Une histoire d'amour sans importance
by Eunolie
Summary: Laura Wellington et son amie Roxanne Weasley ont toujours été des jeunes filles très discrètes et Laura entend bien qu'elles le restent. Jusqu'au jour où, immanquablement, tout bascule. Et dire que tout ça a commencé à cause d'un malencontreux sort !
1. Ah ! C'est la rentrée

**Donc voila ma première publication sur ce site. Comme dit dans le résumé l'ecriture de cette histoire est pour moi une distraction quotidienne entre mes revisions et mes exos donc j'éspère que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas pour moi une priorité. Actuellement j'écris un peu moins d'un chapitre pas semaine et j'ai trois chapitres d'avance. Pour me laisser le temps d'avancer à mon rythme je prévois de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le week-end. **

**Comme c'est le premier texte que je publie tous les conseils sont les bienvenus du moment qu'ils sont, si possible, argumentés. (Toutes les correction sur l'orthographe sont aussi grandement appréciés). **

**Sur ce je laisse humblement ma place au texte !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: <strong>Ah ! C'est la rentrée.

Laura embrassa une dernière fois ses parents avant de passer la barrière qui la séparerait définitivement du monde moldu. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière pendant au moins deux mois.

Elle eu un pincement au cœur en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère familière de la voie 9 ¾. La séparation avait encore été dure pour sa mère. Après trois ans, elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa fille chérie pendant deux mois, la tristesse de sa mère affectait forcément Laura mais la jeune fille ne regrettait rien. Elle adorait son école. Même après trois ans, elle ne s'était toujours pas lassée de la magie du lieu. Dès que la locomotive rouge du Poudlard express apparaissait, Laura avait l'impression de s'embarquer pour un monde digne d'un roman dans une bouffée de vapeur blanche.

Tout autour d'elle de nombreux étudiants échangeaient aussi les derniers adieux avec leurs parents. Ses parents à elle ne passaient jamais la barrière, pour eux, courir droit dans un mur était contre-nature ; ils restaient sagement de l'autre côté.

Laura parcourut le quai de regard puis elle se mit en chemin vers un large groupe facilement repérable au milieu de la cohue. C'était le « clan Potter-Weasley » comme tout le monde ici l'appelait. Parmi cette trentaine de personnes rassemblées on comptait les personnages les plus célèbres du monde magique : Harry et Ginny Potter, Hermione et Ron Weasley pour ne citer que les plus célèbres. C'était donc vers eux, et pas sans un certain sentiment de fierté, que Laura se dirigeait. Mais elle ne connaissait pas toutes ces personnes, loin de là. Dans ce groupe intimidant elle cherchait son amie : Roxanne Wealey. C'est le père de cette dernière qui la repéra le premier. Il la surprit en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle sursauta et cela le fit rire : un vrai gamin de 40 ans. Laura adorait George Weasley, il n'avait jamais été un adulte et il n'était plus un enfant mais de ces deux âges il avait su ne garder que le meilleur : l'espièglerie d'un enfant et la liberté d'adulte de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Le résultat ? Un cocktail explosif infatigable ! Il la saluait bruyamment quand Roxanne s'approcha.

- Papa ! Arrête de faire peur à toutes mes amies ! dit-elle en riant, avant de se jeter sur Laura.

A chaque rentrée c'était pareil, Roxanne était excitée comme une puce. Mais pour être tout-à-fait honnête Laura était tout aussi euphorique même si elle ne le montrait pas. Les deux amies se mirent à se crier les dernières nouvelles dans la brouhaha assourdissant du quai bondé, toutes les deux très heureuses de se retrouver.

La jeune Weasley alla faire une dernier câlin à sa grand-mère, sa mère l'intercepta pour lui donner de dernières recommandations puis les deux jeunes filles partirent d'un pas tranquille vers le train pour s'installer dans un compartiment libre et prendre leurs aises pour le long voyage. Sur le chemin, elles tombèrent sur Ashley, le troisième élément de leur trio d'amies, que sa mère accompagnait avec son petit frère. Mrs Addams s'enquit de leurs vacances. Elle posa beaucoup de questions à Roxanne, notamment sur les lieux de villégiature de sa nombreuse famille. Le sifflement du train prêt au départ les fit sursauter. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte qu'il était déjà si tard. Elles se dépêchèrent de saisir toutes leurs affaires et de s'embarquer. Ashley fit des signes de la main à son petit frère resté une fois de plus sur le quai alors que le train se mettait en mouvement et prenait rapidement de la vitesse. La gare disparut de vue.

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent enfin vers l'intérieur du train et grimacèrent. De nombreux élèves, jusque là penchés aux fenêtres, se diffusaient lentement dans les couloirs étroits. Ce n'étaient que foule, cris de hiboux dans des cages malmenées, valises entassées et trop lourdes à trainer. Roxanne prit une grande inspiration et saisit avec un entrain forcé la poignée de sa valise. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres qui essayaient encore de distinguer un chemin praticable dans ce capharnaüm.

- Allez les filles, il faut qu'on se dépêche, dans quelques minutes tous les derniers compartiments libres seront pris.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle remontèrent lentement la moitié du train. Laura ne comptait plus les coups de coude dans les côtes, de valises dans les tibias et les croches-pieds qu'elle s'était pris durant leur cheminement quand elles poussèrent la porte d'un couloir à l'atmosphère plus respirable. Maintenant que la plupart des élèves s'étaient barricadés dans les compartiments la progression devenait plus aisée mais le nombre de compartiment diminuait d'autant. Les trois Gryffondor avait beau avancer elles ne trouvaient plus aucune banquette libre. Quand tout à coup Ashley s'exclama :

- Regardez ! Là-bas il y une porte ouverte. Il y a l'air de n'y avoir personne.

Roxanne, qui marchait en tête, se hâta vers ce refuge inespéré. Elle était à quelques portes à peine du but quand elle aperçut un autre groupe de l'autre coté du couloir qui avait l'air de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers ce même but. Elle lâcha carrément sa valise, manquant de faire tomber Ashley juste derrière elle, et se précipita sur la poignée de la porte coulissante du compartiment très convoité. Elle arriva sur place juste à temps pour repousser la main du rival qui allait se saisir lui aussi de la poignée. Elle se plaça stratégiquement dans l'embrasure de la porte, prête à faire barrière de son corps s'il le fallait, et leva les yeux vers le garçon et ses trois amis qui avaient eu l'audace de vouloir leur piquer leur compartiment. C'était son cousin : James Potter. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu depuis le bout du couloir. Il était d'un an son ainé et il avait la réputation d'être un farceur invétéré c'est pourquoi, d'ordinaire, elle évitait de s'opposer ouvertement à lui mais ceci était un cas de force majeure. Elle lui sourit de manière sympathique.

- James ! Tu veux bien nous laisser ce compartiment ? On est un peu fatiguées de trainer nos valise à travers tout le train.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser des fillettes de quatrième année me piquer mon compartiment ? répondit-il immédiatement.

Autant pour la solution de facilité, il allait falloir se battre.

- Allez James ! insista-t-elle. Et la galanterie dans tout ça ? Vous devriez laissez les pauvres jeunes filles que nous somme nous reposez dans ce compartiment.

- Je ne suis galant qu'avec les jolies filles, certainement pas avec me bonne vieille cousine Roxanne.

- Et bien tu remarqueras que je ne suis pas la seule fille ici, il y a là, à côté de moi, deux jeunes filles qui pourraient bien être choquées par ton manque de politesse délibéré. Si elles relataient cet évènement cela pourrait détruire à tout jamais ton image de garçon charmant, menaça-t-elle.

Les quatre garçons jetèrent machinalement un coup œil sur Laura et Ashley qui laissaient prudemment Roxanne gérer la situation.

- Quand bien même elles le feraient personne ne les croirait, trancha James, allez pousse-toi de là Rox ou je te vire par la force.

- On pourrait partager le compartiment vous savez, intervint Ashley devant l'échec de persuasion de Roxanne.

- Tu est du genre diplomatique toi, non ? répliqua un des trois garçons qui accompagnaient l'héritier des Potter. Tu devrais avoir compris qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une histoire de compartiment, c'est juste que nous avons pour principe de ne pas nous laisser dicter notre conduite par des quatrièmes années.

Ses trois acolytes l'approuvèrent.

- Allez trêve de plaisanterie, reprit James, si j'étais vous je me dépêcherais d'aller chercher un autre compartiment ailleurs si vous voulez avoir une chance d'en trouver un pas encore rempli.

Justement, Laura elle aussi en avait marre, il était hors de question qu'elle arpente encore longtemps ces couloirs et, après tout, Roxanne avait été la première à atteindre ce fichu compartiment, il leur revenait de droit. Les quatre garçons étaient trop occupés à gonfler leur poitrines pour impressionner Roxanne et Ashley, ils ne la virent pas sortir sa baguette magique. Tans pis pour eux, ils allaient avoir le privilège de recevoir son premier sort de l'année scolaire !

Un petit expelliarmus plus tard, les quatre garçons de cinquième année étaient étalés dans le couloir, leurs propres valises en travers de la poitrine. Roxanne en fut aussi surprise qu'eux mais elle se reprit vite. Elle empoigna sa valise et se précipita dans le compartiment suivie de près par Ashley. Laura s'apprêtait à rentrer avec sa valise quand un bras l'attrapa par la taille et la projeta violemment en arrière. Elle lâcha sa valise et se retrouva propulsée contre un mur. Les garçons s'étaient enfin repris et c'était James, le plus près de la porte, qui l'avait empêchée d'entrer. Quand elle avait vu son amie tirée en arrière Roxanne avait claqué la porte dans un réflexe. James se précipita à son tour sur la poignée, elles avaient fermé la porte, forcément. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir d'un sort mais Laura le vit se raviser, il pointa brièvement sa baguette vers le bas de la porte et elle crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose comme « immobilis ». Elle n'en était pas sure car elle n'avait jamais entendu ce sort. Les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur de compartiment crurent qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir et lui sourirent crânement de l'autre côté de la vitre. James se désintéressa d'elles et se tourna vers Laura.

- C'est toi qui a lancé le sort ? lui demanda-t-il

La jeune fille n'en menait pas large, complètement acculée par quatre garçons plus compétents qu'elle en magie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait lancé ce sort dans un moment d'énervement, elle devait assumer. Sa voix était cependant moins forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu quand elle répondit par l'affirmative. Quatre sourires carnassiers fleurirent tout autour d'elle.

- Allez sois gentille, va dire à tes amies de sortir de leur compartiment qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire ridicule, dit un de ses quatre persécuteurs, un blond à l'air sûr de lui qui s'appelait William Sharps.

- Non, s'entêta Laura

- Très bien, dit James.

Il alla se saisir de sa valise abandonnée sur le sol.

- Eh ! C'est ma valise !

Laura fit un mouvement pour se saisir de son bien mais James l'éloigna hors de sa portée.

- Non, non, non. On la prend. On te la rend si tu dis à tes amies de quitter le compartiment.

Le cœur de Laura plongea dans sa poitrine. « Et si ils regardaient dedans ? »pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. Elle réussit cependant à garder un visage neutre et répondit en affectant la nonchalance :

- D'accord, tu prends la valise et moi le compartiment, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais faire avec. Tu aimes les robes ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, répondit évasivement James en ignorant la dernière question, je pourrais toujours fouiller dedans voir s'il y a un truc qui m'intéresse.

- Fouiller dans les valises des ''fillettes de quatrièmes année'', c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas tes sous-vêtement à fleur et à petits cœurs qui m'intéressent mais je tomberai peut-être dessus par hasard en cherchant des bonbons ou de la nourriture.

Laura rougit à ses paroles, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de la couleur de ses joues.

- Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas récupérer ta valise ? s'assura James.

- C'est complètement stupide, ça ne vous sert à rien de prendre cette valise, s'énerva Laura.

- Bien, puisque la valise n'est pas suffisante on te prend en otage, tu viens avec nous.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Laura.

James la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle avance. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers ses deux amies. Pourquoi donc restaient-elles barricadées dans ce compartiment quand elle avait des problèmes ? Elle se rendit vite compte que si Ashley et Roxanne ne sortaient pas c'est qu'elle n'y arrivaient pas, elle les vit lancer un batterie de sorts sur la poignée sans résultat. Elle dû suivre ses persécuteurs.

Très vite, les garçons semblèrent l'avoir oubliée. Ils discutaient entre eux de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait pu facilement s'esquiver si seulement ils n'avaient pas sa valise avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pour couronner le tout, elle se retrouvait de nouveau à remonter le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment, exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Quelle rentrée !

Elle savait pertinemment que le groupe qu'elle était forcée de suivre était très populaire, et d'ailleurs les quatre compères étaient stoppés tout les trois pas par des gens qui les saluaient. C'est à peine s'ils remarquaient Laura, pourtant juste derrière, et la situation commençait à être gênante. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un compartiment remplis de filles de différentes maisons. Les filles, au contraire de tous les autres, avaient bien remarqué Laura mais elles ne demandèrent pas qui c'était, elles ne la mentionnèrent pas, elles se contentaient de lui lancer des regards incertains ou dédaigneux. Laura pâlit quand elle les entendit insister auprès des quatre garçons pour qu'ils se tassent avec elles dans le compartiment. Heureusement, ils refusèrent poliment mais fermement. Ils repartirent enfin et plusieurs paires d'yeux suivirent Laura le long du couloir. Proprement effrayant. Les quatre garçons semblèrent enfin se décider pour un compartiment occupé par seulement trois personnes. Un garçon aux cheveux bleu, que Laura reconnu comme Ted Lupin l'ancien préfet de sixième année de Gryffondor, les salua avec entrain.

- Hey salut les fauteurs de trouble ! Et vous apportez une fille avec vous ? Tu portes même sa valise James ? Comme c'est mignon. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as accomplis un tel exploit, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Laura.

Laura rougit fortement sous la méprise. James ne lança même pas un regard à Ted.

- Il en faut peu pour enflammer ton imagination, répondit-il, cinglant, on dirait Grand-mère. Sache que cette fille n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est une otage.

- Une otage ? dit l'autre surprit avant de hausser les épaules. En tout cas elle a trouvé le bon filon : je ne me rappelles pas que tu ais jamais été aussi serviable avec aucune de tes petites amies. Eh ! Mais tu serais pas une amie de Roxanne ?

La dernière question s'adressait à Laura qui sursauta. « Par Merlin, pensa-t-elle, ce garçon saute du coq à l'âne plus vite qu'un puce qui a la bougeotte ». Elle répondit pas un hochement de tête.

- Tu est Laura Wellington, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Dis moi, comment tu as réussi à te faire prendre en otage pas ces quatre là alors que ça ne fait pas encore une demie-heure que nous avons quitté le quai ?

- Euh..

Laura venait de se rendre compte que les deux autres septième année la regardaient aussi et se retrouver ainsi le centre d'attention d'autant de personnes inconnues la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Heureusement, un des copains de James, brun celui là, répondit lui-même à la question.

- Elle et ses deux amies de quatrième année nous ont piqué un compartiment, le dernier encore vide du train.

- En voilà un exploit ! s'enthousiasma le préfet en se tournant encore une fois vers Laura. Comment tu as réussit à les mettre tous K.O. ?

- Ce n'étais pas très compliqué, nuança-t-elle gênée, je leur ait juste lancé un sort pour les assommer.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas être du goût de James. Il se pencha avec exaspération vers elle et lui parla comme on parle à un enfant embarrassant.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner avec tes amies, maintenant ?

- Si tu me redonnes ma valise j'y retourne de ce pas.

- Tu m'as mal compris. Je laisse ta valise ici, toi et tes amies vous vous installerez dans le compartiment qu'on a eu la gentillesse de vous trouver. Roxanne connait Teddy, il n'est pas méchant tu verras, vous serez très bien ici.

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ted la devança. Il dit à mi-voix comme s'il lui parlait en aparté.

- Tu veux bien leur laisser le compartiment vide ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer tout le trajet avec eux.

- Hey! s'écrièrent les quatre concernés avec indignation.

- Quoi ? se récria Ted. Ce serait assez gentil de sa part d'accepter, après tout ce fameux compartiment leur revient, elles ne sont qu'en quatrième année, et à ce qui me semble elles ne sont que trois, pourtant elles ont réussi à vous battre.

Un concert de protestation s'éleva. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé, il allait falloir qu'ils mettent les choses au point, qu'on s'entende bien : ces fillettes ridicules ne les avaient **pas** battus. Et voilà les quatre garçons partis dans une justification véhémente. Laura était complètement oubliée et sa valise aussi. Ni une ni deux, elle se saisit de son bien et se glissa dehors avec un sourire de remerciement pour Ted Lupin.

Elle se hâta le long du couloir, de peur de se faire rattraper avant d'avoir réussit à se mettre à l'abri. Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle parvint à la hauteur du compartiment dans lequel Roxanne et Ashley étaient toujours coincées. Elle se souvint que James avait lancé le sort sur le bas de la porte et pas sur la poignée. A tout hasard elle tenta un finite incantatum. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur en soupirant de soulagement. Ses deux amies la regardaient abasourdies.

- Heureusement que je ne compte pas sur vous quand je suis dans une situation critique, leur reprocha-t-elle avec une moue exagérément mécontente.

- Comment tu as réussit à ouvrir cette porte ? demanda Roxanne sidérée.

- Ton cousin avait lancé le sort sur le bas de la porte pour bloquer son coulissage. Donc pour résumer ça faisait bien vingts minutes que vous étiez en train de vous escrimer sur un verrou qui n'était même pas fermé, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Quoi ? On ne pouvait pas le deviner, répondit Roxanne, vexée.

Elles entendirent des bruits de course dans la couloir.

- Vite, cachez ma valise je ne veux pas qu'ils la reprennent ! ordonna Laura.

Le porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les trois jeunes filles étaient tranquillement assises, elles levèrent nonchalamment la tête vers les visiteurs. Elles virent sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de leurs ainés de Gryffondor. James s'avança et prit la parole.

- On est gentil, on va vous laisser ce compartiment puisque vous y tenez tant mais c'est uniquement parce que ça nous fatigue de courir dans tous les sens. Cependant vous ne vous en tirerez pas sans dommages, vous paierez le prix de vos actions.

Il leur décocha un sourire supérieur et les laissa enfin en paix.

Une fois la porte refermée les comparses éclatèrent de rire.

- Je m'inquiète pour ton cousin Rox, se moqua Ahsley, est-il vraiment si nul qu'il ressente le besoin de nous faire croire qu'il a réussi à nous battre de manière si pitoyable ?

- En tout cas sa faculté à se convaincre lui-même de sa propre supériorité est impressionnante, s'esclaffa Laura. Vous avez vu comme il était sûr de lui ? Si je ne l'avais pas vu de me propres yeux je ne l'aurais pas cru possible !

Elles rirent encore longtemps au dépend de leurs ainés. Puis Ashley voulu avoir tous les détails.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle auprès de Laura. Pourquoi tu es partie avec eux ?

Laura arrêta tout de suite de rire et manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

- Je ne les ai pas suivit de mon plein gré ! Ils ont emporté ma valise et ils m'ont forcée à les suivre ! Et je peux t'assurer que les suivre à travers le train a été assez horrible...

Laura se pencha vers ses amies pour tout leur expliquer. Roxanne et Ashley rapprochèrent leurs têtes instinctivement. Laura leur racontait sa folle aventure : son statu d'homme invisible, sa rencontre avec un groupe de fille particulièrement hostile, leurs regards lui faisaient encore froid dans la dos quand elle y repensait, et enfin son évasion héroïque d'un compartiment remplis de cinquième et septième années. Laura était une bonne conteuse,: elle mimait les expressions de la horde de fille, la tête de Potter quand Ted lui avait dit qu'il avait été mis K.O. par une quatrième année, ...

Et pendant que des éclats de rire retentissaient dans le compartiment 29 le Poudlard express parcourrait l'Angleterre et le soleil traversait le ciel. L'année scolaire avait officiellement commencé !


	2. Mauvaise farce et bonne étoile

**Et voila le deuxième chapitre, un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup même s'il n'est pas parfait. On apprend à connaitre un peu mieux les trois héroines et on y rencontre un personnage qui me tient beaucoup à coeur même s'il n'est que secondaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong> Mauvaise farce et bonne étoile

Le ventre plein du festin de la rentrée et les paupières lourdes de toute la fatigue accumulée dans la journée Laura, Ashley et Roxanne atteignirent enfin leur chambre au sommet de la tour des Gryffondor.

Depuis la fin définitive de la guerre, le nombre d'élèves à Poudlard avait augmenté. Par exemple à Gryffondor en quatrième année il y avait 8 filles et 9 garçons. Pour accueillir ces jeunes têtes blondes avide d'enseignement il avait fallu créer des nouveaux dortoirs. C'est ainsi que des nouvelles portes et deux nouveau étages étaient apparus dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les chambre attribuées aux nouveaux élèves lors de la première année de nos trois héroïnes étaient deux chambres de cinq lit, une au 4ème étage et l'autre au dernier étage, le neuvième. A l'époque les 5 charmantes camarades de Laura, Ashley et Roxanne avaient refusé de monter si haut pour aller se coucher tous les soirs et elles s'étaient toutes attribuées un lit dans la chambre la moins haute laissant aux trois autres peu de choix. Mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé nos trois intrépides que l'ascension n'effrayait pas. Elles avaient le privilège d'avoir une vue imprenable sur tous les terrains de Poudlard, elles n'étaient que trois dans une chambre de cinq et le dernier étage comptait une seule chambre contrairement aux étages inférieurs qui en comptaient deux. Elles jouissaient donc de beaucoup de place et de tranquillité.

Laura poussa la porte de l'épaule et alla directement s'affaler dans son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le main sur son ventre trop rempli. Roxanne balaya la chambre avec ses yeux bouffis et alla mécaniquement chercher sa brosse à dent dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un mot. Elle passa devant Ashley, assise sur son lit qui n'avait pas la motivation de se lever pour faire de même. La journée bien remplie avait eu raison des trois jeunes filles et elles se mirent au lit en silence. Demain elles commenceraient les cours, il fallait qu'elles soient en forme.

Le premier rayon de soleil chauffait doucement une fine tranche du plancher et trois respirations tranquilles rythmaient le temps qui passait quand un bruit strident déchira la paix de la chambre. Dans les trois lits, les corps bougèrent. Une tête blonde émergea des couvertures, yeux bouffis et sourcils froncés.

- Par le slip de Merlin, Roxanne, éteint ce fichu réveil !

Deux lits plus loin à droite, un bras s'échappa des draps, s'éleva difficilement dans les airs et retomba mollement sur le réveil. Le bruit cessa immédiatement. Mais les corps remuaient dans les lits, des soupirs s'élevèrent, quelques plaintes aussi et, enfin, une couverture fut brutalement repoussée et Laura se leva. Elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle était réveillée et prête à commencer sa nouvelles journée. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses deux amies. Laura les voyaient cacher leur visages dans leur oreillers pour grappiller quelques secondes de sommeil. Elle riait silencieusement. Cela ne servait absolument à rien, elles étaient réveillées de toute façon et elles n'avaient pas le temps de se rendormir. Elle avait passé trois ans à essayer de leur expliquer que rester au lit le plus longtemps possible était le meilleur moyen de se lever de mauvaise humeur et la tête dans le coton mais elles n'avaient jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de suivre son conseil alors tans pis pour elles.

Laura avait déjà enfilé son uniforme et brossait ses longs cheveux bruns quand le réveil sonna une deuxième fois. Les protestations furent un peu plus sonores cette fois mais Roxanne arrêta la sonnerie et se réinstalla confortablement.

- Vous savez, les filles, vous allez bien devoir vous lever à un moment ou une autre, fit remarquer Laura à mi-voix en traversant la chambre pour aller chercher sa pince à cheveux dans sa valise.

Des grognements lui répondirent. Elle n'insista pas.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard elles étaient prêtes à descendre déjeuner. Avant de descendre l'escalier, Roxanne lança un sort sur la porte, ainsi si quelqu'un entrait dans leur chambre elles seraient au courant. Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas une habitude pour elles de barder la porte de leur chambre de charmes de protection, cette mesure était toute nouvelle et visait à empêcher Potter et ses amis d'entrer dans leur chambre. Elles en avait discuté hier et avaient conclu qu'il fallait prendre très au sérieux la menace de représailles de groupe suite à l'incident du compartiment. Le réputation des quatre garçons en terme de farce n'était plus à faire.

Ils étaient connu de tous sous le nom des Trimardeurs ( Laura n'avait jamais sut s'ils s'étaient donnés eux-même ce nom ou s'il s'était imposé de lui-même dans toute l'école ) et étaient déjà au cœur de beaucoup de légendes Poudlariennes. L'histoire de la redécoration de l'austère bibliothèque en salon de lecture cosy l'année dernière tournait encore dans les couloirs, ainsi que celle des tatouages sur les joues et le front de Terence Wilson, qui avait eu l'audace de dire devant James que les harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe où jouait Ginny Potter, n'avait aucune chance de gagner le championnat cette année là. Il s'était baladé pendant deux semaines avec marqué en couleur sur tout le visage « Je suis un supporteur des Tornado ». (Pour ceux qui voudraient le fin mot de l'histoire : les harpies de Holyhead n'avaient pas gagné le championnat cette année là).

Quoi qu'il en soit Ashley, Laura et Roxanne avaient tout lieu de redouter le pire de leur part. Elles avaient décidé de passer à la bibliothèque dès qu'elles auraient un moment de libre pour trouver un sort plus efficace que celui qu'elles venaient de lancer. Elles comptaient sur un certain de temps de réaction de la part de l'adversaire pour échapper au pire, après tout, eux aussi avaient besoin de préparer leur vengeance.

La journée se passa sans incidents. Les élèves retrouvèrent leurs professeurs, certains avec plus de plaisir que d'autres, et à la fin de la journée les quatrièmes année de Gryffondor avaient déjà un devoir à rendre et des exercices à faire. Roxanne se plaignait de leur charge de travail alors que les filles remontaient dans leur chambre pour déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller dîner. Après les cours, elles s'étaient rendues à la bibliothèque avec en tête une idée bien précise de ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher. Malheureusement trouver des informations spécifiques dans une bibliothèque de plus de 100 000 ouvrages n'avait jamais été aisé mais quand ces trois diablesses avaient un plan en tête rien ne pouvait les arrêter et elles avait fini par dénicher leur bonheur.

Elles avait encore dû se procurer un objet un peu spécial mais absolument indispensable avant de pouvoir renter au QG pour mettre le plan diabolique à exécution. Débarrassée de leurs sacs elles se tirent devant la porte, solennelles. Laura tendit la main sans regarder les deux autres et dit en imitant l'air concentré d'un chirurgien:

- Ashley, le slip !

Ashley lui tendit l'objet le nez froncé de dégout.

- Roxanne, le boxer !

Roxanne fit de même en retenant son rire.

Tenant les deux morceaux de tissus dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre Laura prononça l'incantation prenant garde à ne pas exiger de la part de la porte une reconnaissance trop précise. Elle acheva sa litanie mais rien de spectaculaire ne se produisit.

- Bon ça devrait marcher, dit Laura au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Quelqu'un veut aller chercher un garçon pour vérifier ? demanda Ashley sarcastiquement.

- Vous savez c'est bizarre de dire ça, fit remarquer Roxanne, mais j'espère qu'ils essayerons de pénétrer dans notre chambre rien que pour voir, ou plutôt entendre, l'effet de ce sort. Je dois dire que c'est une de nos trouvailles les plus brillantes, ce serait dommage que ça ne serve à rien.

Ashley et Laura acquiescèrent en riant. Puis elles descendirent les escaliers direction la buanderie de Poudlard pour remettre à leur place ce qu'elles y avait subtilisé et enfin aller manger.

Le sort qu'elles avaient lancé sur la porte était une version simplifiée de celui lancé sur les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il suffisait de désigner à la porte un objet et dès que la porte reconnaissait un tel objet elle émettait un son strident dans le but, sinon d'empêcher les personnes d'entrer, au moins de les empêcher d'entrer inaperçus. Les trois filles voulaient que la porte reconnaisse tous les garçon qui essayeraient de passer pour cela elles lui avaient désigné deux objets propres au garçons : leurs sous-vêtements. Elles s'était demandé un moment comment mettre la main sur un slip et un boxer avant de penser aux elfes de maison. C'étaient eux qui lavaient le linge, ce qui incluait les sous-vêtements masculins. Elles étaient descendues aux cuisines où elles savaient pouvoir trouver un elfe de maison à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Ashley avait alors prétexté avoir perdu un pull auquel elle tenait beaucoup et avait demandé si elle pouvait aller vérifier dans les piles de linge, elle l'avait peut-être mis au sale par inadvertance. Pendant qu'elle tentait un sort d'attraction pour retrouver l'hypothétique pull, Laura avait subtilisé dans une pile de linge - propre, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?- ce dont elle avait besoin. Et voilà ! Le tour était joué. Il ne restait plus qu'a distraire les elfes pendant que Laura allait reposer ce qu'elle y avait prélevé sur la pile de linge. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle les aie replacés sur la bonne pile mais tant pis, quelqu'un venait de gagner des sous-vêtements gratuits aujourd'hui !

Elle était en train de raconter cela à ses deux amies et toutes les trois imaginaient des conséquences toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres à ce petit incident en gloussant quand un groupe passa à leur hauteur. Roxanne fit signe aux deux autres de se taire : il s'agissait de Potter, Sharps, Mordson et Haddock les Trimardeurs au complet. Elles leur sourirent insolemment. Leurs récent ennemis ralentirent et Wiliam Sharps, le beau blond tombeur de filles du groupe, leur lança :

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous savez, on dit souvent que les premières journée augurent du reste du trimestre, si ce n'est de l'année entière.

- Et alors ? répondit Ashley sur la défensive, nous avons passé une très bonne journée, merci beaucoup.

- Je suis fort aise de l'apprendre mais la journée n'est pas encore terminée. A la revoyure !

Et ils s'éloignèrent en riant. Les trois jeunes filles les suivirent des yeux, le visage contrarié. Venaient-ils de se moquer d'elles ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils voulaient juste nous faire peur où est-ce qu'ils ont déjà fait quelque chose ? demanda avec anxiété Roxanne. Aujourd'hui, avant qu'on mette notre sort en place ?

- On avait déjà lancé un sort sur la porte ce matin, personne n'est entré dans le chambre, affirma Laura.

- Ce n'était pas un sort très compliqué, s'entêta Roxanne, et tout le monde le connait. Ils ont peut-être été capables de le déjouer.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel elles s'entre regardèrent, la peur commençait à s'infiltrer dans leur esprits.

- Vous savez quoi ? conclut Ashley. Ce soir je ne couche pas avant d'avoir passé la chambre au peigne fin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et elles éclatèrent toutes les trois d'un rire nerveux.

Quelques places plus loin les quatre garçons s'amusaient des regards soudain inquiets de leurs cadettes. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre leur plan en place aujourd'hui et les filles ne craignaient rien mais ils aimaient bien distiller la peur autour d'eux, cela ajoutait à leur réputation. La petite répartie de William avait eu exactement l'effet désiré : ce soir les trois filles ne dormiraient pas sur leurs deux oreilles.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de trois heures, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et plus précisément dans le dortoirs des filles retentit une sirène aiguë et tonitruante. Les quelques filles présentes dans la salle commune se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir, celles qui se prélassaient dans leur chambre en furent débusquées, paniquées. Anita, la préfète de septième année, présente à ce moment là, repoussa les curieuses et gravit les escaliers à la recherche de la source tout ce raffut. Elle montait et montait mais à chaque étage les visages inquiets de filles pointant timidement leur nez par la porte entrebâillée de leur chambre étaient tous tournés vers les étages supérieurs, le bruit la menait toujours plus haut. Elle parvint enfin au dernier étage. Là-haut le bruit était assourdissant, il se répercutait contre les murs de pierre, c'était infernal. Une main couvrant une de ses oreille elle alla ouvrir la seule porte de l'étage: une chambre appartenant à des filles de troisième ou quatrième année si ses souvenirs étaient bon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à l'intérieur quatre garçons, eux aussi les mains sur les oreilles qui avaient l'air déboussolés. Elle les reconnus immédiatement, il s'agissait des Trimardeurs.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? leur cria-t-elle par dessus le vacarme

Ils n'entendirent pas la question. Agacée, elle leur fit signe de redescendre de la tour. Dès qu'ils eurent tous passés la porte le bruit cessa pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

Anita pu enfin interroger les garçons sur leur présence dans ce dortoir. Elle ne pu rien leur soutirer. Ils avaient l'air de très mauvaise humeur et pas du tout disposés à ce montrer coopératifs. Elle se permit de leur faire la leçon, son énervement décuplé par le mal de tête qui lui vrillait maintenant les tempes. Les quatre garçons repartirent le visage bas chercher leur sac pour aller en cours.

Mais foi de Trimardeurs, les trois petites pestes allaient leur payer cet affront public ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient dans le dortoir des filles et ils savaient pertinemment qu'aucunes des chambres n'étaient équipées d'une telle alarme. C'était un coup de ses trois prétentieuses, ils en étaient sûr ! James résuma la pensée de tous quand il conclut avec hargne :

- On avait prévu d'être plutôt gentils avec elles mais là c'est en trop ! Elles nous ont humilié publiquement, nous allons les humilier publiquement. Qu'elles se préparent à souffrir !

Ce soir là quand Ashley, Laura et Roxanne pénétrèrent dans la tour Gryffondor elles furent interpellées par Anita Bentley.

- Hep vous trois là-bas ! Oui, vous. C'est à vous la chambre au dernier étage ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait mais je préfère vous prévenir : cette après midi les Trimardeurs se sont introduits dans votre chambre. Et à ce propos, c'est vous qui avez installé cette affreuse sirène sur votre porte ?

La préfète n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, les trois jeunes filles intimidées bafouillèrent ce qui ressemblait à une réponse affirmative.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous blâmer, ça les a effectivement empêché de mettre en place leur farce mais si vous pouviez baisser un peu le volume de votre truc on vous serait tous reconnaissant ou en tout cas faites en sorte que je sois loin de la tour quand elle se met en marche !

La septième année leur lança un dernier regard irrité avant de retourner travailler. Ashley, Laura et Roxanne échangèrent un regard excité et montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre.

- Ça a marché ! s'écria Roxanne

- Oui, dommage qu'on ai pas été là pour voir ça, regretta Ashley

Mais en fin de compte imaginer la scène était bien plus marrant que de l'avoir vécue et des grands éclats de rire retentirent dans la chambre du dernier étage.

Quand elle descendirent pour diner, l'histoire des légendaires Trimardeurs ridiculisés par des quatrième années avait fait le tour des Gryffondor et les trois nouvelles célébrités furent arrêtées par quelques filles qui leur demandèrent quel sort elles avait utilisé. Elles s'assirent pour dîner un peu déboussolées par cette attention soudaine. De toutes les tables, un nombre non négligeable de têtes étaient tournées vers elles. Une main surgit de nulle part pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux de Roxanne.

- Hey Roxie ! dit Teddy Lupin en se glissant à table à côté d'elle. C'est vous les trois délinquantes dont Anita n'a pas arrêter de me parler aujourd'hui ? Il paraît que vous avez mis sans dessus dessous la salle commune alors qu'Anita était en pleine révision de métamorphose.

- On était même pas là ! se défendit Roxanne. C'est James et ses copains qu'il faut aller embêter.

- Donc c'est bien vrai cette histoire ? C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous mettez en travers de leur chemin en à peine trois jours si je comprends bien, remarqua-t-il en regardant Laura avec un sourire amusé. Si j'étais vous je ne sortirais plus de mon dortoir dorénavant. Vous jouez avec le feu, je vous préviens.

Il partit rejoindre ses amis non sans s'être assuré une dernière fois que les cheveux de Roxanne étaient bien en désordre. Quand il fut partit, cette dernière tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure rousse. Malgré le fait que sa mère ait les cheveux noirs et la peau sombre Roxanne avait de beaux cheveux roux très bouclés et la peau plutôt claire qui va avec. Eh oui, le gène ''cheveux roux'' des Weasley n'était pas un gène normal, seul le gène ''cheveux noirs et ébouriffés'' des Potter pouvait entrer en compétition avec lui !

A côté d'elle, Laura lançait des regards agressifs dans toutes les directions. Ashley lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Tout le monde nous regarde ! s'exclama Laura. Ça te stresse pas tous ces regards sur toi ?

- Tu exagères Laura, il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça qui nous regarde.

Le regard que lui lança son amie semblait bien vouloir dire le contraire. Ashley leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu est vraiment une misanthrope quand tu t'y met Laurie !

- Si j'avais su que cela nous attirerait autant de problèmes je leur aurait laissé ce fichu compartiment, marmonna la brunette.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Roxanne. Toi, Laura Wellington, tu te serais incliné de la sorte devant les Trimardeurs ?

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de leur tenir tête, si on continue à s'opposer à eux on peut dire adieu à notre anonymat.

- Et alors ? objecta Roxanne, tu avoueras que la rentrée n'a jamais été aussi amusante. Tu es d'accord avec moi Ashley n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle n'a pas complètement tord tu sais ? Attends jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves pendue en sous-vêtements au lustre de la grande salle et tu me diras si tu trouves toujours la rentrée aussi amusante, dit sombrement Ashley.

- Toi aussi Ash ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'eux maintenant ! s'étonna Roxanne en regardant ses amies à tour de rôle.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux répliqua Laura avec fierté, je veux juste la paix.

- Raison de plus pour les enfoncer une bonne fois pour toute et qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, reprit Roxanne qui essayait désespérément de motiver ses troupes.

- Tu sais Roxanne, fit remarquer Laura, je me demande dans quelle mesure tu n'est pas en train d'essayer de nous utiliser pour qu'on se venge à ta place d'années de persécution par ton cousin. Et que ce soit bien clair: ne comptes pas sur moi pour régler tes affaires de famille.

Roxanne s'indigna de l'accusation, une dispute amicale s'engagea.

Puis le ton des conversation baissa brusquement, Laura leva les yeux au dessus de se fourchetée de patates bouillies. Les Trimardeurs venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Autour des tables de multiples sourires fleurirent. On se pencha de chaque côtés des allées pour murmurer la rumeur aux tables voisines. Laura, qui observait justement un Poufsouffle en train de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille d'un Serdaigle reporta rapidement son attention vers les Trimardeurs quand les deux comploteurs levèrent les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'elle vit la fit froncer les sourcils, les quatre garçons avançaient tête haute entre les tables, ils souriaient avec assurance. La densité de regards tournés vers le bout de la table des Gryffondor atteint son point culminant quand ils dépassèrent l'endroit où Ashley, Roxanne et Laura étaient assises. Mais tous les curieux en furent pour leur frais : les quatre garçons n'accordèrent même pas un regard au jeunes filles, ils allèrent s'assoir plus loin le plus naturellement du monde et entamèrent une conversation. Le brouhaha ambiant repris ses droits.

- C'est pas bon pour nous tout ça, fit remarquer Ashley d'une vois étranglée.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Les jeunes filles prirent cruellement conscience du ridicule de leur fierté, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, quand en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre elle se rendirent compte que « quelqu'un » avait volé leurs matelas. Les trois matelas. Leurs lits n'étaient plus que des squelettes montrant leur lattes découvertes. Roxanne laissa échapper un éclat de rire plus proche du hoquet que de l'éclat de gaieté.

- Qui a dit qu'un sorcier ne pouvait rien toucher dans un pièce du moment qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dedans ?

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait été aussi stupides, dit Laura, complètement abasourdie.

Elles contemplèrent toutes leur chambre vandalisée pendant un long moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ashley. Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dormir ?

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, lui répondit Roxanne, on va aller dormir dans les appartements de notre protectrice, j'ai nommé la grande Helga Poufsouffle que nous ne remercierons jamais assez pour le refuge qu'elle nous a offert.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit dans la chambre, objecta Ashley.

- Et puis on est pas loin du couvre-feu on ne peux pas aller se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, ajouta Laura-la-raisonnable.

Roxanne regarda ses deux amies comme si elles les voyait pour la première fois.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Ashley et Laura en cœur.

- Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est toi Ashley, celle qui nous a déjà emmené dans les coins les plus reculés et les plus boueux de la forêt _interdite_ qui s'inquiète de ton confort alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il s'agit d'un lit deux place bien assez large pour qu'on puisse y dormir toutes les trois. Et c'est toi, Laura, celle qui nous as déjà trainé dans tant de couloirs interdits que j'ai arrêté de les compter, qui s'inquiète du règlement ? Vous me sidèrerez toujours les filles : quand il s'agit d'aller trainer dans les lieux les plus sombres et les plus glauques de ce château vous êtes toujours partantes mais quand il s'agit de tenir tête aux Trimardeurs juste assez longtemps pour ne pas perdre complètement la face il n'y a plus personne.

- C'est très diffèrent affirma Laura, on ne va dans les endroits interdits qu'en pleine après-midi le week-end quand le château est vide mais juste après le couvre-feu les préfets et les professeurs patrouillent chaque centimètre carré de couloir. C'est trop dangereux.

- Et tu suggère quoi alors ? Qu'on dorme sur le sol du dortoir ou dans la salle commune où tout le monde pourra rire de la bonne blague qu'ils nous ont faites ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi ce soir je dors dans les appartements bleus.

- Tu as raison, capitula Laura en soupirant, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix et puis on avait prévu d'y faire un tour bientôt.

- Il faut se dépêcher si on veux y aller avant le couvre-feu.

Elles prirent des affaires pour la nuit ainsi que leurs affaires de cours pour le lendemain et descendirent dans la salle commune. Le plus dur fut de sortir sans se faire repérer par les préfets. Elles se placèrent nonchalamment devant la porte et saisirent la première occasion pour se faufiler dehors au milieu des groupes qui rentraient du dîner. Puis elles s'élevèrent dans les étages vides à cette heure là. La jeune femme à la rose qui gardait l'entrée des anciens appartements de Helga Poufsouffle fut très contente de les revoir. Elle s'enquit de leurs vacances et s'emplit l'imagination de leurs histoires, elle qui avait passé deux moi à fixer un couloir vide. Mais elle voyait que les jeunes filles étaient fatiguées alors elle consentit à les laisser entrer. Ashley, Laura et Roxanne s'engouffrèrent avec joie dans les appartements dont le tableau leur laissait l'accès. Ils avaient une odeur de poussière et de renfermé après deux mois sans leurs occupantes mais elles sentirent quand-même l'odeur caractéristique des tentures et des vieux parquets. Cette odeur évoquait pour elles un foyer.

Dès leur première année, les trois amies avaient pris l'habitude, le dimanche après-midi, de visiter le château. Elles avaient décidé cela afin de ne plus se perdre entre leurs cours. Pour Laura c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle était une née-moldue et la magie du château l'émerveillait, aventurière dans l'âme elle voulait tout découvrir. Elle avait très vite passé sa passion aux deux autres et c'est ainsi que, de week-ends en week-ends, elles s'étaient enfoncées de plus en plus profond dans les mystères de Poudlard. Elles avaient poussé des portes secrètes, fermées depuis des centaines d'années, et marqué de leurs pas la poussière qui, dans certains couloirs, pouvait atteindre trois bons centimètres. Elles étaient vites devenue bien connues de tous les tableaux du château, et de certaines armures aussi. Mais les tableau ne sont que des fantômes du passé et jamais ils n'éventèrent le secret de ces aventurières méconnues.

La jeune femme à la rose était l'un d'entre eux. Elle habitait le couloir nord du sixième étage, un couloir où presque personne ne passait jamais. Puis un jour, il y a un un an et demi, trois jeunes filles étaient passées. Elles s'étaient perdues et avait demandé leur chemin à cette belle jeune femme nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil à haut dossier et qui s'enivrait inlassablement du parfum d'une rose rouge figée pour l'éternité au summum de sa beauté. La jeune femme, Altaïr de son prénom, n'avait pas laissé passé cette aubaine ; les visiteurs étaient trop rares pour qu'elle les laissa partir sans leur avoir soutiré quelque histoire nouvelle. Les trois jeunes Gryffonfor n'avaient pas déçu ses attentes, Ashley lui avait conté l'histoire d'amour de sa vieille tante Marjolaine et, touchées par la solitude tu tableau, elles étaient revenues souvent la voir. Un sombre dimanche d'octobre l'année dernière, Altaïr les avait récompensé de leur assiduité : elle avait enfin consenti à ouvrir pour elles la porte qu'elle gardait close depuis plus de mille ans par fidélité pour l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux.

Il s'agissait des appartements privés d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les trois amies découvrirent des pièces qui respiraient la grandeur fanée, la beauté oubliée. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'un épaisse couche de poussière, les lourds rideaux de velours avaient perdu leur couleurs, le matelas millénaire dans la chambre à coucher était devenu aussi dur que la pierre mais la magie du lieu l'avait protégé des ravages plus irrémédiables que représentaient les rats et les doxys. Il recelait même quelques trésors tels que des flacon de parfum abandonnés sur la coiffeuse avec des boites de poudre ou les journaux intimes de la fondatrice.

Les filles s'étaient employées à restaurer la grandeur passé des appartements. Elles avaient passé en revue tous les livres sur les sorts ménagers dans la bibliothèque, la bibliothécaire avait trouvé cela très singulier, et Roxanne avait même demandé des conseils à sa grand-mère, très surprise elle aussi, par lettre. Avec beaucoup d'huile de coude et l'aide de quelques elfes surmotivés le lieu était de nouveau habitable et même très confortable, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme à la rose. Ashley, Laura et Roxanne en avait fait leur repère dans lequel elle passaient leurs soirs de week-ends dans un atmosphère très cosy.

Altaïr leur avait raconté toute l'histoire de la vie d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle avait été une jeune fille très rêveuse et très romantique, elle avait même eu une brève histoire d'amour avec Godric, qui s'était mal terminée. Son tempérament calme et sa nature généreuse l'avait conduit à être souvent brimée parmi les fondateurs. On lui avait attribué la couleur jaune alors que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, la couleur de ses appartements, et les dortoirs près des cuisines. Mais elle s'en était toujours accommodée. Elle était la générosité même. Elle s'était élevée contre l'élitisme de Poudlard en acceptant tout les élèves dans sa maison pourvu qu'ils travaillent dur et qu'ils soient généreux envers tout le monde. Altaïr avait gardé ses secrets si longtemps, quel plaisir de les partager et de voir les yeux brillant de son public.

Quoi de plus naturel donc que, jetée hors de leur dortoir, les trois filles trouvent refuge dans ces appartements bleus, comme elles les appelaient ? A peines arrivées elles ouvrirent les fenêtres, passèrent le balais et firent le lit. Ce lieu était leur trésor et elles l'entretenaient avec assiduité. Enfin elles se serrèrent dans le grand lit et, à la lumière d'une bougie millénaire, parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Loin de là, au sixième étage de la tour de Gryffondor, les garçons se préparaient aussi à dormir. William sortit en boxer de la salle de bain, il ébouriffait ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette tout en s'approchant des ses trois meilleurs amis. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de James assis en tailleur sur son lit avec la carte des maraudeurs sur les genoux.

- Alors ? Elles sont où ? demandait Daniel avec impatience.

- Attends trente secondes, je cherche, répondit James excédé.

Il prononça une formule pour faire briller l'étiquette de Roxanne Weasley sinon il en aurait pour plusieurs heures a scanner les sept étages que comptait le château. Rien ne se passa. Il plia, déplia et retourna la carte plusieurs fois pour s'en assurer. Il réessaya, toujours rien. Ses copains étaient devenus silencieux. Il tenta le nom de Laura Wellington sans plus de succès.

- Elles ne sont nulle part ? s'enquit Matthew

- Non je ne les vois pas, dit James comme si lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait.

- T'es sûre qu'elles ne sont pas tout simplement dans la salle commune ?

- Oui, j'ai vérifié au moins trois fois.

- Mais elles pourraient être où dans ce cas là ?

- Je sais que la salle sur demande n'apparait pas sur la carte...

- Elles ne doivent sans doute pas connaître cette salle, le coupa William.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Matthew

- Franchement, Matt, tu vois vraiment ces trois poule mouillée, à cheval sur le règlement, arpenter les couloirs en pleine nuit ?

- En tout cas la preuve est là : soit elles connaissent la salle sur demande soit…

- ...elles connaissent une salle qui n'est pas sur la carte, finit James à sa place.

Il se leva la tête vers ses compagnons qui absorbaient le choc de cette révélation.

- L'heure est grave, très grave mes amis. Cette situation est inadmissible aussi je compte sur vous pour découvrir de quelle salle il s'agit.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de façon solennelle.


	3. Action, réaction !

**Et voila le troisième chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de poster le week-end prochain et aussi parce que j'ai eu une review et que ça m'a donné la motivation de relire le chapitre et de le poster ! Donc merci beaucoup Charlie ! You made my day, comme disent nos amis d'outre-manche !**

**J'ai essayé de faire attention à la ponctuation cette fois mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout que ce soit mieux. J'ai tendance à l'oublier mais je crois que j'ai une logique très particulière en terme de ponctuation, en fait ça n'a de logique que pour moi :) donc j'ai essayé de faire une ponctuation plus sobre mais si tu as des exemples particuliers où la ponctuation t'a gênée ça m'aiderait beaucoup !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong> Action, réaction !

Comme d'habitude, Laura s'éveilla la première avant même que le réveil ne sonne. Elle n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Roxanne dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. Elle savoura la chaleur dont ses deux amies l'entourait et soupira avec contentement. Elle aurait presque eu envie de remercier les Trimardeurs qui leur avaient offert un prétexte pour passer la nuit dans le grand lit des appartements bleus. Serrées les unes contre les autres, l'atmosphère avait été beaucoup plus propice à une discussion entre filles et elles avaient beaucoup rigolé hier ce qu'elles n'osaient pas faire dans les dortoirs de peur de réveiller les autres filles.

Elle observait le visage paisible de Roxanne quand elle fronça les sourcils. La pièce était encore sombre et il était difficile de juger mais il lui semblait que la peau de son amie avait une inquiétante teinte bleue, cela était particulièrement visible sur ses lèvres. Un doute traversa son esprit et elle dégagea avec précaution son bras des couvertures. Il était bleu. Elle se propulsa en position assise pour regarder plus attentivement.

- Ça va pas ? s'écria Roxanne qui venait d'être brutalement réveillée.

Laura ne la laissa même pas continuer. Elle lui mit son bras sous le nez.

- Rox ! Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle, il est bleu. On est toutes bleues.

Roxanne se redressa sur son coude et éloigna un peu le bras de son amie de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Elle eut un hoquet horrifié et elle repoussa les couvertures loin de son corps pour passer en revue chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. « Oh non » chuchota-t-elle.

De l'autre côté du lit, Ashley commençait à s'agiter.

- Par merlin qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? dit-elle d'une vois pâteuse. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Sa tête blonde dépassa des couvertures mais Laura ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle sauta hors du lit par dessus la forme allongée d'Ashley et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour observer son bras à la lumière du jour. Les yeux bouffis d'Ashley se refermèrent quand Laura ouvrit le rideau et qu'un rayon de soleil atteint le lit. Elle s'assit en maugréant et rouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se figea.

- Roxanne tu es toute bleue, dit-elle simplement.

Roxanne haussa un sourcil et fixa sur elle un regard ironique. Ashley mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis elle eu exactement la même réaction que son amie, elle repoussa les couvertures et ramena ses membres vers elle pour les observer.

- C'est pas possible ! dit-elle. Qui a bien pu nous faire ça ?

Sa question fut suivie d'un silence pendant lequel Roxanne et Laura s'entre-regardèrent puis Laura répondit avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Je veux bien croire que tu sois lente au réveil Ash mais là, même dans ton état, tu devrais pouvoir trouver la réponse toute seule.

- Les Trimardeurs ? Mais ils se sont déjà vengés hier! On est quittes non ?

- Y a-t-il jamais eu des règles en matière de vengeance ? Et puis même si il en avait je doute que ces quatre là les respecteraient.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme ça, tout le monde va se moquer de nous.

- Je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils on fait ça avec avec les dragées arc-en-ciel du magasin de mon père, expliqua Roxanne en examinant sa peau.

Elle se leva et disparu dans le salon. Un peu abasourdies Laura et Ashley la suivirent.

- Ah, les voilà ! J'étais sure que j'en avais laissé ici, s'exclama Roxanne en brandissant un sachet.

Elle s'approcha de ses amies. C'était un sachet de dragées-arc-en-ciel.

- On a qu'à manger une de ces dragées pour compenser la couleur bleue, il y en a d'à peu près toutes les teintes. A votre avis quelle couleur il faut mélanger avec du bleu pour obtenir du beige ? Du rouge peut-être ?

- Oh là ! On se calme ! l'arrêta Laura. Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Et si les couleurs s'ajoutaient et rendaient notre peau marron ou noire ?

- Mon père m'a expliqué qu'il avait seulement inventé trois potions pour les trois couleurs élémentaires et qu'il fabriquait toutes les autres couleur en mettant des proportions différentes de ces trois potions donc ça devrait marcher.

- Très bien, décida Ashley, je pense qu'on devrait prendre des pastilles rose très pâle si ça existe comme ça on aura une peau violet pâle.

- Tu penses vraiment que violet c'est mieux que bleu ? s'indigna Laura.

- Et si on en prenait une jaune ? demanda Roxanne perdue dans ses pensées

- Jaune ? s'exclamèrent Ashley et Laura en cœur

- Sois un peu sérieuse Roxanne, reprocha Laura, bleu et jaune ça fait vert.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Elles se chamaillèrent longtemps avant de se décider pour une dragée orange qui, selon leur calculs, devrait donner un mélange de violet et de jaune ce qui avec un peu de chance devrait donner du rose. Elles avalèrent toute le bonbon en même temps. Ashley ferma les yeux, elle préférait entendre la réaction de ses amies avant d'observer le désastre. Comme elle n'entendit aucune exclamation horrifiée elle ouvrit un œil. Ses deux amies étaient d'un rose soutenu comme si elles venaient de courir un marathon ou de se rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient rendues en cours en pyjama.

- C'est déjà un peu mieux non ? dit Roxanne du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, soupira Ashley, tu n'aurais pas une pastille blanche pour diluer tout ça ?

- Mais si ! s'exclama Roxanne, il y a ces pastilles pour te donner un teint cadavérique et faire croire que tu es malade.

Elle allait repartir les chercher quand Laura l'attrapa par le bras.

- Oh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je connais ces pastilles, elles te donnent un teint pâle mais aussi des cernes violettes sous les yeux et un nez rouge. On a déjà pas l'air malignes roses comme ça, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter les dégâts ici.

- Mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter là, objecta Ashley, on en a déjà fait trop, autant aller au bout.

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, réfléchit Laura, c'est du fond de teint.

Elle fit un sourire faussement enjoué.

- Où est-ce que vous avez mis vos trousses à maquillage les filles ?

Elles rigolèrent.

- Qui eu crut qu'un jour je regretterait de ne pas me maquiller tous les jours ? s'esclaffa Roxanne

Ashley riait avec les deux autres quand soudain elle poussa une exclamation. Mais elle avait arrêté de rire trop brusquement et elle se mit à tousser. Ses deux amies se calmèrent immédiatement pour venir l'aider mais Ashley se releva et retourna dans la chambre tout en continuant à s'étouffer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en brandissant une vielle boite ronde en fer. Elle toussa encore un peu puis parvint à se calmer assez longtemps pour avaler sa salive et s'exclamer avec fierté :

- Ta daa ! Nous ne sommes peut-être que des filles à la manque mais en voilà une qui, comme toutes les vraies filles, avait du maquillage dans sa chambre : cette chère Helga !

Elle ouvrit la boite qui contenait une poudre blanche, le fond de teint de l'époque des fondateurs.

- C'est celui qui date du 13ème siècle ? Mais on ne peux pas l'utiliser, culpabilisa Laura, c'est une relique, un vestige. On ne vas pas le gaspiller pour une histoire aussi stupide.

- Mais si ! C'est une idée géniale ! la coupa Roxanne, allez Laurie, on ne va pas tout utiliser et puis Altaïr ne le saura jamais.

Laura se fit un peu prier mais elle finit par accepter. Elles allèrent s'habiller puis se regroupèrent devant la coiffeuse. Aucune d'elles ne s'était jamais maquillée et elle ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. La mère d'Ashley lui avait un peu appris car elle estimait qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille devait savoir ce genre de petits secrets alors elle prit les choses en main. Il fallait en mettre assez pour atténuer le rose mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas avoir la peau trop poudreuse. Leurs camarades trouveraient cela bizarre si elle débarquaient tartinées de fond de teint. Il fallait gommer les traces aussi. Autant de subtilités que les jeunes filles n'avait jamais soupçonnées. Enfin, après une longue inspection dans le miroir, elles jugèrent que le résultat n'était pas trop mal et qu'elles pouvaient s'aventurer dans les couloirs.

Avec toute cette histoire elles étaient en retard. Voila pourquoi elles ne se maquilleraient jamais : il fallait se lever à des heures indues pour être prêtes à l'heure.

En fait elles étaient tellement en retard que les Trimardeurs étaient assis à la table du déjeuner avant elles. Ils avaient remarqué l'absence des jeunes filles au rendez-vous matinal et au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient leurs sourires machiavéliques s'élargissaient.

- On parie combien qu'elles ont trop honte et qu'elles ne se montreront pas de la journée ? demandait William à Matthew.

- Ou bien elles ont voulu trouver un autre endroit pour dormir hier et elles se sont perdues dans les couloirs, proposa Matthew.

Daniel qui les écoutait eu soudain l'air inquiet.

- Mais si elles se sont perdu c'est de notre faute, il faut aller les chercher !

- C'est bon, relax Dan. Ce sont des grandes filles et on ne les a pas forcées à aller errer dans les couloirs, s'amusa William.

Daniel ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre mais il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes par James qui désigna l'entrée de la grande salle aux trois autre avec un mouvement de tête.

Wellington, Addams et Weasley venaient d'entrer d'un pas pressé dans la grande salle. À part un teint un peu trop rouge, peut-être dü au fait qu'elles avaient couru pour descendre déjeuner à l'heure, elles étaient parfaitement normales.

Les trimardeurs échangèrent des regards soucieux. Ce pourrait-il qu'une de leurs blagues ait échouée ? Les yeux de James et de William se croisèrent et d'un mouvement concerté ils se levèrent de leurs places.

A peine les trois jeunes filles s'étaient-elles assises pour déjeuner qu'elle se retrouvèrent entourées des Trimardeurs au complet. James et William s'assirent de part et d'autre de Laura, Matthew s'installa en face d'eux à côté de Roxanne et d'Ashley et Daniel se mit un peu à l'écart, comme d'habitude.

- Passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit James aimablement.

- Merveilleuse, répondit Roxanne sincèrement, mais on aimerait quand-même bien récupérer nos matelas.

- Est-ce qu'on a envie de leurs redonner leur matelas, les gars ?

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête en souriant.

- Hum, je crois qu'on va encore les garder un peu, conclut James qui savourait le regard furieux de sa cousine.

Il enchaîna avec beaucoup de naturel :

- Vous avez dormi où ?

- Euh... commença Roxanne.

Elle avait toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse alors Laura reprit bien vite les rênes de la conversation.

- A ton avis ? Où est-ce qu'on aurait pu aller d'autre que dans la salle commune ?

- La salle commune ? On ne vous a pas vu là-bas.

Laura soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour bien montrer à quel point elle le trouvait lourd.

- On a attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher avant de descendre, répondit-elle avec évidence, comment veux-tu dormir avec le boucan qu'il y a là en bas jusqu'à minuit passé.

- Bizarre, remarqua James en haussant les épaules, on est rentré dans la tour de Gryffondor vers une heure du matin et on ne vous a pas vu.

Il se tourna vers Laura et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Laura se dit qu'il devait sans doute savoir qu'elle mentait mais il était trop tard, elle devait continuer sur sa lancée.

- Vous avez dû mal chercher. Je suppose que c'est heureux pour nous. Vous nous auriez fait quoi si vous nous aviez trouvées endormies ? Balancé de l'eau sur la figure ou dessiné sur le visage ?

- On vous aurait peintes en bleu, répondit malicieusement Matthew.

- Cela aurait été du meilleur effet avec le beau teint rose que vous arborez aujourd'hui, ajouta William.

Pendant que Laura avait le visage tourné de l'autre côté vers William, James essuya sa joue avec son index. Il en retira une couche de poudre blanche et fit apparaître une large trace rose sur la joue de Laura. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement de l'autre côté en couvrant sa joue avec sa main.

- Hé ! S'indigna-t-elle. Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James observait paresseusement la poudre en la faisant rouler sur ses doigts. Puis il se tourna vers Laura.

- C'est moi qui te fais rougir ainsi Wellington ?

Cette phrase eu effectivement pour effet de faire rougir Laura et sa peau déjà bien rose se colora encore plus.

- Comment vous avez fait pour changer la couleur bleue en rose ? demanda James avec une réelle curiosité.

- Je connais les inventions de mon père aussi bien sinon mieux que toi James, rétorqua Roxanne avec suffisance.

- Vous avez combiné les couleurs des dragées ? s'enquit Daniel avec intérêt.

Le regard fier de Roxanne lui apporta la réponse.

- C'était risqué, estima-t-il.

- Je savais ce que je faisais, répondit simplement Roxanne.

Sa vanité fit sourire les Trimardeurs au complet.

- Et comment vous avez fait pour retarder l'action de la dragée ? demanda Roxanne en retour.

Cette fois ce fut James qui pris un air supérieur.

- En fait ce qu'on vous a fait mangé n'était pas une dragée de l'oncle George c'était une version... modifiée - pour ne pas dire améliorée - de notre cru.

- Que Daniel a mis au point sur les instructions plus que vagues de monsieur Potter, rappela Matthew, décidément la modestie ça ne s'hérite pas dans la dynastie Potter-Weasley.

James et Roxanne se renfrognèrent alors que tous les autres riaient.

Roxanne se leva.

- On va être en retard, dit-elle la bouche pincée.

William regarda sa montre.

- En fait vous êtes déjà en retard.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois jeunes filles.

Elles sortirent en hâte de la grande salle presque vide et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Elles arrivèrent devant leur salle d'enchantement dont la porte était déjà close. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et retoucher le maquillage de Laura avant d'entrer pour s'excuser auprès du professeur et se faufiler à leurs places la tête basse.

Au cours de la journée, certains de leurs camarades les regardèrent bizarrement mais elles se contentèrent de rester entre elles et de se faire discrètes et ainsi la couleur de leur peau passa quasiment inaperçue.

Avant de pouvoir se reposer après toutes leurs mésaventures il leur restait une dernière chose à faire : récupérer leurs matelas. Elles supposaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre des Trimardeurs. S'y introduire ne devait pas poser de problèmes encore fallait-il s'assurer que la chambre soit vide. Aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait l'emploi du temps des cinquième années Gryffondor alors, à la pause de midi, Roxanne alla trouver son frère Fred en sixième année à Poufsoufle. Il s'entendait bien avec James, elle espérait donc qu'il saurait la renseigner. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la farce qu'ils leur avaient jouée à elle et ses amies et réclama son aide en vertu de leur lien de parenté. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas encore le nouvel emploi du temps de son cousin mais il était un Poufsoufle et en tant que tel il connaissait une quantité impressionnante de personnes. En un quart d'heure il avait trouvé toutes les informations dont sa sœur avait besoin. Roxanne lui fit un bisous sur la joue pour le remercier et alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amies : entre trois et quatre heure les Trimardeurs étaient en cours de soin aux créatures magiques tandis qu'elles étaient libres.

Elles se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçon par le passage secret du septième étage. Assez peu de gens connaissaient ce passage et les initiés comptaient bien garder son existence la plus sécrète possible car si une telle rumeur parvenait aux oreilles d'un préfet plus zélé que les autres il serait condamné. Hors ce passage était le seul moyen pour les garçons de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles et pour les filles de rejoindre leur amant en toute discrétion. Laura, Ashley et Roxanne l'avait découvert l'année dernière quand elles avaient décidé d'inspecter le dortoir des filles afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne négligeaient pas des passages secrets qui se trouvaient juste sous leur nez.

Laura poussa la porte de la chambre en fronçant le nez par anticipation. Elle s'avança avec précaution en territoire ennemi. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait aucun piège ne se déclencha, elle se détendit et fit signe à Roxanne et à Ashley d'entrer à leur tour.

La chambre était en effet assez mal rangée et avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais mais elle s'était attendue à pire. Sur le mur circulaire de la chambre il y avait une inscription qui disait :

« _Un trimardeur, un de ceux dont l'aspect farouche met la jalousie dans le cœur des uns, la peur aux tripes des autres_, citation de l'illustre inconnu F. Jourdain revue et corrigée par nos soins »

Au moins maintenant Laura était fixée : ils s'étaient désignés eux même sous le nom de Trimardeurs et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers. Elle continua son inspection de la chambre avec un soupir dédaigneux.

Leurs matelas miniaturisés étaient empilés dans un coin de la chambre. Elles s'emparèrent de leur bien puis s'entre-regardèrent. Elles disposaient encore de trois quart d'heure au moins de tranquillité et elles se trouvaient dans le dortoir des Trimardeurs, comment résister à l'envie d'explorer un petit peu ?

- Vous savez, observa Roxanne, c'est déjà un peu suspect qu'on ne se soit encore rien prit sur la figure, si on fouille on risque de déclencher certains pièges.

Laura la regarda.

- Alors tu voudrais repartir ?

Roxanne eut un petit débat intérieur puis elle rendit les armes.

- D'accord. Mais on inspecte juste un peu les alentours et après on s'en va.

Chacune partit dans un coin de la chambre. Laura alla inspecter l'étagère remplie de livres dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de livres dans cette chambre. Elle en lut la tranche. Pour beaucoup, c'étaient des livres sur trente et une façons de piéger les autres, jusque là rien de surprenant. Elle trouva quelques magasines dont la couverture la fit rougir, elle supposait qu'ils appartenaient à ce gros pervers de Sharps. Plus bas, les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes, il y avait plusieurs livres sur la cartographie. La plupart appartenaient à la bibliothèque et venaient d'être empruntés. Elle se retourna pour faire part de sa découverte à ses amies.

Elle eu tout juste le temps de voir Roxanne lancer un sort sur un coffre au pied d'un mur avant qu'une détonation ne retentisse et que Roxanne ne tombe par terre. Laura se précipita vers elle et Ashley sortit en trombe de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Laura ne lui répondit pas. Elle tapotait les joues de Roxanne en l'appelant mais son amie ne bougeait pas. Ashley pâlit et s'approcha.

- Elle a quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit la vois paniquée de Laura. Elle a essayé d'ouvrir le coffre là-bas puis il y a eu une détonation et elle est tombée.

- La détonation à fait beaucoup de bruit. Les gens vont monter voir ce qui s'est passé, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve.

Laura acquiesça. Elles mirent les bras de Roxanne sur chacune de leur épaules et la trainèrent hors du dortoir le plus vite possible. Dans les étages inférieurs, elles entendaient plusieurs personnes qui ouvraient les portes des dortoirs. Les plus difficile fut de monter trois étages avec ce poids mort. Il fallut pousser Roxanne tant bien que mal dans le passage secret et monter les deux étages restants.

Elles lâchèrent un peu brutalement Roxanne sur son lit. Elles étaient à bout de souffle mais elles n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça. Ashley se pencha sur leur amie.

- Elle respire, dit-elle.

- J'espère bien qu'elle respire ! s'exclama Laura. Les Trimardeurs n'assassinent pas encore leurs camarades quand même !

Elle caressa le joue de Roxanne.

- Mais s'ils lui ont fait mal ils vont le payer, ajouta-t-elle avec animation. Ils sont fous de truffer leur chambre de sorts aussi dangereux ! C'est complètement interdit d'assommer les gens comme ça !

Elle continuait à fulminer quand Roxanne se mit à remuer. Ashley la fit taire et se pencha sur la rouquine.

- Roxanne ? Tu te sens bien ?

Roxanne bredouilla des paroles indistinctes en portant sa main à son front, ça ressemblait plutôt à un « non ». Ses amies lui laissèrent le temps de se remettre.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passé ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- On était dans la chambre des Trimardeurs, tu te souviens Rox ? Expliqua doucement Laura. Tu as essayé d'ouvrir un coffre et ça t'a assommée.

- Et comment je suis revenue dans notre chambre ?

- La détonation du sort qui t'a frappée à fait beaucoup de bruit alors on t'a ramené ici avant qu'on ne nous trouve dans le dortoir des garçons.

Roxanne réfléchit à cela quelques instants puis elle se mit à rire. Ashley mit immédiatement la main sur le front de la malade.

- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien Roxanne ? insista-t-elle. On peut aller à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête et dirigea son regard sur Laura.

- La prochaine fois que tu me proposeras de fouiller une pièce, lui dit-elle, je refuserai.

- Oh Roxanne je suis désolée ! Tu avais raison, on aurait dû partir.

Roxanne se redressa et rassura ses amies.

- C'est bon, c'est rien. Ne faites pas ces têtes, je vais déjà mieux. Une de vous deux a-t-elle quand même découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? Que je n'ai pas pris tout ces risques pour rien, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Moi rien, dit Ashley. Dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait rien de bizarre, à part..., elle hésita et rougit.

- A part quoi ? demandèrent Roxanne et Laura en cœur.

- A part de la potion de contraception, fini Ashley dans un murmure.

Cette annonce fit son petit effet. Roxanne et Laura avaient la bouche ouverte, le choc se lisait sur leurs visages. Puis elles firent des grimaces de dégout.

- Sérieusement ? demanda Laura. Mais enfin, ils n'ont que quinze ans ! Et ils... ils..., elle luttait contre les mots.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont fait ? demanda Roxanne complètement abasourdie. Ils pourraient juste en avoir comme ça, pour faire les fiers.

- La bouteille était déjà à moitié vide, jugea bon de préciser Ashley.

- Remarque j'aurais du m'en douter, ajouta Laura (Roxanne était trop scandalisée pour articuler quoi que ce soit) j'ai trouvé des magazines … disons... plus que douteux sur l'étagère. Ils n'étaient même pas cachés !

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Roxanne en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Vous êtes en train de ruiner complètement l'image que j'avais de mon cousin ! Merlin-tout-puissant je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même manière ! Comment je vais pouvoir me retrouver en présence de ces...ces pervers ? Et dire que je suis entrée dans leur chambre !

Ashley et Laura éclatèrent de rire devant la panique de Roxanne. Elles se moquèrent un peu d'elle, la traitèrent de prude bien qu'elles-même aient été assez choquées par leur propres découvertes. Puis Laura leur demanda de se calmer.

- Mes recherches ont été un peu plus fructueuses que celles d'Ashley, annonça-t-elle. D'une part j'ai trouvé ces très bon magazines...

Ashley pouffa et Roxanne fronca les sourcils à l'adresse de son amie.

- C'est bon Rox j'arrête ! Donc je disais que sur l'étagère j'ai trouvé plusieurs livres sur la cartographie récemment empruntés à la bibliothèque.

- La cartographie ?

- Oui, les sorts pour faire une carte, des relevés de terrain, tout ça.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas simplement pour faire un devoir ? supputa Roxanne

- Un devoir sur la cartographie ? Quel prof pourrait donner un sujet pareil ? Et ils ont au moins cinq livres là-dessus qu'ils ont empruntés. C'est un peu trop pour un simple devoir, surtout concernant les Trimardeurs.

Elles méditèrent sur l'usage qu'ils pourraient faire de tels bouquins. Le seul qui leur venait à l'esprit était le plus évident : faire une carte, de Poudlard sans doute. C'était un possibilité. Elles-même n'avaient jamais pensé au cour de leurs visites de Poudlard à cartographier tout ça mais pourquoi pas ?

Et la première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Laura fut bien sûr de leur voler leur carte pour voir un peu s'ils connaissaient des lieux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

#

Ashley, Laura, Roxanne et Alexandra, une autre fille de leur année, pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune en parlant avec animation des réponses au devoir de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elles devaient rendre demain. Elles revenaient de la grande salle où elles avaient eu un dîner parfaitement tranquille. « Les choses reviennent enfin à la normale » songeait Laura avec satisfaction.

Mais cela n'allait pas durer encore longtemps. Roxanne était entrée la première tout en soutenant avec force à Alexandra que le museau d'un loup-garou était bien plus pointu que celui d'un loup normal, elle était donc entrée à reculons sans regarder devant elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle buta dans la poitrine de William Sharps qui, entouré des ses trois compagnons de toujours, attendait de pied ferme son arrivée ainsi que celle de ses deux amies. Quand Roxanne reconnu celui dans lequel elle avait buté ses excuses moururent dans se gorge et elle se recula brusquement en poussant un petit cri. Ses joues étaient rouges.

En voyant sa réaction, Laura et Ashley ne purent se retenir, elles éclatèrent de rire. Déjà pendant tout le repas Roxanne avait guetté l'apparition des Trimardeurs et ne s'était tout-à-fait détendue que quand ils se furent assis bien loin d'elles. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de l'histoire de la potion de contraception.

Les garçon levèrent un sourcil perplexe devant la réaction des filles, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. De la peur, oui, de la gêne éventuellement mais pas ce fou-rire.

- Oh ça va vous deux ! dit Roxanne hargneusement en se retournant vers ses amies.

Cela ne fit que redoubler leur rire. James décida de prendre les choses en main. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se racla la gorge.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Rien, rien, répondit Laura en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle essaya de ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Ashley sinon ce serait reparti pour un tour. Elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux mais quelques hoquets lui échappaient encore.

- Vous vouliez nous dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Vous êtes venues fouiller dans notre chambre, assena James, on voudrait savoir pourquoi.

- On était venu récupérer nos matelas.

- Ils n'étaient pas cachés que je sache donc vous n'aviez aucune raison de fouiller.

- Vous avez des choses à cacher ? demanda malicieusement Laura avec sur les lèvres un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout-à-fait à réprimer.

Cette simple question fit repartir le rire d'Ashley. A ce moment là, Laura remarqua que Daniel Haddock avait l'air de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elles avaient bien pu trouver. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Elle était pliée en deux, c'est à peine si elle pouvait encore respirer. Derrière elle, Ashley devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. James regardait Laura rire aux larmes juste sous son nez sans comprendre. S'en fut trop pour Roxanne.

- On ne recommencera plus, d'accord ? dit-elle complètement excédée à son cousin. Allez venez vous deux.

Elle attrapa ses deux amies complètement hilares par le coude et les traina dans le dortoir des filles.

La porte en bois se referma sur elles et les rires redoublèrent de l'autre côté du battant. Tous ceux présents dans la salle commune passaient leur regard de la porte close aux Trimardeurs encore debout devant l'entrée, eux non plus n'avaient pas compris.

- Elles ont fumé quoi ? demanda James abasourdis.

- Elles se moquaient de nous ? s'inquiéta William.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elles se moquaient de Weasley, corrigea Matthew, mais apparemment cela avait un rapport avec toi. Peut-être que Weasley à un faible pour toi ?

James sortit brusquement de sa surprise.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma cousine, ordonna-t-il à William.

- Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua celui-ci. Tu ne la portes pas particulièrement dans ton cœur à ce que je sache.

- Ce n'est pas un raison pour la laisser tomber amoureuse puis se faire larguer.

- Tu as vraiment des préjugés sur moi James, s'exclama William faussement vexé, je ne fais pas ça à toutes les filles avec qui je sors.

- Et Melissa ? Et Julie ? Et la dernière avec laquelle ça a été tellement bref qu'on a même pas eu le temps d'apprendre son prénom ? taquina James

- Ok, Ok je reconnais que pour Melissa...

Tout en parlant les garçons s'étaient dirigés vers leur propre dortoir, leurs voix moururent tandis qu'ils montaient les étages. Seule sur le seuil de la salle commune ne restait qu'Alexandra. Elle n'avait manqué aucune bribe de la scène qui venait de se jouer et son regard était sombre. A quoi jouait ces trois pimbêches ? Depuis quand draguaient-elles les Trimardeurs aussi effrontément ? Une chose était sûre : on ne les laisserait pas faire.

#

Roxanne ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et poussa dedans ce qui lui servait d'amies en ce moment. Pendant toute l'ascension, elles ne s'étaient pas calmées, leur rire repartait sans arrêt lorsqu'elles se regardaient ou quand l'une des deux lançait des petites phrases comme: « Et tu as vu la tête de Rox à ce moment là ? » ou bien « Tu as entendu le cri qu'elle a poussé ? ». Roxanne elle-même commençait à se laisser gagner par leur hilarité mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le montrer. Enfin Laura se calma assez longtemps pour lui demander :

- Franchement Roxanne tu as vraiment aussi peur de lui ?

- Mais non, répondit la rouquine avec un regard blasé, j'étais juste surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, c'est tout.

Ashley reprenait peu à peu son souffle lorsque Laura ajouta en essuyant des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux:

- Vous avez vu la tête de Haddock quand j'ai demandé à Potter s'ils avaient des choses à cacher ?

Ashley et Roxanne secouèrent la tête, un rire déjà prêt à fuser sur les lèvres.

- Et bien, lui, il avait la tête de celui qui a des choses à cacher ! s'esclaffa Laura.

- Et d'ailleurs, reprit Roxanne en regardant malicieusement Laura, que je te reprennes à draguer mon cousin comme ça !

- Quoi ? s'offusqua la brune en question. Je ne draguais pas Potter !

Roxanne prit une pose langoureuse et susurra « Tu as des choses à cacher, James ? ». Ashley était à demi-morte secouée de spasmes silencieux sur son lit.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça ! se défendit Laura les joues rouges.

Mais Roxanne continuait à prendre des poses plus séductrices les unes que les autres et à tendre les lèvres vers un prétendant hypothétique. Laura attrapa la coussin le plus proche et le balança à la tête de son amie.

- Je ne l'ai _pas_ dit de cette manière, articula-t-elle.

Roxanne eu un hoquet, choquée par l'attaque soudaine.

- Tu m'a frappée ! dit-elle comme si elle n'arrivait pas a y croire.

Elle prit à son tour le premier coussin qu'elle trouva et riposta. La chambre retentit bientôt des bruits étouffés des coussins qui atteignaient leur cible et de quelques quolibets lancés au milieu de la cohue. Roxanne scandait : « Moi je n'ai rien à te cacher oh mon James adoré ! » et Laura répondait par « Oh Sharps ! Ta virilité me fait complètement perdre mes moyens ! ».

Elles riaient aux éclats et ce soir elles dormiraient sur leurs matelas, dans leur chambre. La vie à l'école allait enfin reprendre son cours et tout ce qu'elles retiendraient de cette fâcheuse histoire de compartiment c'étaient des bons souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me demande si je dois faire un petit récapitulatif des personnages. Tout le monde sais qui est Sharps, Haddock et Mordson lorsque j'utilise les noms de famille ? En plus un recapitulatif me permettrait de rajouter des détails sur la personailté des personnages, c'est comme vous voulez.<strong>


	4. La vie paisible de trois Poudlariennes

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews ! Ca m'a vraiment motivée à écrire et Juna'louette puisque tu veux voir un peu plus du nouveau Poudlard j'intégrerai quelques éléments nouveaux quand je trouverai l'occasion de les insérer dans l'histoire. Au début je voulais rester plus au moins dans le Poudlard tel qu'on le connait car je me disais que les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je change certains trucs mais puisque tu me le demandes je ne vais pas me faire prier !**

**Et comme apparemment c'est nécessaire voila le récapitulatif des personnages (j'en ai profité pour insérer quelques éléments que je n'aurais sans doute pas l'occasion de placer dans l'histoire):**

**Addams, Ashley: **Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie de Laura Wellington et Roxanne Weasley. Elle est assez calme, ne parle pas beaucoup.

**Weasley, Roxanne:** Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie de Laura Wellington et Ashley Addams. Fille de George Weasley et Angelina. Elle aime rire et faire des blagues (elle n'y peut rien c'est héréditaire).

**Wellington, Laura:** Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie d' Ashley Addams et Roxanne Weasley. Née moldue. Elle aime toutes les matières, elle est très curieuse. Elle est un peu asociale sur les bords.

**Potter, James:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Ai-je vraiment de le présenter ? Il est le leader du groupe des Trimardeurs, c'est lui qui imagine les farces les plus folles.

**Sharps, William:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Il grand avec des cheveux blonds, bronzé, bref c'est le stéréotype du tombeur. Il fait partie est Trimardeurs mais il n'a pas vraiment de rôle dans le groupe, à part peut-être celui d'assurer la réputation des Trimardeurs auprès des filles. Il a été intégré dans le groupe car il est un très bon ami de James. C'est le premier fan des Trimardeurs.

**Mordson, Matthew:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Sous ses airs de gendre idéal, il est en fait en sacré farceur. Étant le plus terre-à-terre de tous les Trimardeurs c'est lui qui assure la logistique du groupe, il se charge des détails matériels des farce grandioses imaginées par James.

**Haddock, Daniel:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Il a le physique de l'adolescent lambda, boutonneux, dégingandé,...Il a été intégré dans le groupe des Trimardeurs par James car il est passionné de magie expérimentale. Il peut passer la journée à inventer des potions farfelues ou à faire de savant calculs pour inventer un nouveau sort. C'est la savant fou du groupe. James aime sincèrement Daniel, les deux autres font juste avec.

**Altaïr:** jeune femme qui occupe le tableau qui garde l'entrée des appartements d'Helga Poufsoufle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong> La vie paisible de trois jeunes Poudlariennes

Le premier vendredi soir de l'année scolaire, les trois jeunes filles le passèrent paisiblement dans les appartements bleus pour planifier leur week-end. Après deux mois passés loin du château, le programme était chargé mais avant tout Ashley tenait à aller dans la forêt pour retrouver tous ses compagnons qu'elle n'avait pas vus de tout l'été.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux cheveux blonds et à la figure de fille bien élevée d'Ashley. Certes, elle faisait partie de la grande lignée Addams, une riche famille aussi bien ancrée dans l'histoire sorcière que moldue, mais quand elle enfilait ses bottes toutes crottées, son vieux jean déchiré et son pull de laine usé la jeune fille n'avait plus rien de la riche héritière. Tout avait prédestiné Ashley à être une jeune adolescente coquette et folle de garçons, sa mère avait toujours dirigé son éducation dans cette direction, mais voilà, Ashley était passionnée de plantes et de créatures magiques de toute sorte et cela avait fait d'elle une fille d'extérieur qui n'aimait rien de plus que de se salir. On devine donc aisément que le lieu favoris d'Ashley à Poudlard était la forêt interdite, que celle-ci fut aussi le lieu le plus dangereux n'était qu'un détail secondaire. Heureusement, le hasard avait doté la jeune intrépide de deux amies qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux non plus et qui s'étaient données pour devoir d'accompagner leur amie dans ce bois redoutable. Du moins cela était-il vrai pour Laura. Roxanne était toujours un peut plus réticente quand il s'agissait de s'enfoncer dans ce lieu sombre et angoissant mais elle affronterait tous les dangers pour protéger ses amies.

Il était donc prévu que le samedi matin les trois jeunes filles aillent saluer leur ami Hagrid, après elles s'enfonceraient dans la forêt. En tant que première expédition de l'année celle-ci se devait d'être exceptionnelle : elles passeraient toute la journée là-bas.

Mais pour Laura, il y avait un autre rituel de prévu avant cela. Pour Ashley, retrouver Poudlard c'était retrouver la forêt, pour Roxanne retrouver Poudlard c'était retrouver l'atmosphère de la salle commune et pour Laura retrouver Poudlard c'était voir se lever le soleil sur son architecture alambiquée et magique. Et quel meilleur endroit pour observer ce spectacle que les toits aux-même ?

Aussi à cinq heure, alors que le ciel était encore gris et que ses deux amies dormaient à poings fermés, Laura s'était furtivement glissée hors de la chambre, elle s'était arrachée à l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la salle commune pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs aussi vide que froids à cette heure matinale. Mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Laura, elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour mieux apprécier la douceur de son gros pull en laine sur sa peau nue et enfoui le bout de son nez dans le col montant.

Elle avait monté plusieurs escaliers, des larges avec des marches en pierre dans lesquels le bruit de ses pas résonnaient et des très étroits qu'elle avait fait gémir sous son poids. Il y en aussi avait des tourbillonnants qui lui avaient donné le tournis, comme pour mieux l'étourdir avant qu'elle ne pousse l'ultime trappe et que le vent, enfin, lui caresse le visage et que la vue du château tout entier se dévoile à ses pieds. Elle avait choisi de monter sur le toit les plus haut, ou presque, de tout Poudlard. Seule la directrice depuis ses appartements voyait le château d'un point plus élevé qu'elle en ce moment.

Laura s'assit sur les tuiles froides et souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Le ciel se teintait déjà de rose juste à la lisière de l'horizon. De son point d'observation elle voyait tous les terrains qui entouraient le château. Il y avait la grande tache sombre de la forêt au-dessus de laquelle planaient quelques oiseaux. Elle s'étalait jusqu'à la limite de la vision et Laura se demanda jusqu'où elle s'étendait. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer découvrir. Jamais, aussi loin qu'elle et ses amies se s'étaient déjà enfoncées dans la forêt, elles n'avaient pensé qu'elles puissent en atteindre le bout. Elle sourit en s'imaginant leur surprise à toutes les trois si elles avaient en fait débouché quelque part. A l'opposé, elle distinguait le chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'au village de Pré-au-lard. Tout au bout, elle croyait voir le petit champignon que formait le village. Elle redirigea son regard vers la vue plongeante qu'elle avait sur les multiples cours et terrasses que comptait le château.

Le domaine des toits de Poudlard qui n'appartenait qu'à elle seule. Elle n'y avait jamais croisé âme qui vive et elle-même n'y emmenait personne. La première fois qu'elle avait découvert une trappe, elle avait été avec Roxanne et Ashley. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se hisser sur les tuiles instables et glissantes, ses deux amies l'avaient suivie mais en réalité elles étaient toutes les deux terrifiées à l'idée de tomber, surtout Ashley qui avait alors découvert qu'elle pouvait avoir le vertige. Elles avaient essayer d'empêcher Laura d'y retourner, elles trouvaient ça trop dangereux, mais la brunette n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Cet endroit était trop merveilleux pour qu'elle y renonce. Depuis elle s'y baladait toujours seule.

La surface des toits de l'école aurait pu, à elle seule, être cartographiée. Il y avait des toits plus ou moins hauts, plus au moins étroits, plus ou moins longs. Il existait aussi de multiples passages de l'un à l'autre. Certains étaient de vraie passerelles de pierre, d'autres n'étaient que des arcs pas plus larges qu'une main qui s'élevaient dans les airs, fragiles. Laura n'avait pas peur de s'aventurer même sur les plus fins d'entre eux, elle avait appris des sorts qui lui permettaient de se rattraper si elle tombait. Cet endroit était devenu son terrain de jeux.

C'était aussi un lieu où elle pouvait avoir un peu de solitude. En ce moment précis, c'était la solitude qu'elle savourait, le calme irréel qui recouvrait tout alors que le soleil pointait son nez au-dessus de l'horizon. Son visage serait le premier à recevoir la chaleur de ses rayons ce matin-là.

De minutes en minutes, le spectacle devenait de plus en plus magnifique. Les tuiles grises s'embrasaient une à une pour refléter une multitude de nuances de rouge, de jaune ou de rose. La dentelle que formait l'ombre du château s'imprimait sur la pelouse du parc, plus nette avec chaque minute qui passait, tandis que l'ombre inquiétante que propageait la forêt se raccourcissait. Laura guettait le moment où les rayons du soleil atteindraient la surface sombre du lac et y allumeraient de multiples éclats de lumière. Elle connaissait le programme du spectacle par cœur. Après s'être complètement consumé comme dans un frisson causé par les premiers rayons de lumière qui effleuraient sa surface, le lac reflèterait sagement les couleurs changeantes du ciel. A ce moment-là, à peu près, la lumière arriverait enfin en haut des gradins du terrain de quidditch et viendrait frapper les six cercles d'or hissés hauts dans le ciel. Ces six cercles de flamme resteraient allumés jusqu'au soir suivant quand viendrait le temps pour le soleil de se retirer pour une nouvelle nuit.

Mais pour l'instant, l'astre était bien installé au dessus de l'écosse et, à en juger par le ciel sans nuages, il y resterait toute la journée. Les doigts fins et le bout du nez de Laura étaient gelés et rougis mais un sourire comblé illuminait son visage. Elle respira profondément l'air frais du matin puis détendit ses jambes pour les réchauffer, souffla de nouveau sur ses doigts. Il était temps de rentrer se mettre au chaud dans son dortoir et de se préparer pour la journée. Elle balaya une dernière fois du regard la surface brillante des toits et des tours qui l'environnaient puis se leva doucement et se glissa par la trappe. Le silence avait précédé son arrivée et il suivit son départ.

Quand elle rentra dans le dortoir, par extraordinaire, Ashley était déjà debout et parlait avec excitation de la journée à venir. Roxanne, encore sous les couvertures l'écoutait d'une oreille. Elle se leva et s'étira quand elle vit Laura.

- Tu es allée sur les toits ce matin ?

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas louper ça, c'est le premier samedi matin de l'année et il fait super beau aujourd'hui, répondit Laura de très bonne humeur.

- On est en septembre, reprocha Roxanne, tu vas prendre froid à sortir comme ça en plein vent à cinq heure du matin avec rien d'autre sur toi qu'un gros pull et un vieux jean tout troué.

Laura lui tira la langue.

- Mais oui maman...

Ashley rit doucement et Roxanne ne releva même pas. Ces amies lui sortait ces mots tellement souvent qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces deux chipies, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de blessures que les deux autres s'étaient faites et qu'elle avait du soigner.

Hagrid fut très content de les voir. Il était le vieux garde-chasse et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques de Poudlard, en résumé : l'idole d'Ashley. C'était un demi-géant et cela le rendait très imposant mais il était aussi gentil qu'il était corpulent. Il leur tint la conversation assez longtemps sans se rendre compte que tout ce que voulaient les jeunes filles c'était partir à l'aventure. Elles finirent pas prendre congé. Elles contournèrent sa cabane, vérifièrent que personne ne regardait, et pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Elles visitèrent les centaures, allèrent voir si Adel, l'hippogriffe apprivoisé d'Ashley, était dans son nid et croisèrent même une colonie de niffleurs sauvages qui leur quémandèrent beaucoup de caresses puis disparurent rapidement quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient rien de valeur sur elles. Elles avaient prévu de passer par la « clairière fantastique », ainsi qu'elles l'avait bêtement nommée quand elles avaient douze ans, avant de rentrer au château. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il s'agissait d'une des rares clairières de la forêt qui comptait beaucoup de très jolies fleurs. C'est Roxanne qui avait demandé à ce qu'elles fassent un arrêt à cet endroit. En effet, elle était à court de certains ingrédients pour ses potions et on trouvait beaucoup de fleurs rares et magiques dans cet endroit. Pour se rendre dans la clairière, il fallait faire un grand détour autour du nid des acromentules. Ces araignées géantes faisaient partie des créatures qu'Ashley n'avait pas réussit à apprivoiser. Elles s'étaient rendues dans leur nid une fois et n'y avaient plus jamais remis les pieds. Elles avaient bien cru mourir entre les pattes velue de ces créatures terrifiantes. Encore à ce jour, ce qu'elles redoutaient le plus dans la forêt c'était de tomber sur une des araignées.

Dans la clairière Roxanne et Ashley ramassèrent des fleurs pendant que Laura s'amusait à grimper aux arbres. Ashley aimait les fleurs rares et hors du commun. Elle les cueillait pour les faire sécher et les garder amoureusement dans un herbier. Son but ultime : identifier et connaître les caractéristiques de toutes les plantes de la forêt. Roxanne, elle, aimait le chant d'une potion qui bout lentement et les vapeurs subtiles qui s'en dégagent. Elle cueillait les plantes pour les jeter dans un chaudron et les voir se recroqueviller en exhalant leurs substances actives. Elle avait dans les appartements bleus une armoire pleine d'ingrédients dont elle se servait pour fabriquer divers remèdes aux blessures magiques de ses amies et aussi certaines potions à des buts moins charitables. Sa dernière invention en date : une potion qui faisait voir à celui qui la buvait des couleurs complètement différentes. On se retrouvait ainsi à voir tous ses amis avec un visage vert et des uniformes oranges. Elle envisageait de vendre cette invention à son propre père et espérait en retirer une jolie somme d'argent.

La clairière ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'orée de la forêt et une fois leurs besaces pleines de plantes elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le château. Dans leur randonnée, elles avaient avancé parallèlement aux terrains de Poudlard du nord au sud et, étant rentrées dans la foret au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid, elles en ressortirent au niveau des serres.

Il était six heures du soir passé quand elles rentrèrent enfin dans la salle commune, épuisées mais heureuses. Elles allèrent prendre une douche et enlever toutes les brindilles de leurs cheveux avant de redescendre dîner. Laura descendit en deuxième pendant qu'Ashley finissait de sécher ses cheveux. Elle trouva Roxanne plantée devant le tableau d'affichage. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule sans faire de bruit. Au milieu de tableau venait d'être affichée l'annonce des nouvelles sélections de quidditch. Il y avait deux joueurs à remplacer : un poursuiveur et le gardien.

- Mais c'est génial Rox, s'exclama Laura, tu vas enfin pouvoir te présenter au poste de poursuiveur !

Roxanne sursauta, puis elle s'éloigna du tableau en baissant les yeux. Laura la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as toujours voulu faire partie de l'équipe, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Roxanne lança des regards autour d'elle puis dit en chuchotant:

- James est dans l'équipe.

- Et alors ? demanda Laura au bout d'un moment de silence. Si tu veux te présenter il n'a rien à dire. Tu n'as comme même pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser ?

Les joues rouges de Roxanne voulaient tout dire.

- Mais enfin Roxanne, la réprimanda Laura gentiment, Potter n'est même pas le capitaine ! Tu voles bien et ça fait trois fichues années que tu veux entrer dans cette équipe, tu ne vas pas laisser cet arrogant gâcher tous tes rêves, non ? Si tu ne t'inscrit pas c'est moi qui le ferait !

Ashley arriva sur ces entrefaites et se rangea immédiatement du coté de Laura. A toutes les deux, elles décidèrent qu'elles ne laisseraient pas Roxanne descendre manger avant qu'elle ne se soit inscrite sur la liste des candidats. La rouquine le fit en soupirant et en maugréant, elle ne quitta pas son air boudeur jusqu'à la table du dîner.

La réaction de l'adversaire ne se fit pas attendre. Le soir même au dîner James vint provoquer sa cousine.

- Dis donc Roxanne, il me semble avoir vu ton nom inscrit dans la liste des candidats pour les essais de quidditch, tu te serais pas trompée de liste par hasard ? Celle pour s'inscrire au cours de soutient d'arithmancie c'était celle d'à côté.

Roxanne devint rouge de rage. Elle se leva, se tourna lentement vers son cousin et lui dit impérieusement.

- Non je ne me suis pas trompée, je me suis dit que si l'équipe t'avais accepté j'avais toutes mes chances moi aussi.

Nullement impressionné par le regard de pure haine que lui lançait sa cousine James lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Très bien, je compte sur toi pour faire honneur aux Weasley Roxie !

Il esquiva le coup de Roxanne et partit en riant. Roxanne se rassit doucement.

- C'était bizarre, dit-elle pensivement, il n'a jamais été aussi...affectueux avec moi.

- Et bien tu vois, lui dit fièrement Laura, ça n'était pas si terrible que ça !

Le week-end d'après Laura et Ashley vinrent assister aux sélections. Roxanne passa facilement les premières épreuves. Un garçon de cinquième année lui fit un peu de compétition mais cela n'inquiéta pas ses deux amies qui la connaissaient bien. Roxanne avait peut-être peur de s'engager mais maintenant qu'elle était aux sélections elle ne laisserait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle obtint le poste de poursuiveur.

Ses deux amies la félicitèrent chaleureusement. Elles marchaient toutes les trois vers le château et Roxanne leur racontait toutes les sélections, oubliant qu'elles y avaient assisté, quand un autre groupe les dépassa. Il s'agissait des Trimardeurs. James se détacha du groupe pour venir féliciter sa cousine.

- Depuis quand tu voles aussi bien sur un balais ? se moqua-t-il.

- Depuis que toi et les garçons vous avez refusés de laisser une fille jouer avec vous pendant les vacances, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oh allez Roxie, ne me dis pas que tu est restée vexée toutes ces années, tu avais neuf ans quand on t'a dit ça ! s'esclaffa son cousin.

Roxanne se mura dans un silence digne.

- En tout cas, moi, je trouve que tu as été une sacrée cachotière, continua James, mais je suppose que ce sont tes amies qui ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Laura prit la mouche, exactement ce que voulait James.

- Une mauvaise influence ? C'est assez gonflé de ta part de dire ça. Dis moi, combien tu as eu de retenues depuis le début de ta scolarité à Poudlard ?

- Un certain nombre, c'est vrai, mais nous au moins nous revendiquons nos actions, tout le monde sait que nous sommes des farceurs. En revanche je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que vous trois vous soyez aussi des petites fouineuses, vous faites ça en secret comme de vrai petites serpentardes.

- Ne me faites pas croire que c'est pas honnêteté que vous ''revendiquez'' vos actions, répliqua Laura, c'est parce que vous voulez la gloire. Nous, nous ne transgressons aucun règlement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit James, et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour le découvrir.

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'a se mêler de ses propres affaires mais James était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis.

- Il était sérieux quand il disait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sans doute, répondit Roxanne, Pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiètes ? Tu as dit la vérité nous ne transgressons aucun règlement, enfin presque, il ne nous fait pas peur.

- Oui mais ça veut dire qu'il a l'intention de mettre son nez dans nos secrets.

Et cela suffisait à mettre tous les sens de Laura en alerte. Sa devise était: « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés », sa liberté était son bien le plus précieux et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser Potter lui gâcher cela en s'attachant à ses pas. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle surveilla les Trimardeurs, redoubla de prudence quand il s'agissait de sortir clandestinement de la salle commune, vérifia qu'elle n'était pas suivie quand elle se rendait aux appartements bleus mais les jours passèrent et Potter et ses amis semblèrent avoir oublié les jeunes filles.

Le moi d'octobre arriva et Laura était depuis longtemps convaincue que la menace de Potter n'était que des paroles en l'air. Cette année Roxanne, Ashley et Laura avaient décidé de centrer leurs recherches dans les cachots que, somme toute, elles ne connaissaient pas si bien. Mais tout était froid et humide là-bas, les rares meubles qui s'y trouvaient encore étaient recouverts de pourriture. De plus, les cachots étaient plus fréquentés que les étages supérieurs, elles y croisèrent beaucoup de fantômes qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu et qui n'étaient pas très polis. Elles décidèrent bien vite que les cachots n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêts.

Le dimanche avait été très ensoleillé et les températures commençaient à se refroidir. Assises à une table dans un coin de la bibliothèque Roxanne et Ashley finissaient leurs devoirs pendant que Laura parcourrait différents livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ferma brusquement celui qu'elle était en train de lire en diagonale et poussa un soupir mécontent. Roxanne leva les yeux pour observer le comportement singulier de son amie. Laura avait reposé le livre sur une pile assez haute à sa droite et elle en avait déjà pris un nouveau sur la pile à sa gauche qui ne comptait plus que deux livres.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement ? demanda-t-elle. Des informations pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie ?

- Non, grommela Laura, je cherche un but pour nos expéditions.

Elle repoussa son livre et se pencha vers ses deux amies, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

- Depuis que nous avons abandonné l'idée d'explorer les cachots nous n'avons pas conduit une seule expédition digne de ce nom, dit-elle très sérieusement, cela fait deux week-end que nous restons sagement dans la salle commune ! _Deux_ week-end !

Elle ponctua sa phrase en frappant rageusement la table du plat de se main. Elle attendit une réaction de la part de ses deux amies face à cette situation dramatique mais rien ne vint. Elles restaient toutes les deux à la regarder bêtement, aucune émotion particulière n'avait traversé leurs regards.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Ça ne vous fait rien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ashley se décida enfin à répondre.

- On n'a pas _rien_ fait du tout. La semaine dernière on est allé voir Adel et hier...hier...

- Hier on n'a rien fait.

- Oui OK hier on n'a rien fait mais on avait pas mal de devoir cette semaine, se défendit Ashley. On peut bien prendre une pause de temps en temps.

Laura avait un regard horrifié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a à nous regarder ainsi ? s'énerva Roxanne.

- Vous me faites peur toutes les deux, vraiment. Tu es en train de dire que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de partis à l'aventure parce qu'on a trop de devoirs ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

Ashley semblait enfin réaliser la gravité de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle pris un air légèrement gêné mais Laura continua impitoyablement.

- Et tu me dis que la semaine dernière à été productive parce qu'on est allées voir ton hippogriffe ? Tout ça ce sont des activités _habituelles _mais ça va faire deux semaines qu'on a rien fait de nouveau et vous deux vous me faites peur parce que vous êtes en train de vous laisser glisser dans une _routine _sans même réagir.

Au mot « routine » Roxanne et Ashley tressaillirent. Dans la bouche de Laura ce mot avait l'air d'être ce qu'il y a de pire au monde, à croire qu'elle avait même peur de le prononcer.

- Tu exagère pas un peu ? tempéra Roxanne. Tu veux en venir où exactement avec toute cette tirade ?

- Je veux en venir au fait que je fais tout pour trouver un nouvel objet, un nouveau but dans nos découvertes mais que je ne trouve rien.

En effet, le château avait beau être grand au bout de trois ans elles avaient trouvé tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver sans aide et l'horrible vérité était apparu à Laura : si cela continuait ainsi elle finirait par s'ennuyer. Prise de panique, elle s'était mise à fréquenter la bibliothèque, elle avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard en entier, feuilleté tous les livres sur l'histoire de l'école mais tout ce qu'ils décrivaient, les maisons, les appartements des fondateurs, elles avaient déjà tout trouvé grâce aux informations d'Altaïr.

Roxanne avait raison : la rentrée avait été très amusante. La menace de la vengeance des Trimardeurs les avait poussées à redoubler d'imagination pour se tirer des ennuis et maintenant qu'elle avait gouté à ces sortes de distraction Laura avait beaucoup de mal à retourner à leurs activités habituelles, cela lui paraissait tellement plat et monotone en comparaison. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'admettrait cela devant Roxanne néanmoins une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et il était peut-être temps qu'elle en parle à ses amies.

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, dit-elle à Roxanne et Ashley, c'est une carte de Poudlard et quelque chose me dit que les Trimardeurs en ont une.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te mêler des affaires des Trimardeurs, dit Ashley innocemment.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se faire remarquer par les Trimardeurs mais on peut très bien aller fouiller dans leurs affaires sans qu'ils le sachent.

- En effet, dit Roxanne sarcastiquement, ça a été un franc succès la dernière fois.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel, décidément les deux autres freinaient des quatre fers.

- La dernière fois on ne savait rien, maintenant on est prévenues que ce coffre est maléfique et on sait aussi qu'il doit sans doute cacher quelque chose de très important pour être aussi bien protégé.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Roxanne l'observa en fronçant les sourcils puis elle sourit et se pencha par dessus la table pour dire à voix basse à son amie:

- Tu sais Laura je me demande dans quelle mesure tu n'est pas en train d'essayer de nous utiliser pour satisfaire ta propre curiosité. Allez, avoue-le : James t'intrigue et tout ce que tu veux c'est fouiller dans ses affaires.

Laura s'éloigna brusquement puis elle se reprit assez pour rétorquer avec calme.

- Je sais ce que tu sous-entend Rox et la réponse est : non, je ne suis pas sous le charme de l'aura de mystère de Potter, c'est toi qui te fais des idées.

Roxanne haussa les épaules, absolument pas convaincue. Laura ouvrit la bouche pour insister mais Roxanne c'était déjà levée et elle ramassait ses affaires.

- On en reparlera, conclut-t-elle, allez, vas ranger tes piles de livres, il est l'heure d'aller dîner.

Mais Roxanne avait décidé d'en reparler plus tôt que prévu. Elle taquina Laura sur tout le chemin qui menait à la grande salle.

- Tu sais, je te comprend, disait-elle, James est très mignon, il est populaire et il joue au quidditch. Ah, fit-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil, je suis fière de toi ma petite Laurie, c'est enfin ton côté de jeune fille qui ressort. Et dire que pendant toutes ses années je me disais que tu resterais à tout jamais un garçon manqué !

Laura la laissait babiller et faisait comme si elle n'entendait rien.

- … c'est exactement comme l'histoire de Lily et James Potter, tu sais, les grand-parents de James. Ma tante Ginny me l'a racontée une fois, c'est l'histoire la plus romantique que je connaisse ! Lily détestait James mais lui il l'aimait à la folie depuis si longtemps qu'il n'a jamais renoncé et elle a finit par tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils s'aimaient passionnément.

Laura décida qu'il était temps de faire taire son amie.

- Je ne déteste pas Potter, il m'indiffère c'est tout. Et maintenant tais-toi ! On arrive à proximité du grand hall et si jamais un seul mot de tes divagations arrive aux oreilles de Potter je t'étrangle !

Roxanne et Ashley continuèrent à se moquer de la mine contrariée de Laura.

- Un peu que j'ai la mine revêche, s'exclama Laura à bout de patience, c'est pas facile de se trimbaler tous les jours deux filles comme vous en guise d'amies !

Son insulte eu pour seul effet de faire redoubler les rires de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle vit Roxanne ouvrir la bouche et puis tout d'un coup quelque chose de froid et de poisseux lui coula dans le dos et sur la figure. Elle ne vit plus rien.

Elle se figea, elle n'entendait plus rien non plus. Puis un un éclat de rire retentit, bientôt amplifié par des centaines de bouches. Laura s'essuya les yeux puis la bouche avec sa manche. Toute la grande salle riait, les rires résonnaient sous la voute, partout des visages hilares étaient tournés vers elles. Elle prit soudain conscience de la raison de tant de gaieté : elles étaient toutes les trois recouvertes d'une épaisse peinture bleue. Roxanne était en train de recracher la peinture qui lui était entrée dans la bouche. Laura leva la tête. Elles étaient sur le seuil de la grande salle et au dessus d'elles se trouvait un large sceau retourné duquel gouttait encore un peu de peinture.

- JAMES !

C'était Roxanne qui venait de crier. Elle se jeta sur son cousin pour le barbouiller avec la peinture qui recouvrait ses mains. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser sans cesser de rire comme un bossu. Roxanne était complètement hors d'elle.

- Vous vous étiez déjà vengés ! Il y a prescription maintenant, non ? Combien de temps ça va encore durer cette histoire ?

Son cousin réussit à la maitriser assez longtemps pour lui répondre.

- Vous aviez réussi à éviter l'humiliation publique qu'on vous avait préparée, maintenant c'est chose faite !

- Roxanne ! James ! Ça suffit ! Vous vous êtes déjà assez donnés en spectacle comme ça !

Le Professeur Londubat, directeur de Gryffonfor, venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il promena son regard sévère sur les Trimardeurs et Roxanne. Les quarte garçons essayèrent de maitriser leurs rires. Roxanne se redressa, très digne. Le professeur Londubat n'était pas très sévère mais il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout et apparemment, là, les Trimardeurs avaient été un peu trop loin. Il les regardait tous tour à tour, rouge de rage, les garçons eurent le bon goût de baisser la tête même si ce n'était que pour dissimuler un rire.

- Vous passerez demain à sept heure et demie à mon bureau, décida-t-il, je ne tolèrerais pas cette petite vendetta dans la maison de Gryffondor.

Apparemment cette remarque s'adressait autant aux trois filles qu'aux Trimardeurs.

- Allez vous lavez toutes les trois ! ordonna-t-il, je ne vous donne pas de retenue cette fois parce que vous êtes les victimes mais je vous aurais à l'œil. Toi aussi James, vous reviendrez diner après.

Il repartit vers la table des professeurs. Laura et Ashley se hâtèrent de retourner dans la Hall rouges de confusion et de honte. James et Roxanne les rejoignirent en trainant des pieds.

James avait encore des éclats intempestifs de rire, ce qui semblait exaspérer Roxanne un peu plus chaque fois. Laura avait bien remarqué que son amie essorait discrètement ses cheveux pour récolter de la peinture. Quand elle fut sûre que les professeurs ne pouvaient plus les voir ni les entendre elle balança la poignée de peinture qu'elle avait ramassé sur James. Il arrêta brusquement de rire, se précipita sur Laura pour lui essuyer le bras et riposta avec la peinture qu'il avait récoltée. Bientôt lui et Roxanne se mirent à courir dans les couloirs en se balançant de la peinture.

- Merlin tout puissant ! On est entrain de mettre de la peinture partout !

Ashley contemplait le couloir complètement horrifiée. En effet, non seulement la peinture dégoulinait des trois filles et laissait des trainées régulières mais de ci de là, sur le sol ou les murs, il y avait aussi de grosses tâches dues à des lancers manqués. Laura se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai. On ferait mieux de filer d'ici avant que Rusard ne nous trouve. Allez viens on va aider Roxanne !

Et elle entraina une Ashley complètement désemparée derrière elle.

Elles retrouvèrent les deux autres deux couloirs plus loin. James était aux prises avec sa cousine et Laura en profita pour lui étaler une bonne couche de peinture sur les cheveux par-derrière avant de courir vers la salle commune qui n'étais plus très loin à présent. James la rattrapa, il prit ses longs cheveux pour les frotter sur son visage. Roxanne se jeta sur le dos de son cousin pour immobiliser ses bras pendant que Laura se dégageait et s'essuyait le visage. Même Ashley finit pas se lancer dans la bataille avec un parfait lancé qui atteint Potter en plein visage. Profitant du fait qu'il était aveuglé, les trois filles coururent en le laissant derrière. Elles entendirent un grognement de rage derrière elle. Elles s'entre-regardèrent : elles étaient couvertes de peinture, elles venaient de maculer trois escaliers et cinq couloirs de peinture bleue et pourtant aucune culpabilité n'arrêtait leur folie. James les rattrapa alors qu'elles atteignaient le tableau de la grosse dame. Il plaqua Roxanne au sol et s'apprêtait à barbouiller son visage d'une couche supplémentaire de peinture quand une vois s'éleva dans le couloir qui les calma tous les quatre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Regardez-moi dans quel état vous avez mis le couloir !

C'était la voix suraiguë de la grosse Dame. Les quatre malfaiteurs relevèrent la tête pour regarder autour d'eux. James se leva gracieusement, présenta ses excuses au tableau et donna le mot de passe tout en tachant de garder son sérieux. Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. James se tourna solennellement vers sa cousine.

- Je te félicite Rox, j'ai toujours cru, qu'au fond, tu étais une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyante mais tu viens de me prouver que tu étais, en fin de compte, digne d'intérêt.

Il se retira vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons tout en lançant par dessus son épaule.

- J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à ce petit … règlement de compte avec vous trois !

- Et ce n'est pas finit James, prévint Roxanne, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça toi et tes copains.

- Mais avec plaisir mesdemoiselles !

Il leur fit une révérence avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers en fermant la porte sur lui. Roxanne s'engagea elle aussi dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles tout en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

- Je compte sur vous les filles. Ils verront bien de quel bois nous nous chauffons.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on accuse de vouloir me mêler des affaires des Trimardeurs, ironisa Laura.

- Si j'étais toi, Laurie, je garderais un profil bas. Après tout j'avais dit que je ne t'aiderais pas.

Laura se contenta de sourire. Les choses se goupillaient pour le mieux, pour un peu elle serait presque allée remercier Potter.


	5. La guerre est déclarée

**Un nouveau chapitre, un peu tard mais je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas une minute à moi ces derniers temps. Merci à Mirli pour sa très gentille review, me dire que mon histoire t'a poussé à déroger à tes habitudes et me laisser un commentaire est un très beau compliment ! En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire.**

**Et voila la petite récapitulation des personnages:**

**Addams, Ashley: **Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie de Laura Wellington et Roxanne Weasley. Elle vient d'une famille riche, elle est assez calme et ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle aime la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques.

**Weasley, Roxanne:** Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie de Laura Wellington et Ashley Addams. Fille de George Weasley et Angelina. Elle aime rire et faire des blagues (elle n'y peut rien c'est héréditaire). Elle est très douée en potion.

**Wellington, Laura:** Gryffondor, quatrième année. Amie d'Ashley Addams et Roxanne Weasley. Née moldue. Elle aime toutes les matières, elle est très curieuse. Elle est un peu asociale sur les bords.

**Potter, James:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Il est le leader du groupe des Trimardeurs, c'est lui qui imagine les farces les plus folles.

**Sharps, William:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Il grand avec des cheveux blonds, bronzé, bref c'est le stéréotype du tombeur. Il fait partie est Trimardeurs mais il n'a pas vraiment de rôle dans le groupe, à part peut-être celui d'assurer la réputation des Trimardeurs auprès des filles. Il a été intégré dans le groupe car il est un très bon ami de James. C'est le premier fan des Trimardeurs.

**Mordson, Matthew:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Sous ces airs de gendre idéal il est un fait en sacré farceur. Étant le plus terre-à-terre de tous les Trimardeurs c'est lui qui assure la logistique du groupe, il se charge des détails matériels des farces grandioses imaginées par James.

**Haddock, Daniel:** Gryffondor, cinquième année. Il a le physique de l'adolescent lambda, boutonneux, degingandé,...Il a été intégré dans le groupe des Trimardeurs par James car il est passionné de magie expérimentale. Il peut passer la journée à inventer des potions farfelues ou a faire de savant calculs pour inventer un nouveau sort. C'est la savant fou du groupe. James aime sincèrement Daniel, les deux autres font juste avec.

**Altaïr:** jeune femme qui occupe le tableau qui garde l'entrée des appartements d'Helga Poufsoufle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: La guerre est déclarée<strong>

Quelques jours après la blague des Trimardeurs, Roxanne reçut une lettre de son père. Il s'y déclarait très heureux de voir que sa fille s'était enfin décidée à prendre sa suite. Il les mettait toutes les trois en garde contre les Trimardeurs, qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, et il leur donnait des conseils pour rabaisser les garçons plus bas que terre. Il concluait sa lettre sur cette phrase dramatique: « Harry ne me laissera jamais en paix si l'héritière des célèbres (et inégalés) jumeaux Weasley se fait battre par son fils, j'espère que tu réalises le poids qui pèse sur des épaules Roxie, rends-moi fier ». Cela fit beaucoup rire Roxanne. Le lendemain elle reçut une autre lettre qui redoubla son hilarité, elle était de sa mère cette fois et cette dernière lui disait de ne pas écouter son père et de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Mais cet évènement n'avait pas créé des rivalités que dans la famille Weasley. À Poudlard aussi, des camps se formaient. Certains (d'anciennes victimes des Trimardeurs en majorité) se réjouissaient de voir émerger un adversaire à la taille des quatre garçons et les soutenaient. D'autres, dont la plus grande partie de la population féminine de Poudlard, restaient des fans inconditionnels des Trimardeurs. Et puis il y avait les timorés qui préféraient ne pas prendre partis mais qui suivaient avec intérêt les multiples joutes verbales entre les Trimardeurs et les trois jeunes filles. Une telle rivalité était une aubaine pour eux : elle leur garantissait des diners divertissants.

Sa popularité naissante n'était bien sûr pas du tout du goût de Laura. Alors qu'elle se rendait à son cour de sortilège en ce vendredi après-midi, un élève de Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas vint encore lui taper dans le dos en lui assurant tout son soutien. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Au début c'était peut-être amusant de voir tous ces gens inconnus leur sourire de façon complice, au bout de quelque jour ça commençait à faire peur et après une semaine ça portait vraiment sur les nerfs.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui disait Ashley, dans quelques jours ils auront tout oublié. Il y aura une autre rumeur plus passionnante et ils passeront à autre chose.

– Ashley, ça fait presque une semaine maintenant.

– OK, je reformule : dans une semaine ils auront tout oublié. Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que Maria et Joshua allaient bientôt se remettre ensemble et … Quoi ?

Laura et Roxanne la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

– C'est qui Maria et Joshua ?

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ! C'est le couple le plus en vue de Poudlard !

Laura et Roxanne continuaient à la regarder sans qu'aucune étincelle de compréhension ne s'allume dans leur regard.

– OK, laissez tomber, soupira Ashley, en tout cas ils devraient bientôt nous oublier.

– Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit sombrement Laura, vous voulez pas qu'on mette en place un plan machiavélique pour mettre Maria et – comment il s'appelle déjà ? John ? – ensemble ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles un groupe de Serdaigle passa et ils leur adressèrent des sourires. Laura les fusilla du regard et ils se hâtèrent de disparaître.

– Laura, la réprimanda Roxanne, arrête de faire peur à tous nos admirateurs. Ne perds pas de vue qui est l'ennemi. Ce sont les Trimardeurs qui sont responsables de cette situation et c'est eux qui doivent payer.

Elles entrèrent dans leur salle de cours de sortilège et s'installèrent au fond de la classe. Alors qu'elles déballaient leur affaire, Laura et pencha vers Ashley et l'interpella.

– Roxanne m'inquiète ces derniers temps, tu sais. Depuis la dernière blague des Trimardeurs tout ce qu'elle dit ressemble au discours d'un général à ses armées.

– Sans doute une déformation professionnelle, diagnostiqua Ashley.

– Moi au moins je me soucie de notre honneur, dit sèchement Roxanne alors que ces deux amies riaient doucement, je suis bien la seule ici.

– Mais nous aussi on s'en soucie, fit mine de s'indigner Laura, tout est prévu non ? Les Trimardeurs vont mordre la poussière et pas plus tard que ce soir même.

Les trois farceuses en herbe se sourirent et leurs sourires avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Ashley faisait mine de lire, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. En réalité, elle était en faction, elle épiait le moment où les Trimardeurs sortiraient pour se rendre à leur retenue avec Londubat. Vers 20h57 le groupe sortit de la salle commune. La figure d'Ashley émergea de derrière son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde et elle se dépêcha d'aller prévenir ses amies que la voie était libre. En haut dans la chambre, Laura et Roxanne étaient prêtes, sur leurs lits attendaient deux sacs remplis de farces et attrapes. Il y avait du shampoing à emmêler les cheveux, du dentifrice au goût de poubelle, un peigne à faire des nœuds, un pommeau de douche qui ne laisse couler que de l'eau glacée et, parce que les farces les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures, quelques bombabouses, de la poudre à gratter et des boules puantes longues durée.

Une fois qu'Ashley revint de son poste d'observation, elles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret. Les jeunes cambrioleuses rencontrèrent un premier obstacle imprévu : le dortoir des garçons était plutôt fréquenté à cette heure-là et elles durent à deux reprises remonter précipitamment les escaliers pour se cacher dans le passage quand elles entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. La troisième tentative fut la bonne, elles atteignirent la porte de la chambre des Trimardeurs et s'y engouffrèrent. Elles restèrent plaquées contre la porte, les yeux fermés, s'attendant au pire. Rien ne vint. Laura rouvrit timidement les yeux et s'avança dans la chambre. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de piège à l'entrée de la chambre, tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Laura se tourna vers ses deux complices, l'opération « miner la chambre des Trimardeurs pouvait commencer ». Elle distribua les rôles.

– Roxanne tu t'occupes de la salle de bains... commanda-t-elle.

– Ah non! Pas question ! s'exclama celle-ci, je refuse d'ouvrir les placards de cette salle de bain.

Laura et Ashley s'entre-regardèrent, quel était le problème avec les placards de la salle de bain des Trimardeurs ? Ashley fut la première à comprendre et elle éclata de rire. Laura ne mis pas longtemps à la suivre, elle venait de se rappeler de la potion de contraception cachée dans les profondeurs des placards de la salle de bain. Roxanne croisa les bras.

– Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi on pourra peut-être avancer, je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Laura et Ashley tentèrent de se calmer et elles se mirent au travail dans la bonne humeur. Ashley avait finalement été affectée dans la salle de bain pendant que Laura s'occupait de piéger la chambre. Roxanne était chargée de fouiller dans les affaires des quatre garçons afin de dénicher toutes les farces et attrapes qu'ils y cachaient. Assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, Ashley avait sorti une ribambelle de flacons et elle s'appliquait à vider puis à re-remplir le tube de dentifrice et la bouteille de shampoing. De son côté Laura avait défait les lits, elle avait enfilé de longs gants an caoutchouc pour manipuler la poudre à gratter et en pulvérisait sur chaque centimètre carré de drap et de couverture avant de refaire les lits en portefeuille. Petit touche finale : elle prit soin de réenclencher le réveil que les Trimardeurs avaient éteint pour le week-end et le régla à six heure de matin. Tout en rangeant son matériel elle s'enquit des trouvailles de Roxanne. La tête de cette dernière apparue de derrière le battant de l'armoire qu'elle fouillait méthodiquement.

– Non, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. En même temps ce n'est pas surprenant, ils doivent stocker tout ça hors de leur dortoir. Par contre, je viens de trouver un paquet de choco-grenouilles, t'en veux une ?

Laura s'approcha pour piocher dans le paquet puis elle s'accroupit devant le coffre.

– Dis Rox, tu crois qu'on peut le toucher ?

– Hun hun, Roxanne avala sa choco-grenouille pour répondre, j'ai d'abords essayé de l'ouvrir avec mes mains avant de lancer un sort et ça ne m'a rien fait.

Laura s'assit par terre et tenta de prendre le coffre sur ses genoux mais il était fixé au sol. Elle se pencha pour observer chacune de ses faces. Elle tapota toutes les faces dans l'espoir de trouver un bouton pour actionner l'ouverture mais rien ne se passa. Elle abandonna, pour le moment. Pendant ce temps-là Ashley en avait fini avec la salle de bain. Elles dissimulèrent encore quelques bombabouses dans les placards en hauteur de manière à ce qu'elles tombent sur celui qui tenterait de les ouvrir et placèrent des boules puantes sous les pieds des lits pour qu'elles libèrent leurs arômes quand les Trimardeurs se mettraient au lit. Puis Roxanne rangea ses quelques trouvailles dans un sac, elles éteignirent la lumière et refermèrent la porte. Méfait accompli.

En cette veille de week-end, Peter Mill, en troisième année à Gryffondor, avait décidé de passer une soirée tranquille à lire dans sa chambre au 6ème étage, celle qui se trouvait en face de la chambre des Trimardeurs. Dormir au sixième étage n'était pas de tout repos. Pour commencer, la chambre d'en face était un lieu de passage très prisé, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, et puis il n'était pas rare que retentisse dans la chambre des explosions plus qu'inquiétantes. Ce soir ne fut pas une exception. Vers 22h30 Peter entendit les quatre garçons revenir de retenue. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, des cris retentirent qui le firent sursauter. « Ah les garces ! Elles vont le payer ! », « C'est quoi cette odeur ? ». Le vacarme continua encore un moment, des fenêtres furent brusquement ouvertes, des pas arpentèrent la chambre puis tout redevint calme et Peter put s'endormir. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. À 9h00 le lendemain matin lui et ses 3 camarades de chambrée furent réveillés en sursaut par un cri à vous glacer le sang. Matthew venait de se lever et avait décidé de prendre une douche.

Courageuses mais pas téméraires, le lendemain Laura, Roxanne et Ashley décidèrent de se faire discrètes. Elles quittèrent leur chambre avant neuf heure, laissant derrière elles une porte bardée de sorts de protection. Cette fois, elles avaient ajouté un sort anti-attraction, pas facile à réussir celui-là, elles ne se feraient pas piéger une seconde fois. Elles passèrent la matinée dehors, mangèrent leur repas de midi avec Hagrid (si, si c'était mangeable et même très bon si on savait quels aliments éviter) et finirent la journée dans les appartements bleus. Il était près de minuit quand elles pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans la salle commune.

Laura entra la première, elle repéra les Trimardeurs en train de jouer aux cartes avec un groupe de filles devant une des grandes cheminées. Elle fit signe à ses amies d'avancer le plus silencieusement possible. Sur la pointe des pieds, elles tentèrent de gagner la porte du dortoir des filles. A mi-chemin cependant un sort traversa la salle commune et Laura trébucha, ses deux pieds était liés par une corde épaisse. Les Trimardeurs se levèrent précipitamment de leurs places pour fondre sur elles.

– Mais regardez qui voilà, dit James avec une voix trainante en s'accroupissant devant Laura, ce ne seraient pas les trois fouineuses ? Il ne me semble pas les avoir vues de toute la journée. Vous évitiez quelque chose ?

Laura ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur, sa voix était tranchante et vraiment désagréable. Apparemment il s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Cela la fit sourire, elle échangea un regard avec Roxanne qui visiblement pensait la même chose qu'elle.

– Oui, répondit Roxanne avec un sourire assuré, on évitait votre haleine putride et votre odeur nauséabonde, elle atteint vraiment un summum aujourd'hui.

James se releva pour lui faire face, sa mâchoire était crispée sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maitriser.

– Eh bien, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ce serait vraiment très aimable à vous de disparaître demain aussi parce que quelque chose me dit que vous subirez bientôt le même sort.

– Si notre odeur te dérange James c'est à toi de disparaître, pas le contraire.

– Oh, mais vous êtes infiniment plus douée que nous pour vous volatiliser, nous ne maitrisons pas encore assez bien le mensonge, la tricherie et la lâcheté.

Il avait craché le dernier mot au visage de sa cousine mais celle-ci resta imperturbable.

– Oh, allez, ne sois pas jaloux James, c'est une de nos salles secrètes que tu veux ? On t'en donnera une, promis, elle sera rien qu'à toi.

Roxanne ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de James, il tenta de se dégager mais la main de Roxanne était prise dans les nœuds créés par le peigne truqué. Le rouquine pris un air faussement surpris.

– Moi qui croyais que tes cheveux étaient naturellement ébouriffés... en fait ils sont juste pleins de nœuds, il t'arrive de te peigner James ?

James se dégagea brusquement et lança un sort de chauve furie sur sa cousine Laura réagit assez vite pour éviter le désastre. Elle avait eu le temps de se défaire de la corde et se releva pour se placer devant ses amies, baguette en main.

– Ce n'est pas très fair-play tout ça, fit-elle remarquer, où est passé le gentleman qui nous invitait volontiers à nous venger dimanche dernier ? Tu as pensé qu'on ne prendrait pas l'invitation au sérieux ?

Les trois autres Trimardeurs attendaient la réaction de leur leader anxieusement, Merlin-seul sait ce que James était capable de faire quand il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Heureusement il sembla se détendre.

– J'ai pensé que peut-être vous seriez raisonnables et que vous décideriez de ne plus vous mettre en travers de notre chemin mais puisqu'il en est ainsi sachez seulement que nous aussi nous prenons cela très au sérieux.

Il se détourna et fit aux trois autres de le suivre. Les trois jeunes filles filèrent sans demander leur reste dans les escaliers.

– Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, rigola Roxanne tandis qu'elles montaient dans les étages.

– Oui, ton cousin ne serait pas un peu bipolaire par hasard ? Autant des fois il peut presque être sympathique autant aujourd'hui il était vraiment pas commode.

Et elles ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte à quel point.

Quand elles poussèrent la porte de leur chambre, un sceau d'eau glacée leur tomba dessus. A partir de là, ce fut le chaos. Leurs armoires s'ouvrirent brusquement et déversèrent tout leur contenu par terre, les draps s'envolèrent des lits, les lits se mirent à ruer pour éjecter les matelas, les lattes s'envolèrent une par une. Puis, partant d'un coin de la chambre, des mini-fusées s'envolèrent et éclatèrent, libérant une poudre qui les fit éternuer et pleurer. Enfin, le bouquet final, des bombabouses furent catapultées dans les airs et les trois jeunes filles ne purent que les regarder décrire une courbe parfaite avant qu'elles ne retombent et ne déversent leur contenu sur leurs affaires.

Elles restèrent tétanisées sur le seuil de la chambre. Dégoulinantes d'eau, elles regardaient la poudre blanche recouvrir le champ de bataille qu'était devenu leur chambre. Après un long moment de silence la voix de Laura s'éleva :

- En tout cas on peut leur concéder quelque chose : ils sont sacrément plus doués que nous.

- Mais comment ont-ils réussit à faire ça ? dit Roxanne d'une voix blanche, ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la chambre !

C'était bien cela qui les inquiétait le plus. Si les Trimardeurs avaient réussi à détourner le sort de protection de la porte elles n'étaient plus à l'abri de rien.

Dorénavant, filles prirent l'habitude de se méfier de tout. Elles reniflaient le dentifrice avant de s'en servir, testaient le gel douche avant de se l'étaler sur le corps, regardaient au fond de leur lits avant de se glisser dedans. Ces gestes simples leur permirent d'éviter la piqûre de pinces-oreilles glissés dans leurs draps et de se faire tirer les cheveux par des barrettes ensorcelées. De leur côté, elles avaient déjà introduit dans les chambre des Trimardeurs un niffleur capturé dans la forêt et un paquet de choco-grenouilles explosives (qualité Weasley, tâches de chocolat garanties). Les Trimardeurs et celles qu'ils appelaient les Fouineuses ne se croisaient plus dans les couloirs sans donner lieu à d'intenses joutes verbales, suivies avec beaucoup d'intérêt par les chanceux qui se trouvaient au bon endroit au bon moment. C'était le plus souvent Roxanne qui donnait la réplique à son cousin, Ashley était trop calme pour dire quoi-que-ce-soit et Laura n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Mais elle se rattrapait bien quand elle se retrouvait face aux garçons loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Les insultes que les deux groupes se lançaient au visage pouvaient être assez violentes mais elles ne furent plus jamais dites de façon aussi agressive que ce fameux samedi. Après ce petit orage, la tension avait été dissipée. Dans l'esprit de James, les filles avaient passé le test et depuis elles ne cessaient de grandir dans son estime. On disait qu'au quidditch James et sa cousine, tous deux poursuiveurs, faisaient une équipe du tonnerre. Laura elle-même admettaient volontiers qu'elle appréciait beaucoup leur rivalité et que les Trimardeurs avaient beaucoup d'humour et d'imagination. Mais ça s'arrêtait là et rien n'aurais pu la préparer à ce qui se passa en ce dimanche 20 Octobre.

Laura était assise à une des deux longues tables mis à la disposition des élèves dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour qu'ils puissent y travailler. Laura étudiait rarement dans la salle commune, elle préférait la bibliothèque ou les appartements bleus, mais aujourd'hui elle avait travaillé avec Partick Sonsdale, un de ses camarades de classe, sur leur exposé de métamorphose et elle était restée dans la salle commune pour terminer son devoir de potion. Elle réfléchissait aux possibles effets de la combinaison d'essence de bryone et de baies de genévrier quand quelque chose déchira sa concentration, quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : James Potter était assis en face d'elle. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque-chose, des salutations peut-être, mais elle resta silencieuse alors il reprit la parole.

– Tu sais, le week-end prochain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard et...

Laura mit ses mains en avant pour l'arrêter tout-de-suite.

– Tu ne vas quand-même pas m'inviter à y aller avec toi ?

Son air complètement abasourdis le fit sourire.

– Et pourtant si, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse te paraître, c'est exactement mon intention.

– Mais...mais… Pourquoi ?

Il se renversa en arrière pour se balancer sur sa chaise, il était la figure même de la décontraction.

– Et bien tu vois tous les garçons y vont avec quelqu'un, même Dan a trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner cette fois, et ce serait vraiment la honte pour un gars comme moi d'y aller tout seul.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

– En tout cas, tu sais t'y prendre pour bien présenter ta demande. Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien, je n'irais pas avec toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ?

– Pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'histoire ?

– Parce que s'il n'y a personne d'autre je ne vois vraiment pourquoi tu refuserais d'y aller avec moi.

– Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir simplement pas envie de me retrouver en ta présence ?

Il sourit et se laissa brusquement retomber en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

– Je ne suis pas repoussant et je peux être d'une compagnie très agréable quand je le veux donc non, tu n'as pas le droit.

Elle rougit un peu et se pencha sur son devoir.

– De toute façon la question ne se pose pas, j'y vais avec Roxanne et Ashley.

– Tes amies peuvent très bien se passer de ta présence, en revanche moi je ne peux pas.

– Qui te dit que mes amies ne sont pas désespérées sans moi ?

– Ne commence pas à faire de l'humour Wellington, c'est le signe que tu es à court d'arguments.

Il commença à se lever.

– Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune à dix heure.

Laura releva brusquement la tête de sa copie.

– Hé ! Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais d'y aller avec toi !

– Et moi je n'ai jamais dit que je te demandais ton avis.

Elle se renfrogna.

– Je commence à comprendre comment tu fais pour sortir avec autant de filles. C'est sûr que si tu décides toi-même avec qui tu sors ça facilite beaucoup les choses.

– N'est-ce pas ? Ça marche très bien comme technique de drague et en plus aucune fille ne m'a encore posé un lapin.

– Il y a une première fois à tout Potter, moi je ne viendrais pas.

– On verra ça. À Samedi !

Laura le regarda partir un peu sonnée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux puis elle secoua la tête et reprit son travail.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers les appartements bleus. Elle pensait encore à la petite scène avec James Potter. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? A l'approche du sixième étage elle fit quelques détours pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Devant la porte elle échangea quelques mots avec Altaïr. Celle-ci voulait savoir les derniers potins de Poudlard. Elle était particulièrement friande de l'histoire de Maria et Joshua mais Laura n'était pas très au courant de cette histoire-là. Altaïr rechigna un peu et finit par lui ouvrir la porte quand-même, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de se renseigner pour la prochaine fois. Elle pénétra dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux. Ashley était allongée à plat ventre sur le tapis devant la cheminée en train de fixer des plantes dans son herbier. De la musique filtrait du lecteur de cd sorcier installé tout près d'elle et elle balançait les jambes en rythme. Au fond, Roxanne était perdue au milieu des vapeurs de son chaudron. Laura alla préparer du thé à la cuisine puis fit léviter les trois tasses dans le salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable pour siroter sa boisson. Roxanne la regarda du coin de l'œil.

– Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, fit-elle remarquer, c'est Patrick qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu as enfin remarqué à quel point il avait de beaux yeux ?

Laura lança un regard peu amène à Roxanne. Il était évident que Patrick Sonsdale en pinçait pour elle. Depuis le milieu de leur deuxième année, il passait des heures en cours à la fixer, il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il devait lui adresser la parole et devenait très maladroit à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Malheureusement, Patrick n'avait pas été gâté par Dame Nature. Il était plutôt chétif et portait un appareil dentaire. En plus, récemment il avait commencé à se couvrir de boutons. Laura ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais sortir avec lui était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ses sourires niais à tout bout de champ. Patrick était très gentil, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais il était difficile à supporter plus de dix minutes d'affilés.

– Travailler avec lui sur cet exposé est un vrai cauchemar, se plaignit-elle, s'il me fixe encore une fois pendant une heure d'affilée avec ses _si beaux_ yeux je te jure que je les arrache ! Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour que Sonsdale tombe amoureux de moi ?

– Avoue que tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour le détourner de toi, dit doucement Roxanne.

– Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? La fois où je lui ai demandé si j'avais quelque-chose sur le visage il s'est mis à bafouiller et il a gardé son sourire niais insupportable plaqué sur le visage toute la journée !

Roxanne se mit à rire.

– Ah oui ! J'avais oublié cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça de faire tourner la tête des garçons ma petite Laurie, se moqua-t-elle.

Laura souffla et croisa les bras.

– Si tu n'es pas gentille avec moi, Roxanne, je ne te dirai pas ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

L'effet fut immédiat. Roxanne arrêta de remuer sa potion et elle se tourna vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Allez ! Tu sais bien que tu vas nous raconter de toute façon !

– Bon, bon.

Laura bu lentement une gorgée de son thé pour ménager encore un peu de suspens. Roxanne, curieuse de nature, était suspendue à ses lèvres mais du coin de l'œil Laura voyait qu'Ashley avait arrêté de manipuler ses plantes séchées et qu'elle écoutait aussi attentivement.

– Donc je suis restée dans la salle commune après que Patrick soit parti pour finir le devoir de potion et là Potter est venu s'assoir en face de moi.

Elle fit encore une petite pause dramatique.

– Il m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui le week-end prochain.

Les expressions de surprise de ses deux amies étaient à la hauteur des attentes de Laura. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles éclatent de rire mais là, par contre, elle fut déçue. Roxanne joignit ses mains, elle avait une mine absolument ravie.

– C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu lui as dit oui j'espère.

Laura la regarda la bouche ouverte, le sentiment de trahison qu'elle venait de ressentir lui avait coupé le souffle.

– Roxanne ! A t'entendre on croirait qu'il vient de me demander en mariage ! Et non, je lui ai dit non bien sûr !

– Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne le détestais pas, cite moi une seule raison bonne raison pour refuser d'y aller avec lui.

– Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire !

– Mais si, mais si, je suis sûre que tu as plein de questions à lui poser. Au pire, tu pourras toujours lui refaire le coup du « Tu as des choses à cacher ? »

Elle avait repris une position séductrice. Laura rougit pendant que Roxanne et Ashley éclataient de rire.

– Et puis qui te dit que tu auras besoin de parler ? renchérit Ashley. Après tout on parle de James Potter, il a une réputation qui le précède de loin !

– Ashley ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

– En tout cas, décida Roxanne, tu iras à Pré-au-lard avec lui, Laura, je ne te laisserais pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille.

– Pardon ? Depuis quand tu veux me caser avec ton cousin ?

– Vous feriez un couple du tonnerre, dit Roxanne des étoiles plein les yeux, d'ailleurs James l'a bien compris, lui.

Laura fit une grimace dégoutée.

– Je savais que tu avais une tendance au romantisme Roxanne mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Je n'irai pas avec lui.

– Et moi je te dis que tu iras.

– Tel cousin, telle cousine, soupira Laura, Potter non plus n'a pas eu l'air de bien saisir le sens de mot « non ». Remarque lui c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on refuse ses invitations. Le pauvre, il n'a pas dû savoir comment réagir.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il saute d'une scène à l'autre trop rapidement<strong>**. Mais m'abimer les yeux dessus plus longtemps encore ne m'aidera pas à l'améliorer, je l'ai déjà trop relu. Donc si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche, qui vous gêne, quoi que ce soit, dites moi !**

**En tout cas je vous promet : s'en est fini avec les règlements de compte à répétition maintenant**, **au prochain chapitre on passe à quelque chose d'un peu différent.**


	6. De questions en réponses

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre:** **NanaFreezy** (oui il est sérieux, très sérieux même),** Kat **(que de compliments et de points d'exclamation, ça fait vraiment plaisir !)**, Bridou **(C'est vraiment gentil de passer me laisser un commentaire. Si les transitions te vont alors ça va, c'est sans doute moi qui me fait des idées)**, dylan42hp **(merci infiniment d'avoir prit la peine de laisser un commentaire à tous les chapitres ! Tu n'imagines même pas mon énorme sourire quand j'ai consulté ma boite mail et que j'ai vu que j'avais 5 nouveaux messages)**.**

**Et c'est dylan42hp qui a eu la bonne intuition: Laura n'échappera pas à son rendez-vous ! On ne pose pas un lapin à James Sirius Potter aussi facilement que ça !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: De questions en réponses (ou bien est-ce le contraire ?)<br>**

Pendant toute la semaine il ne fut plus question entre les filles de la sortie. Laura et Roxanne campaient sur leurs positions et Ashley préférait ne pas se mêler de ça. Elle était d'accord avec Roxanne: Laura et James allaient bien ensemble, mais elle comprenait Laura qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main.

Le samedi matin l'ambiance était un peu tendue dans la chambre des filles. Laura, qui d'habitude était toujours en avance, trainait le plus possible. Elle était persuadée que Potter l'attendait dans la salle commune et elle espérait que si elle arrivait suffisamment en retard il abandonnerait. Roxanne, au contraire, était prête dix minutes avant que les premières calèches ne soient amenées devant le château. À 10h10 Laura ne trouva plus aucun moyen de retarder encore le départ, Roxanne avait vraiment tout prévu.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la salle commune, elle entendit une voix dans son dos:

– C'est pas trop tôt.

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut. Il l'avait attendue. Nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier d'un canapé de la salle commune avec ses cheveux en bataille, son sweat-shirt gris et son petit sourire il était absolument détestable, et elle le détestait. Elle tenta de garder son calme.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as décidé de nous attendre Potter. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais à Pré-au-lard avec Roxanne et Ashley.

– Voyons Laura, intervint Roxanne avec un sourire sournois, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de nous accompagner, on peut très bien se débrouiller toutes seules.

Laura se retourna brusquement vers son amie avec un regard d'avertissement.

– Tu vois bien que tes amies n'ont pas besoin de toi, dit James.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la guida vers la sortie. Laura se retourna encore une fois vers ses amies, avec un regard suppliant cette fois. Ashley avait l'air vaguement coupable mais Roxanne avait un grand sourire. Elle leva ses deux pouces et articula silencieusement « Tout va bien se passer ». Laura la fusilla du regard puis le tableau se referma sur elle.

James la traina encore sur quelques mètres dans le couloir puis il lui demanda si elle allait encore s'enfuir s'il la lâchait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je m'enfuie ?

– Je cours plus vite que toi donc je te rattraperai avant que tu n'atteignes la porte de ton dortoir et je te garantis que si tu t'enfuis je te balance sur mon épaule et je te porte jusqu'à Pré-au-lard comme ça.

Elle soupira.

– C'est bon tu peux me lâcher, je ne m'enfuirais pas.

Elle mit immédiatement une distance confortable entre eux.

– Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi. Il y a plein de filles qui accepteraient de t'y accompagner sans que tu ais recours à de telles extrémités.

– J'ai des questions à te poser, dit-il simplement.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener à Pré-au-lard pour me les poser.

– J'ai des questions à te poser _et_ je n'ai personne avec qui aller à Pré-au-lard, précisa-t-il en souriant, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Et puis je me suis dit que tu serais plus susceptible de répondre à mes questions installée dans l'ambiance chaleureuse des trois balais et une fois que je t'aurais abreuvée de mes sourire enjôleurs.

– Je ne suis pas une fille normale, tu sais. Les sourires enjôleurs n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

– Une fille reste toujours une fille, même au plus profond d'elle-même, et les sourires enjôleurs ne laissent aucune fille indifférente.

– Tu comptes faire carrière dans la psychologie féminine ? se moqua-t-elle

– Pourquoi pas..., il prit un air rêveur, je m'y vois bien. Imagine : passer ma journée installé dans un fauteuil confortable pendant que toute une file de femmes débarque pour pleurer sur mon épaule ou bien s'allonger sur mon divan et me raconter leurs fantasmes les plus fous avant de prendre un air coupable « c'est grave docteur ? ».

Laura le regarda bizarrement et s'éloigna encore un peu de lui. Il le remarqua et cela le fit rire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir il était passé derrière elle pour réapparaître à sa droite. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille: « Racontez-moi vos rêves les plus fous, mademoiselle ». Elle le repoussa une fois de plus.

– Tu peux toujours courir Potter !

Il continua à l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grand Hall. Là, Laura grinça des dents. Il leur fallait traverser la foule qui s'y trouvait et elle savait très précisément ce qui allait se passer. Ça ne loupa pas. À peine James avait-il posé le pied sur la dernière marche du grand escalier déjà des groupes l'interpellaient. Il souriait à tout le monde, avait toujours un mot pour chacun d'entre eux « Ah Roger ! Ta mère va mieux ? », « Salut Emily, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Ça c'est bien passé ton devoir de métamorphose ? » La plupart du temps il n'écoutait qu'à moitié la réponse mais Laura voyait les visages de tous ceux à qui il avait adressé la parole ou serré la main s'illuminer de plaisir. James Potter les avait remarqués et il se souvenait d'eux. Laura s'amusa un moment à le regarder évoluer parmi la foule comme si c'était son élément naturel. Ah, il aimait ça, être admiré et adulé. Puis elle finit par se lasser. Elle était complètement invisible, dans son ombre à lui. Il ne faisait absolument plus attention à elle. C'était bien la peine de l'embêter toute une semaine pour l'oublier à la première occasion. Remarque, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle commença à dresser le cou pour repérer un moyen de se faufiler discrètement en dehors de cette cohue et le semer, enfin. Il dû remarquer son manège car à ce moment-là son bras se matérialisa de nulle-part et se referma sur elle. Il la fit tourner sur ses talons.

– C'est par ici que ça se passe Laura, chantonna-t-il.

Laura se retrouva face à un groupe de personnes qu'elle n'avait absolument jamais vues. Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, faisant l'aller-retour entre elle et James comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là avec lui. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. James remarqua le silence qui était brusquement tombé autour de lui.

– Ne faites pas attention à elle, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est juste qu'elle cherche par tous les moyens à me fausser compagnie depuis tout à l'heure. Je dois la surveiller.

– C'est pas elle, Laura Wellington ? demanda un garçon dans le groupe.

Laura rougit de plus belle mais de rage cette fois. Non seulement ce type venait de poser une question assez impolie mais en plus il avait posé la question à James. Elle était là, par Morgane, et elle savait parfaitement répondre. Son compagnon fronça les sourcils et il perdit son sourire. Il s'apprêtait à remballer cet enfoiré assez sèchement quand la voix de Laura retentit à côté de lui.

– Oui c'est bien moi, Laura Wellington, une jeune fille douée de raison et assez intelligente pour comprendre elle-même le sens d'une question aussi stupide que la tienne et y répondre sans aide extérieure, merci bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je me trouve à côté de Potter qu'il faut me confondre avec lui. Par contre toi je ne sais pas absolument qui t'es et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de poser la question.

C'était la tirade la plus longue que Laura ait jamais sortit devant une assemblée de plus de cinq personnes. Les gens autour d'elle s'étaient retournés et ils observaient la scène la bouche ouverte, personne n'osait rire. James Potter ne se gêna pas autant, son rire s'éleva dans le grand Hall encore silencieux. Il adressa un sourire acide à celui qui venait de se prendre les foudres de Laura.

– Oui, c'est bien elle, en chair, en os et en mots tranchants

Il baissa la voix pour lui dire en aparté et sur un ton plus menaçant.

– Si j'étais toi je ferais bien attention à ma petite personne dans les prochains jours, crois-moi elle a peut-être l'air toute innocente et gentille comme ça mais elle sait se venger aussi bien que nous, les Trimardeurs.

L'impertinent pâlit.

James reprit d'une vois plus forte à l'adresse d'un des autres garçons de groupe.

– Bon allez Craig, je vais l'emmener loin d'ici sinon je sens qu'il va y avoir des morts.

Laura le fusilla du regard mais il ne la remarqua même pas.

– On se reparle plus tard. En attendant essaye de te trouver d'autre amis. Ça fait des années que je te le dis, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu traines encore avec certains d'entre eux.

James Potter, ou comment passer de la plus franche camaraderie à la haine en un battement de cils. Forcément, quand on a autant d'amis on peut se permettre d'en jeter quelques-uns sans même une arrière-pensée. James rattrapa Laura qui était déjà sortie sur le perron du château. La jeune fille écumait encore.

– C'était magistral ! s'écria-t-il, d'habitude je ne peux pas te féliciter pour tes traits d'esprits parce qu'ils sont dirigés contre moi mais là je peux enfin me le permettre si je passe sur la petite insulte « il ne faut pas me confondre avec Potter ». Alvin ne sais pas à quoi il s'est attaqué.

– Sérieusement Potter, comment tu peux supporter de faire semblant d'être ami avec des gens comme ça ?

– Soit tu es populaire soit tu ne l'es pas, répondit-il. Ça nécessite quelques sacrifices au début, beaucoup d'hypocrisie par exemple, mais l'avantage quand tu atteins mon niveau c'est que tu peux te permettre de renvoyer à la face de tous ceux qui te sortent par les yeux leurs quatre vérités et ils trouveront encore le moyen de venir ramper à tes pieds pour que tu leur pardonnes.

Laura le regarda en face.

– C'est répugnant, dit-elle de but en blanc.

– Peut-être, admit-il, n'importe quel moyen d'accéder au pouvoir est répugnant. Mais c'est comme ça que tu deviens vraiment libre.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire fier.

– Bon, on y va ? reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Laura tourna la tête vers les calèches. Elle vit les groupes s'engouffrer dans les petites voitures. Pendant un court instant elle se vit coincée entre Potter et des inconnus dans la pénombre d'une calèche. Elle imagina les regards fixes et le silence pesant. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir ces images de la tête et elle fit de nouveau face à Potter.

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on marche ?

– Qu'on marche ?

– Oui, qu'on marche, jusqu'au village, tu sais, à pied. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre une scène comme celle qui vient de se passer.

James se pencha un peu en arrière comme pour mieux l'observer.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule avec moi sur un sentier étroit, pas une seule personne à l'horizon, rien que nous deux …

– Ne sois pas ridicule, s'énerva-t-elle face à ses mimiques dramatiques. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'y vais à pieds.

Elle partit sans l'attendre en direction du petit sentier bordé de hêtres qui menait au village. Il la rattrapa bien vite et ils s'éloignèrent du château.

Ils marchaient en silence, James avait ses mains dans ses poches.

– Alors ? finit-il par demander. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? Tu viens d'une famille moldue, non ?

Si Laura avait eu peur de tomber dans un silence gênant avec lui, elle fut bien vite détrompée. Elle-même, par protestation, ne répondait que par monosyllabes à ses questions mais Potter savait soutenir une conversation à lui tout seul. Il faisait les questions et les réponses. Quand elle refusait de répondre à une question il essayait de deviner la réponse tout seul jusqu'à ce que, agacée par ses propositions ridicules, elle finisse par la lui donner, il riait à ses propres blagues et elle-même finit par se laisser gagner par sa bonne humeur. Le temps qu'ils arrivent au village de Pré-au-lard il avait réussi, sans trop qu'elle sache comment, à lui soutirer toute l'histoire de son enfance dans un petit village du Pays de Galles.

Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la rue principale de la bourgade et Laura oublia la discussion. C'était la première sortie de l'année et le village si pittoresque lui avait manqué. Elle ne se lassait pas de la magie – au sens littéral du terme – du lieu. Nulle part ailleurs en Angleterre on ne pouvait voir le linge s'étendre tout seul dans les petite cours des maisons, des enfants se pourchasser en balais dans les rues et des passants faire leurs courses vêtus de capes et de chapeau pointus.

Pré-au-lard avait été fondé presque en même temps que Poudlard et il avait très peu changé depuis. Au centre du village, les maisons basses s'appuyait les unes sur les autres et Laura était sûre que certaines d'entre-elles ne tenait encore debout que grâce à la magie. Les matériaux de construction traditionnels de la région étaient la pierre grise et l'ardoise et le village aurait pu être très terne mais c'était sans compter sur les habitants. Les portes, les fenêtres, volets, tout était peint de couleurs joyeuses. (Laura avait même trouvé une fois dans une rue latérale une maison dont les volets changeaient de couleurs.) Le village vivait aussi par ses multiples boutiques. Le long de la rue principale les enseignes s'alignaient, chacune se composant d'une image mouvante. Celle de la poste, par exemple, montrait un magnifique hibou qui prenait sans relâche son envol et sur celle du magasin Sribenpenne une plume inscrivait dans une écriture élégante un texte en vers sans fin. Mais la préférée de Laura, celle devant laquelle ils arrivaient maintenant, c'était celle du pub des trois balais. On y voyait des clients assis, buvant de grandes gorgées de leurs pintes et riant à gorge déployée. De temps en temps une serveuse gravée dans le cuivre passait entre leurs tables pour les resservir, ils pouvaient boire et rire sans interruption. Aucun son ne sortait du panneau de bois mais les rires et le brouhaha qui filtraient de l'intérieur même de la taverne donnaient de la voix aux personnages.

L'ambiance chaleureuse du pub, copie conforme de celle annoncée par l'enseigne, la salua quand James ouvrit la porte pour elle. Laura, on l'a bien compris, n'aimait pas la foule mais les trois balais était un des seuls endroits où elle la supportait car l'endroit n'aurait pas pu être aussi chaleureux sans le monde qui s'y pressait.

Elle alla trouver une table pendant que James se frayait un chemin jusqu'au comptoir pour commander les bières-au-beurre. Fidèle à elle-même, elle dénicha la table la plus à l'écart de toute la taverne et s'y installa. Elle observa les groupes déjà attablés qui discutaient avec animation. Madame Rosmerta, la serveuse bien connue de tous, déambulait entre les tables des pintes plein les mains. Elle avait la soixantaine bien entamée mais elle exhibait encore fièrement sa poitrine fripée et elle avait de la force à revendre dans les bras. James revint enfin à la table.

– Tu as fait exprès de t'assoir à la table le plus au fond ? releva-t-il. Tu pensais que je ne te trouverais pas ?

– Tu m'as démasquée Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire insolent.

– Même dans l'endroit le plus peuplé du monde je remarquerais un visage aussi beau que le tiens, parodia-t-il.

Elle fit semblant de vomir dans sa bière-au-beurre.

– Tu les sors d'où ces compliments écœurants ?

– C'est de toi que me vient l'inspiration.

– Franchement je ne prends pas ça pour un compliment !

Il rit.

– Honnêtement, tu étais trop mignonne à regarder partout avec ces grands yeux émerveillés dans le village tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu viens ici.

Elle rougit et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

– Et alors ? J'ai conservé une âme d'enfant. Ce village est vraiment exceptionnel, c'est le seul endroit où on peut voir de la magie jusque dans les rues

– Tu es bien comme mon père, soupira-t-il, cet été il a encore été complètement abasourdi devant l'armoire à triple fond que ma grand-mère a acheté et pourtant ça fait des années qu'il vit comme un vrai sorcier. Je suppose que ça vient du fait d'être né-moldu.

Laura n'avait jamais vu une armoire à triple fond mais elle ne dit rien.

– A mon avis ce qui est vraiment triste, répartit-elle, c'est d'être né dans une famille de sorcier et d'être complètement blasé par la magie.

L'air fier de Laura le fit rire.

– Oh tu sais, ça peut marcher dans l'autre sens aussi. Roxanne t'a déjà parlé de mon grand-père ?

Cette fois, Laura se mit à rire.

– Oui, elle me l'a même présenté sur le quai 9¾ à la rentré en deuxième année. Dès qu'elle lui a dit que j'étais née-moldue il ne m'a plus lâchée. On a failli manquer le train cette année-là !

– Eh bien lui il te dirait que ce qui est triste c'est d'être né-moldu et d'être complètement blasé par – comment est-ce qu'il appelle ça déjà ? – la techogonie ?

– La technologie, corrigea-t-elle instinctivement, et qui te dis que je suis blasée par la technologie ? Je trouve ça tout aussi passionnant que la magie mais je pense que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de l'étudier.

– Donc en fait, tu es juste quelqu'un de passionné et de curieux, conclu-t-il en souriant, c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise à explorer le château ?

– Tu as recommencé ! s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant sursauter. Tu es encore en train de me faire parler de moi sans que je m'en rende compte ! Et après c'est toi qui me dis que nous sommes plus manipulatrices que vous.

Il éclata de rire.

– Je t'ai prévenue. Je t'ai invité pour te poser des questions et tu vois bien miss les-sourires-n'ont-aucun-effet-sur-moi que mon plan a marché à merveille : te voilà confortablement installée aux Trois balais à répondre docilement à toutes mes questions.

Laura rougit furieusement et croisa les bras. Elle se maudissait de s'être laissé avoir si facilement, ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

– Et bien moi aussi j'ai des questions à te poser, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

– Je réponds à une de tes questions et tu réponds à une des miennes, marchanda-t-il.

– Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, je ne répondrais à plus aucune question !

James se mit à se balancer sur son tabouret.

– Alors moi non plus je ne dirais rien ! s'exclama-t-il avec évidence.

Ils s'affrontèrent de regard pendant quelques secondes puis Laura soupira.

– Très bien, tu as gagné Potter ! Mais c'est moi qui commence.

– Je t'en prie, sourit-il.

– Vous avez une carte du château ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, Potter. Nous avons fouillé votre chambre en début d'année, tu te souviens ? Il y avait plein de bouquins sur la cartographie sur vos étagères.

– Eh bien oui, admit-il du bout des lèvres, nous essayons de créer une carte du château.

– Et je suppose que tu ne me montreras pas cette carte ?

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table.

– Ça dépend. Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?

Elle comprit au regard qu'il lui lançait que c'était à elle de répondre maintenant.

– Et bien, tu sais déjà que nous aimons nous promener dans le château, découvrir des endroits secrets. J'aimerais bien voir s'il y a encore sur cette carte des endroits que nous ne connaissons pas.

James devint plus sérieux, il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à voix basse :

– J'ai un marché pour toi Wellington. Tu me montre l'endroit où vous avez disparues le soir où on vous a piqué vos matelas et je te donnerais le mot de passe d'un passage secret que vous ne connaissez pas.

– Tu n'as pas abandonné n'est-ce pas Potter ? dit-elle en souriant. Mais ça c'est une chose que je ne te dirais jamais. Tu me dirais, toi, comment ouvrir le coffre dans votre chambre ?

– Tu as raison Wellington, approuva-t-il, c'est plus marrant si je le découvre par moi-même.

– Puisqu'on est sur le sujet du coffre. Tu peux au moins me dire où est-ce que vous avez eu un objet pareil. Ça a dû couter une fortune !

James fit mine d'hésiter puis il lui consentit à répondre.

– C'est un cadeau de mon oncle Bill. Roxanne t'as déjà parlé de lui ? Il est conjureur de sorts dans les endroits les plus insolites. Il a trouvé ce coffre dans une vielle tombe en Slovénie. Ils en trouvent toujours plein des coffres comme celui-là, impossibles à ouvrir, donc ça n'intéressait personne dans son expédition. Il l'a pris et me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Laura avait les yeux écarquillés, elle laissa échapper une exclamation.

– C'est vrai ? Tu as une famille géniale.

– C'est ce qu'on nous dit souvent. Mais crois-moi des fois c'est une peu énervant d'avoir des cousins dans chaque recoin de Poudlard.

– Roxanne dit la même chose – et c'est souvent à cause de toi ! – mais je suis sûre que vous seriez tous perdus sans votre famille tentaculaire. Oh et à propos !

Laura fronça les sourcils.

– C'est toi qui as demandé à Roxanne de tout faire pour que je vienne ici avec toi ? Tu l'as payée combien pour ça ?

Elle avait pris un air sévère. Il leva ses mains devant lui pour se défendre de cette accusation arbitraire.

– Je n'ai même pas eu à la payer ! C'est elle qui est venue m'en parler à l'entrainement de quidditch de mercredi. Elle m'a félicité et m'a dit qu'elle me soutenait à cent pour cent !

Il but une gorgée de sa bière-au-beurre tout en regardant Laura par-dessus le bord de son verre. Elle avait l'air choquée par la trahison de son amie. Il reposa son verre et ajouta :

– Tu as mal barrée Wellington, si tu veux mon avis. Tu as deux Weasley contre toi or tout le monde sait que les Weasley sont les personnes les plus têtues qui existent. Un jour, tu sortiras avec moi Wellington.

Laura, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa avec sa gorgée. Elle rougit et fronça les sourcils.

– Je croyais que tu voulais seulement me poser des questions, dit-elle sans comprendre.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Oui, mais ce que j'ai découvert sur toi m'a donné envie d'en savoir encore plus.

Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir avec moi pour ça, fit-elle remarquer.

– Étant donné que tu ne réponds à mes questions que quand je t'éblouis de mon charme ravageur je crains que si, plaisanta-t-il.

Laura étudia son attitude décontractée, ses sourires à profusion et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il venait d'éviter sa remarque en beauté. Il allait falloir qu'elle se perfectionne dans l'art de la conversation détournée si elle voulait tirer quelque chose de lui un jour.


	7. Des carnivores comme les autres

**Merci à Nerv** (contente que la remarque de James t'ai plu, c'est vraiment un trait important de sa personnalité)**,**** dylan42hp, lupinette des bois, FicAndRea, Bridou et PlumeBleue. A chaque chapitre la liste s'allonge et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.**

**Du coup j'ai honte de poster ce chapitre. D'une part il est beaucoup plus court que les autres parce que je voulais vraiment mettre la prochaine scène dans le prochain chapitre pour des raisons de cohérence et d'unité des chapitres. Et puis je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, en particulier la fin. Certes je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène au milieu mais je ne suis pas sure que ça plaira à tout le monde. **

**Et en plus de tout ça je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Pour celui-là j'aimerais vraiment prendre le temps d'écrire quelque chose de bien donc je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le délais habituel de deux semaines. Si j'ai du temps cette semaine vous l'aurez avant Noël, sinon il faudra attendre l'année prochaine.**

**Je vous en prie ne m'en voulez pas trop, il y aura des chapitres bien mieux que celui-là.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7 : Où Laura découvre que les jeunes filles sont des carnivores comme les autres<strong>

Devenait-elle paranoïaque où y avait-il vraiment beaucoup trop de gens qui la fixaient ?

Laura se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors, c'était samedi soir. Quelques heures plus tôt elle était revenue de sa sortie à Pré-au-lard avec James Potter. L'après-midi, elle devait bien se l'avouer, n'avait finalement pas été trop mal. Elle n'avait soutiré à Potter quasiment aucun des renseignements qu'elle voulait mais elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la salle commune tout avait été bizarre. Tiens, Roxanne par exemple, elle était beaucoup trop calme. Quand Laura l'avait retrouvée dans leur chambre un peu plus tôt elle s'était attendue à ce que la rouquine se jette sur elle pour lui faire raconter son après-midi en détail et… rien ! C'était à peine si elle lui avait demandé si elle avait passé une bonne après-midi. Roxanne n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à être étrangement silencieuse, Laura avait la très nette impression que le grand Hall était calme, trop calme. Par Morgane, c'était un samedi soir ! Ce n'étais pas le calme morose d'un soir de semaine c'était un calme remplis de tension. Il s'était passé quelque chose et Laura aurait bien aimé savoir quoi.

Elle laissa brusquement retomber ses couverts, elle eut l'horrible impression que le bruit qu'elle fit résonna dans toute la salle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? dit-elle à ses deux amies dans un murmure. Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous ne dites rien. Le château entier a-t-il été lobotomisé sans que je m'en rende compte ?

Roxanne et Ashley s'entre-regardèrent sans rien dire. Laura faillit se jeter sur elles, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence ! Enfin Ashley se décida à ouvrit la bouche :

– Il ne se passe rien Laura. On est juste un peu fatiguées c'est tout.

Elle lui parlait doucement, en articulant exagérément. Laura la regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé comprendre ?

– Un peu fatiguées ? Et tu vas me dire qu'eux aussi ils sont 'un peu fatigués' ? demanda-elle en faisant un geste vers tous les autres élèves. Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Elle avait un peu trop haussé le ton sur la fin de la phrase et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Roxanne fronça les sourcils à son adresse et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle attendit que l'attention se soit détournée d'elles puis elle chuchota à son amie :

– Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe Laura…

– Mais combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, OK ?

– Très bien, très bien, temporisa Roxanne, ne parle pas aussi fort. Promet moi que tu resteras calme si je te le dis.

Laura haussa les sourcils. Merlin-tout-puissant, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Roxanne commençait à l'inquiéter avec ses manières dramatiques. Elle promit.

– Et bien, vous n'êtes pas passés inaperçus à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui.

– Nous ? demanda Laura sans comprendre.

– Tu le fais exprès ? s'irrita Roxanne, toi et James, bien sûr !

Laura pâlit. Elle leva brusquement la tête et vit plusieurs regards tournés vers elle. Donc elle ne rêvait pas, elle se retrouvait encore au centre de tous les ragots de l'école. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle ne devait pas perdre son calme.

– Allons discuter de ça ailleurs, ordonna-t-elle.

Elles se levèrent toutes les trois et quittèrent la grande salle.

Elles marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements bleus. Quand elle vit leurs mines sérieuses Altaïr leur ouvrit sans faire d'histoire. Une fois dans le salon Laura se tourna vers ses deux amies.

– Bon, très bien. Dites-moi tout. C'est quoi le problème avec le fait que je sois allée avec Potter au village ?

– Ça a juste surpris tout le monde, expliqua Ashley, et puis James Potter n'est pas quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu. Les rumeurs ont couru toutes la journée, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de gens qui te regardaient pendant le repas.

Laura plissa les yeux.

– C'est vraiment tout ? insista-t-elle.

Roxanne et Ashley hochèrent la tête en lui souriant candidement.

– J'ai malheureusement déjà fait plusieurs fois l'objet des rumeurs les plus folles cette année, continua Laura, et je sais maintenant à quoi ça ressemble d'être au centre des conversations. Et bien je vais vous dire : ça ne ressemble pas à ça. Pourquoi tout le monde étais si silencieux ? Pourquoi l'ambiance était si tendue quand d'habitude nos gentils petits camarades ne se privent pas de discuter haut-et-fort des derniers potins ?

Laura croisa les bras et pris un air sévère.

– Alors ? J'attends vos réponses.

Roxanne soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, mais ça va t'énerver, je t'aurais prévenue. Comme tu l'imagines le fait que tu sortes avec James…

– Je ne sors pas avec Potter ! clarifia immédiatement Laura. On est juste allés une fois à Pré-au-lard ensemble parce qu'il avait des questions à me poser et ça ne se reproduira plus.

– Si tu le dis ! s'énerva Roxanne. En tout cas ce n'est pas ce que pense le fan-club de mon cousin. Elles ont toutes juré ta mort.

– Comment ça, elles ont juré ma mort ? C'est quoi leur problème au juste ?

– Laura, mais où est-ce que tu vis ? Dans une grotte ? s'emporta Ashley en lançant ses bras vers le ciel. Elles sont jalouses ! Elles veulent toutes sortir avec les Trimardeurs et plus particulièrement leur leadeur. Elles ont déjà du mal à ne pas s'entretuer les unes les autres alors tu peux être sure que si tu arrives et tu leur piques Potter sous leur nez elles vont toutes s'unir pour te détruire.

Laura regarda Ashley avec des grands yeux pendant un instant puis elle éclata de rire.

– C'est quoi cette histoire ? On se croirait dans la jungle ! Pourquoi elles seraient jalouses de moi ? Je ne veux même pas sortir avec Potter.

– Et je te répète que ce n'est pas ce qu'elles croient, dit Roxanne. Laura, tu devrais prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Elles sont très nombreuses et elles ont vraiment les moyens de te pourrir la vie.

– Roxanne, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a poussée à aller à Pré-au-lard avec Potter ?

– Oui, je sais, Roxanne prit un air un peu coupable, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela aurait tant de conséquences.

– Et d'ailleurs Rox, que je ne te reprenne pas à me pousser comme ça dans les bras de ton cousin !

Roxanne prit un air innocent.

– Moi ? Te pousser dans les bras de mon cousin ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Laura prit une voix niaise :

– Mais voyons Laura, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! Mais oui James, elle est totalement disponible pour aller avec toi au village !

Roxanne éclata de rire.

– Je suis très fière de ce plan-là, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle à une Laura contrariée. Et il a marché à merveille !

– Parce que vous l'aviez mis au point pendant l'entrainement de quiddicth de mercredi, ton horrible cousin et toi ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Roxanne. Il m'a vendue ? Oh le traitre ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas te dire que j'étais venu lui parler.

– Voilà ce qu'on récolte, à trahir ses amies de la sorte ! réprimanda Laura avec hauteur.

Roxanne la poussa du coude de façon complice pour enlever cet air vexé de son visage.

– Oh allez, Laurie ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas regretté cette après-midi. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avais rien à dire à James tu m'a l'air de lui avoir soutiré pas mal de renseignements.

Un sourire gagna malgré elle les lèvres de Laura.

– Ne crois pas ça, soupira-t-elle, il m'a soutiré bien plus d'informations qu'il ne m'en a donné.

– C'est vrai ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? Allez, je veux tout savoir !

Laura savait bien qu'elle allait devoir passer par là alors autant en profiter. Elle se fit installer confortablement dans son fauteuil favori, envoya Roxanne lui chercher une couverture et demanda un thé à Ashley. Une fois sa tasse chaude entre les mains et ses amies assises à ses pieds elle avala une longue gorgée et commença son récit.

#

Malgré l'avertissement de Roxanne, Laura n'avait pas pris au sérieux cette histoire de filles qui voulaient sa peau. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, Roxanne avait lu beaucoup trop de romans. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui suffirait d'expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu pour résoudre le problème. Mais quand elle rentra dans la salle commune et qu'elle vit des filles se lever de tous les coins de la pièce pour venir former un cercle parfait autour d'elle, de Roxanne et d'Ashley elle se dit que ce serait peut-être un peu plus compliqué que cela.

Elle regarda rapidement tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que des filles toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres. Elles avaient les lèvres rouges, les joues roses, l'uniforme parfaitement ajusté. Face aux garçons et aux professeurs ces filles incarnaient toujours l'innocence la plus parfaite. Quand elles souriaient de toutes leurs dents blanches personne ne semblait remarquer que les trois premiers boutons de leurs chemises n'étaient jamais fermés et que leurs jupes étaient plus courtes que celles de leurs camarades. Ce n'est que quand elles se retrouvaient entre filles qu'elles montraient leurs vraies natures.

Ces poupées machiavéliques avaient toujours fait froid dans le dos à Laura mais là c'était carrément impressionnant. Une fille de septième année, le leadeur de cette petite bande, s'avança. Elle pointa un doigt parfaitement manucuré sur Laura :

– C'est toi Wellington ?

La mâchoire de Laura se contracta, cette question lui rappelait beaucoup trop celle d'un certain jeune homme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

– C'est bien moi, répondit-elle entre ses dents.

– On a deux ou trois petites choses à mettre au point avec toi.

– Comme me dire de ne plus m'approcher de James Potter ? la coupa Laura.

– Ouais, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Elle s'approcha en balançant les hanches et enfonça son ongle dans la poitrine de Laura.

– James Potter est notre chasse gardée, compris Wellington ?

– J'aimerai bien que tout soit limpide entre nous, articula Laura, ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Potter d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui. En réalité, c'est lui qui m'a quasiment forcée à y aller avec lui.

La jeune fille de septième année pâlit sous l'affront. Elle appuya encore un peu plus son ongle affuté sur le tissu fin de la chemise de Laura.

– Si tu penses que ça te donne le droit de te vanter Wellington tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Tu n'es pas la première qu'il invite à Pré-au-lard et certainement pas la dernière !

Laura se recula un peu et leva les mains.

– Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit-elle sincèrement. Ce que voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Potter, d'accord ? D'ailleurs si tu pouvais t'arranger pour sortir avec lui il cesserait de m'embêter et ça m'ôterait vraiment une épine du pied. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Laura savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ajouter cette provocation mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. En réponse elle sentit l'ongle de son adversaire traverser sa chemise tandis que le beau visage à quelques centimètres du sien se contractait de rage. Elles se défièrent du regard.

– On t'a à l'œil, conclut la septième année.

Elle se détourna enfin des trois jeunes filles. L'armée de poupée s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Laura était sûre que si elle s'approchait assez près elle pourrait les entendre grogner.

Après cela Laura décida de prendre au sérieux les menaces du groupe de filles. Il suffisait qu'elle regarde le trou que l'affrontement avait laissé dans sa chemise pour se rappeler qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Elle avait adopté la technique de l'esquive. Cela consistait à ne plus répondre aux provocations de James et à l'éviter autant que faire se pouvait mais le Trimardeur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il avait remarqué qu'elle l'évitait depuis leur sortie et comme il avait élevé au rang de raison de vivre le fait de contrarier le moindre de ses plans il se faisait un malin plaisir de la surprendre où qu'elle soit dans le château. Laura commençait d'ailleurs à se dire que ce n'étais pas normal, comment diable faisait-il pour tout-le-temps savoir où elle se trouvait ?

Heureusement elle avait juste une semaine à tenir comme ça avant les premières vacances de l'année. Laura ne restait jamais au château pendant les vacances, c'était déjà assez dur pour se parents de ne pas la voir pendant deux mois et ils étaient toujours très impatients de la voir revenir à la maison pendant deux semaines. Et d'ailleurs elle non plus ne voulait pas rester à Poudlard, elle avait aussi très envie de revoir ses parents.

Elle prit soin d'éviter James durant tout le trajet du Poudlard express jusqu'à Londres. Puis elle dit au revoir à ses deux amies et traversa la barrière. Ses deux parents étaient là et ils lui sourirent dès qu'ils la virent, elle alla se lover dans les bras rassurants de son père.

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle, avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était levé de ses épaules. Devant elle s'étendaient deux semaines sans Potter, deux semaines hors de cette atmosphère de tension et de rumeurs qu'était devenue sa vie à Poudlard, deux semaines sans être constamment sur ses gardes pour éviter une énième revanche des Trimardeurs, … deux semaines merveilleuses !

Ses livres de magie bien cachés au fond de son armoire elle profita de quelques jours de normalité. Regarder la télé, flemmarder sur internet, autant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire à Poudlard. Mais son caractère facétieux la rattrapa bien vite et elle s'attaqua à la mise en place de son plan. Eh oui, elle était peut-être en vacances mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle oubliait la petite guérilla dans laquelle elle s'était engagée. L'homme qu'il lui fallait, c'était son cousin. Elle devait absolument parvenir à lui parler. Rien de plus simple. De petites suggestions en remarques anodines elle avait réussi à mettre dans la tête de sa mère l'idée d'inviter sa sœur à déjeuner. Il ne restait plus à Laura qu'à s'assoir à côté de son cousin et engager la conversation. Entre le plat principal et le dessert elle se pencha vers lui.

– Eh Robbie, c'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu savais crocheter une serrure ?

Son cousin ne parut même pas surpris par la question. Il ne se faisait jamais prier pour raconter les quatre cent coups qu'il faisait avec sa petite bande de copains. Tout ce que Laura avait à faire, c'était paraître intéressée.

– … Et là on était complètement coincés, tu vois, et le type il arrivait. Alors j'ai sortis les deux pics de fer que je garde toujours dans ma poche – je ne m'en sépare jamais, c'est un peu comme mes objets fétiches, tu vois – et donc je les sors de ma poche et ni une ni deux je crochète la serrure et on se cache dans le local poubelle. Le type est passé et il nous a même pas vus. On a eu trop chaud sur ce coup-là.

– Cool, dit Laura avec emphase.

Elle se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

– Tu m'apprends ?


	8. Passage à l'offensive

**Bonne année à tous !**

**Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot : Nerv (**Deux reviews ! Waouh ! Et je peux t'assurer que la deuxième m'a aussi laissé sur le visage un sourire idiot et irrépressible !**), lupinette des bois (**Ne t'inquiètes pas, James est de retour en force dans ce chapitre !**), FicAndRea et Dylan42hp.**

**Ce chapitre s'est un peu fait attendre, désolée. Ça devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de concilier études et écriture à mesure que la fin de l'année approche. Je m'étais promis de ne pas dépasser un délais de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre mais je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à m'y tenir pour tout les prochains chapitres, on verra bien.**

**En tout cas, pour vous récompenser de l'attente, ce chapitre est plus long. Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8 :<strong> Passage à l'offensive

– Mais pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas avancer ? On va être en retard !

Le père de Laura regarda sa montre.

– Calme-toi chérie, on a encore une demi-heure, tu ne rateras pas ton train.

Laura s'enfonça dans son siège sur la banquette arrière et continua à maugréer. Le train pour Poudlard partait ce matin et ils étaient coincés dans les bouchons. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne raterait pas le train mais elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver.

Depuis plusieurs jours elle mourrait d'envie de dévoiler son plan génial à ses deux amies. Et plus encore de l'exécuter pour enfin avoir accès à tous les secrets des Trimardeurs. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'entrainait sur toutes les serrures qu'elle croisait, elle était devenue une experte. Il fallait qu'elle voie la tête de Potter quand il retrouverait son précieux coffre vide.

Avant même que son père ait coupé le moteur Laura était sortie de la voiture. Elle traina ses parents à travers la gare à vive allure malgré leur assurance qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la barrière. Elle les embrassa tendrement, leur assura que Noël arriverait bien vite et qu'elle les reverrait bientôt. Puis sa mère commença à lui réciter une longue liste de recommandations et son envie pressante de passer la barrière la reprit.

– Mais oui Maman, je mangerais bien, je ne me coucherais pas trop tard. Mais je dois y aller maintenant. A bientôt ! Je vous écrirais !

Elle disparut sur un dernier signe de main pressé. Sa mère était sure qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son dernier avertissement : « Et sois sage ! ».

.

Laura traina sa valise vers le groupe que formaient les Weasley, cela avait toujours été leur point de ralliement à elle, Roxanne et Ashley. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il y avait maintenant dans ce groupe une autre personne qui ne manquerait pas de la remarquer et justement cette personne se rappela bien vite à sa mémoire.

– C'est moi que tu cherches Wellington ?

Laura se retourna et son regard tomba sur James Potter. Fidèle à lui-même, il se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre une pile de valises. Elle sourit devant l'assurance que le jeune homme affichait. Dans quelques jours il sourirait beaucoup moins.

– Oui, en effet, répondit elle à la plus grande surprise de son interlocuteur. J'ai cette grosse valise à transporter, tu vois, et comme la dernière fois tu l'avais portée pour moi le long du train je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire pareil pour ce trajet.

– Mais avec plaisir ! La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fouiller dans tes sous-vêtements à fleurs.

– James !

La mère de James s'était retournée, complètement outrée par les paroles de son fils. James se redressa.

– C'est bon maman, se justifia-t-il, Wellington à l'habitude que je me moque d'elle. N'est-ce pas Wellington ? Et d'ailleurs elle sait très bien se défendre mais là elle est trop intimidée.

En effet Laura avait brusquement l'air mal-à-l'aise. Elle venait de remarquer, derrière James et sa mère, le père de James – Harry Potter en personne – qui s'était retourné et suivait l'échange avec un léger sourire. Heureusement, avant que la scène ne vire aux présentations officielles à la famille Roxanne débarqua. Elle se jeta sur le dos de son amie.

– Laura ! s'écria-t-elle à deux centimètres de son oreille, pourquoi tu restes là ?

Elle remit ses deux pieds à terre et remarqua son cousin. Les deux coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent bien qu'elle essaye de garder un air dégagé et décontracté. Elle le pointa du doigt et précisa sa question :

– Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

Laura leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre une fois de plus que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait mais James la devança.

– Parce que j'ai des bonbons et pas toi, répondit-il en sortant deux dragées jaune vif de sa poche. Un bonbon Wellington ?

– Non merci Potter, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne rien accepter qui vienne de toi.

– Vraiment ? Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Roxanne. Et bien moi je le prends.

D'un geste rapide elle saisit une des sucreries et la jeta dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de la savourer pendant que James et Laura la regardaient la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise.

– Hum…Il est très bon, merci cousin !

James se reprit.

– Mais de rien très chère cousine, lui répondit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Il scrutait les premiers symptômes sur son visage. Roxanne sourit discrètement et se tourna vers Laura.

– On y va ? Ashley est déjà arrivée.

Elle entraina son amie avec elle. Quand elles furent hors de la vue de Potter, Laura attrapa son amies par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

– Mais tu es folle Roxanne ! Recrache ce bonbon tout de suite ! Recrache-le ! C'est sans doute un bonbon piégé !

– Calme-toi, rit Roxanne.

Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin et lui dit à voix basse :

– Ce bonbon devrait être piégé mais il ne l'est plus. Ces idiots ont commandé toutes leurs farces et attrapes dans le magasin de mon père alors qu'il est à cent-pour-cent de notre côté. Du coup mon père leur a envoyé des bonbons tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il a même ajouté des saveurs assez sympa. La prochaine fois qu'il te propose un bonbon tu devrais gouter.

Laura cacha un rire dans sa main.

– Mais ils vont vite se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

– Oui mais à ce moment-là ils seront déjà à Poudlard et il sera trop tard pour acheter d'autres farces et attrapes, lui rétorqua Roxanne les yeux plein de malice.

Laura siffla d'admiration.

– Je vois que je n'ai pas été la seule à travailler pendant ces vacances, je suis fière de vous recrue Weasley.

.

– Ne commence pas à te faire trop d'idées Laura, je te dis que ça ne marchera pas, prévint Roxanne en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des Trimardeurs.

Comme tous les mercredis les Trimardeurs étaient en cours de soin aux créatures magiques pendant que les trois jeunes filles avaient une heure de libre, c'était le moment que Laura avait attendu depuis plus d'une semaine, l'instant de vérité.

– C'est beau la confiance, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme, moi je te dis que ça marchera.

Ashley soupira, depuis trois jours c'était toujours le même débat entre ses deux amies.

– Mais enfin Laura, ce coffre résiste à tous les sorts les plus puissants et tu penses réellement pouvoir l'ouvrit avec deux ridicules pics de fer ?

Roxanne alla s'allonger sur un lit. Elles étaient venues tellement de fois dans cette chambre pour la piéger ou récupérer ce qui leur avait été volé qu'elles y avaient pris leurs habitudes. Ashley saisit sur l'étagère le livre qu'elle avait entamé la dernière fois et se mit à lire pendant que les deux autres continuaient à se chamailler. C'était devenue trop facile, les Trimardeurs ne piégeaient jamais la porte, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que tout ce que leur chambre recelait d'important était efficacement protégé dans le coffre. Laura comptait bien tester cette hypothèse.

– Pour commencer rien ne dit que ce coffre résiste aux sorts les plus puissants, continuait-elle d'argumenter tout en triturant ses deux pics dans la serrure, le seul sort que tu as essayé c'était Alohomora, et puis même si ce coffre résistait aux sorts les plus puissants cela ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être tout simplement ouvert grâce à une clé. On peut compter sur les sorciers pour se monter la tête avec leur magie compliquée et oublier que les moldus sont pleins de ressource eux aussi. Ils ont même inventé des tas de choses qui n'existent même pas chez les sorciers.

– Comme quoi par exemple ? dit Roxanne avec dédain.

– Comme Internet par exemple.

– …

Laura sourit et jeta un coup d'œil sur Roxanne réduite au silence.

– Quand bien même, reprit Roxanne avec hauteur, le fait que le sort 'Alohomora' ne marche pas est la preuve même que ce coffre ne peux pas être ouvert avec une clé et donc encore moins avec…

Clic ! Laura poussa un petit cri de victoire, elle retira ses outils de la serrure et s'assit en tailleur. Roxanne se redressa brusquement sur les coudes, Ashley leva les yeux de son livre.

– Tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement du coffre.

Laura ne répondit pas et plaça des deux mains de chaque côté du couvercle. Roxanne était descendue du lit et s'était approchée elle aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta-t-elle. C'est bon tu as laissé assez de suspense, ouvre-le maintenant !

Laura rit et ouvrit lentement le coffre, elles se penchèrent toutes les trois, s'attendant à voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Au fond du coffre il n'y avait qu'un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Laura le saisit avec une main tremblante et le déplia. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. C'était réellement un bout de parchemin vierge. Elles ne se découragèrent pas tout de suite; on était dans le monde merveilleux de la magie et dans ce monde-là un bout de parchemin pouvait être beaucoup de choses : un prince charmant maudit par une vielle sorcière, un horcruxe permettant de communiquer avec esprit maléfique du siècle dernier ou même une carte de Poudlard soumise à un sortilège d'encre invisible. Laura sortit prestement sa baguette et tenta plusieurs sorts de révélation mais rien ne marcha. Elle fut un peu déçue mais ne se déclara pas vaincue. Elle laissa Roxanne se saisir à son tour du morceau de papier.

– Tu n'as pas quelques excuses à me présenter Roxanne ? suggéra l'apprentie pilleuse avec un grand sourire.

Elle récolta un regard noir.

– Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est un vieux morceau de parchemin, il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi fière, maugréa la rouquine.

– Voyons Roxanne, ce n'est pas toi qui me chantait les louages des sorciers et de leur ingéniosité il n'y a pas cinq minutes ? Tu dois savoir que ce parchemin, sous son aspect modeste, peut receler les secrets les plus extraordinaires.

Roxanne soupira et lui adressa un sourire hideux.

– Je m'excuse, oh grande Laura, d'avoir douté de ton intelligence et de ta virtuosité. C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda Roxanne avec fausseté

– Bien mieux. J'aime qu'on reconnaisse mes innombrables qualités.

– Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon cousin, remarqua Roxanne comme si de rien n'étais.

Elle vit le sourire satisfait de Laura glisser de ses lèvres, son amie avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser. Roxanne lui tapa dans le dos avec un peu trop d'entrain. Elle croisa le regard réprobateur mais néanmoins amusé d'Ashley.

– Bon les filles, quand vous aurez fini de vous tirer dans les pattes on pourra peut-être avancer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? demanda-t-elle en brandissant le bout de parchemin.

Laura le lui arracha des mains.

– On l'emmène bien sûr !

Elle consulta sa montre, elles n'avaient plus que vingt minutes avant la fin du cours des Trimardeurs. Elle fouilla dans son sac et dénicha un parchemin vierge, elle le plia en quatre et quelques sorts plus tard il avait exactement le même aspect vieillit et usé que le parchemin qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds. Quand elle le déposa doucement au fond du coffre avant de refermer la serrure Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est purement maléfique ce que tu viens de faire Laura, tu le sais ?

– Alors pourquoi cela te fait sourire ?

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre.

– N'empêche Laura je me demande d'où tu sors ces petites idées machiavéliques des fois, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Depuis que tu as lancé ce sort dans le train tu n'es plus la même. Et ne sourit pas comme ça, ça fait encore plus peur !

.

James Potter poussa la porte de sa chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit avant de s'accroupir devant le coffre. Ses trois amis entrèrent derrière lui pour déposer leurs affaires avant de repartir dîner. James voulait juste vérifier rapidement avant de redescendre si Alvin était encore enfermé dans le placard à balais du quatrième étage. C'aurait été vraiment dommage qu'il ait réussit à s'en libérer si tôt, il espérait qu'il y resterait jusqu'à demain matin au moins. Il prononça rapidement la formule pour ouvrir le coffre, y replaça la cape d'invisibilité de son père et en sortis la carte.

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils, rien ne s'affichait sur la carte. Il recommença, toujours rien. De la panique mêlée de colère commença à monter en lui. Il recommença une troisième fois en prononçant clairement chaque syllabe, la carte refusait toujours de livrer ses secrets. Il balança son poing contre le mur dans un accès de rage.

– Putain de merde ! C'est elle, ces garces, j'en suis sûr !

Ces trois camarades de dortoir sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. James continuait à se défouler sur le mur.

– James, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas mais reprit brusquement le parchemin et colla presque son nez dessus. Des mots commençaient enfin à y apparaitre. C'était l'écriture de Laura.

« Allons Potter, il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre… »

Une bouffée de colère l'assaillit, il produisit un espèce de borborygme étouffé. Quelle insolence ! Cette fille était tout juste une novice dans l'art de la farce et elle se croyait tout permis !

William s'approcha de son ami et lui prit le parchemin des mains. Il manqua de s'étouffer lui aussi quand il lut ce qui était écrit dessus.

– Elle l'on volé ?

– Volé quoi ? La carte ? s'exclama Mattew à son tour.

– Mais comment ? demanda Daniel.

Machinalement ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers James pour recevoir une explication. Leur leadeur leur renvoya leur regard.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache, moi, comment ?

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre laissant encore échapper quelques exclamations. Il lançait ses bras derrière sa tête, signe de sa frustration. Il mit un certain temps pour se calmer.

– Très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers les Trimardeurs, je ne veux pas de scandale, d'accord ? Si toute l'école apprend que nous possédons une carte de Poudlard et que ces débutantes on réussit à nous la voler c'en sera fini de la renommée des Trimardeurs. Voilà ce que je propose : on va manger comme si de rien n'était et on les coince toutes les trois dans un couloir désert quand elles quittent la grande salle.

– Ça me va, approuva William avec un grand sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle James repéra immédiatement sa cousine, Wellington et leur amie blonde dont il avait oublié le nom. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en bout de table Laura releva la tête et regarda dans leur direction. Il la foudroya du regard. Il fut surpris de la voir sourire en retour. Au début de l'année il était sûr qu'elle aurait baissé la tête s'il l'avait regardée ainsi. Elle prenait vite confiance en elle, c'était sûr, mais il y avait encore un plan sur lequel il pouvait encore la mettre mal-à-l'aise…

– Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on devait être discret ?

James se retourna vers Matthew qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Oui, et ?

– Et la façon dont tu fixes Wellington depuis le début du repas n'est pas très discrète.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et se remit à manger. Mais William n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

– T'a vraiment envie de sortir avec elle ? insista-t-il. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

– Elle connait des pièces secrètes que même les Trimardeurs ne connaissent pas, rappela James, rien que pour ça elle est digne d'intérêt.

– Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux carrément _sortir_ avec elle.

James ne répondit pas, il avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers les jeunes filles qui se levaient de table. Elles quittèrent tranquillement la grande salle sans remarquer les quatre regards qui les suivaient. Quand elles eurent disparues dans le hall les quatre garçons se regardèrent puis se levèrent à leur tour.

Ils les suivirent en silence jusqu'au troisième étage. Ils entendaient leur conversation qui résonnait dans les halls une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

– Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce parchemin est une carte ? En fin de compte on en sait rien, on pourrait être en train de s'escrimer sur un vieux bout de parchemin, disait la voix de Roxanne.

– Un vulgaire bout de parchemin caché dans un coffre magique assommant tous ceux qui essayent de l'ouvrir ? Sérieusement Rox, pourquoi refuses-tu l'évidence ? Tu n'as pas vu la tête des Trimardeurs ce soir ?

– Non, répondit Roxanne, mais je suis sûre que toi tu n'as pas quitté James des yeux de tout le repas…

James sourit, des fois il adorait sa cousine. Roxanne fit un cri indigné, Laura avait dû lui taper le bras.

– Ce que je voulais dire, repris Laura plus fort pour couvrir les plaintes de Roxanne, c'est que Potter était furieux. Quoi que ce soit, ce parchemin est précieux.

James en avait assez entendu, c'était bien elles qui avait volé la carte, elles venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort.

– Matt ! Dan ! chuchota-t-il en faisant un geste impérieux à ces amis, vous allez prendre le prochain passage secret qui débarque dans le couloir de l'aile nord, vous attendez qu'elles arrivent et vous les bloquez.

– On…les bloque ? murmura Dan paniqué.

– Tu te mets en travers de leur chemin et tu bombe ton torse maigrichon Haddock ! tonna Matthew exaspéré.

James voyait bien que Dan n'étais pas très à l'aise avec le plan, il détestait faire le sale boulot. De manière générale il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les manières parfois un peu incorrectes des Trimardeurs.

– Bon d'accord, décida-t-il pour éviter un énième dispute entre Dan et Matthew, William tu vas avec Matthew et Dan tu restes avec moi !

Ils se séparèrent.

Les jeunes filles tournèrent dans le couloir de l'aile nord et se figèrent, devant elles se tenaient Matthew Mordson et William Sharps, les âmes damnées de James Potter. Laura fit volte-face, James s'avançait vers elles par l'autre côté, c'était une embuscade. Elle se redressa et prit un regard assuré, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir cette carte elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner si facilement.

– Pas de « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » ? Même pas de mines stupéfaites ? fit mine de s'étonner James. Vous savez donc pourquoi nous sommes là.

– Nous n'avons pas la carte sur nous Potter, si tu veux la récupérer il va falloir faire un peu plus d'efforts.

James fit un pas de plus vers Laura, jusqu'à se retrouver à vingt centimètres d'elle à peine, et lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Mais ce dont Laura avait vraiment peur c'étaient ses yeux qui la fixaient avec une intensité inhabituelle.

– Je serais bien tenté de vous fouiller pour vérifier vos dires…

Laura rougit et sans même qu'elle ait pensé à s'en saisir, sa baguette se retrouva entre eux, pointée vers la poitrine de James.

– Si tu fais ça Potter, tu vas regretter le jour où tu es né !

Il sourit et s'éloigna un peu. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette, Laura se mit en position défensive.

– Accio carte ! prononça simplement James.

Rien ne se passa. Il haussa les épaules.

– Il fallait bien que je vérifie. Honnêtement, cette carte ne vous sert à rien si vous ne savez pas comment révéler son contenu. Alors voilà ce que vous propose : vous rendez la carte à des personnes qui peuvent exploiter pleinement son potentiel et en échange je vous donnerais ...disons… trois passages secrets que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous n'êtes pas perdantes.

Laura fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition.

– C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Potter mais je crois que l'on va encore tenter de découvrir par nous-même ce que renferme cette carte. Si dans quelques semaines nous n'y sommes toujours pas arrivées, on reconsidèrera ta proposition.

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire faux auquel il répondit de même.

– Et maintenant laissez-nous partir, on n'a rien sur nous qui puisse vous intéresser.

– Je n'ai pas fini Wellington.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle pour lui chuchoter :

– Je t'exaspère n'est-ce pas ? A te suivre partout, à faire en sorte de te croiser tout le temps dans les couloirs, à t'emmener de force à Pré-au-lard…

Laura fronça les sourcils, où voulait-il en venir ?

– J'ai une autre proposition à te faire. Si tu me rends la carte, je cesserais de t'embêter. L'accident du train sera oublié, tu reprendras ta vie normale.

Laura le regarda bien en face. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait souhaité ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ? James sembla lire ses questions sur son visage.

– Je te connais mieux que tu ne veux le croire Laura.

– Je ne comprends pas Potter. Apparemment tu n'as pas tant envie que ça de récupérer ta carte. Sérieusement, que ferais-tu si j'acceptais ? Tu cesserais complètement d'envahir mon espace personnel ? Je ne pense pas. Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas tant que ça si je décline ta proposition, aussi alléchante qu'elle soit.

Laura s'éloigna, elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de James dans son dos.

– Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu veux un jour voir ce que contient cette carte Wellington parce qu'elle elle ne restera pas en ta possession très longtemps ! lui cria-t-il.

– Ça c'est ce que tu crois Potter, tu ne me fait pas peur.

Cette fois William et Matthew les laissèrent passer. Laura lança un coup d'œil vers Roxanne, celle-ci peinait à retenir ses questions. En effet, dès qu'elles furent à une distance raisonnable elle se rapprocha d'elle avec complicité.

– Qu'est-ce que vous vous chuchotiez, James et toi ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Roxanne !

– Oh là ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire je demanderais à James.

Si Potter tenait à la vie, il avait intérêt à ne pas en dire un mot à sa cousine.


	9. La clé des secrets de Poudlard

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review une fois de plus (et merci à fane d'harry potter pour ses nombreuses review). Vous remarquerez que je poste ce chapitre un peu tard (désolée ?) et là je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les review par MP. Je me suis dit qu'entre une réponse et un nouveau chapitre vous préfériez un nouveau chapitre, donc voilà. J'essayerais de répondre ce week-end.**

**Sinon je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps ce soir de relire et de corriger suffisamment (à mon gout) ce chapitre, surtout la fin, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus d'un mois. Donc il est possible que je corrige tout ça ce week-end et que je poste une nouvelle version, je vous tiendrais au courant.**

**Je vous avais prévenu que j'aurais peut-être du mal à tenir les délais mais je suis quand même désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt. Ça devrait se calmer un peu côté études donc cette fois j'écrirais plus vite.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 9 : La clé des secrets de Poudlard<br>**

A la lumière de quelques bougies, assises en tailleurs autour d'un morceau de parchemin étalé à même le sol, Laura, Roxanne et Ashley avaient tout l'air de procéder à un vieux rituel de magie interdite. Laura positionna son doigt sur une page du vieux grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux et leva sa baguette. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis, dans un silence tendu, elle commença à prononcer la formule :

– Video Totam Cognescivit…

Elle essayait de garder les yeux fixés sur le parchemin mais par moment elle était obligée de lire sur la page jaunie la suite de l'incantation. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer des formules si longues, elle n'était même pas sûre de prononcer correctement les lettres en latin. Elle acheva sa litanie d'un ample mouvement de baguette. Geste souple mais rapide, disait le grimoire, du nord-est au sud-ouest.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce mal éclairée, perturbé seulement par le grésillement d'une flamme de bougie se noyant dans la cire fondue.

Laura laissa brusquement retomber sa baguette sur le parchemin à ses pieds.

– Rien ne marche ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais plus quoi essayer.

Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient rassemblées une fois de plus dans les appartements d'Helga pour tenter d'accéder au contenu de la carte. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elles l'avaient volée mais elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de l'utiliser. Et pourtant elles avaient tout essayé, vraiment tout.

Après avoir épuisé toutes les formules de révélation qu'elles connaissaient elles avaient entamé une campagne de recherche à la bibliothèque. Elles avaient noircis des parchemins entiers de formules, enchantements, rituels pour révéler ce qui avait intentionnellement été caché mais la carte restait toujours illisible. Elles s'étaient alors lancées sur une autre piste : les livres de Potion. Roxanne avait préparé des dizaines de mélanges censés révéler une encre invisible ou refaire apparaitre tout ce qui avait été effacé ; sans résultat. Par désespoir de cause, elles étaient retournées dans la chambre des Trimardeurs pour lire leurs livres sur la cartographie mais il n'y avait aucune indication dedans sur la dissimulation d'une carte.

Même après tout ça elles n'avaient pas encore abandonné. La résistance de ce stupide bout de papier titillait leur orgueil et elles étaient décidées à lui extraire ses secrets, de gré ou de force ! Elles s'étaient enfoncées un peu plus loin dans la difficulté. Le sort que Laura venait de lancer n'était qu'une ultime tentative pour entrer en contact avec l'intelligence artificielle qui se cachait peut-être entre les fibres du parchemin et extraire sa mémoire pour la projeter sur la surface du document. Vous n'avez pas tout compris ? Elles non plus quand elles avaient lu le paragraphe explicatif, page 156 de « _Tout ce savoir artificiel qui nous entoure _», mais elles avaient quand-même essayé. Elles avaient couru tellement de risques pour pénétrer dans la réserve interdite un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et subtiliser ce grimoire qu'il fallait au moins qu'elles essayent.

Et elles en étaient toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire nulle part.

Ashley bailla.

– De toute façon, maintenant, on est trop fatiguées pour réussir un sort aussi dur, dit-elle, si on allait se coucher ?

Les yeux fiévreux de ces deux amies brillèrent à cette évocation. Des draps chauds ! Un matelas moelleux ! C'était ce que réclamait le corps de Laura à grands cris. Puis, d'une seule phrase, Roxanne chassa ce doux rêve.

– Avant d'aller se coucher il faut qu'on remette ce livre dans la réserve, rappela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Laura et Ashley s'entre-regardèrent.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? argumenta Laura d'une petite voix. Si Rusard nous cours de nouveau après je ne pense pas que je serais encore capable de lui échapper dans cet état.

– Laura a raison, c'est vraiment trop risqué. Ce vieux grimoire poussiéreux ne manque à personne.

Roxanne leur sourit.

– Bon, c'est bon. Pour cette fois ça ira, accepta-t-elle. Mais on range au moins ce bazar.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Des feuilles étaient étalées un peu partout, parfois recouvertes d'assiettes rapportées des cuisines, dans lesquelles ne subsistaient que des miettes. Au milieu de cette étendue de formules magiques pointaient de multiples tasses de thé, comme autant de bouées auxquelles elles avaient dû se raccrocher pour poursuivre, malgré la fatigue, leurs assauts contre le parchemin impénétrable.

Elles se levèrent lentement, frottant leurs articulations douloureuses. Laura referma le grimoire en prenant garde à n'égarer aucune des pages déchirées ou décollées. Elle fit une pile approximative avec tous les morceaux de papier à sa portée puis elle s'apprêta à replier la carte.

Elle se demanda tout d'abord si sa vue lui jouait des tours. Elle frotta énergiquement ses yeux bouffis et les cligna au moins quatre fois. Elle voyait toujours les mots écrits à l'encre noir sur le parchemin. C'était la fatigue. Peut-être, qu'après tout, elle s'était réellement endormie. C'était sans doute un rêve. Ce n'était pas le premier d'ailleurs. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait tellement été obsédée par ce parchemin vierge qu'il hantait ses nuits. Mais pouvait-elle se sentir si fatiguée alors même qu'elle dormait ? Elle se pinça. Elle ne se réveilla toujours pas et, en plus, elle se fit mal. Elle se dit alors qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle prévienne les autres.

– Roxanne ? Ashley ? articula-t-elle doucement. Je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent de Laura, alarmées par sa voix étrangement étranglée. Elles se penchèrent vers elle et Laura leur montra les quelques lignes d'écriture sur le parchemin :

_Mr Cornedrue pense que ces jeunes filles ont assez cherché et qu'elles méritent qu'on les aide un peu._

_Mr Patmol est entièrement d'accord._

_Mr Lunnard plussoie ses deux camarades et fait dire aux jeunes méritantes que la carte ne se révèle qu'à ceux qui promettent de ne l'utiliser que pour une noble cause._

Roxanne prit une rapide inspiration et mit sa main sur sa bouche sous la surprise. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant le parchemin et promena son doigt sur l'encre comme si elle voulait vérifier elle aussi que ce n'étais pas qu'une illusion.

– Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard,…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Cette carte appartiens aux Maraudeurs !

– Aux Maraudeurs ? demanda Laura. Tu veux dire la bande de délinquants dirigée par le grand-père de Potter ?

Roxanne tourna un visage choqué vers Laura qui continuait sans rien remarquer :

– Je croyais qu'ils s'appelaient James, Sirius et – c'était qui le dernier déjà ? – Romulus ?

– Remus, souffla Roxanne entre ses dents, le dernier c'était Remus Lupin. Comment tu peux ne pas connaître leurs noms Laura ? C'est un blasphème ! Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas 'un groupe de délinquants'. C'étaient les farceurs les plus géniaux que le monde magique ait jamais connu ! Mon enfance a été bercée par les récits de leurs plus brillantes farces !

– C'est bien le genre de conte que ton père doit raconter à ses enfants pour les endormir, rit Ashley.

– Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard sont leurs surnoms, continua Roxanne.

– C'est bizarre comme surnoms, observa Laura, on dirait des noms d'animaux de compagnie.

Roxanne lui envoya un regard noir et ne daigna pas répondre à ces accusations. Comme toujours c'est Ashley qui les ramena au cœur du problème.

– Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est ce qu'ils veulent dire par : « _la carte ne se révèle qu'à ceux qui promettent de ne l'utiliser que pour une noble cause_ ».

– Ils veulent un serment ? Je veux bien prêter serment, proposa Laura.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la carte et leva sa main gauche. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

– Vous croyez que je devrais la poser sur mon cœur ?

Ses deux amies haussèrent les épaules. Elle choisit de la laisser en l'air.

– Je jure, énonça-t-elle, de n'utiliser cette carte que pour une noble cause.

Les trois premières lignes d'écritures s'effacèrent et une nouvelle phrase apparut.

_Mr Cornedrue demande à celle qui se présente si humblement devant les Maraudeurs de préciser ce qu'elle entend par : « une noble cause »._

– Euh…Eh bien, nous voulons utiliser la carte pour explorer Poudlard.

_Mr Patmol se voit désolé d'insister mais… quels coins de Poudlard exactement ?_

S'en suivit une longue suite de questions. Redoutaient-elles d'aller dans les coins interdits ? Pourquoi voulaient-elles explorer Poudlard ? Leurs expéditions avaient-elles un but particulier ? Laura avait l'impression de subir un entretien de motivation en même temps qu'une interrogation policière dans laquelle on essayait de lui tirer des aveux. Elle voyait plus au moins où les Maraudeurs essayaient de la mener sans pour autant arriver à dire exactement ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. C'était devenu un grand jeu de devinette où Roxanne, Ashley et Laura criaient toutes les réponses qui leurs venaient à la tête. La fatigue n'aidant pas, plus ça allait, moins ce qu'elles disaient n'avait de sens.

– On veut… faire tourner bourrique MacGonagall ! s'écriait Roxanne.

– Rendre Rusard dingue ! surenchérissait Ashley.

_Mr Patmol s'indigne. Il fait remarquer qu'ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de créer un tel chef d'œuvre juste pour tourmenter MacGonagall !_

Les Maraudeurs, sous la surface de leur parchemin, commençaient à perdre patience. Laura se massa les tempes, à chaque nouveau cris de ses deux amies sa tête la lançait.

_Mr Lunard pense que ce que Mr Patmol veut dire c'est qu'une « noble cause » comprend quelque chose de beaucoup plus global que cela. Qu'espérez-vous accomplir avec cette carte ? Attraper ceux qui enfreignent le règlement ou vous affranchir vous-même des règles ?_

– Nous affranchir des règles, bien sûr ! répondit Roxanne, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Le cerveau de Laura tournait à toute allure (du moins aussi vite qu'il pouvait à cet heure avancée de la nuit). S'affranchir des règles, aller dans les couloirs interdits, un but particulier, espérer accomplir…Ce qu'ils essayaient de leur tirer du nez c'étaient leur intention. Quelle était leur intention ? Bonne ou mauvaise ? Ni l'une ni l'autre en réalité mais peu importait, elle dirait aux Maraudeurs ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

– Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Roxanne et Ashley se turent.

– Nos intentions sont mauvaises, articula-t-elle à l'intention de la carte.

Il y eu un moment de silence, rien ne s'affichait sur la carte. Puis de l'encre se répandit de nouveau sur la surface jaunie.

_Mr Lunard rappelle qu'un serment est exigé._

Laura leva de nouveau sa main en l'air.

– Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

_Mr Cornedrue minaude peut-être mais il aimerait bien quelque d'une peu plus…solennel._

Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je jure _solennellement_ que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Cette fois c'était la bonne. La dernière ligne écrite par Cornedrue s'effaça et l'encre commença à suinter de la page, comme si elle avait jusque-là été piégée et qu'elle venait tout juste de remonter à la surface. La Carte de Maraudeurs, c'était son nom. Puis le titre s'effaça à son tour et le parchemin se couvrit de dessins. Des traits partaient du centre puis s'étiraient, courraient, serpentaient. Des courbes s'esquissaient, des angles. Les traits fusionnèrent, s'écartèrent à nouveau. Là, on reconnaissait un couloir, là-bas le tracé d'un escalier. Après quelques minutes le plan précis du rez-de-chaussée du château s'étalait sous les yeux émerveillés des trois jeunes filles. Mais elles n'avaient pas encore vu le plus beau. La carte prit vie. En bas à gauche, longeant le mur de la grande salle et s'engageant dans le couloir des cachots, des petits points noirs apparurent. Comme des traces de pas dans le sable effacés au fur et à mesure par la mer, les points noirs mouraient quelques secondes après êtres apparus. En se penchant les filles virent que ce n'étaient pas des points mais les empreintes d'une patte d'animal, un chat sans doute. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elles se penchaient, une étiquette se déplia.

– _Miss Teigne_, indiquait-elle.

Roxanne poussa une exclamation de pur éblouissement. Les deux autres restaient sans voix.

Elles découvrirent bientôt qu'un glissement de la baguette vers le haut ou le bas leur permettait de passer d'un étage à l'autre. Dans leur enthousiasme, elles passèrent tout le château en revue. Il était presque désert à cet heure plus que tardive (ou très matinale, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se plaçe) mais elles dénichèrent Rusard qui rodait encore près de la bibliothèque – le brave homme ne dormait donc jamais ? – et la directrice assise à son bureau – s'était-elle endormie sur les papiers administratifs qu'elle lisait ? Puis elles allèrent faire un tour du côté des dortoirs de Gyffondor. Macy Pattinson et Gordon Blow étaient encore dans la salle commune, côte à côte sur un canapé. Roxanne ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Sinon, tous leurs sages camarades, y compris les Trimardeurs, dormaient dans leurs petits lits. Des petits « ZZZ » flottaient même à côté de la tête de certains et elles se demandèrent en riant si la carte savait détecter les ronflements. Puis elles voulurent voir leurs propres étiquettes, elles se dirigèrent vers le sixième étage, couloir nord. Elles ne voyaient aucun couloir étroit relié au couloir de l'aile nord. Elles tapotèrent toute la longueur du couloir mais rien n'apparut.

– Peut-être que les Maraudeurs ne connaissait pas ces appartement, dit Ashley, Altaïr nous a bien dit qu'elle n'avait laissé entrer personne depuis plus de 2000 ans.

Cela alluma une flamme de fierté dans le regard de Laura et Roxanne.

– C'est pour ça que Potter veut absolument savoir où nous étions la nuit où ils nous ont piqué nos matelas ! s'exclama Laura. Ça doit lui rester en travers de la gorge de savoir que nous connaissons des endroits à Poudlard que ses ancêtres adulés ne connaissaient pas !

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel dans un bâillement.

– Et il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à James, dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Laura rougit et se jeta sur son amie. Elles roulèrent au sol en se chamaillant. Ashley soupira et tourna la carte vers elle.

Elles continuèrent à explorer Poudlard virtuellement une bonne partie de la nuit. Elles cherchaient les passages secrets qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, décidaient lesquels elles iraient visiter en premier. Puis la fatigue eut raison d'elles et elles tombèrent l'une après l'autre, leurs cheveux s'éparpillant sur la carte.

C'est le froid qui réveilla Laura mais, à peine sa conscience avait-elle refait surface, son corps la lança de tous côtés. Où était-elle ? Certainement pas dans son lit. Elle releva sa tête qui reposait sur ses bras croisés. Le soleil, passant à travers ses cheveux, lui brûla les yeux. Elle grommela et roula sur le dos. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent, les sortilèges, la carte. Elle tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et elle vit Ashley en positions assise à côté d'elle qui la regardait.

– Tu as une tête affreuse, lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

– Je te retourne le compliment, grogna Laura.

Elle tenta difficilement de s'assoir. Le sang ne circulait plus dans ses avant-bras et sa bouche était pâteuse.

– J'ai mal partout, se plaignit-elle à Ashley

– Pareil. Tu crois que Roxanne a une potion pour nous remettre d'aplomb ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers leur amie étendue à plat ventre sur le plancher. Son visage était entièrement recouvert par ses boucles rousses mais on pouvait voir sa respiration soulever régulièrement quelques mèches de cheveux.

Laura dégagea le visage pâle de la rouquine dans un geste plein de douceur.

– Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus sympa à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle à Ashley sans se retourner. La laisser dormir sur un plancher ou la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir sur quelque chose de plus confortable ?

– Réveille-là, répondit Ashley. Je vais faire le thé.

Une heure plus tard Laura marchait seule vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle avait avalé un thé bien fort et une potion que Roxanne avait dénichée au fond de son armoire à ingrédients. Ashley et Roxanne étaient allées tout droit des appartements bleus à la grande salle pour profiter du petit-déjeuner tardif offert les dimanches matins mais Laura voulait d'abord passer par son dortoir pour changer son uniforme froissé et peut-être mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure hirsute. Elle allait donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame quand le tableau glissa de lui-même et quelqu'un sortit de la salle commune manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Essayer donc de passer une nuit blanche et on verra comment sont vos réflexes le lendemain matin !

– Holà ! Wellington ! s'exclama celui qui venait de sortir. Tu as une tête proprement effrayante ! Passé une mauvaise nuit ?

Laura releva la tête. C'était bien son jour de chance, devant elle ne se tenait nul autre que James Potter. Elle lui grommela de la laisser passer mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Remarque, il est fort possible qu'il n'ait réellement rien entendu, elle semblait incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible ce matin. Il tenta d'apercevoir son visage sous les mèches folles qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

– Vous avez encore passé une nuit blanche à chercher des sortilèges pour déchiffrer la carte ?

Elle cligna des yeux et chassa les cheveux de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Il les avait encore espionnées ?

– Je vous ai vues à la bibliothèque, dit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux la regarder et fit une petite moue.

– Franchement, Wellington, ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état. Mon offre tiens toujours tu sais…

Quand Laura pensa à l'assurance de James deux semaines plus tôt quand il leur disait qu'elles ne trouveraient jamais le moyen de lire la carte toutes seules, elle ne put empêcher une lueur de triomphe de passer dans son regard. James dû voir son expression furtive car il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

– Ou alors vous avez réussi toutes seules, dit-il lentement en guettant sa réaction.

Laura essaya de maintenir une expression neutre mais les deux coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent quand même dans un sourire moqueur. James se pencha un peu plus vers elle et baissa la voix.

– Vous avez réussi ? Vous avez trouvé le mot de passe ?

Sa voix avait perdu sa hauteur habituelle. Il parlait très vite et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Mais cet élan de spontanéité fut bref. Le seconde d'après il s'était repris.

– Comment vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il quand même en feignant la curiosité désintéressée.

Laura laissa son sourire s'élargir.

– Tu peux ajouter ça à la liste des choses que tu ne sauras jamais, Potter ! lui répondit-elle en se faufilant entre lui et le bord du portrait.

Sa mauvaise humeur était complètement oubliée. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles un sourire satisfait étalé sur les lèvres. La tête de Potter quand il avait compris n'avait pas de prix !

Elle pila sur le seuil des escaliers. Une silhouette venait de sortir de la pénombre dans laquelle se trouvaient les marches et lui bloquait le passage. Laura mit la main sur son cœur qui venait de faire un bond et recula précipitamment. Elle dévisagea la poupée de cire – pardon, la jeune fille – qui se tenait devant elle. La créature tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur la fixa de ses yeux noirs alourdis pas le mascara et descendit lentement la dernière marche. Puis elle la frôla de ses longs cheveux platine avant de marcher tout droit vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Laura resta pétrifiée au pied de l'escalier. Le corbeau va rapporter à son maître, pensa-t-elle dans un frisson.

Toute la journée Laura fut sur les nerfs. Elle sentait sur elle les regards insistant de hordes de jeunes filles dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention jusque là mais elles occupaient chaque coin du château, jusque dans les toilettes où elles se rassemblaient autour du miroir et arrivaient encore à envoyer des œillades meurtrières à Laura tout en retouchant leur eye-liner. Laura n'avait rien raconté de la scène de ce matin à Roxanne et Ashley et elles ne semblaient rien remarquer, ni les attroupements qui les suivaient du regard ni le teint légèrement vert de Laura.

Laura était persuadée que c'était à elle de régler le problème elle-même. C'était elle et elle seule qui avait déclenché la furie du fan club de Potter. Elle s'en voulait d'ailleurs. Avant les vacances elle avait fait très attention à éviter Potter et à faire en sorte qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole en public. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, en plus de ses petits…différents avec les Trimardeurs, c'était un conflit avec les autres filles. Elles étaient de bien moins bonnes joueuses et leurs vengeances promettaient d'être beaucoup plus humiliantes, elle avait compris cela. Et voilà qu'elle avait tout gâché. Il lui avait suffit d'un petit moment d'inattention, une seule petite faiblesse et la trêve fragile entre elle ces furies tombait en poussières.

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé demander à Potter d'aller calmer ses groupies lui-même mais en y repensant bien elle s'était dit que ça ne lui rendrait peut-être pas service. En fin de compte il était préférable que Potter ne se doute de rien, s'il commençait à se mêler de ça, ce serait le chaos assuré.

Laura était en train de réfléchir à des manœuvres de négociations de paix, le dimanche soir, en remontant seule à son dortoir pour y déposer ses devoirs d'astronomie. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle trouve un moyen d'approcher les harpies, repérer un troupeau pas trop important…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avança la main pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. A peine avait-elle appuyé sur la poignée que quelque-chose lui tomba sur le visage. Le stress dans lequel elle avait été toute la journée eu raison de ses nerfs : elle cria et lâcha tout, la poignée comme son devoir d'astronomie dont les pages allèrent voler plusieurs marches plus bas. Elle avait le cœur au fond de la gorge. Elle avança une main tremblante pour saisir ce qui lui était tombée sur la figure. Une poupée vaudou qui présentait de très vagues ressemblances avec elle (elle avait juste de longs cheveux bruns) se balançait doucement au niveau de ses yeux, retenue par une ficelle nouée autour de son cou. Une longue épingle était plantée droit dans son cœur. Embroché à l'épingle se trouvait un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit dans une écriture ronde d'adolescente : « On t'avait prévenue … ».

Le point sur le i de « avait » était dessiné en forme de petit cœur.

Laura arracha la poupée de sa ficelle et se barricada dans sa chambre. Avant qu'elle ne claque la porte elle était sûre d'avoir entendu des rires dans les étages inférieurs. Ils raisonnaient dans la cage d'escalier et répandaient des frissons le long de ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, j'aimerais expliquer un peu le pourquoi du comment de la facon dont elles déchiffrent la carte.<strong>

**Certains l'ont fait remarquer, Roxanne aurait pu demander à son père. Mais ça me semblait un peu facile comme solution et du coup ça me permet d'introduire ma propre petite théorie sur la façon dont les jumeaux eux-même ont pu avoir le mot de passe.** **C'est simple : ils ont été aidés. Après tout, si la carte peut insulter Rogue pourquoi ne peut-elle pas aider les étudiants mal intentionnés** **?**

**Par contre je ne me rappelais plus exactement comment sont présentés les "paroles" des Maraudeurs dans les livres** **et je ne les ais pas sous la main** **(shame on me ! je n'aurais pas du les laisser chez mes parents !) donc excusez moi si il y a une incohérence.**

**C'est tout ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma petite théorie.**


	10. La boite de Pandore

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui laissent des review, elles me motivent vraiment à poster plus regulièrement.**

**D'ailleurs je suis très fière aujourd'hui de poster en temps et en heure ! (même si il est un peu tard) **

**Sur ce chapitre je suis partie complètement en freestyle ! J'avais fait un plan avec les scènes que je voulais mettre dedans et je pensais qu'il ferait à peu près le même taille que les autres et...je me suis retrouvée avec plus de 5600 mots (le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent il me semble) et même pas la moitié ce que j'avais prévu de mettre dedans ! En tout cas je me suis amusée comme une folle tout le week-end à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**P.S: j'ai enfin réussit à placer dans ce chapitre des nouvelles informations que je voulais introduire depuis longtemps sans jamais trouver le moment adéquat. Je suis désolée de les faire arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 10 :<strong> La boite de Pandore

– Je suis sure que c'est à gauche !

– A gauche ? Mais regarde ! On est là, à ce croisement donc si on veut rejoindre la trappe là-bas il faut partir de ce côté, c'est-à-dire à droite.

– Mais tu tiens la carte dans le mauvais sens Roxanne ! On est arrivées par ce couloir, le nord est par là donc si on veut aller à la trappe on doit tourner à gauche.

Roxanne examina la carte en silence un long moment pour trouver un argument à opposer à Ashley mais ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement logique. Ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle avait tort elle se tourna vers son dernier recours : Laura.

– Et toi Laura, tu en penses quoi ?

– Moi j'en pense que de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer puisque la carte nous montre exactement où on est et que si on part dans la mauvaise direction on s'en rendra vite compte. Cela dit, si je devais choisir une direction, je partirais à gauche. Désolée Rox, mais je fais plus confiance à Ashley pour ce qui est des directions.

Roxanne fit la moue, Laura lui tira la langue et elles tournèrent à gauche.

La baguette éclairée de Laura faisait scintiller la vase qui recouvrait les murs du tuyau dans lequel elles s'étaient engagées. L'odeur y était immonde, un mélange de moisissure et d'ordures, mais aucune des trois filles n'y faisait plus attention. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elles parcouraient les cachots, elles s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans les sous-sols du château, passant des couloirs humides éclairés par des rangées de torches aux étroits passages sombres puis aux boyaux puants dans lesquels stagnaient quelques centimètres d'eau croupie. Leurs chaussures, leurs chaussettes même, étaient trempées à force de progresser dans la couche d'eau et leurs vêtements étaient recouverts de la même substance verte que les murs même s'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Mais elles approchaient du but et, si la carte ne mentait pas, elles pourraient bientôt respirer convenablement.

Ashley pila au milieu du couloir. Roxanne et Laura lui rentrèrent dedans, manquant de la faire glisser dans la boue. Imperturbable, elle releva son nez de la carte et s'approcha d'un mur, passant sa main sur la couche de vase sans même sembler s'émouvoir de la substance gluante et malodorante qui lui dégoulinait jusqu'au poignet.

– Tu crois que c'est là ? demanda Laura en même temps que Roxanne s'exclamait :

– Eugh ! Ashley ! C'est dégoutant ce que tu fais ! Enlève ta main de ce truc, je suis sure que ça contient tout un tas de microbes et de champignons pas nets !

– Selon la carte nous sommes juste devant, répondit Ashley à Laura sans faire attention à ce que disais Roxanne. Elle avait toujours été si délicate, elle voyait le danger et la maladie partout.

Laura se mit elle aussi à chercher sous le dépôt verdâtre les contours d'une porte, une poignée, un levier, quelque chose qui prouverait qu'elles n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Roxanne continuait à les réprimander.

– Arg ! Mettez vos mains où vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème après tout si vous attrapez une maladie de peau mais, par l'amour de Morgane, ne m'éclaboussez pas ! Merlin tout puissant ! Quelque chose me dégouline sur la joue !

Tout à coup les cris de Roxanne devinrent plus stridents. Laura se sentit projetée en avant, le visage en plein dans cette vase immonde. Le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait ne le retenait plus, il tombait en avant. Elle sentit confusément un corps lui tomber sur le dos, puis un choc et elle se mit à rouler dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus mou, quelque chose qui crissait sous son poids. Des feuilles ? Elle essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, elle-même recouverte de fange, et ouvrit les yeux. Elles se trouvaient bien dans la forêt. Juste devant elle, un tunnel de pierre émergeait d'une butte de terre, serpentait entre les arbres sur une dizaine de mettre puis s'enfonçait de nouveau dans le sol. Tout près de là où Ashley était étalée un pan du mur de ce tunnel était tombé en avant, revelant l'intérieur sombre et la pierre souillée. La carte ne mentait donc pas. Ses indications étaient même plutôt précises, c'était bien une trappe dans les cachots qui donnait dans la forêt interdite.

– Beurg ! Enlevez ce truc de mon visage ! J'en ai même eu dans la bouche, je suis sure !

Laura tourna la tête vers Roxanne, à genoux dans les feuilles mortes qui essuyait frénétiquement son visage. Elle avait la langue tirée et crachait toute la salive qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas avaler de vase. Ashley éclata de rire. Elle se roulait par terre et les feuilles se collaient à ses vêtements poisseux, dans quelques minutes elle allait se fondre complètement dans le paysage. Laura eu un peu pitié de Roxanne et se leva pour aller l'aider mais quand la rouquine le vit arriver elle eut un mouvement de recul.

– Ne m'approche surtout pas Laura ! Et va enlever tout ça ! Tu ressembles à une goule des marais, même ton visage est recouvert de ce truc vert et dégoulinant !

C'était la phrase de trop. Celle que Roxanne n'aurait jamais dû prononcer.

– C'est moi que tu traites de goule des marais ? demanda Laura d'un ton menaçant en pointant un doigt indigné sur son visage couvert de boue.

– Oui, c'est toi. Tu vois une autre créature puante et couverte de gelée verte dans les parages ?

Ce que Roxanne n'avait pas vu c'était le grand sourire malicieux de Laura.

– Moi j'en vois une, s'exclama Ashley. Toi !

Sur ce, Laura et Ashley se jetèrent sur la pauvre Roxanne qui avait presque réussit à essuyer son visage.

Quelques minutes et beaucoup de cris stridents plus tard, Laura et Ashley, elles-mêmes couvertes de feuilles mortes, se relevèrent pour observer leur chef d'œuvre. Roxanne émergea du tas de feuille et de terre sous lequel elles l'avaient ensevelie.

– Vous êtes impossibles les filles, gromella-t-elle, de vraies gamines ! Je savais bien que cette idée de passage dans les cachots qui donne sur la forêt interdite était une mauvaise idée.

Elle adressa un regard noir aux deux diables qui l'entouraient.

– La prochaine fois c'est _moi_ qui choisis quel passage qu'on va explorer ! dit-elle avec force en se relevant.

– Oh allez Rox, dit Ashley qui culpabilisait toujours plus facilement que Laura, on s'est bien amusées, non ? Une douche et il n'y paraitra plus.

– Première à la douche ! s'exclama Laura.

– Pas question ! s'indigna Roxanne. _Je _suis la première à la douche.

– Seulement si tu y arrives avant moi ! la défia Laura en partant en courant.

Roxanne pesta et se lança à sa suite.

.

En peignant lentement ses cheveux mouillés dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Ashley prenait sa douche, Laura se dit qu'elle avait vraiment passé un bon week-end. Elle avait bien besoin de se défouler en ce moment et aller trainer dans les recoins les plus perdus de château étaient un bon moyen pour éviter les fantômes de perfection blondes au teint pâles qui hantaient sa vie quotidienne depuis une semaine. Si Laura en doutait encore, la poupée vaudou et le petit mot doux n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. Cette fois elle était allée trop loin, elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et les esprits malveillants qu'elle avait réveillés se retournaient contre elle.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à toutes ces filles mais maintenant il lui était difficile de les ignorer. Leur regards malveillants la suivaient partout où elle allait, leurs ricanement blessants résonnaient jusque dans ses rêves. Elles se rappelaient sans cesse à son esprit par une multitude de détails anodins. Cela pouvait être une chaise brusquement tirée en arrière quand elle allait s'assoir, la disparition de sa plume dès qu'elle tournait le dos…Elle se levait en potion pour aller chercher un ingrédient et quand elle revenait ses notes étaient éclaboussées d'encre. Elle se servait du jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner et au milieu du liquide orange une substance blanchâtre indéfinissable glissait dans son verre. Et à chaque fois, _à chaque fois_, quand elle levait les yeux, quand elle se retournait, quand elle regardait autour d'elle…personne, rien.

Ou plutôt si, il y en avait du monde, une véritable marée de cheveux blonds platine, cuivrés, lisses, bouclés, des centaines de lèvres rouge sang qui riaient, jamais les mêmes. Si seulement un de ces démons avait croisé son regard, si elle avait pu y lire la moquerie, la cruauté, elle se serait jetée sur elle, elle lui aurait arraché la peau, elle lui aurait étalé son maquillage sur tout le visage, elle lui aurait… Mais c'était comme si tout était le fruit de son imagination. Elle aurait pu se croire complètement paranoïaque, elle était sûrement en train de le devenir. Elle les voyait, ce groupe de filles qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, ces deux commères en train de déjeuner quelques places plus loin mais il y avait ce doute, toujours ce doute. Elle ne les avait pas vues bouger. Elles ne regardaient même pas dans sa direction. Il y en avait tellement, cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Alors elle ne faisait rien. Elle se disait : « la prochaine fois, les prochaine fois je les aurais ! » Mais la fois d'après c'était pareil. Elle était en train de devenir folle.

Elle se regardait chaque matin dans le miroir et elle se trouvait un peu plus pâle, les traits un peu plus tendus. Elle était constamment sur les nerfs. Roxanne et Ashley avaient commencé à lui poser des questions. Tu es un peu pâle Laura, ça va ? – J'ai mal dormis, c'est tout. Tu es vraiment tendue en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? – Rien, c'est ce test de métamorphose qui me stresse. Mais bientôt elle n'arriverait plus à les berner si facilement.

Elle aurait pu en parler à Ashley mais à Roxanne jamais, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle apprenne quoi-que-ce soit. Elle réagirait de façon excessive, elle se jetterait tête la première contre ces filles pour la défendre mais on ne combattait pas ce genre de persécution de manière aussi directe. A des manières aussi fourbes on opposait la sournoiserie.

Cette idée avait commencé à germer dans l'esprit de Laura le vendredi en cours de sortilège quand Roxanne avait reçu dans ses cheveux une boulette de substance collante et malodorante qui lui était vraisemblablement destinée. Elle n'avait fait que se renforcer quand ce soir-là au diner une main désincarnée avait furtivement fait tomber tout le contenu de la salière dans l'assiette d'Ashley. Ces deux attaques présentaient les mêmes marques que toutes les autres, la mesquinerie, l'absence apparente de coupable, mais elles étaient dirigées contre ses amies. Jusqu'ici Laura avait plus au moins supporté la situation, ces filles avaient au moins une raison – aussi discutable soit-elle – de s'attaquer à elle mais à Roxanne et Ashley ? Elles n'avaient jamais rien fait qui ait pu leur attirer les foudres de ces harpies à par êtres les amies de leur ennemie. Et ce fut ce qui provoqua le déclic.

Pendant tout le dîner Laura resta silencieuse, elle laissait sa rage l'envahir, elle entretenait avec soin la petite étincelle. De quel droit ces pimbêches avaient-elles décidées que James Potter leur appartenait ? De quel droit se permettaient-elles de faire de sa vie un enfer sous prétexte qu'elle avait touché au fruit défendu, celui qu'elles gardaient si férocement ? Par Hécate tout puissante, elle ne voulait même pas des égards de Potter ! Elles étaient en train de la rendre folle et elle se laissait faire ! Elle se rendait malade ! La haine était là, la hargne aussi. Elle la sentait qui échauffait ses veines, qui accélérait son cœur, qui raccourcissait son souffle. Tant mieux, il lui faudrait au moins ça pour imaginer une vengeance à la hauteur de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait endurer. Et puisque qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne voulait se designer elles payeraient toutes, au prix fort.

Laura resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle fouilla dans les recoins les plus sombres de son cerveau pour y puiser les idées les plus diaboliques. Au petit matin elle avait mal à la tête et elle n'avait pas rattrapé ses heures de sommeil mais elle avait une idée assez précise de la façon dont elle allait cuisiner ces pimbêches et cela suffisait à la mettre de bonne humeur.

Dans l'après-midi, cependant, elle faillit faire tout capoter par un stupide mouvement d'humeur.

Elle marchait seule vers les appartements bleus pour avoir un peu de calme et de solitude, elle avait trop peu dormis cette nuit pour pouvoir supporter plus longtemps les regards inquiets et les questions incessantes d'Ashley et de Roxanne, quand elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec une septième année de Gryffondor, celle qui avait laissé un trou dans une de ces chemises lors de leur premier face-à-face. Elle s'était un peu renseignée depuis sur le chef de file des poupées de porcelaine. Elle s'appelait Miranda Downson et était une née-moldue d'une famille modeste du New Hampshire, pourtant, quand Laura la voyait marcher ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était la reine d'une contrée perdue. Mais une reine sans cœur alors. Dès qu'elle la reconnu, les mains de Laura se serrèrent en poings.

Dans les premiers jours de son cauchemar, Laura avait cherché cette fille dans tout Poudlard. C'était elle le chef d'orchestre de tous ses châtiments, elle le savait, et elle était décidée à la faire payer, mais elle avait été introuvable. Elle avait compris depuis que ce n'était pas par lâcheté qu'elle s'était cachée, ça faisait partie de la torture de lui donner un ennemi sans visage, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à elle, elle avait furieusement envie de la gifler.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir. Les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face, Laura tendue comme un ressort, l'autre laissant flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce fut Miranda qui brisa le silence la première.

– Tu as de ces poches sous les yeux ! Des problèmes de sommeil peut-être ?

Les ongles de Laura s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses paumes, ses dents blessèrent la pulpe de ses lèvres.

– Tu sais, continuait l'autre, il te suffirait de laisser James tranquille pour retrouver la paix.

Avant que Laura ne sache comment elles en étaient arrivées là, les deux filles s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre et se battaient à mains nues. Laura tirait les cheveux de Miranda en lui criant qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était éviter Potter. Miranda lui renvoyait un coup de poing dans le ventre en hurlant qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour que James l'oublie une bonne fois pour toute.

– Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Le professeur Londubat venait d'apparaitre au détour d'un couloir... accompagné de James Potter en personne. Le directeur de leur maison se précipitât vers elles.

– Mais vous êtes folles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ? Et vous battre comme des chiffonnières ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Regardez-vous, une septième et une quatrième année en plus !

Laura jeta un coup d'œil sur son adversaire et ressentit une certaine satisfaction puérile à voir ses si beaux cheveux complètements emmêlés et son mascara qui coulait au coin de ses yeux bleus.

– Vous avez une explication à me donner ? demanda durement le professeur.

Laura tourna son visage vers lui, méninges tournant à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse, quand elle croisa le regard interrogateur de James. Il avait les sourcils froncés et son regard allait de Miranda à elle sans comprendre. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas du entendre ce qu'elles se criaient quand lui et le professeur avaient fait irruption.

– Je suis desolée Professeur, répondit-elle tête baissée, je marchais dans le couloir sans regarder devant moi et je suis rentrée sans faire exprès dans Miss Downson qui retouchait son mascara dans le reflet de la vitre du tableau d'Elfrich le Teigneux. A cause de moi elle a fait un faux-mouvement et en a étalé au coin de ses yeux.

Elle glissa un regard en coin à Miranda qui était rouge de honte. La septième année la foudroya du regard mais avec ses cheveux dans cet état et ses yeux pleurnichards elle faisait nettement moins peur.

– Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez attaqué votre camarade ? demanda Londubat en confirmation à Downson.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour donner sa version des faits quand James l'interrompis.

– Je vais m'occuper de régler ce différend Professeur, je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire.

Londubat tourna un visage incertain vers le fils de son ami. Il n'était pas sûr que James, malgré sa position, soit la personne la plus appropriée pour « régler les différends » entre deux jeunes filles, en particulier quand les deux jeunes filles en question étaient la bien connue Miranda Downson et Laura Wellington. D'un autre côté, il avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur MacGonagall dans quelques minutes. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux intrigues complexes qu'inventaient sans cesse les jeunes gens, après tout il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils règlent leur problèmes tout seuls, c'était pour ça que les préfets étaient là, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien, dit-il finalement en promenant son regard sévère sur les deux coupables contrites, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Sur un dernier hochement de tête en direction de James il tourna les talons. Il l'entendit qui invitait les deux jeunes filles sur un ton ferme à le suivre jusqu'au bureau des préfets. Il avait l'air de prendre son rôle au sérieux. « Peut-être que si il y a une personne susceptible de faire adopter à ces jeunes filles un comportement plus raisonnable, c'est bien James », songea Neville Londubat en souriant.

Laura suivait James complètement mortifiée. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour mettre un peu de piment à leurs aimables discussions, entre Miranda et elle. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne commette un acte inconsidéré, comme essayer de la défendre face à sa camarade par exemple. S'il faisait une chose pareille, elle payerait au prix fort et préfet ou pas préfet James ne pourrait rien empêcher.

Ça, c'était encore une idée complètement stupide. Quelqu'un comme James n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver préfet. Un préfet était un élève studieux, intègre, qui n'était pas impliqué dans tout un tas d'embrouilles…Tout le contraire de James, quoi. Comment les professeurs de l'époque avait-ils pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? La raisonnable MacGonagall était pourtant déjà directrice à ce moment-là ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces insolents élèves.

Il y a une vingtaine d'année, du temps de la deuxième guerre, les préfets étaient choisis par les professeurs parmi les élèves les plus brillants de leur génération. Devenir préfet était alors un honneur et la fonction était prise très au sérieux par ceux qui l'exerçaient, comme il se doit. Ah ! L'ordre devait régner en ce temps-là dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Puis Voldemort avait été tué, l'euphorie était montée à la tête de tous les jeunes gens de l'époque et le temps des réformes était arrivé. Les élèves, presque à l'unanimité, avaient proposé une nouvelle façon de choisir les préfets. Selon eux, ces élèves étaient censés représenter les élèves auprès des professeurs il était donc logique qu'ils soient choisis par leurs camarades et non par le corps professoral. Les élèves choisis jusqu'alors par les professeurs ne représentaient pas fidèlement ce qu'était un élève moyen à Poudlard, avaient-ils eu le culot de préciser ! Mais le plus impardonnable, selon Laura, c'était que les Professeurs avaient acceptés la proposition. Ils avaient dû être impressionnés par le mouvement de résistance mis en place par les élèves du temps de la seconde guerre, accepter que les élèves prennent eux-mêmes en charge leur discipline avait été vu à l'époque comme un hommage fait à tous ces jeunes gens qui s'étaient engagés dans cette guerre qui n'était pas le leur et dont certains avaient payé de leur vie. Laura ne savait pas quels genre d'élèves occupaient le château en ce temps-là mais une chose était sûre : les valeurs morales des jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup dégradées depuis. Elle ne voyait pas une seule seconde ses charmantes camarades de quatrième année à Gryffondor – maison pourtant réputée pour abriter les élèves les plus courageux– mettre de côté leur confort pour lutter pour la liberté. Elle était sûre que ces filles ne connaissaient même pas la date historique de la mort de Voldemort. Quoiqu'il en soit, le mal était fait, les professeurs pouvaient difficilement annuler leur décision.

Et c'est ainsi que chaque fin d'année des élections étaient organisées. Chaque élève choisissait parmi les camarades de la même maison et de la même année que lui deux représentants pour l'année suivante : un garçon et une fille. Les représentants de cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient automatiquement promus préfets. En plus de cela, il y avait des élections générales au cours desquelles tous les membres d'une maison votaient pour élire un Président de maison parmi les futurs septièmes années. Ce Président, ou présidente bien sûr, avait le statut de préfet mais, en plus, il avait pour rôle de promouvoir sa maison, d'améliorer le confort des élèves. Le président de l'année précédent, par exemple, avait obtenu que tous les fauteuils antiques de la salle commune, dont on sentait les ressorts et dont le cuir était tout craquelé, soient rénovés.

La conséquence immédiate de ce système d'élection était que cela marchait à la popularité. On comprend alors aisément que James Potter soit devenu préfet.

Le jeune homme en question était justement arrivé devant la porte de la salle réservée aux préfet, chacun y disposait de son propre bureau sur lequel les professeurs pouvaient déposer des notes et où il pouvait recevoir des élèves à sermonner.

James ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux deux filles d'entrer avec une petite révérence moqueuse. Miranda rougit et Laura renvoya un regard excédé à Potter. Sa position de préfet lui était visiblement montée à la tête. A 15 heure un samedi après-midi, la salle était vide. James se glissa derrière un bureau à gauche de l'entrée et appuya ses deux mains bien à plat dessus. Ah oui, songeait Laura en le regardant avec un rictus amer, ce qu'il devait jouir intérieurement de la situation ! Comme il devait se sentir puissant avec un bureau entre elles et lui ! C'était pitoyable.

– Bien, dit-il d'une voix ferme, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans ce couloir avant que vous ne vous jetiez sauvagement l'une sur l'autre.

– Je l'ai déjà expliqué au professeur Londubat, répondit Laura simplement.

– Mais Miss Downson, ici présente, n'a pas l'air très d'accord avec ta version des faits, pointa James.

– Ca, c'est parce que _Miss Downson_ a honte d'avoir été vue dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine crise d'angoisse, expliqua Laura son regard haineux fixé dans celui affolé de Miranda. C'est convulsif chez elle, elle n'y peut rien, toutes les cinq minutes elle pense avec frayeur que son mascara a coulé ou qu'un de ses cheveux s'est déplacé et elle est obligée de s'arrêter devant une armure ou un tableau pour retoucher son apparence.

– Ca suffit Laura, laisse la parler, intervint James avec sévérité.

Miranda tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, elle était rouge de confusion et elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler sans trouver une repartie assez fine pour rivaliser avec Laura. Cette dernière l'observait se débattre comme un poisson hors de l'eau les sourcils froncés. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Quand elle était face à elle, la poupée blonde trouvait toujours quelques chose à répliquer, ce n'étaient pas des réparties d'anthologie mais elle avait le don de parler avec un ton mielleux qui pouvait réellement inquiéter. Alors pourquoi perdait-elle tous ces moyens face à James ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit réellement amoureuse de lui ? Un élan de compassion mêlé à de la culpabilité envahit le cœur de Laura, qui fut vite étouffé. Amoureuse au pas, rien ne lui donnait le droit de la traiter comme elle l'avait fait.

– Cette gamine m'est vraiment rentrée dedans au milieu du couloir, parvint finalement à articuler Miranda, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'étais arrêtée devant un tableau, j'étais simplement en train de marcher et elle ne regardait pas devant elle. Je lui ai demandé de s'excuser et là elle s'est mise à m'insulter comme la petite teigne malpolie qu'elle est.

Pour ponctuer la fin de sa déclaration Miranda envoya un regard dégouté à Laura qui lui renvoya un petit sourire dégagé. Elle résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, elle serait vraiment passée pour une gamine. James soupira en les regardants.

– Je suis sûr qu'aucune de vous ne me dit la vérité mais je vais faire comme si de rien n'étais si vous me promettez de ne pas recommencer.

Miranda promit avec empressement mais Laura laissa attendre sa réponse.

– Laura…dit James à voix basse.

– C'est bon Potter. Je promets de ne plus attaquer Miss Downson, _physiquement_, précisa-t-elle avec un regard en coin pour sa camarade.

– Je vous retire quand-même dix points chacune, conclut-il avec un long regard de reproche. Miranda, tu peux y aller.

Miranda hésita. James la regardait avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue mais elle refusait de partir et de laisser Laura seule avec lui. Laura était brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle fit un mouvement vers la porte pour quitter la pièce la première mais James attrapa son bras par-dessus son bureau.

– Non Laura, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec toi.

Laura vit le visage de Miranda se contracter quand la main de James se referma autour de son bras. Elle la foudroya une dernière fois du regard et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit James quand la porte claqua, ça a un rapport avec moi.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de suffisance.

– Le monde ne tourna pas autour de toi Potter !

– Le monde de Miranda Downson tourne autour de moi, corrigea-t-il en contournant le bureau.

– Ah, bah dis donc ! C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! dit Laura complètement sidérée.

Il rit et s'appuya sur son bureau juste à côté d'elle.

– Je connais bien Miranda. Dis-moi la vérité Laura, est-ce qu'elle est venue chercher une dispute avec toi à cause de moi ?

– Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que je mens tout le temps ? s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans la chaise juste devant le bureau. C'est la vérité : je l'ai croisée en train de se remaquiller dans les couloirs, elle a pas apprécié, elle a commencé à m'insulter, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, elle aussi, ça a dégénéré, point !

– Ca ne te ressemble pas de te battre comme ça avec la première fille qui te provoque dans les couloirs.

Pendant qu'il parlait il plaça nonchalamment un de ses pieds sur le bord du siège de Laura.

– Tu es plutôt du genre à filer tête basse, je me trompe ?

– Je viens de te dire que j'étais de particulièrement mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, il y a quelques jours…

Et pendant que Laura inventait une sombre histoire de vol de shampoings dans le dortoir des filles pour justifier son ressentiment un peu vif contre Downson ces derniers jours elle faisait imperceptiblement glisser son fauteuil en arrière sur le parquet bien ciré du bureau des préfets. Encore quelques centimètres et le pied de Potter tomberait…Au moment où elle crut être parvenue à son but une deuxième chaussure apparu à côté de sa cuisse gauche. Le pied de James harponna l'accoudoir et tira le fauteuil vers lui. Laura résistait, ses deux pieds solidement ancrés sur le sol. Il s'aida de son deuxième pied. A ce stade de leur affrontement, Laura avait interrompu son récit passionnant – juste au moment où Alexandra Thomtrop allait entrer en scène pour procéder à l'échange de shampoing en entrant par effraction dans leur chambre en pleine nuit – et ils s'affrontaient du regard. James haussa un sourcil et, d'un mouvement sec, il propulsa le siège en avant, il alla buter contre le bureau avec un bruit sourd. Il la surplombait totalement à présent, ses genoux quasiment à la hauteur de ses épaules.

– Laisse-moi partir, énonça clairement Laura.

Il considéra sa requête un instant.

– Et si je dis non ? susurra-t-il.

Elle tira la baguette et la pointa entre ses deux yeux. Son mouvement de recul lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

– Alors je te jetterai un sort.

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase il sortit lui aussi sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur sa poitrine.

– Je peux faire de même, fit-il remarquer calmement.

– Tu oserais ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil à son tour.

– Oh oui ! Exactement comme toi, tu oserais.

– Ah non ! s'indigna-t-elle. La situation est clairement différente. Dans mon cas il s'agit de légitime défense. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi. Non seulement tu me retiens en otage – pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année, me faut-il préciser– mais en plus tu oserais me séquestrer ?

Il la regarda un instant avec étonnement puis il rentra avec plaisir dans son jeu. Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il, j'ai hérité du rôle du méchant truand qui détient l'innocente princesse.

Pendait qu'il parlait il avait avancé sa baguette vers son visage et faisait des va-et-vient de long de sa mâchoire. Laura déglutit. Elle tendit son cou en arrière. Sa baguette diffusait une agréable chaleur mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse jouer avec elle de cette manière. D'un mouvement vif du poignet elle éloigna la baguette irrespectueuse de son visage.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, mon prince charmant devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, reprit-elle malgré sa gorge sèche.

Ses yeux étaient rieurs, il s'amusait follement. Il prit une expression faussement désolée.

– Je crains que le rôle du prince charmant n'ai pas été prévu. Navré très chère.

– Comment ça, pas de prince charmant ?

La voix de Laura était légèrement étranglée mais elle tenait bon. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner ce jeu-là.

– C'est un scandale, j'exige d'être remboursée !

Cela le fit rire. Son visage était si proche du sien.

– Un baiser du truand suffirait-il à réparer le préjudice ?

– Non ! s'exclama Laura un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort.

Elle essaya de reprendre son calme, avala sa salive.

– Non, merci bien, ma libération fera amplement l'affaire.

James commença lentement à se relever, ne la quittant pas des yeux, il laissa glisser ses pieds à terre, se leva de son bureau et…horreur ! il mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Laura le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, complètement paralysée. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

– Comme vous voudrez mademoiselle. Mais vous ratez quelque chose !

Il se releva alors brusquement et propulsa son fauteuil en arrière. Les pieds crissèrent sur le parquet et le fauteuil freina deux mètres plus loin.

Laura se leva, défaillante, et fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte dans un état second. Elle la referma sur elle et s'adossa au battant. Les yeux clos, elle prit quelques profondes inspirations. Son cœur battait comme si elle venait de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ?

Elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte et se dépêcha de quitter ce couloir avant que Potter ne sorte à son tour du bureau.

Les appartements bleus…oui…elle avait besoin d'un petit moment seule.

.

– Argh !

Laura envoya un coup de pied rageur dans un tas de feuilles à côté de la table basse. Un nuage de parchemin l'entoura. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et cria toute sa frustration et sa stupidité au milieu du salon plongé dans la pénombre des appartements bleus.

Une fois que son cœur avait repris un battement régulier, elle avait voulu vérifier sur la carte si elle pouvait se rendre dans la salle commune dans croiser James Potter et elle avait trouvé sa poche vide. Elle _savait_ qu'elle y avait glissé la carte ce matin avant de quitter sa chambre, elle revoyait la scène, elle s'était même servie de la carte dans la journée.

Non, c'était lui qui l'avait repris. Pendant qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit il avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs, tout près de la poche de son pantalon. Et pendant qu'elle luttait pour continuer à respirer il lui avait repris la carte. Elle le savait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote elle avait été ! James devait bien rire d'elle !

Mais il y avait pire encore, pire encore que passer devant James Potter pour un jeune fille impressionnable, rougissante, balbutiante, pire encore que de savoir qu'il avait reprit la carte et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de se trouver sur son chemin dès qu'elle sortirait des appartements bleus. Oui, il y avait cette question qui la remplissait d'une angoisse sans nom : comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Roxanne et Ashley ?


	11. Perte de contrôle

**Merci beaucoup à Anne Onyme, lupinette des bois, Alexiaaa, La-fan-d'HP, Céline, Nerv ( **la trucidation c'est pas pour tout de suite, pour l'instant Roxanne se retient encore mais elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps !**), Alexiiia, Faye. Vraiment un immense merci parce que la fic a atteint les 50 reviews ! J'ai créé une adresse mail spéciale pour recevoir les messages de ffnet, elle était vide il y a 5 mois et maintenant j'ai 3 pages de reviews et d'ajout dans les favoris !**

**Alors, ce chapitre...c'est là que le classement sous 'Romance' prend tout son sens, je pense. La scène à la fin risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la mettre quand même, vous verrez bien et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11 : Perte de contrôle<strong>

Laura avait décidé d'annoncer le soir même à ses deux amies qu'elle s'était fait voler la carte. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ce moment embarrassant pourrait être oublié et elles pourraient passer à la suite : récupérer ce fichu bout de parchemin. Le samedi soir, juste avant qu'elles ne se glissent dans leurs lits, elle avait interpellé Roxanne et Ashley :

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les filles.

Les deux autres s'étaient tournées vers elle, étonnées par la solennité de la phrase et Laura avait commencé son récit, les yeux rivés sur les petites bosses que formait sa couverture, juste sous ses jambes, et jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

– …et après il est parti en courant avec la carte, acheva-t-elle.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers les deux autres. Elle grimaça quand elle vit l'expression de Roxanne elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

– Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Un petit accio et la carte a juste volé de ta poche dans sa main ? C'est trop facile, il aurait pu faire ça bien avant. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Tu n'as rien sentit ?

– J'étais fatiguée ces derniers jours, se justifia Laura en rougissant. Il est juste arrivé si silencieusement, je n'ai rien vu venir !

Roxanne, en tailleur sur ses couvertures et ses mains sur ses hanches, la regardait avec un regard sévère.

– Et on fait quoi du coup ?

– Bah, on la récupère, dit Laura avec évidence.

Roxanne se laissa retomber en arrière dans un grand soupir.

– Mais ça va encore être si compliqué ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Il va falloir qu'on établisse un plan, qu'on enfreigne encore quelques règlements… Tu exagère Laurie ! Le week-end prochain c'était enfin mon tour de mener l'expédition !

Laura fit un petit sourire désolé que son amie ne pouvait pas voir.

– Je te laisserais mon tour la prochaine fois que ce sera à moi d'organiser l'exploration, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix pour se faire pardonner.

Roxanne se releva sur ses coudes pour la regarder. Elle la jaugea, les yeux plissés. Laura fit son regard de chiot battu le plus convainquant – battements de cils et yeux larmoyants compris. Roxanne ne pouvait pas résister.

– Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

.

James descendit rapidement les marches du dortoir des garçons en fourrant la carte et sa cape dans ses poches. Le lundi, les cinquièmes années Gryffondor finissaient tôt et cela tombait bien car James avait quelque chose de prévu. Il avait proposé à Will de venir avec lui mais ce dernier lui avait répondu que s'il comptait sur lui pour « courir après Wellington » il pouvait toujours aller se faire… enfin vous avez compris l'idée. Dan avait disparu il-ne-savait-où et Matt était en train de draguer Mary-Jane dans la salle commune. Tant pis ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient.

Car James était sûr qu'il allait faire une découverte majeure aujourd'hui. La veille, quand il avait récupéré la carte dans la poche même de Laura, il l'avait aussitôt dépliée pour suivre les déplacements de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air tellement chancelante quand elle était sortie, il avait voulu savoir où elle irait pour retrouver ses esprits. Dans les toilettes des filles ? Dans son dortoir ? Rien de tout cela. Elle était allée dans un endroit bien plus intéressant. Il avait suivi ses pas, un peu interdit, jusqu'au couloir nord du sixième étage et puis elle s'était enfoncée dans un mur et elle avait disparu.

James regarda de part et d'autre du couloir, l'endroit était complètement déserté. C'était là, quelque part tout près d'ici, que se trouvait la cachette secrète de Laura. Il ne se rappelait plus de l'endroit exact où elle s'était volatilisée mais il savait que c'était à peu près au milieu de ce couloir. Il en parcourut toute la longueur, deux fois, mais ne vit aucune porte ni tenture derrière laquelle se glisser. Il commença à observer les tableaux. La plupart des personnages faisaient la sieste et ceux à qui il adressa la parole ne purent – ou ne voulurent – pas le renseigner. Il remarqua alors un tableau dont le cadre était plus brillant que les autres, il n'était pas recouvert par la poussière. Sur la toile une belle jeune femme en robe blanche était élégamment étalée dans un fauteuil en bois taillé et elle tournait distraitement entre ses doigts une rose rouge. Quand elle croisa le regard de James elle se redressa et se pencha en avant, les avant-bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs. Elle plaça son menton dans un de ses paumes et continua à le regarder en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Madame, salua James en faisant une petite révérence.

– Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez mademoiselle, jeune homme, dit-elle avec courtoisie. Je suis peut-être accrochée à ce mur depuis plus de 2000 ans mais n'être faite que de pigments, à défaut de chair, m'offre au moins l'avantage – ou peu s'en faut – de résister aux damages du temps.

– Comme il vous plaira. Ce couloir me semble bien désert, vous ne souffrez pas trop de solitude dans cette aile du château ? s'enquit-il aimablement.

– A qui le dites-vous ! soupira le visage peint. Ma malédiction est d'être attachée à ce cadre sans pouvoir en sortir. Si peu de nouvelles et d'agitation me parviennent ! Mais quelque chose me dit que ce couloir sera bientôt le lieu de beaucoup d'animation. Dites-moi donc, que cherchez vous en un lieu si reculé ? Sûrement vous ne refuseriez pas à un tableau esseulé une distraction.

James se plia avec grâce à sa demande. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage froid et commença son récit.

– Il y a cette jeune fille, voyez-vous…

– Ah ! Une jeune fille donc ! Ce sont les histoires que je préfère, continuez je vous prie.

– Pendant quatre années je l'ai côtoyée sans jamais la remarquer puis il y a eu ce trajet en train, à la rentrée…

Il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Le jeu qui s'était engagé entre lui et Laura, pourquoi elle était différente…Il ne l'avait pas prise très au sérieux la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le train et puis elles avaient riposté, elles s'étaient défendues, jamais impressionnées par la réputation des Trimardeurs, et peu à peu il avait commencé à la respecter. Il s'était intéressé à elle et cela c'était retourné contre lui. Il avait commencé à remarquer des petits détails, comment elle se comportait quand il était près d'elle, son mélange d'audace et de gêne. Il sourit en évoquant la manière si attendrissante qu'elle avait de toujours se laisser embarquer sans s'en rendre compte dans les pièges qu'il lui tendait et puis de se refermer brusquement quand elle sentait que la situation lui échappait. Le rouge gagnait alors ses joues et elle lui répondait sèchement ou elle l'insultait ou elle ne trouvait tout simplement plus rien à dire. Quand elle était nerveuse elle jouait avec les cheveux dans son cou, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle en ait conscience…

Altaïr le regardait s'animer à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle était assise tout au bord de son siège et sa rose pendait sur ses genoux, complètement oubliée. Parfois il paraissait lui-même surpris par le flot de paroles qui lui échappaient, comme si il réalisait au fur et à mesure à quel point cette jeune fille, Laura, s'était infiltrée dans la moindre de ses pensées, à quel point il avait appris à la connaître sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était l'histoire la plus romantique qu'Altaïr ait jamais entendue. Contrairement à ces contes figés qu'on lui racontait toujours ce que ce jeune homme lui offrait là c'était l'innocence et la ferveur d'un amour qui se révèle, qui s'épanouit comme une fleur au sortir de l'hiver, juste devant elle. Des larmes couleur nacre montèrent à ses yeux aussi secs que la toile sur laquelle ils avaient étés peints.

Le jeune homme avait le regard baissé sur le carrelage et il faisait glisser ses doigts dans la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol. Il avait arrêté de parler depuis quelques minutes mais il restait perdu dans ses pensées. Altaïr observait les traits de son visage éclairés par le soleil rasant su soir. C'était un beau jeune homme, la petite Laura avait bien de la chance. Elle leva sa main pour effacer les reflets scintillants apparus au coin de ses paupières.

– C'était une bien belle histoire que vous m'avez conté là, murmura-t-elle dans le silence du couloir.

Le soupirant leva les yeux vers elle, se rappelant de sa présence.

– Elle est loin d'être finie, je suppose. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de revenir me conter la suite ?

Il se leva et s'épousseta.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de ce plaisir, répondit-il, mais j'ai comme l'impression que, si vous le vouliez bien, vous pourriez m'aider dans ma quête.

Elle lui sourit.

– J'aime les histoires d'amour avec moult rebondissements. Revenez me voir et peut-être que je vous aiderais.

.

Malgré sa confrontation avec Downson, la semaine de Laura n'avait pas été beaucoup plus tranquille que les précédentes. Les attaques s'étaient même légèrement intensifiées depuis, sans doute pour la punir d'avoir été enfermée seule dans le bureau des préfets avec James. Si seulement elles savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le bureau ce jour-là…Laura préférait ne pas y repenser. Mais Potter n'avait pas l'air prêt à la laisser oublier, puisque qu'il avait enfin récupéré sa fichue carte, il avait recommencé son petit jeu qui consistait à apparaitre à chaque recoins de couloirs tel un diable sortant de sa boite. Partout où elle allait, entre le cours de potion et celui de sortilège, sur le chemin de la salle commune après le diner, elle était sûre de le voir surgir pour lui lancer quelques piques.

Ces apparitions avaient au moins un aspect positif : quand il était là la bande de corbeaux n'osait pas s'en prendre à elle. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois du coin de l'œil des filles sortir leurs baguettes pour déchirer son sac en deux ou s'approcher d'elle pour lui tirer les cheveux puis s'éloigner brusquement ou faire disparaitre leurs baguettes dans leurs poches dès que James s'avançait dans le couloir. Ses arrivées semblaient si parfaitement calculées que Laura commençait à trouver ça louche. Elle l'avait observé de plus près et elle avait remarqué ses coups d'œil vers les groupes de filles qui la suivaient. Il devait se douter de quelque chose. Il l'avait dit lui-même avec sa modestie légendaire, il était persuadé que sa 'dispute' avec Downson dimanche avait un lien avec lui. Enfin, le plus important c'était que jusque-là il ne les avait jamais prises sur le fait, il pouvait continuer à douter.

Et dans l'ombre, dès qu'il n'était plus en vue, en classe ou dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles, la bataille faisait encore rage, plus violente que jamais. Mais Laura ne se laissait plus avoir aussi facilement. Elle savait les reconnaitre, elle avait acquis un sixième sens pour les détecter. Ces deux là-bas qui discutaient à voix basse en faisant mine d'inspecter leurs ongles. Ou bien ce groupe qui la suivait depuis qu'elle les avait croisées devant les robinets dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. Maintenant elle connaissait la plupart de leurs mauvais tours, elles avaient dû toutes se refiler les mêmes idées et après plus de deux semaines elles ne s'étaient toujours pas renouvelées. Il suffisait de ne leur laisser aucune ouverture. Ne jamais laisser ses affaires sans surveillance. Toujours inspecter un plat avant de se servir. Ne jamais monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles sans tendre l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas un comité d'accueil quelque part dans les étages. C'était fatiguant mais pour l'instant ça marchait. Elle devait tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle remette la main sur la carte, alors elle pourrait mettre son plan en marche.

Roxanne avait décidé que, puisque c'était elle qui avait perdu la carte, c'était à elle d'élaborer un plan pour la récupérer. Laura avait bien tenté d'aller fouiller une fois de plus la chambre des Trimardeurs mais bien sûr la carte n'était plus dans le coffre et les sorts d'attraction lancés dans toutes les directions n'avaient rien donné. Elle supposait qu'ils gardaient la carte avec eux en permanence maintenant, ou pire, qu'ils avaient trouvé un autre endroit pour la cacher. Une ouverture, pourtant, se présenta le vendredi. Dès la fin de l'après-midi, la rumeur avait commencé à circuler. En cour de défense contre les forces du mal le professeur Bloom aurait surpris James Potter et William Sharps en train d'échanger des notes et il leur aurait demandé de lui monter les petits mots qu'ils venaient de se passer. James avait bien sûr refusé, argumentant avec des mines faussement gênées qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation très privée. Cela avait fait rire toute la classe et le professeur Bloom, qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience, avait lancé un sort qui avait vidé le contenu des poches de James. Il n'avait pas retrouvé les notes mais parmi des papiers de bonbons et quelques pétards il avait trouvé un vieux bout de parchemin vierge. Le professeur, qui n'était pas un novice complet en matière de magie noire, avait tout de suite pressentit que ce bout parchemin cachait quelque chose. Il l'avait confisqué et avait donné à James et William deux heures de retenue samedi.

Pour tout le château, ceci n'était qu'un énième récit de l'insolence des Trimardeurs et le mystère qui entourait le bout de parchemin ne faisait qu'accroitre la popularité du petit groupe. Pour Laura il s'agissait d'une chance inespérée de récupérer la carte.

Avant le repas elle avait envoyé Ashley se renseigner auprès des autres filles de leur année, bien plus au courant des ragots qu'elles. Ashley avait toujours eu de meilleures relations avec les autres filles qu'elle et Roxanne. Le fait que certaines d'entre elles fassent partie du fan club de Potter, changé en clan de harpies ces derniers jours, n'avait rien fait pour rapprocher Laura de ces filles. Si elles voulaient leur tirer des informations il valait mieux que ce soit Ashley qui aille les voir.

Laura et Roxanne étaient déjà assises dans la grande salle pour dîner quand Ashley arriva, fit un petit signe de la main aux autres filles qui lui répondirent à peine et vint s'assoir avec ses deux amies qui attendaient avec impatience sont récit.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles avaient mais elles n'ont pas été très coopératives, dit-elle, j'ai eu un mal fou à les amener à me parler des rumeurs. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur ce qu'il y avait entre toi et James.

Elle s'était tournée vers Laura en disant cela. Cette dernière chassa la remarque d'un petit geste de la main mais Roxanne remarqua le regard mauvais qu'elle avait lancé le long de la table.

– Et ? Tu as comme même réussit à leur tirer quelque chose ? demandait Laura.

– Oui, à la fin de la classe Bloom a emmené la carte dans son bureau.

– Bon, dit Laura en posant ses couverts pour se pencher au-dessus de la table, on y va ce soir.

– Quoi ? s'écria Roxanne, mais on a aucun plan, rien. Il faut trouver un moyen de distraire Bloom et ne pas se faire attraper encore une fois pas Rusard,…

– On n'a pas le choix, Rox, dit Laura avec angoisse, ils vont aussi essayer de la récupérer, on doit absolument mettre la main dessus les premières.

Roxanne regarda son amie avec une certaine inquiétude.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument récupérer cette carte le plus vite possible Laura. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris au sérieux ce que je t'ai dit, sur le fait que c'était de ta faute et que tu devais la récupérer. Je blaguais, Laura, tu n'as pas besoin de risquer l'expulsion pour ça.

– Je sais Roxanne, ce n'est pas ça.

Elle passa la main dans son cou, cherchant une explication. Roxanne et Ashley la fixaient.

– Je…J'en ai besoin, c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point Potter me mène la vie dure quand il a cette carte, il surgit partout ! Sans compter qu'il pourrait un jour lui prendre l'envie de suivre nos étiquette et il découvrira où se trouvent les appartements bleus, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait !

Roxanne et Ashley regardaient Laura s'agiter, perplexes. Elle prenait clairement cette histoire de compétition avec les Trimardeurs bien plus au sérieux qu'elles.

– Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais ce soir, conclut Laura.

– Très bien, tu as gagné, on y va avec toi ! dit Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel, mais un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il y a exactement entre James et toi pour te mettre dans cet état.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Roxanne, Ashley et Laura se cachaient derrière une tenture, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bureau de Bloom.

– Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? chuchota Roxanne les mains sur ses hanches. On n'a aucun moyen de le faire sortir de son bureau. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici sans avoir rien préparé !

– Chut ! fit Laura. Je réfléchis à un plan !

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau, plus pour éviter les regards de ses amies que par véritable nécessité. Elle avait bien une idée mais c'était très dangereux, jamais Roxanne n'accepterait un plan pareil. Elle continua à faire tourner ses méninges. Sans aucuns signes avant-coureurs, la porte qu'elle fixait intensément s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur fusa dans le couloir, en pyjama rayé et bonnet de nuit. Il se mit à crier, frottant ses jambes et sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Laura sentit Roxanne et Ashley se presser dans son dos pour observer la scène. Les hurlements de Bloom résonnaient dans les couloirs, Laura attrapa quelques-unes de ses exclamations : « Des cafards ! Des cafards ! Enlevez-les-moi ! ». Il s'agitait tellement que son bonnet commença à lui tomber sur le nez. Tout à coup, il fit un bond de cinq mètre et laissa échapper un cri suraigu qui avait dû réveiller tout le château. Laura compris bientôt pourquoi : un cafard s'élançait après lui, venant de leur droite. Il se mit à courir comme un fou et disparu bientôt. On entendait encore ses hurlements dans les couloirs quand les trois jeunes filles, toujours tapies derrière leur tapisserie, virent quatre formes sombres détaler après le professeur en riant. Le silence revint dans le couloir. Laura se tourna vers les deux autres :

– Bloom est sorti de son bureau et il a même laissé la porte ouverte ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Roxanne la toisa.

– Tu as de la chance que les Trimardeurs, eux, aient prévu quelque chose pour faire diversion.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau. Roxanne se dirigea tout de suite vers les tiroirs du bureau pendant qu'Ashley restait près de la porte pour faire le guet.

– Ils sont fermés à clefs ! pesta-t-elle.

– Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Laura en la poussant sur le côté.

Elle s'accroupit et quelques secondes plus tard le cliquetis prometteur retentit. Elle rempocha ses deux pics de fer et ouvrit le tiroir. La carte était juste là, au milieu de vieux pétard mouillés et de quelques autres farces et attrapes, la plupart de chez Weasley. Laura s'en saisit et elle allait refermer le tiroir comme elle l'avait ouvert quand Ashley se retourna et les avertit que quelqu'un venait. Elles regardèrent toutes les trois autour d'elles cherchant frénétiquement une cachette.

– Par ici ! s'écria Laura.

Elle entraina ses amies derrière les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre qui pendaient de chaque côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, derrière le bureau. La porte grinça en s'entrouvrant mais personne n'entra. Les trois filles se penchèrent dans un parfait ensemble pour passer un œil en dehors du rideau et voir ce qui se passait. Des voix leur parvinrent, étrangement proches.

– Tu vois bien qu'on n'a croisé personne. On aurait dû laisser la cape à Will, il en aurait surement eu plus besoin que nous.

L'air devant la porte se mit à bouger et James et Matthew se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. Laura poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et la main de Roxanne surgit pour se plaquer sur sa bouche et tirer sa tête derrière le rideau. Elle avait eu le temps de voir une cape dans les mains de Potter.

– …fait pas pour lui, il s'amuse comme un petit fou, disait Matthew.

James l'interrompis en levant son doigt. Il s'avança dans la pièce et vit le tiroir encore ouvert.

– Regarde, dit-il à son compagnon, le tiroir est ouvert. Elles ont dû se glisser dans le bureau pendant qu'on distrayait Bloom, les petites profiteuses.

Il haussa le ton.

– Et je suis sûr qu'elles sont encore là quelque part, cachées comme d'habitude. J'ai entendu une voix.

Il n'y avait pas 36 000 cachettes dans le bureau et celle qu'elles avaient choisi n'était pas la plus originale, James n'allait pas tarder à les trouver. Laura entendait ses pas qui contournaient le bureau. Elle dégagea sa bouche de la main de Roxanne, lança un sort pour détacher le rideau et le balança le plus vite possible sur Potter avant de courir vers la porte. Matthew Mordson surgit devant elle et lui bloqua la sortie. Elle jura, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Roxanne et Ashley avaient eu le temps de passer mais c'était elle qui avait la carte. Elle la sortit de sa poche et réfléchit à un moyen de leur faire passer. Entre-temps James s'était dégagé du rideau et quand il vit la carte dans sa main il s'élança vers elle. Elle l'évita et passa derrière le bureau. Ils tournèrent un moment autour de la table, mettant à terre toutes les parfaites piles de papier de Bloom. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre, James faisant face à la fenêtre, Laura la porte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James le souffle court.

Laura regarda rapidement derrière elle. La fenêtre. Elle lança un regard vers Roxanne et Ashley sur le pas de la porte. Roxanne regardait avec horreur l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis le bureau mais Ashley capta son regard et un éclair de compréhension passa entre elles. Elle disparut dans le couloir. Potter et Mordson lui faisaient tous les deux face, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Bien. Maintenant elle devait gagner du temps.

– Où est-ce que tu as eu cette cape d'invisibilité Potter ?

Il sembla pris de court par le brusque changement de sujet.

– Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu arriver avec ? Vous êtres juste apparus dans la pièce comme ça !

Il haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où je l'ai eu ? N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Laura. Tu vas être une gentille petite fille et tu vas me donner cette carte, dit-il en tendant la main, ensuite je te laisserais retourner te coucher.

Laura pouffa de rire.

– T'as trop regardé de films Potter ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. On est arrivées ici les premières, on a le droit de repartir avec la carte.

– Et toi tu as trop joué dans la cour de récré Wellington, imita-t-il. Vous êtes arrivées les premières uniquement parce que vous avez profité de _notre_ diversion pour venir reprendre la carte…

Ils continuèrent à sa chamailler. Laura entretenait la conversation avec des arguments tous plus stupides les uns que les autres et elle s'étonnait que Potter tombe si facilement dans le piège. Elle avait profité de son inattention pour chaparder discrètement un presse-papier sur le bureau.

– Bon ça suffit maintenant ! dit James qui avait fini par perdre patience. Bloom va bientôt revenir, donne-moi cette carte, on est deux contre toi, tu n'as aucune chance.

– Oui tu as raison, ça a assez duré, c'est pas tout mais j'ai bien envie d'aller me coucher.

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait et tendit de nouveau la main. Au lieu de lui tendre la carte, Laura ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Tu n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à te suicider juste pour sauver ton honneur ?

Laura continua à lui sourire. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et attacha carte au presse-papier avec l'élastique. Elle savoura l'expression de Potter qui se décomposait. Elle tendit lentement le bras vers la fenêtre, la carte dans la main.

– Stop ! Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant brusquement sur le bureau.

– Un pas de plus et je lâche la carte ! menaça-t-elle avec grandiloquence.

– Très bien, on se calme, dit James. Honnêtement, tu feras quoi une fois que tu auras lâché la carte ? Tu courras hors du château pour aller la récupérer ? On court plus vite que vous trois, on y sera avant vous.

– C'est un argument discutable, dit-elle, mais de toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Ashley a quitté notre charmante compagnie depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, elle est sans doute déjà en bas.

James et Matthew se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus que Roxanne appuyée au chambranle de la porte, affectant un parfait ennui.

– Bien, je crois que tout est dit, conclut Laura en reculant vers la fenêtre.

– Si tu fais ça…commença James.

– …on vous peint en bleu comme la première fois ! tenta Matthew.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était sympa mais il n'avait aucune espèce de génie en matière de chantage, de blagues ou de menaces. Il vit Laura se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et faire un pas de plus vers la fenêtre.

– Non, dit-il avec une voix étrangement calme, si tu fais ça, je t'attrape, je te plaque contre ce mur et je t'embrasse.

Laura se figea et tourna un visage choqué vers lui.

– Tu sais bien que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'échapper, continua-t-il ses yeux dans les siens, je t'attrape par la taille et je t'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Laura avait le cerveau dans un brouillard complet. Potter était sérieux, elle le voyait dans son regard. Elle lança un appel à l'aide visuel à Roxanne mais cette dernière se contentait d'observer la scène avec intérêt, son regard semblait lui dire « à toi de choisir ». Elle ramena son regard paniqué sur Potter. Il attendait sa décision. Elle pensa à Ashley qui devait être en train de grelotter sous la fenêtre, à son plan diabolique pour fermer le clapet une bonne fois pour toutes aux pimbêches. Elle imagina le regard écœurant de supériorité de Potter si elle lui rendait la carte et elle écarta imperceptiblement les doigts. La carte tomba.

A partir de là tout se passa très vite. James sauta par-dessus le bureau. Laura essaya de s'échapper mais elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même. Son dos heurta le mur. Elle leva les yeux et le visage de James se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, il reprenait sa respiration. Elle essaya de le pousser, de le frapper. Il attrapa ses poignets et les maintint contre la pierre du mur. Il était trop près pour qu'elle puisse la frapper avec ses jambes. Elle le regarda. Il souriait, le salaud !

– Tu n'oserais quand même pas faire ça Potter, dit-elle lentement avec une voix légèrement tremblante, tu es un emmerdeur de première mais tu n'es quand même pas arrivé au point où tu embrasses des filles de force.

– C'est pas comme si je te plaquais contre un mur à l'improviste, Wellington. Je t'ai prévenu, tu as choisis.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester et il choisit ce moment-là pour se pencher sur elle et appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma précipitamment la bouche et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il rit doucement et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle tourna de nouveau son visage rouge pivoine vers lui.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

– C'est moi qui fixe les règles Wellington et puisque tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser sur la bouche je suis bien obligé de trouver autre chose.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes. Il leva une de ses mains pour lui caresser délicatement la joue. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux. Puis dans un léger sursaut, ses paupières se rouvrirent et elle pinça les lèvres. Il déposa encore quelques baisers rapides sur sa bouche close. Enfin il se redressa, la main toujours sur sa joue.

– C'est bon, je te laisse partir. Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu ne pourras pas jouer indéfiniment avec moi comme ça, un jour tu devras accepter les conséquences.

Il la lâcha et elle se dégagea brusquement. Elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte en essuyant ostensiblement ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main. La porte claqua derrière elle.

Roxanne se tourna vers son cousin.

– Tu es peut-être allé trop loin cette fois.

– Elle l'a cherché, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Oui tu as raison, répondit sa cousine en souriant, elle l'a sans doute cherché car si tu ne t'étais pas approché si près d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu te dérober la cape dans la poche de ta veste.

Pendant Roxanne quittait la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire, James, subitement livide, plaqua la main contre sa poche pour se rendre compte qu'elle était effectivement vide.


	12. Sortir de sa zone de confort

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews, La-Fane-d'HP, Alexiiia, Faye (**Mais bien sûr ! Avec un petit peu d'imagination tout est possible ;)** ), lupinette des bois, Zephiira ( **Pas du tout ! Ça prouve que j'ai réussis à donner vie à mes personnages** ), DameLicorne, CFLM Angel, Emma, Tina (**merci beaucoup pour le favoris**).**

**Désolée pour le retard ( j'ai comme l'impression que cette phrase est de plus en plus récurrente, pas vous ?) J'ai essayé d'allonger un peu le délais mais il est temps de rendre ma copie, et comme d'habitude une bonne partie du chapitre à été écrite à le dernière minute ( entre 8 et 9 ce matin et ce soir), j'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! **

**Allez j'abrège, la fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi. Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 12 : Sortir de sa zone de confort<br>**

Laura s'éjecta du bureau de Bloom, se drapa de la cape qu'elle venait de dérober et s'échappa dans les couloirs silencieux. Grimpant plusieurs séries de marches deux à deux, elle s'éleva dans les étages. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle bouillonnait. La scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle ne faisait même pas attention où elle allait, ses pas la conduisaient automatiquement vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait reprendre son souffle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Etait-elle folle ? Devenait-elle comme toutes ces autres filles qu'elle haïssait ? Avait-elle pensé qu'elle pourrait y échapper ? _Lui_ échapper ?

Elle était pitoyable, une vraie gamine. Elle le savait. Jusque-là elle avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir mais elle en était parfaitement consciente : quand il était là elle se comportait comme une fillette énamourée de 12 ans, elle disait, faisait des choses stupides elle se sentait sourire, rire, glousser même !

Ce samedi, dans le bureau des préfets, c'était même elle qui avait commencé. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait tiré le fauteuil mais il faisait toujours ça, il aimait la pousser dans ses retranchements, il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Elle aurait dû juste lui demander de la laisser partir, ne pas entrer dans son jeu, et ne surtout pas commencer son jeu à elle. Ça n'avait pas été la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Roxanne avait eu raison quand elle s'était tant moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Potter « Tu as des choses à cacher ? ». Merlin ! Ses joues rougissaient rien que d'y penser ! Dans quel état avait-elle été pour dire une chose pareille ? Et puis il y avait cette fois, à l'entrée de la salle commune, cette fois qui avait déclenché la furie des harpies, encore une fois où elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, de le taquiner et c'était comme ça qu'il avait deviné pour le mot-de-passe des Maraudeurs. Car en plus elle faisait profiter Ashley et Roxanne de sa stupidité ! Elle leur avait fait perdre la carte, elle les avait entrainées, en premier lieu, dans des intrigues avec les Trimardeurs auxquelles elles ne voulaient peut-être pas être mêlées. Et elles avaient été les témoins depuis le début de tous ses rougissements, de tous ses coups d'œil abjectement aguicheurs !

Au comble de l'embarras et du dégout pour elle-même Laura se jeta contre la lucarne qui donnait sur les toits du couloir Est-Ouest. La vitre bascula et elle se pencha dehors pour avaler de grandes goulées d'air glacial. Elle pensa à ses deux amies qui devaient sans doute l'attendre dans leur dortoir. « Elles ont la carte, pensa-t-elle, elles sauront où je me trouve. »

Elle se hissa par l'étroite fenêtre et s'allongea sur les tuiles gelées. Elle enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux défaits. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». C'était la seule question que son esprit pouvait formuler dans sa panique.

Qu'est-ce que Roxanne et Ashley allaient penser d'elle ? Et pire, qu'est-ce que Potter allait penser d'elle ? Elle eut un rire amer, la question était plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'il pensait déjà d'elle ? A ces yeux, elle ne devait être rien de plus qu'une autre de ces petites filles qui se pâmaient sur son passage, un de ces être sans cervelles qu'il pouvait manipuler comme il voulait. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard : « tu seras plus susceptible de répondre à mes questions installée dans l'ambiance chaleureuse des trois balais et une fois que je t'aurais abreuvée de mes sourire enjôleurs ». C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été vexée de s'être fait avoir si facilement à l'époque mais le problème était bien plus profond que ça.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'était promis d'être au-dessus de ça. Elle s'était toujours targuée d'être libre, de vivre pour elle-même et personne d'autre, de ne jamais se laisser influencer par qui-que-ce-soit. Il avait suffi à James de quelques sourires taquins, une carte mystérieuse et une assurance fascinante pour qu'elle tombe, comme toutes les autres, dans le piège.

Elle se releva et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées. On était fin Novembre et à cette heure de la nuit la température était sans doute négative, la fabrique fine de la cape dont elle s'était recouverte ne suffisait pas à la protéger du froid. Elle observa un moment les volutes éphémères relâchée par son souffle saccadé. Elle secoua la tête et posa son front sur ses genoux. C'était fini maintenant. Elle avait eu son court épisode 'adolescente naïve hypnotisée par le plus beau gars de la promo' et elle était guérie. Elle ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. Dorénavant, elle répondrait à Potter avec la froideur qu'il méritait, elle cesserait toute complicité avec lui. Cela résoudrait une bonne fois pour toute les contentieux avec la bande de harpies, et si cela ne suffisait pas il lui restait son plan diabolique. Elle respirait mieux. Elle s'était fourvoyée, elle revenait maintenant dans le droit chemin. Elle n'avait rien fait qu'il soit impossible de défaire. Elle commença à se lever. Il faudrait qu'elle dise à Roxanne d'abandonner tout net tous ses plans pour la caser avec son cousin. Elle sauta par l'ouverture de la lucarne et la referma.

Puis elle pensa à la carte et à la cape. Devait-elle les lui rendre ? Si elle voulait éviter tout contact avec Potter il serait logique de commencer par là, cela mettrait fin à tous les conflits qui les unissaient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. Elle fit couler le tissu si étrange de la cape entre ses doigts. Non, elle avait gagné ce trophée-là. Elle eut un petit sourire en repensant à la façon dont elle avait glissé sa main libérée dans sa poche pour la voler. Il n'avait absolument rien sentit. Etait-il tellement absorbé par ce qu'il était alors en train de faire ? Cette pensée la fit rougir et elle la chassa précipitamment. Elle ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui prendre. Elle s'interdisait de se laisser de nouveau envouter par James Potter, pas de le remettre à sa place quand l'occasion se présentait !

.

Le lendemain matin, Laura se leva du pied gauche. La nuit ne lui avait offert aucun répit. Pour la première fois, James Potter avait hanté chacun de ses rêves. Elle entendait sa voix qui résonnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il surgissait devant elle, les yeux rieurs, passait son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentait ses doigts contre sa joue, ses lèvres contre les siennes…Plusieurs fois elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le cœur battant, les joues rouges, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se rendormait elle retombait dans le même maelström de sensations diffuses qui portaient pourtant la marque distinctes de James Potter.

Il était particulièrement ironique, pensait Laura en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, que ces rêves surgissent au moment même où elle décidait de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.

Elle observait son visage ravagé par le manque de sommeil quand le reflet de Roxanne apparut silencieusement sur la surface du miroir. Elle croisa son regard.

– Sans commentaires, Rox.

Elle se détourna rapidement pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son amie.

Ashley dormait encore et elles descendirent déjeuner dans une ambiance lourde. Roxanne lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Laura, n'osant rien dire face à sa mauvaise humeur flagrante, et Laura essayait de faire comme si elle ne sentait pas l'agitation de Roxanne. Pour ne rien arranger, dès que James les aperçu dans la grande salle il se dirigea vers elles à grandes enjambées pour aller se planter derrière l'épaule de Laura. Dès qu'elle le vit s'approcher, Roxanne se leva précipitamment, fourrant ses deux toasts dans sa bouche et bredouillant quelques excuses. Laura leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna à contrecœur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler, pas avec son rêve encore si présent dans son esprit, mais il avait l'air décidé. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il était de tout aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle. Il appuya une de ses mains sur la table, juste au-dessus de son assiette, pour se pencher vers elle.

– Cette cape appartient à mon père Laura, assena-t-il, s'il apprend que je l'aie perdue il me tuera.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses pensées encore engluées par le sommeil avaient commencées à dériver dès qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle parvint à lui faire une réponse cohérente au prix d'un âpre combat contre son inconscient.

– Calme-toi Potter. Tu n'as pas perdu cette cape, elle est entre de bonnes mains, j'en prendrais soin, lui assura-t-elle froidement en se tournant de nouveau vers son assiette pour recommencer à manger. Et si tu tenais tant à ce bout de tissus il ne fallait pas l'emmener avec toi hier soir.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle le regarde.

– Je suis sérieux. Rends-moi cette cape. Je te donne tout ce que tu veux en échange, tu fixes le prix. Tout ce que je veux c'est cette cape.

Laura remarqua qu'il était un peu pâle, il avait l'air de plus en plus paniqué. En temps normal cela l'aurait amusée de le voir dans cet état mais ce matin elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même. Avec la main de James autour de son bras, c'était son esprit empoisonné qui s'était refermé sur elle, réduisant le monde extérieur à un épais brouillard. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait leur mouvement était absolument hypnotisant. Un minuscule grain de beauté un peu au-dessus de son nez attira son regard, des images de ses rêves lui revinrent. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas inventé les détails de son visage, elle les avait mémorisés inconsciemment la nuit dernière dans le bureau de Bloom. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

– Ça ne va pas ?

Sa question perça sa rêverie profonde comme un doigt une bulle de savon. Elle dégagea son bras et détacha son regard de son visage.

– Je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !

Il observa son visage de profil un moment puis passa une jambe au-dessus du banc pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle glissa loin de lui jusqu'à être assise quasiment en face de l'assiette à sa gauche.

– Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es aussi froide avec moi aujourd'hui ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait hier ?

Laura essaya de dominer la vague de gêne que sa question avait éveillée. Elle _devait_ mettre les choses au point avec lui. Après tout ça, les choses seraient plus faciles, il irait sans doute voire ailleurs. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une grande inspiration.

– C'est à cause de ce que _je_ t'ai laissé faire hier, articula-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Ce que tu m'as laissé faire hier ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! claqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'ai été… stupide et ça ne se reproduira plus, d'accord ? La Laura que tu connaissais n'existe plus, il faudra que tu t'habitues à cette « froideur », comme tu dis.

Il l'observa un moment, la stupéfaction gravée dans chacun de ses traits.

– Donc c'est bien ce que j'ai fait hier qui a causé ce virage à 180 degrés, résuma-t-il.

– Formule ça comme tu veux Potter, s'exaspéra-t-elle en leva les bras au ciel, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour te faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise contre toi, mais pour moi.

Cette dernière phrase alluma un éclair de compréhension dans son regard. Bien, elle n'avait aucune intention de répéter ces phrases embarrassantes.

– Cela veut-il dire que tu vas me rendre ma cape ? demanda-t-il avec préoccupation.

– Certainement pas.

– Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu, conclut-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

.

Malgré la dernière réplique un peu inquiétante de James, la mise au point le samedi matin ôta un poids des épaules de Laura et elle attaqua le week-end avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ses activités ne firent qu'ajouter à sa bonne humeur. Avec la carte et la cape en main, mettre son plan de représailles en place avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle allait faire éclater une bombe au sein même des harpies, saper leurs fondations, les toucher en plein cœur, de préférence encore palpitant et saignant – si toutefois elles en avaient un. Mais quelques chose lui disait que peu importe la quantité de maquillage avec laquelle elles recouvraient la sincérité de leurs visages, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'elles passaient devant le miroir à effacer leur individualité, peu importe le nombre de codes qu'elles mettaient en place pour se protéger de l'inconnu, peu importe le soin qu'elles apportaient à bâtir cette façade pour se protéger des autres en chacune de ces poupées de porcelaine vivait encore une jeune fille en fleur, faite de chair et des sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs cette pensée qui l'avait empêchée de frapper trop fort. Elle voulait leur ouvrir les yeux, leur montrer à quel point elles l'avaient fait souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas s'en faire des ennemies à vie. Il s'agissait juste de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas sans défense.

Lundi matin les apparences commenceraient à tomber. Elle ouvrait le bal sobrement mais dans les prochaines semaines tout s'accélèrerait. La dernière sur la liste : Miranda Downson. Elle lui offrait le luxe de se rendre elle-même compte de ses erreurs, parce qu'au fond elle la respectait et qu'elle compatissait.

Elle fut très occupée pendant tout le début de la semaine. Seul des yeux exercés comme les siens pouvaient détecter le vent de panique – admirablement contenu, elle devait bien l'admettre – qui commençait à se lever parmi les harpies. Elles n'avaient pas encore deviné qui se cachait derrière tout ça mais elles ne tarderaient pas à le faire, et elle les attendait de pied ferme.

Mercredi soir, juste avant le repas, Laura finissait tout juste sa journée. Cachée derrière un pilier dans le couloir qui conduisait aux cachots, elle attendait le passage de Jane Bright, Serpentard, quatrième année. Quand elle passa accompagnée d'une amie, elle lui lança discrètement une fine poudre sur les cheveux. Et voilà, tout était prêt pour le lendemain matin. Cette chère Jane se réveillerait avec ses jolis cheveux roux qu'elle teignait depuis des années en blond par honte de leur couleur trop clinquante, ainsi qu'elle l'avait confié à sa meilleure amie Margaret dans le secret d'un couloir apparemment désert ce week-end. Non vraiment, Jane n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle aurait même pu lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Elle retira la cape de ses épaules et se dirigea l'esprit léger vers la grande salle. Ashley et Roxanne étaient déjà en train de manger, cette dernière releva brutalement la tête quand Laura s'installa à la gauche d'Ashley.

– Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Laura se figea. Depuis quand Roxanne exigeait la ponctualité au diner ?

– Euh…je finissais le devoir de Sortilège à la bibliothèque.

– Et tu avais besoin de la carte et de la cape pour ça ?

– Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi Roxanne, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète. Depuis quand il faut que je prévienne quand je prends la carte et la cape ?

– Depuis que tu nous cache manifestement des choses. Et pour de mauvaises raisons !

Laura ouvra des grands yeux. Qu'avait-elle découvert ?

– Dépêche-toi de manger, poursuivit Roxanne d'un ton péremptoire, il faut que nous ayons une discussion franche dans les appartements bleus.

Laura eu à peine le temps d'enfourner deux patates bouillie dans sa bouche et un morceau de bœuf avant que Roxanne ne la traine jusqu'aux appartements bleus.

– Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Roxanne ? s'indigna Laura quand son amie la poussa dans le salon d'Helga. C'est ton entrainement de quidditch qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur ?

– En quelque sorte, répondit la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. James est venu me voir pendant l'entrainement.

Elle attendait visiblement une quelconque réaction de la part de Laura, peut-être des aveux.

– Si c'est à propos de ce que je lui aie dit samedi matin…, commença celle-ci.

– Ce n'est pas à propos de ça, la coupa Roxanne, bien que j'aimerais te dire qu'à mon avis tu fais une grossière erreur.

– Roxanne, je ne…

– C'est à propos de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, la coupa-t-elle de nouveau. James est venu me demander ce qu'il y avait réellement entre toi et Miranda Downson.

Laura pâlit, ainsi il n'avait pas renoncé.

– Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez surprise. Je lui ai raconté votre petite altercation avant les vacances d'Octobre et je lui ai assuré qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis. Et là c'est lui qui a haussé les sourcils et qui m'a raconté qu'il vous avait trouvées en train de vous battre _à mains nues_ dans un couloir le samedi de la semaine dernière et que Downson était toujours aussi jalouse de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il craignait que toutes les filles de sa bande ne tentent quelque chose contre toi. Et alors tout s'est mis en place : tes cernes et ton niveau élevé de stress ces semaines dernières, tes disparitions à répétition et ton histoire foireuse de vol de carte. Merlin-tout-puissant, Laura ! On t'a à peine vue ce week-end, depuis le début de la semaine tu disparais dès qu'on sors de cours et tu arrives en retard au diner ! Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes notes qui sont descendues dans presque toutes les matières. C'est vrai que je me demande quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de faire tes devoirs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Laura ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Roxanne avait l'air paniquée et Laura voyait le visage inquiet d'Ashley un peu en retrait. Elle se sentit coupable de leur avoir causé tant de soucis.

– Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, vous auriez à tout prix voulut me défendre et c'est à moi de régler le problème, c'est la seule façon pour qu'elles me laissent enfin tranquille. Croyez-moi, quand elles ont une proie, elles ne lui laissent aucun répit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles vous fassent aussi du mal. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire.

– Nous avons tout à voir dans cette histoire, la contredit Roxanne, c'est à cause de nous, enfin de moi, qu'elles ont deviné pour toi et James en premier lieu.

– Non, Roxanne. Elles m'ont réellement laissé tranquille après l'avertissement d'Octobre. Si elles ont recommencé après c'est à cause de moi, et moi seule.

– C'est à cause de leurs menaces que tu as décidé de t'éloigner de James ? intervint la voix fluette d'Ashley.

Laura n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les conversations de fille. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

– Non, dit-elle fermement, elles ne me font plus peur.

Elle se tourna vers Roxanne.

– J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma décision mais je te demande de ne plus tenter quoi-que-ce soit pour me rapprocher de lui. On est bien d'accord ?

Roxanne marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « oui » et Laura se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

– Et d'ailleurs tu commenceras par ne rien dire de tout ça à ton cousin. S'il veut m'aider, la meilleur chose qu'il puisse faire c'est rester en dehors de tout ça.

– Tu lui diras toi-même, répliqua Roxanne, car, crois-moi, il ne m'attendra pas pour voler à ta rescousse. Et moi non plus tu ne me dissuaderas pas de t'aider.

Laura jura et marmonna quelques adjectifs sur l'obstination des Weasley. Elle sortit la carte de sa poche et la consulta.

– Bon, il est dans la salle commune. Roxanne, tu vas le chercher et on se retrouve dans l'ancienne salle d'arithmancie au troisième étage, tu sais, celle où on a rencontré une goule en deuxième année.

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher toi-même ? demanda malicieusement Roxanne.

– Parce que si une harpie me voit lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et l'emmener avec moi hors de la salle commune, tu peux être sûre que je vais le payer demain, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Roxanne pâlit et quitta les appartements bleus. Laura sourit, elle venait de trouver une excuse parfaite pour empêcher Roxanne de tenter un quelconque rapprochement avec son cousin.

.

Alors qu'elles attendaient dans la salle poussiéreuse, Laura se dit qu'elle était encore partie pour avoir une longe et embarrassante conversation. Par Morgane, comme elle détestait ça ! Quand en verrait-elle la fin ?

Des voix se rapprochèrent et les deux descendants Weasley entrèrent. James observa la salle avec les sourcils froncés.

– Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un endroit plus accueillant ?

– Qui te dit qu'on a envie de t'accueillir ? rétorqua Laura, debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– En meilleure forme que Samedi, Wellington, à ce que je vois ! sourit James.

D'un coup de baguette il enleva la poussière d'un bureau au milieu de la salle et s'assit dessus.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, Roxanne m'a fait un topo en chemin, mais cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'elles t'ont fait exactement.

– Et je ne vous le dirais pas. Je pense que tu as compris la raison pour laquelle elles m'ont prises en grippe et si toi, tu te mêles de cette histoire et tu commences à…prendre ma défense cela ne vas faire qu'empirer la situation.

– Mais si je m'occupe de ça elles n'oseront plus toucher un seul de tes cheveux, contra James.

Laura essaya de garder la couleur chair de ses joues face à son attitude si protective. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

– Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me défendre. J'ai bien remarqué ton manège la courte semaine où tu as récupéré la carte, tu surgissais sans arrêt dans les couloirs où je me trouvais et cela marchait, les filles faisait profil bas quand tu passais, mais ça ne les empêchait pas continuer dans les toilettes des filles ou dans les dortoirs.

– Mais nous nous pouvons entrer dans ces endroits-là, intervint Roxanne.

– Je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec des gardes-du-corps jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité ! s'exclama Laura. Ecoutez, j'apprécie votre offre d'aide mais c'est une histoire entre moi et elles. La seule façon pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille c'est de leur montrer que je peux me défendre _moi-même_. Toutes vos autres proposition ne serons que temporaires.

– Cela n'est pas seulement une histoire entre toi et elles, affirma James, si elles t'ont prises pour cible c'est à cause de moi et, pour autant que cela flatte mon ego d'avoir toute une troupe de filles qui se battent pour moi, c'est à moi de mettre fin à tout ça.

Ses paroles donnèrent des sueurs froides à Laura.

– Qu'on soit bien clair, Potter, je ne me bats pas pour toi, je me bats contre elles !

– Tu commences à te répéter Wellington, chantonna-t-il.

– Et apparemment tu refuses toujours de me comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'est plus la peine de vous inquiéter, j'ai déjà mis en place un plan. D'ici la fin de la semaine elles auront compris qui se cache derrière tout ça et je lancerais la véritable offensive.

Les yeux de James brillèrent aux mots « plan » et « offensive ».

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire ? demanda-t-il avidement.

Laura eut un sourire en coin.

– Vous n'avez pas remarqué que les lèvres de Jennifer Fawkes ont diminué de volume entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Depuis que Melissa Rowers lui a dit en troisième année – probablement par jalousie – que ses lèvres étaient tellement fines qu'on se demandait si elle en avait, elle se les gonfle avec une pommade qui coute la prunelle des yeux. Elle a pourtant des lèvres tout à fait dans la norme.

– Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ? demanda Ashley bouche bée.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai disparu tout le week-end ? Je les ais suivit et j'ai écouté leurs confidences. Pour des filles qui prennent tant de temps à se camoufler, elles s'échangent facilement des secrets. Un signe de leur mal-être, si vous voulez mon avis.

– Content que la cape ait pu t'être utile, sourit James.

– Et ce n'est pas fini, continua Laura en ignorant sa remarque, demain vous verrez en exclusivité les doux yeux gris d'une élève de Poufsoufle qui les dissimule sous des lentilles bleues depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ou encore les cheveux roux, teints en blond depuis des années, d'une jeune fille de Serpentard.

James avait l'air impressionné.

– C'est bien vu, apprécia-t-il, tu les déstabilise avant de porter le coup de grâce, je suppose.

– Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop méchant ? demanda la voix timide d'Ashley. Si ses pauvres filles ont pris la peine de cacher ça pendant toutes ses années, c'est assez cruel de les forcer à se dévoiler aussi brutalement.

– Premièrement, je n'ai aucune raison d'être tendre avec elles. Deuxièmement, tu as raison Ash mais je choisis quand même mes cibles. J'ai suivi pendant plusieurs jours une fille recouverte d'une conséquente couche de fond de teint, quand j'ai appris que c'était à cause d'un énorme grain de beauté en plein sur son nez je ne lui ai pas volé son pot de maquillage. Je sors juste ces filles de leur zone de confort, c'est pour leur bien.

– C'est un bon argument ça ! s'exclama James. Tu permets que je le note ? Je le ressortirais un jour !

– Donc vous voyez, j'ai tout prévu, conclut Laura. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

– On peut quand même t'aider, insista Roxanne, comme ça tu auras le temps de faire tes devoirs par exemple. Ta moyenne en métamorphose m'inquiète un peu.

– On verra ça, maman, répondit Laura en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers James.

– Alors ? Tu es convaincu ? Tu restes en dehors de tout ça ?

– Moui, répondit-il en descendant du bureau sur lequel il s'était juché, je te laisse…disons… deux semaines, Wellington. Après ça, j'entre en scène !

Laura leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Mais ne me fait plus un coup pareil ! réprimanda-t-il en s'engageant à sa suite. La prochaine fois préviens-moi, ça m'évitera de passer des semaines à m'arracher les cheveux à ton sujet.

– Bien sûr, ironisa Laura, pour que tu files dire leurs quatre vérités à ces filles et que j'en paye le prix !

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Roxanne sortit la dernière et referma la lourde porte de bois derrière elle.


	13. Jouer aux dominos avec des têtes blondes

**Comme toujours on commence par les remerciements: Emma, Tina, Ero-Chikachu, Nerv (**Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu me laisse tellement de commentaires déjà, je ne vais quand-même pas t'en vouloir de sauter un chapitre !**), lupinette des bois (**De rien ;) mais qu'est ce que tu entends par 'positif '?**), La-fan-d'HP, Rukie-Chan, lili, DameLicorne, Faye.**

**Alors... je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. Les dialogue sonnent creux, les scènes sur la fin surtout sont artificielles, rigides, et je n'ai pas l'inspiration suffisante pour redresser tout ça. Peut-être un jour ? Je n'ose plus vous dire que je corrigerais car je ne trouve jamais le temps. Quand c'est comme ça, vous préférez que je poste le chapitre en l'état ou que je prenne du retard pour avoir quelque-chose de mieux ?**

**Je vous laisse lire pour que vous vous fassiez une idée.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13 : Ou comment jouer au domino avec des petites têtes blondes<br>**

Laura tint deux jours de plus au régime qu'elle s'était imposée. Le vendredi, à bout de forces, elle accepta l'aide de Roxanne et d'Ashley. Se passant la cape à tours de rôle, elles se faufilaient dans toutes les chambres de la tour de Gryffondor, et glissaient des poudres ou des liquides pas très nets dans les verres sur les tables de la grande salle ou directement dans les plats en cuisine. Roxanne prit un malin plaisir à inventer des potions pour neutraliser les effets de différents sortilèges d'embellissement, ou « sortilèges de coquettes » comme ils étaient appelés par leurs camarades. Son chaudron, dans les appartements d'Helga, tournait à plein régime.

Ashley s'était un peu fait priée avant d'accepter de prendre part à ce qu'elle qualifiait « d'actes de sauvagerie ». Puis elle avait trouvé un beau matin dans son assiette une queue de rat, apparemment délivrée au mauvais destinataire, et ne n'avait plus eu autant d'état d'âmes. Elle s'amusait depuis à jouer l'espion, elle infiltrait l'ennemi pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Mais les filles se méfiaient trop d'elle alors elle prit l'habitude de se promener en permanence avec le tout nouveau modèle de l'oreille à rallonge des magasins Weasley, gracieusement offert par le père de Roxanne. L'innovation par rapport à la version 7.1, avait fièrement expliqué Roxanne, c'était le pavillon dépliable d'un seul coup de baguette. Cela permettait à Ashley de se balader avec sa minuscule oreillette et de pouvoir déplier tout le dispositif en moins de 3 secondes dès qu'elle percevait le moindre murmure. De plus, comme les versions précédentes, l'oreillette captait toutes les radios sorcières et émettait des ultrasons pour éloigner les chats.

Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Laura avait eu le temps de s'avancer sur son devoir de Potion et Potter se tenait à peu près à carreau. Il fourrait souvent son nez dans leurs affaires pour savoir si tout se passait bien, si elles étaient sûres qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, etc. et il suivait plus que jamais Laura dans les couloirs mais, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait pas encore dit leurs quatre vérités aux filles.

En attendant, le nombre de chevelures blondes dans les couloirs avait notablement diminué, ainsi que le nombre d'yeux charbonneux. La diversité s'était invitée dans les rangées des anciennes poupées de porcelaine. Certaines portaient le changement plus fièrement que d'autres et il y en avait même quelques-unes, à la plus grande fierté de Laura, qui avaient choisi de laisser tomber d'elles-mêmes les apparences avant que la justicière ne vienne leur retirer leur couverture trop brusquement.

Lois Attinkton n'avait pas eu cette présence d'esprit, pas plus que sa 'meilleure amie pour la vie', une certaine Miranda Downson, et c'est pourquoi Laura allait devoir se charger d'elles. En deux semaines, Laura avait remonté la hiérarchie des harpies et il était temps qu'elle s'attaque aux gros poissons. Ceux-là, elle ne les laisserait à personne d'autre.

Mais les faires tomber de leur piédestal devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'elle passait des innocentes premières années qui babillaient leurs secrets dans tout Poudlard à leurs ainées devenues, à force de trahisons et d'humiliations, des expertes dans l'art du mensonge. Des personnes comme Lois et Miranda était quasi-intouchables, elles n'auraient pas pu se hisser jusqu'à la position qu'elles occupaient maintenant en laissant des fissures dans leurs carapaces. Heureusement, Laura était prête à tout pour les faire tomber. Elle pouvait pardonner des jeunes pré-adolescentes, mal dans leurs corps qui, pour être sûres de ne pas se tromper, préféraient imiter les autres. Mais pas deux septièmes années, parfaitement conscientes de la portée de leurs actes. Sans états d'âme pour retenir sa main, c'était plus facile.

Il lui avait fallu presque cinq jours de filature pour enfin avoir un aperçu de la jeune fille qui sa cachait derrière Lois Attinkton.

Elle se rendait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner mercredi midi quand elle vit sa proie se précipiter dans les toilettes des filles, quelques mètres devant elle.

– Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle à Roxanne et Ashley.

Et avant que celles-ci n'aient eu le temps de se retourner elle avait disparu sous la cape de Potter.

Elle entra dans les toilettes. Lois se trouvait devant les miroirs, quand elle entendit la porte grincer elle se retourna. L'inquiétude se lut sur son visage quand elle vit que personne n'était entré. Elle resta silencieuse une longue minute, retenant même sa respiration, attendant sans doute un quelconque signe de vie. Laura resta parfaitement silencieuse et Lois finit par aller refermer la porte d'une main tremblante. Après un dernier regard autour d'elle, elle revint devant le miroir.

Laura s'approcha et vit avec surprise qu'au lieu de ses habituels yeux marron ternes Lois avait des yeux bleus foncés. Elle sortit un flacon de son sac et remplit une petite pipette d'un liquide transparent. Puis elle bascula la tête en arrière et approcha la pipette de sa pupille dilatée. De son autre main elle maintint son œil effrayé grand ouvert et y versa quatre gouttes. Elle fit rapidement pareil avec l'autre œil puis elle lâcha la pipette qui retomba avec un tintement clair dans le lavabo. Elle s'agrippa au bord de la vasque, yeux fermés, paupières plissée, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur à travers ses lèvres pincées. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et Laura vit avec un choc que depuis ses larges pupilles noires un nuage marron se diffusait dans ses iris, cachant le joli bleu de ses yeux. Deux larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, elle les essuya rapidement.

Elle rangea le flacon puis se lança un dernier regard dans le miroir. Elle emmêla un peu plus ses courts cheveux blonds et ne retoucha même pas son mascara qui avait légèrement coulé au coin de son œil gauche. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Miranda Downson entra en trombe dans les toilettes, furieuse.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? cria-t-elle à son amie. Mark a tout vu ! Il m'a demandé depuis quand tu avais les yeux bleus !

– Je suis désolée, Miranda, répondit Lois d'une voix suppliante, vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas dû mettre assez de gouttes ce matin, j'étais en retard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'en remettre quatre, ça ne se reproduira plus.

– J'espère bien, dit froidement Miranda. On s'était mis d'accord Lois : c'est moi qui vais à Pré-au-lard avec Mark pour la sortie de Noël.

– Je sais Miranda, je sais tous les efforts que tu as faits pour ça. Je dirais à Mark que j'ai essayé de mettre des lentilles bleues mais que je me suis rendue compte que même comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais te ressembler. Ça te va ?

Miranda la jaugea du regard un instant puis soupira de soulagement.

– Ne me refais plus jamais ça Lois ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand Mark t'a vue. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et…

– Je sais ma chérie, dit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras, ça n'arriveras plus, c'est promis.

– Avec cette petite peste qui s'amuse à faire éclater tous nos secrets les unes après les autres, j'ai cru…

– Chut, l'apaisa Lois, ne t'inquiète pas, moi elle ne m'aura pas.

De là ou elle était, Laura pouvait voir le visage et les tristes yeux marron de Lois, dans le dos de Miranda.

.

Laura ressortit des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard purement et simplement abasourdie. Ainsi Lois Attinkton se brûlait les yeux chaque matin pour ne pas surpasser en beauté sa meilleure amie. C'était complètement insensé ! Elle croyait avoir tout vu, les lentilles, les faux cils, les soutiens-gorge rembourrés, les cheveux teints et, pour les plus douées, les illusions en tout genre, mais _ça _? En tout cas elle venait de trouver comment Lois allait passer à la casserole et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne serait pas celle à souffrir le plus du changement.

.

Pas plus tard que le soir même, Laura entra dans la chambre des septièmes années de Gryffondor après s'être assurée sur la carte que toutes les occupantes étaient dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Elle marqua une pause quand elle vit la pièce blanche, immaculée. On aurait pu croire que personne ne se servait de cette salle-de-bain.

Ces dernières semaines, Laura avait visité un certain nombre de salle de bains dans les dortoirs des filles et elle s'attendait à retrouver dans celle-ci les mêmes éléments. La douche envahie de plus de flacons de shampoing et de gel-douche que le rayon « cosmétiques » du petit supermarché à côté de chez-elle et des boites de poudre, tubes de rouge-à-lèvre et mascara rependus sur la tablette en dessous du miroir. Ici, rien de tout cela, on avait fait place nette.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir un placard, il était fermé à clef et il résistait aux sorts les plus courants pour ouvrir une serrure. Ça sentait la paranoïa Downsonienne à plein nez et cela fit rire Laura. Elle sortit ses pics en fer fétiches et en moins d'une minute le placard était ouvert. Elle fouilla parmi toutes les bouteilles et autres boites qui y était entassées. Elle les sortait une à une et les examinait. Trop gros, verre pas de le bonne couleur, liquide trop épais. Elle vida complètement le placard sans mettre la main sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle prit quand même quelques échantillons, ils pourraient lui être utiles plus tard.

Elle alla fouiller dans les tables des chevets, toutes fermées à clefs. Elle y trouva profusion de journaux intimes, de photos d'éphèbes masculins entourés de cœurs – et un cadre qui montrait James en tenue de quidditch dans ce qu'elle supposa alors être la table de nuit de Downson. Elle passa avec un sourire dégouté au lit à droite de celui de Dowson et s'agenouilla pour crocheter machinalement la serrure. Son visage se décomposa quand elle ressortit ses deux pics de fer à moitiés fondus.

Elle les regarda un moment sans y croire. Ses yeux firent le va-et-vient entre ses accessoires favoris défigurés à vie et la table de nuit, le petit réveil rose qui reposait dessus, le cache pour les yeux violet bordé de dentelle blanche, et la serrure qui la regardait de son unique œil sombre et impassible. Ce n'était pas possible. L'idée de génie qui lui avait permis de violer le coffre le mieux gardé de la chambre des Trimardeurs, déjouée par une harpie. Par désespoir elle retourna ses pics et réessaya avec les autres extrémités. Elles subirent le même sort. Elle dû alors se rendre à l'évidence : elle venait de trouver une des seules serrures de Poudlard qu'elle ne pourrait pas ouvrir.

Elle passa toute la soirée et la journée du lendemain à remuer ses méninges, jusqu'à les faire fumer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant le vendredi matin. Si d'ici là elle n'avait pas réussi à voler le flacon d'Attinkton son plan réglé comme du papier à musique prendrait du retard. L'apothéose devait avoir lieu le samedi matin, jour de match de quidditch où Downson ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de descendre de son dortoir, à la vue de tous. Elle voulait absolument qu'avant son coup de maitre Downson ait vu sa fidèle amie tomber, le premier de ses sombres secrets dévoilés. Elle avait en tout et pour tout une journée pour trouver une solution.

En sortant de la chambre des septièmes années, elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque pour y trouver de nouveaux sorts. Elle en ressortit deux heures plus tard avec une page complète de contre-sorts à divers moyens de sceller une serrure mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Toutes ses formules visaient à annuler les effets de diverses incantations d'ouverture mais aucun ne scellait vraiment le verrou, si n'importe lequel de ces sorts avaient été utilisés elle aurait théoriquement pu crocheter le tiroir.

Le lendemain, elle sauta le petit-déjeuner et risqua d'arriver en retard en cours pour tester ses trouvailles du soir précédent après le départ de toutes les septièmes années pour la grande salle. Comme elle l'avait redouté, le tiroir resta imperturbable. Elle rejoint sa salle de métamorphose de très mauvaise humeur.

La nuit lui avait bien apporté une autre solution mais elle avait espéré ne pas devoir se résoudre à ça. Malheureusement cinq heures et la fin de ses cours sonnèrent avant que Merlin ne lui envoie une illumination. A moins qu'il n'ait trouvé marrant de se moquer d'elle en plaçant Potter bien en évidence, affalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, riant à gorge déployée à une blague de son acolyte Sharps quand elle passa le portrait.

Elle resta plantée un instant sur le seuil de la salle, hésitant encore, quand Roxanne la bouscula en lui demandant ce qu'elle regardait comme ça. Quand elle suivit son regard son visage s'éclaira. Laura la fit taire d'un regard. Roxanne se contenta alors de lui adresser un grand sourire et sautilla jusqu'aux escaliers, suivie d'Ashley qui lança plusieurs regard en arrière à Laura. Elles étaient tellement discrètes qu'elle avait envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le groupe des Trimardeurs avant que son courage ne l'abandonne. S'il n'avait pas été question de la chute des harpies, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça !

Elle s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre des quatre garçons, n'osant pas faire irruption dans leur cercle. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à poireauter très longtemps seule debout au milieu de la salle commune, Potter la vit et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

– Wellington ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu as envie de te joindre à nous ?

– Non merci, répondit-elle en plissant le nez.

Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourrait faire comprendre à Potter qu'elle voulait lui parler sans le lui demander de but-en-blanc devant tous ses amis et le silence s'éternisa. Les trois autres garçons le regardaient bizarrement et cela ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Hum…j'ai…

Elle rougissait de minute en minute et les quatre Trimardeurs le regardaient s'enliser avec des yeux ronds. Finalement, James se leva et l'entraina à l'écart. Laura soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle regarda machinalement autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de harpies dans la salle commune. Il y en avait quelques-unes qui la regardaient avec des regards mauvais mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Depuis quelques semaines les filles réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre et James se tourna vers elle en lui demanda avec une réelle inquiétude ce qui n'allait pas.

– Je vais bien Potter, répondit-elle agacée, j'ai juste quelques petites…difficultés avec la prochaine étape de ma vengeance.

Il écarquilla les yeux et pouffa.

– Toutes ces rougissements et balbutiements juste pour me demander de l'aide, Wellington ? Franchement, parfois tu es impayable !

– Si tu ne veux pas m'aider j'irais volontiers demander à quelqu'un d'autre, grommela-t-elle.

– Si tu t'es résolue à venir me chercher, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas grand monde d'autre à qui tu pourrais t'adresser.

– Ne tente pas ta chance, Potter, menaça-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

– C'est bon, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je vais t'aider. C'est quoi le problème ?

– Un tiroir que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir, dit-elle rapidement.

– Une serrure qui te résiste ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'aimerais bien voir ça !

– Alors retrouve-moi au niveau du passage entre les deux dortoirs quand les septièmes années seront descendues déjeuner, ordonna-t-elle, pressée d'en finir avec cette discussion qui avait mal commencée et qui ne finirait sans doute pas mieux.

– Un rendez-vous galant, Wellington ? dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle rougit un peu mais sourit malgré elle.

– T'es vraiment un idiot, dit-elle en le repoussant vers la salle commune.

Il repartit vers son groupe d'amis en riant

.

Avant de retrouver Potter, Laura alla ranger la cape d'invisibilité bien à l'abri dans les appartements d'Helga. Elle fût tentée d'y laisser la carte aussi mais allait en avoir besoin pour surveiller les septièmes années au cas où l'une d'entre elles remonterait plus tôt dans son dortoir. Il faudrait qu'elle surveille Potter de très près.

Elle attendit l'heure du dîner dans sa chambre à réviser la botanique, la carte étalée à côté d'elle pour surveiller les va-et-vient dans la chambre du deuxième étage. Vers sept-heure et demie la salle-commune était quasiment vide et l'étiquette de Sylvia Duncan venait de passer le portrait de la grosse Dame. Elle referma ses livres et descendit au septième étage. James Potter l'attendait déjà, assis sur les marches. Quand il la vit arriver il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre des septième années, il avait l'air de connaître le dortoir des filles comme sa poche.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers il essaya de lui soutirer ses plans pour les prochaines semaines. Combien de vengeances elle avait encore en tête ? Qui seraient les prochaines victimes ? Quand ? Elle consentit à lui dire que le grand final serait pour samedi matin avec Downson mais refusa de lui dire ce qu'elle avait prévu pour elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et elle lui montra la table de nuit.

– Lois Attinkton, hein ? observa-t-il.

– Comment diable sais-tu ça ?

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans cette chambre. Dans mon souvenir Downson gardait même une photo de moi dans sa table de nuit, rit-il en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit à sa gauche.

Le tiroir lui résista.

– Tiens, la dernière fois que je suis passé il n'était pas fermé à clef.

– Et je parie que la dernière fois que tu es passé leur salle de bain n'était pas vide, observa malicieusement Laura. Elles ont tout calfeutré, je me demande bien pourquoi…

– C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi, surpassée par des pimbêches ? se moqua-t-il.

– Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Laura. J'arrive très bien à ouvrir les autres tables de nuit. Celle d'Attinkton est la seule qui me pose problème. Et d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de te mettre au travail avant qu'elles ne remontent toutes du dîner.

– Holà ! A vos ordres capitaine !

Il s'accroupit devant le tiroir et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Laura s'était assise en tailleur à côté de lui et l'observait attentivement. Elle espérait bien profiter de l'occasion pour piquer quelques-uns de ses secrets au grand James Potter ! Il sortit sa baguette et elle se pencha légèrement en avant, les oreilles grand ouvertes pour ne perdre aucunes bribes des sorts qu'il allait lancer. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et lui lança un regard en coin. Il eut un petit sourire puis dirigea sa baguette vers elle et lui lança un sortilège imprononcé. Laura eu la brusque sensation que ses oreilles s'étaient remplies de coton, elle le voyait rire mais n'entendait plus rien. Elle porta les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et les sentit s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de consistant et de doux mais qui lui filait entre les doigts comme de l'eau.

– Enlève moi-ça tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était tellement étrange de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il rit de plus belle et redirigea son attention sur le tiroir. Laura ne s'avoua pas vaincue : puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre, elle lirait les mots sur ses lèvres. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra. James leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un deuxième sort. Elle vit un bandeau noir fuser du bout de sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, il se plaqua sur ses yeux et elle ne vit plus rien.

Elle tomba à la renverse et se retrouva dans le néant. Le noir et le silence complet. Ses mains se précipitèrent vers son visage pour arracher le bout de tissus mais il tenait bon, trop serré pour que ses doigts puissent se glisser dessous. Ses instincts de sorcière lui revinrent et elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle s'interrompit, la baguette levée au-dessus d'elle. Quel sort pourrait-elle lancer ? Une main lui retira le bout de bois salvateur des doigts avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider. Elle se releva d'un bond et lâcha une exclamation indignée, elle se savait pas trop laquelle, elle espérait juste que ça ne ressemblait pas trop à un borborygme. Sans réfléchir elle se lança en avant à l'aveugle pour reprendre son bien. Elle tomba sur le dos de Potter. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si près. Elle sentait ses épaules secouer sous son rire. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le bois d'une baguette mais il la repoussa en arrière avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en saisir. Elle allait tenter un nouvel assaut quand la vue lui revint brusquement. Elle cligna les yeux sous la lumière soudaine et vit une petit boîte en bois rose dans les mains de James, le tiroir était ouvert.

– Tu as réussi ?

Ah, tiens, elle avait retrouvé l'ouïe aussi.

– Si tu doutais autant de moi pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

Elle essaya de lui prendre la boite des mains mais il la tint hors de sa portée. Refusant de se lancer dans son jeu, elle se s'assit et tendit sa main ouverte.

– Donne-la-moi Potter.

– Pas avant que je n'ai entendu un petit « merci ».

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te remercier ! Tu m'as aveuglée et assourdie, tu m'as jetée sur le sol et tu as pris ma baguette !

– Bah quoi ? J'accepte gentiment de t'aider et toi tu ne penses qu'à m'espionner.

– Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Merci Potter.

– Essaye de façon un peu moins agressive, là tu as plutôt l'air de vouloir m'étrangler.

– Merci _beaucoup_ Potter, je ne sais _vraiment _pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

– Tu vois, tu peux y arriver quand tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir droit à un peu de politesse, se lamenta-t-il en lui tendant la boite.

La petite boite était gravée des noms de Lois et Miranda entrelacés. Laura grimaça, c'était le comble de la perversité. Attinkton devait avoir un certain gout pour le mélodramatique pour ranger l'instrument de sa torture dans un symbole de son amitié avec Downson. La boité était elle aussi fermée mais un simple Alohomora en vint à bout. Rangé dedans dans un carré de velours se trouvait bien le flacon qu'elle cherchait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda James qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire de respecter son espace vital mais il se serait seulement moqué d'elle.

– Cites-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je te réponde Potter.

– Tu ne sens pas le besoin d'exposer ton plan diabolique à ton fidèle acolyte comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte ?

– Avec le rire diabolique qui va avec ? sourit-elle. Peut-être que je le ferais Potter, si seulement tu étais réellement mon fidèle acolyte.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer un flacon quasi-identique remplis de sérum physiologique.

– Tu as raison, mais ça peut aussi marcher avec l'ennemi intime, suggéra-t-il en observant ses préparatifs.

– Je crains que tu ne remplisses pas les conditions non plus. Mon ennemi intime pour l'instant c'est Downson, désolée.

Elle referma la boite et la replaça dans le tiroir.

– Allez, dis-moi, supplia-t-il.

Elle hésita. Il le sentit et poussa sa chance.

– Tu me dois bien ça, Wellington. Tu m'as privé de tout le plaisir en refusant que je m'implique.

– Tu connais bien Downson et Attinkton ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé sur le lit d'Attinkton.

– Un peu. Depuis l'année dernière Downson vient souvent me parler, trainer avec nous. C'est évident qu'elle a envie de sortir avec moi mais ce serait tellement bizarre que je sorte avec une fille qui a deux ans de plus que moi.

Laura ne releva pas. Elle fit tourner le flacon entre ses doigts.

– Si je te dis que ce sont des gouttes pour les yeux, tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut-être ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amitié entre Attinkton et Downson ? continua-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

– Un peu malsaine, comme l'amitié de beaucoup d'autres filles comme elles. Je me demande un peu ce qu'Attinkton fait avec Downson. J'ai l'impression qu'elle admire beaucoup Miranda mais Miranda le lui rend assez mal. Tu savais qu'il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'Attinkton s'est coupé les cheveux en quatrième année par ce que Miranda était jalouse de ses longs cheveux blonds ?

Laura lui raconta alors la scène dont elle avait été témoin dans les toilettes des filles. Il écarquilla les yeux.

– J'avais un peu d'estime pour Attinkton, après tout elle est le vice-commandant de toute une armée dans cette école – tu es bien placée pour le savoir – mais elle vient de retomber au niveau moins cent, s'exclama-t-il. Cette fille est sérieusement dérangée, ça confine au sadomasochisme !

Il secoua la tête, complètement dépassé par ces créatures bizarres et légèrement flippantes qu'étaient les filles.

– Et tu vas lui voler son flacon ? reprit-il. Qui essayes-tu d'atteindre au juste ? Dowson ou Attinkton ?

Elle sourit.

– Au début je voulais atteindre Attinkton mais je crois que finalement c'est Downson qui souffrira le plus.

– Je dirais même que tu rendras service à Attinkton mais le mérite-t-elle ?

– Pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais pour elle le changement ne sera pas très facile à vivre.

– Quand même, je persiste à dire que tu es trop gentille avec elle de lui offrir la chance de se rebeller contre Miranda. Le changement sera peut-être un peu difficile sur le moment mais elle ne peut en ressortir que plus heureuse…et libérée.

Il la regardait bizarrement en disant ça et elle allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand le rire de plusieurs filles remontant dans leur dortoir la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita sur la carte pour vérifier où étaient les septièmes années quand elle capta le regard amusé de Potter. Elle sera la carte contre elle, s'attendant à ce qu'il se jette sur elle pour la reprendre.

– Relax ! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne vais pas te la reprendre, enfin pas tout de suite. Je sais que tu en as besoin pour te défendre contre ces filles, considère cela comme une trêve le temps de combattre un ennemi commun.

Elle garda quand même un œil sur lui.

Les filles étaient au troisième étage, ils avaient quelques minutes. Laura accepta de sortir de la chambre pendant qu'il refermait le tiroir à condition qu'il lui rende sa baguette. James la surprit cependant l'oreille collée contre la porte quand il sortit à son tour. Il commença à se moquer d'elle une fois de plus quand ils entendirent des voix s'engager dans l'escalier. Laura accueillit avec plaisir la diversion. James remonta rapidement jusqu'au septième étage et disparu par le passage.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si c'est la fin. Je sais, ça n'y ressemble pas. Verdict ?<strong>

**J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre toute l'histoire sur Lois Attinkton. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même** **mais il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de différent, pas une sombre histoire de cheveux teints et de décolleté refait comme les autres, et cette idée était entrée dans ma tête et refusait d'en sortir. **

**A part ça, tous les noms qui se sont glissés dans ce chapitre ne sont pas à moi. Il y a ceux de J.K. Rowling, bien sûr, mais aussi un tiré d'une autre fanfiction, un véritable monument de la Potterfiction française. Saurez-vous le repérer ?**


	14. La fin d'un règne

**Merci à lupinette des bois, Nerv ( **fidèl(e) au poste ! content que tu es apprécié(e) la petite histoire avec Lois et Miranda, j'avais des doutes sur ce qu'on pouvait en penser mais le bilan global est plutôt positif**), CFML Angel, La-fane-d'HP, DameLicorne, Praxagora, Happy in wonderland (**qui m'a fait tous les plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un qui écrit ! Merci beaucoup, le prochaine fois que je déprime je les relirais !**), Mailoan et Arianna Dumbledore.  
><strong>

**Alors, hum...oui...je suis en retard. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne excuse. Certains savent peut-être que je suis en deuxième année de classe prépa et qu'avec le mois de mai arrivent...les concours. Je suis donc actuellement en période de révision (trois semaines sans cours pour ingurgiter et savoir recracher l'équivalent de mon poids en classeurs et en bouquins) et que ma priorité là, tout de suite, c'est mes études. Donc je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire et corriger ce chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il va aussi falloir attendre un peu pour le prochain. Je fini mes écrits à la mi-mai donc n'attendez rien d'ici-là. **

**Juste après, par contre, j'ai 4 jours de vacances avant que les cours ne reprennent de plus belle et je compte bien m'offrir une orgie d'écriture - moi, mon ordi, et toute la journée devant moi - donc d'ici le 20 mai il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre. A la mi-juin arrivent les oraux donc j'aviserai à ce moment là. Voila le programme !  
><strong>

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne cette histoire, j'arrive enfin à clore à ce chapitre une partie de l'histoire. Il n'était absolument pas prévu que Miranda et ses petites copines prennent une place si importante ( et autant de chapitres). Eh, oui, messieurs, dames, vous avez été les témoins d'une véritable prise en otage littéraire de l'intrigue par ses personnages. Mais vous pouvez soufflez, après ça, je reprend le contrôle ! Pour l'anecdote : il était au départ prévu que je mette fin à ce bazar au chapitre précédent, et encore j'avais peur que ça fasse un chapitre un peu léger. Au final ça me donne deux chapitre et environ 7000 mots !  
><strong>

**A ce stade je suis sur que beaucoup ne lisent déjà plus mais je précise quand même qu'au chapitre précédent la référence dont je parlais c'était les "sortilège de coquettes" qui n'est pas mon invention mais celle de Alohomora dans sa fanfiction en deux volets : "les secrets d'Hermione". Cette fanfiction est la meilleure que j'ai jamais lue. Elle a été écrite avant la sortie du tome 6 (ça fait loin) et honnêtement, c'est une fin alternative que j'ai relu autant de fois que les livres "officiels". Rien que pour le personnage d'Ellie MacGregor, elle vaut le coup. Tout ça pour dire, si vous vous ennuyez dans le moi qui vient, aller la lire, ça vous replongera dans Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**EDIT: certains m'ont demandé le lien, d'abord je suis vraiment désolée mais je me suis trompée dans la nom de l'auteur : c'est Miss Teigne 1 (rendons à césar ce qui est à césar, j'aurais du vérifier au lieu de dire des bêtises ) et le lien pour le premier chapitre est : s/2211674/1/Les_Secrets_dHermione. Savourez ! ( et en plus c'est super long )  
><strong>

**Ouf ! Ça y est, j'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 14 : La fin d'un règne<br>**

Les pas de Miranda résonnaient dans les couloirs vides et froids. Elle remontait seule de la grande salle, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle aimait s'entourer de toutes ses amies, de toutes ces filles qui l'idolâtraient, mais là, tout de suite, elle avait envie d'être un peu seule. Elle n'arrivait plus à rire et à sourire au milieu d'un groupe dont tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, maintenir les apparences était trop dur quand le monde sur lequel elle reposait était en train de s'effondrer.

Elle avait peur, viscéralement peur. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, rouges d'avoir été trop triturés ces derniers jours. Encore maintenant, alors qu'elle profitait d'un de ses rares moments de solitude pour laisser tomber le masque, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses ongles de s'enfoncer nerveusement dans ses paumes. Elle s'était enfoncée si loin qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle avait tant mentit que même ses aveux ne parviendraient pas à la faire pardonner. Elle était un mensonge, une illusion, condamnée à jouer un rôle.

Ses pensées l'emportèrent comme un tourbillon, une chute vertigineuse. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si tous ses secrets étaient révélés, éparpillés aux yeux de tous, c'était pareil. Elle avait cette sensation de vertige, comme si elle se trouvait un bord d'un gouffre, trop près pour même oser faire un pas en arrière.

Un rire raisonna dans les couloirs et elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle avait arrêté de marcher sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'appuyait sur le mur d'une main pour rester debout. Elle reconnut le couloir, elle approchait de la salle commune. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et se remit en un réflexe, sa main s'éleva pour s'assurer que ses longs cheveux lisses étaient bien en place, pas une mèche de travers. Sans même y penser elle lissa sa jupe. Parfois elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

La grosse Dame la regarda de haut en bas et lui adressa un sourire mielleux :

– Parfaite comme toujours, ma chère, la complimenta-t-elle.

Miranda souleva avec peine les coins de ses lèvres

– _Touch not the cat but a glove_, s'il vous plait, récita-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

– Mais bien sûr, prête pour une grande entrée, ma chérie ? sourit le tableau d'un air entendu.

Miranda se contenta de hocher la tête et la grande Dame lui permit enfin d'entrer.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune sa solitude ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Plusieurs filles se levèrent quand elles la virent arriver et virent l'entourer.

– Miranda ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du bracelet que Steven vient de m'offrir ? pépia gaiement une quatrième année, toute mignonne avec ses taches de rousseur et ses tresses.

Elle lança un regard dédaigneux sur le bracelet et son cœur se serra. Le bijou était tout simple, une fine chaine en or qui ressortait sur la peau claire de la jeune fille. Aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais offert de bijoux aussi beaux. L'emmener voir des matchs de quidditch, oui. Lui offrir les pendentifs les plus tapageurs, les boucles d'oreilles les plus chères, l'inviter dans leurs lits, tout ça elle pouvait cocher. Mais lui offrir un bracelet discret et être simplement heureux qu'elle le porte, être les seuls à le voir, ça jamais.

– Si c'est tout ce que votre amour lui inspire tu ferais mieux de le plaquer, répondit-elle froidement en se détournant pour cacher sa jalousie.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite fille et elle partit en courant dans le dortoir. Toutes les autres filles qui lui tournaient autour se figèrent et la regardèrent avec choc. Elle leur renvoya leurs regards et elles se dispersèrent rapidement, il ne fallait pas contrarier Miranda quand elle était de mauvais humeur.

Miranda les regarda déguerpir avec un petit sourire satisfait. Bon débarras. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui lui avait été réservé dans son groupe d'amies. Elle avait envie de s'y laisser choir, de s'enfoncer dans le siège moelleux et de fermer les yeux. Au lieu de ça elle s'y assit élégamment, jambes croisées, dos bien droit et prêta une oreille distraite à ce que Sylvia était en train de raconter.

– …et là Joshua lui dit que de toute façon il a couché avec une cinquième année Serpentard à la fête après le match de quidditch d'octobre !

– Nan ! Tu déconnes !

– Si, je te jure ! Nina les a entendus dans le couloir de sortilège !

Elles se mirent à glousser en se couvrant la bouche et en laçant des regards à peine masqués vers la forme de Maria qui se détachait contre une des fenêtres, recroquevillée sur la banquette, nageant dans un tee-shirt difforme, cheveux emmêlés.

Miranda n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, elle avait déjà entendu cette histoire des dizaines de fois depuis hier.

Elle laissa son regard planer sur la salle commune bondée. Naturellement, ses yeux tombèrent sur James Potter, assis par terre en train de jouer aux échecs contre Daniel Haddock, ou plutôt de se faire battre. Elle remarquait d'ici sa contrariété, il était tellement mignon quand il se concentrait. Haddock bougea une pièce qui alla décapiter le roi de James. Ce dernier jura lança ses mains en l'air et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le canapé derrière lui, complètement dépité. Elle se demanda en souriant combien de fois d'affilé il avait perdu pour être aussi agacé. Will, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. James se releva d'un bond et abattit le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main sur la face de son ami. William en rit de plus belle. Miranda soupira. A une époque, l'année dernière, elle passait parfois ses soirées avec le groupe des Trimardeurs. Mais plus maintenant. James était devenu distant depuis les vacances dernières, depuis qu'il l'avait surprise en train de tirer les cheveux de sa _chère_ Laura. Son regard s'assombris et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses accoudoirs. Ses cheveux bruns. Tellement banal. Cheveux bruns ternes, ni tout à fait lisse, ni bouclés, juste emmêlés. Et ses yeux, bruns eux aussi, et pas maquillés. Sa jupe pas lisse, ses ongles pas limés !

Et c'était elle qu'il aimait.

– Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Toutes les filles tournèrent des regards surpris vers elle, Sylvia avait encore la bouche ouverte, son prochain ragot mourant sur ses lèvres. A l'unisson leurs visage s'éclairèrent de sourire radieux.

– Bonne nuit, Miranda !

– Fait de beaux rêves, ma chérie !

– Tu veux que je monte avec toi ? s'enquit Lois en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Non. Et ne faites pas de bruit en montant vous coucher.

.

Miranda claqua sa langue, son pied tapant impatiemment sur le pas de la porte du dortoir.

– Lois ! appela-t-elle. On va être en retard, qu'est ce qui te prend tant de temps ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et se résolu à retourner dans la salle de bain.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. On a plus que vingt minutes pour déjeuner. Si tu voulais te faire belle pour…

Elle oublia de finir sa phrase. Lois s'était brusquement retournée quand elle était entrée et la regardait avec des yeux paniqués, des yeux bleus. Elle avait encore à la main la pipette remplis d'un liquide transparent.

– Miranda, ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche plus.

Miranda laissa tomber son sac de cours et se précipita sur sa meilleure amie. Elle lui arracha la pipette des mains et bascula fermement son menton en arrière. Lois se débattit. Elle lui maintint l'œil ouvert et y versa le liquide. Une goutte, trois gouttes, six gouttes. L'iris paniqué de Lois était toujours bleu. Son amie réussit enfin à la pousser en arrière. Elle la regardait avec choc, le liquide débordant de son œil et glissant sur sa joue. Un silence épais s'installa dans la petite pièce, puis Miranda ouvrit lentement ses doigts crispés et la pipette alla se fracasser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage blanc.

– Lois…dit-elle faiblement.

Elle fit un pas vers son amie.

– Ne m'approche pas !

– Lois, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui…

– Ne m'approche pas, murmura Lois avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

.

La rumeur sur la fuite de Lois se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout Poudlard entre le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner.

Passant d'abord inaperçus, les changements imposés par au Laura au sein de la population féminine de l'école étaient bientôt devenus trop drastiques pour ne plus être remarqués. Et les rumeurs avaient fleuris comme les marguerites au sortir de l'hiver. Très vite tout le monde en était venu à la conclusion que Laura ne sortait pas de sa réserve ordinaire sans raison. C'était comme pour leur courte bataille contre les Trimardeurs, il avait dû y avoir des frictions avec les autres filles, peut-être même avec Miranda Downson en personne. Et quel meilleur sujet de dispute que le charismatique leadeur des Trimardeurs, James Potter ? Ainsi, au bout d'une semaine, plus personne ne questionnait le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une sombre histoire de garçons et de jalousie. Typique.

Une fois de plus les camps s'étaient formés. Toutes les jeunes filles brimées criaient vengeance contre le clan Downson, tout le fan club de James Potter voulait la mort de Wellington d'abord (ensuite elles se chargeraient de Downson). Et les garçons se disaient une fois de plus que Potter avait bien de la chance, ce n'est pas pour eux que la moitié des filles de l'école se battraient.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive aux septièmes qui, à peine sortis de leur cour de potion, murmurèrent à tout vent que personne n'avait vu Lois Attinkton ce matin et que Miranda était arrivée dix minutes en retard et dans un fort état d'agitation. Les mots « Elle a eu Attinkton » passèrent sous les bureaux toute la matinée.

Laura s'était préparée à ça, aussi elle fut capable de répondre calmement à Roxanne qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle supportait parfaitement tous les regards qui tombèrent sur elle quand elle entra dans la grande salle à midi. Roxanne la regarda bizarrement.

– Tu as bien changé depuis le début de l'année, observa-t-elle, je suis sure qu'à cette époque tu aurais préféré sauter le repas que supporter toute cette attention.

Laura haussa les épaules.

– Cette fois c'est différent. Ces racontars font partie intégrante du plan, ils finiront par faire sortir Miranda de son terrier, vous verrez.

Elle eut un rictus cruel et accéléra le pas pour aller s'assoir. Roxanne et Ashley échangèrent un regard perplexe dans son dos.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'était que Laura n'étais pas elle-même arrivée en retard en cours ce matin parce qu'elle avait mis dix minutes à retrouver son livre de sortilège dans le fouillis de sa malle. Non, Laura savait pertinemment qu'après l'incident de ce matin Miranda ne manquerait pas de venir la trouver. Plutôt qu'elle ne surgisse à n'importe quel moment, quand elle était avec Roxanne et Ashley par exemple, ou pire, quand Potter était dans les parages, elle avait préféré aller la trouver la première. Elle avait inventé une excuse pour semer ses deux amies et était revenue attendre Miranda devant la porte de sa chambre, tranquillement appuyée contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Miranda avait ouvert la porte, les yeux encore légèrement rouges et bouffis. Elle était restée un moment saisie puis elle avait agrippé Laura pas le col de sa chemise et l'avait précipitée dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte. Son visage enragé à quelques centimètres du sien elle lui avait crié des obscénités pendant trois bonnes minutes. Puis elle s'était mise à la secouer, le col de Laura coupant douloureusement la peau de son cou. Laura avait décidé que s'en était assez. Elle avait envoyé un coup de genou dans le ventre de Miranda pour la faire lâcher prise et se s'était dégagée, plaçant dans un geste vif sa baguette entre elle et la furie. Elles avaient toutes les deux repris leur respiration.

– J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, Miranda, pas toi ? avait ricané Laura. La dernière fois c'est moi qui m'étais jetée sur toi, à bout de nerfs. Mais les situations se sont bien renversées depuis, tu ne trouves pas ?

Miranda écumait mais n'avait rien répondu. Laura s'était un peu détendue.

– Eh, oui. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu Miranda. Mais ça suffit maintenant. Tu as assez payé. Je n'ai pas jeté la potion d'Attinkton, si tu acceptes d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je la lui rends. Si elle en veut encore, avait-t-elle ajouté après réflexion.

– Jamais, avait soufflé Miranda entre ses dents. Quand vas-tu réaliser que James n'est pas le genre de garçon à sortir avec des filles comme toi ? Vous n'appartenez pas au même monde.

La mâchoire de Laura s'était tendue.

– Si tu en es tant persuadée je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te donnerais tant de peine pour m'évincer. Je ne te demande pas de renoncer à James, tu peux toujours essayer de lui courir après. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix ! Tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie et celle de mes amies et j'arrête de détruire la tienne.

– On a peur de perdre, fillette ?

A ce moment-là, Laura avait soupiré. Avec ses yeux fou et son désespoir Miranda lui faisait vraiment pitié.

– Fais attention Miranda, dans cette histoire tu pourrais vraiment _tout_ perdre.

– C'est toi qui va tout perdre, saleté ! avait crié Miranda toutes dents dehors comme un chien enragé. Ça t'apprendre à vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands !

Laura s'était redressée et l'avait observée un long moment.

– Très bien, décida-t-elle. Dans ce cas, à demain Miranda.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle avait poussé Miranda qui ne s'y attendait pas loin de la porte et avait rapidement descendu les escaliers.

La blondinette avait vraiment réussi à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et dire que pendant un instant elle avait culpabilisé ! Elle était venue lui proposer un cessez-le-feu. Mais cette fois, plus de retour en arrière possible, le bateau de harpies coulerait avec son capitaine.

.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ce samedi matin, Laura savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de match de quidditch et qu'il faisait beau. Elle entendait l'agitation qui pénétrait toute la tour Gryffondor, les pieds qui descendaient à toute vitesse les escaliers, les cris excités, et elle sentait le soleil réchauffer ses paupières. Elle sourit et se mit sur son séant pour s'étirer longuement.

Roxanne, fait exceptionnel, était déjà debout et déambulait aux quatre coins de la chambre en tenue de quidditch. Laura suivit de ses yeux ensommeillés son curieux manège. Elle prenait sa brosse à cheveux sur sa table de nuit, repartait dans la salle de bain, revenait fouiller dans le tas d'habits au pied de son lit pour trouver un élastique, repartait dans la salle de bain sans se rendre compte qu'elle tenait en fait dans sa main une chaussette sale. Elle était stressée.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de l'année pour les Gryffondors, ils affrontaient Poufsouffle. Laura savait que Roxanne dormait mal depuis deux jours. On n'avait pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un stupide sport ! La jeune Weasley repassa devant elle, des chaussettes dépareillées au pied et les cheveux toujours pas attachés. Laura eu pitié d'elle et se leva.

– Tout va bien se passer Rox, on sera là pour te soutenir. Regarde ce temps radieux, c'est une journée idéale pour un match !

– Tu t'es entrainée très dur pendant plusieurs mois, il est temps de nous montrer à tous à quel point tu es un as sur un balai !

Laura et Ashley s'y étaient mises à deux sur le chemin du petit déjeuner pour faire éclore un petit sourire sur le visage crispé de Roxanne, depuis ce matin elle n'avait pas desserré les dents.

– Oui, il est temps de montrer à Beresford ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Cette remarque provoqua enfin une réaction. Roxanne sera les poings et fronça les sourcils Laura jugea que c'était bon signe. Elliott Beresford, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsoufle, avait taquiné Roxanne toute la semaine précédente à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir. Laura et Ashley supposaient que c'était parce qu'il avait un penchant pour elle, mais si cela pouvait aider à chasser un moment les inquiétudes de Roxanne c'était bon à prendre.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle et James se précipita sur sa coéquipière. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux (oui, les cheveux qu'elle avait mis une bonne demi-heure à attacher ce matin-là).

– Alors, Rox ? Prête à en mettre plein la vue aux putois volants ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Roxanne marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. James lança un regard interrogateur vers Laura et Ashley.

– C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, articula silencieusement Laura et haussant des épaules impuissantes.

James fit signe qu'il comprenait et entraina sa cousine vers la table du petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui servit un grand bol de céréale. Toute l'équipe entoura la jeune recrue pour la remotiver.

–…tu réussi parfaitement la feinte de Zabrovski maintenant !

–...tu te souviens de la stratégie qu'on a mise en place ? On l'a répétée des douzaines de fois à l'entrainement, les Poufsoufle verrons rien venir, tu verras et alors…

Roxanne acquiesçait en buvant ces paroles. La situation avait l'air d'être sous contrôle et Laura et Ashley purent aller déjeuner un peu plus loin.

Toutes les deux secondes Laura levait la tête vers l'entrée de la grande salle où Miranda n'avait pas encore paru, bien qu'elle sache que dès que son ennemie intime pointerait le bout de son nez, ou plutôt la pointe de ses cheveux, dans l'encadrement de la porte elle serait tout de suite au courant.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à être fébrile. Les rumeurs concernant Lois Attinkton ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées et l'excitation d'un jour de match ne faisait que galvaniser encore plus les imaginations. A un bout de la table des Gryffondor, les pom-pom girls autoproclamées de l'équipe rouge et or chuchotaient entre elles avec une angoisse visible en attendant l'apparition de leur meneuse, Downson.

Le temps de partir vers le terrain approchait et la tension était à son comble. L'équipe de Poufsouffle avait déjà quitté le château et leurs adversaires s'apprêtaient à faire de même. Laura et Ashley s'approchèrent de Roxanne pour lui souhaiter une dernière fois un bon match.

– Et moi ? intervint James Potter en enfilant ses mitaines en cuir. Je n'ai pas droit à des encouragements ?

En disant ça il fixait bien évidement Laura du regard.

– Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin Potter.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Mes oreilles m'abuseraient-elles ou étais-ce un compliment ?

Laura rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Je voulais dire par là que tu as déjà suffisamment de fans en délire pour t'encourager pendant le match, se justifia-t-elle en désignant de la tête le groupe de pom-pom girls en bout de table. Quoi qu'elles risquent d'être un peu moins en train aujourd'hui que d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

– Et je suppose que tu n'es pas étrangère à cet état de fait, sourit-il. Décidément, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que je reçoive mes encouragements aujourd'hui, finit-il avec une petite moue.

Cela fit rire Laura.

– Plus sérieusement, tu as fait exprès de t'en prendre à Miranda le seul matin où je ne serais pas là pour m'assurer qu'elle ne t'abîme pas irréversiblement ?

Laura croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait tourné la phrase.

– Ça et aussi parce que je pensais que le match de quidditch la forcerait à se montrer mais je suppose que j'ai surestimé son courage.

– Ashley, je te charge de garder un œil sur cette tête brûlée, ordonna Roxanne.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

– Dit celle qui s'en va faire des acrobaties sur un bout de bois à dix mètre du sol…, ironisa-t-elle. Je ne fais que m'affirmer par rapport à Downson ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais au début de l'année d'arrêter de fuir tous mes problèmes ?

Roxanne ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre mais ses mots se perdirent quelque part entre le moment où elle les formulait dans son cerveau et l'arrivée du message nerveux jusqu'à ses cordes vocale. La bouche de James s'ouvrit légèrement sous la surprise et un silence de mort s'installa dans la grande salle. Laura se retourna brusquement.

Se découpant dans la lumière oblique du soleil bas d'hiver qui filtrait des portes ouvertes du hall jusqu'au seuil de la grande salle se tenait une silhouette élancée, au port royal. Elle s'avança. Même démarche, même regard fier, même tenue impeccable, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Downson si ce n'était pour ses épais cheveux bruns qui cascadaient dans son dos et ses yeux foncés. A quelques pas derrière elle, se trouvait Lois Attinkton dont le regard bleu clair furetait partout avec angoisse.

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans la grande salle, les nombreuses paires d'yeux encore présentes dans la grande salle malgré l'heure tardive les suivirent. Puis dans un mouvement d'impatience Miranda s'arrêta, longues jambes campées sur le sol, main sur la hanche, et foudroya du regard ceux qui la fixaient avec incrédulité.

Le brouhaha reprit, peut-être un peu moins fort qu'avant et Miranda se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle croisa le regard triomphant de Laura. Son regard voleta un court instant par-dessus son épaule où se tenait James Potter puis revint se fixer droit dans les yeux de sa rivale. Son visage perdit en un instant sa fierté et Laura put y lire toute sa douleur et sa haine. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, elle l'avait prévenue.

Le capitaine des Gryffondor repris ses esprits et ordonna à son équipe de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Roxanne attrapa le bras de Laura pour l'entrainer à sa suite. James les suivit, son regard méfiant fixé sur Miranda qui ne s'était pas encore assise pour déjeuner. Elle suivait Laura des yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Quand il passa à côté d'elle il ralentit le pas.

– Hey, Miranda ! Tu as changé de couleurs de cheveux ? Ça te va bien le brun.

Les yeux de Miranda lâchèrent immédiatement le dos de Laura pour venir se fixer sur lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et le rose lui monta aux joues. Laura regarda en arrière quand elle entendit les paroles de James. Miranda était toujours debout, une pure expression d'admiration hébétée sur le visage alors qu'elle suivait des yeux James qui s'éloignait déjà. A ce instant précis, elle avait plus l'air d'une petite fille que d'une harpie jalouse et rongée de démons.

Laura sourit, elle avait gagné.


	15. L'art d'amadouer, ou pas

**Long time, no see !  
><strong>

**Ne rompons pas la tradition, commençons par les remerciements. Je tenais à dire que j'ai été très surprise par les reviews qui ont continué à arriver malgré ma longue absence et mon énorme retard. Vraiment, merci à MiaWolf( **si tu ne laisses pas souvent de reviews, alors je suis d'autant plus flattée !**), Angline( **le plus important pour moi c'est aussi de ne pas m'ennuyer en écrivant, si cela captive aussi les lecteurs alors c'est que j'ai vraiment tout réussi ! :)** ), Lily (**de la romance ? aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! Enfin ça c'est une manière de parler XD en fait il y aura plus de romance dans le prochain chapitre que dans celui là mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même** ), DameLicorne, Nerv(** "personnage torturé" ? Je ne trouve pas Miranda si torturée que ça, elle est juste en pleine crise d'adolescence. Ca mis à part, je me souviens n'avoir pas été totalement satisfaite par le chapitre précédent, c'est peut-être de la que vient ton sentiment, il faudrait que je me re-penche dessus pour voir d'où ça vient. j'espère que celui-là te laissera une impression moins mitigée**), Dess ( **Des interactions avec ses amies ? Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! et cette fois ce n'est pas une façon de parler !**), La-fane-d'HP, lupinette des bois( **Tu as vu le lien ? J'ai édité le chapitre précédent**)** **et tous les autres que j'ai déjà remercié par PM.**

**Ouf, bah dis donc, ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venue ici. Ffnet a bien changé depuis ma dernière visite ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. J'ai surestimé mon temps libre avec tous les dossiers à rendre et la reprise des cours juste après les écrits.  
><strong>

**Donc, les écrits des concours, c'est fini !...C'est partit pour les oraux ! Ha ha, eh oui, vous croyiez que c'était fini ? Eh ben non. En d'autres termes, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre (Non ! ne partez pas tous en courant !). Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'ai pas réussi un des deux concours écrits que j'ai passé ****(oui, il faut voir le bon côté des choses)****ce qui réduit d'un bon tiers le nombre d'oraux que j'ai à passer, ce qui m'offre bien plus de temps libre que prévu. On va voir ce que je vais arriver à faire avec ça :)  
><strong>

**On est bel est bien sortis de l'aire Miranda Downson, les amis ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre de transition (ce qui ne m'a pas aidé à le poster à temps), il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais je pose les fondations pour le chapitre suivant. **

**Hum...je ne sais plus si je voulais ajouter autre chose...il est très tard là et je n'ai qu'un envie : aller poser ma tête sur l'oreiller donc je le poste comme ça, je reviendrais peut-être demain matin pour revoir la fin. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**edit du lendemain soir : Je suis donc repassée par ici avec les yeux en face des trous cette fois-ci corriger les fautes que j'ai laissées derrière moi hier. J'ai un peu changé la fin mais c'est très léger (ajouter une phrase, changé un ou deux mots...). J'ai changé le titre aussi, qui n'était vraiment pas terrible. Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai travaillé sur un petit quelque-chose comme illustration pour cette fic (suite aux changements de ffnet). Je n'ai pas encore fini mais j'essayerais de poster ça avec le prochain chapitre ou avant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 15 : L'art d'amadouer (ou pas)<br>**

Gryffondor avait gagné. Roxanne avait marqué deux fois et n'était pas redescendue de son nuage de toute la journée. Depuis sa place un peu à l'écart, Laura l'observait. Elle n'entendait pas sa voix mais elle devinait à ses grands gestes et ses yeux animés qu'elle racontait une fois de plus avec grand plaisir son exploit à son auditoire exclusivement masculin. Elle fit un grand mouvement des deux bras, mimant le lancer d'une balle invisible, perdit l'équilibre, trébucha et frappa le visage d'un blondinet de cinquième année. Il la rattrapa en cachant son agacement et Roxanne se mit à glousser, les joues rouges. Elle avait clairement eu quelques bières-au-beurre de trop. Laura se promit de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Dès qu'un de ses garçons tenterait quelque chose de plus que de hocher bêtement la tête et de lui sourire gentiment, elle la ramènerait sagement dans son dortoir. Mais pour l'instant elle allait la laisser profiter encore un peu de sa soirée. Ne-serait-ce que pour mieux lui rappeler ces douloureux moments demain matin.

Elle balaya la salle commune du regard. Elle n'était jamais restée très longtemps lors des précédentes fêtes d'après match. Avec Roxanne et Ashley elle profitait d'habitude de ces occasions pour disparaitre discrètement de la salle commune et se promener tard dans les couloirs désertés mais avec sa meilleure amie dans l'équipe elle ne pourrait plus y échapper maintenant. Non que ça ne la dérange vraiment. Ça avait été une soirée sympa et la bouteille de bière-au-beurre qu'elle faisait négligemment rouler antre ses paumes n'était sans doute pas étrangère à ce sentiment. Elle avait bien rit avec ses deux meilleures amies un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, affalées dans les fauteuils confortables. Roxanne ne pouvait s'empêcher de babiller sur sa performance et Ashley et Laura s'étaient gentiment moquée d'elle. Pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Puis Roxanne était allée chercher une nouvelle bouteille et s'était fait alpaguer par ces garçons, des filles étaient venues pour encourager Ashley à venir danser avec elles. Laura avait choisi ce moment-là pour s'éclipser. Elle avait ses limites, même si elle doutait que ces filles lui auraient adressé la parole. De toute façon la musique de plus en plus forte menaçait de lui donner un mal de tête.

Elle était allée s'assoir au bas des marches du dortoir des garçons. Là, les murs de pierre amortissaient suffisamment les sons tout en lui offrant une bonne vue sur la salle. Ashley avait fini par se laisser entrainer par le groupe et tentaient maintenant timidement de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Cela consistait pour l'instant en un piétinement gêné agrémenté du rire nerveux et des joues rouges qui vont avec. Laura sourit dans le goulot bouteille et se dit qu'il faudrait aussi qu'elle rappelle demain matin à Ashley cette étape un peu humiliante de son initiation au comportement adolescent.

Une ombre passa dans son champ de vision et vint s'assoir sur les marches à côté d'elle dans un soupir d'aise.

– On a réussi à échapper à son fan-club, Potter ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

– Enfin ! souffla-t-il avec un grimace exagérée. C'est la partie la plus dure d'un match de Quidditch, tu sais. Gagner le match, ça va, en une heure tout au plus, c'est dans la poche. Mais après ça il faut affronter les fans en délire pendant _toute_ la soirée !

Il fit une moue accablée.

– Il t'en faudra plus que ça pour me faire pleurer, Potter ! rit-elle.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Ils regardaient tous les deux distraitement la masse de corps qui se trémoussaient. La foule s'ouvrit en son centre pour applaudir un couple qui dansait, leurs deux corps étaient si proches que Laura se demanda si quelqu'un leur avait lancé un sort de ligotage. Elle reconnut les nouveaux cheveux bruns de Miranda.

– Elle l'assume mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, dit James comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ton compliment y a beaucoup aidé, je pense.

– Tu as entendu ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Jalouse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je t'avais pourtant dis que je gérais la situation.

– Hé ! La limite de deux semaines était dépassée, non ? se défendit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le visage tourné vers la salle commune.

– Merci, finit-elle par lâcher doucement.

Elle ne le regarda pas, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter son sourire à cet instant.

– Dan m'a raconté comment tu t'y étais prise, repris-t-il plus haut en appuyant ses coudes sur la marche derrière lui. Je suis surpris que tu sois allée le voir.

– Jaloux ? renvoya-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

– Énormément.

Elle sentait ses joues chauffer plus intensément que d'habitude. Maudite bière-au-beurre.

– Je me suis rappelée de votre petite farce en début d'année, expliqua-t-elle, quand vous aviez retardé les effets des pastilles que vous nous aviez fait manger. J'avais pris les cosmétiques de Miranda avant de voler le flacon d'Attinkton parce que je savais qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur et qu'elle mettrait de plus en plus de protection autour de sa chambre, surtout quand j'aurais atteint sa meilleure amie. J'avais donc besoin de retarder les effets des potions que j'avais introduites dans son flacon de shampoing. Et puis je voulais lui donner une dernière chance – à Miranda je veux dire – si elle s'était repentie à temps je n'aurais pas levé le sort qui inhibait les potions. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas que Haddock me livrerait ses secrets si facilement.

– Tu as touché son point faible, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Dès qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à tous les sorts qu'il invente, Dan est intarissable.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué, rit Laura. Ça m'a vraiment surprise, d'habitude il est si calme.

Laura se rappela la passion avec laquelle le jeune homme lui avait tout expliqué, après qu'elle l'ait convaincu que James n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient puisque c'était pour la bonne cause. Il s'était laissé emporter, avait commencé à lui raconter comment il en était venu à penser qu'un sort de désamorçage, couplé à un sort de dissimulation de radiations magiques pouvait avoir comme effet secondaire, non pas de neutraliser les associations des particules actives mais d'interrompre momentanément leurs interactions avant de…et là Laura avait perdu le fil mais elle avait continué à hocher la tête pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

– Je m'étais toujours demandée comment il en était venu à faire partie de votre petit groupe, je pensais qu'il n'était que le souffre-douleur de Sharps. Mais en fait sans lui vous seriez perdus, non ?

– Will n'est pas si méchant avec lui, il aime juste le taquiner, protesta James. Mais c'est vrai que Dan est sans doute le plus cool d'entre nous. Quand on y réfléchit bien, il est l'âme des Trimardeurs. Il nous fournit constamment en nouveaux sorts et nous on les teste sur le terrain.

Laura examina l'expression de James un moment. Daniel Haddock, l'âme des Trimardeurs ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec lui, elle avait bien senti à quel point Daniel Haddock idolâtrait James. Sans les encouragements de son ami, le jeune homme ne serait sans doute jamais allé au bout de ses projets. Mais apparemment James lui rendait bien son dévouement. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait eu peur que les trois autres ne fassent qu'utiliser le frêle adolescent à lunette qu'était Daniel.

– Il s'entendrait bien avec Roxanne, dit-elle pour conclure la conversation.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda James.

Laura se rappela brusquement que James n'était pas au courant des expériences de sa cousine dans les appartements d'Altaïr.

– Euh…parce qu'il est un peu comme son père, non ? À inventer toutes sortes de farces et attrapes.

James continuait à la regarder suspicieusement.

– Si tu le dis. En parlant de ma chère cousine, reprit-il, je crois qu'il est temps de la faire remonter sagement dans son dortoir. Ces types ont déjà entendu trois fois son discours, c'est pas normal qu'ils soient encore en train de lui tourner autour.

Laura regarda brusquement dans la direction de son amie. Roxanne ! Elle avait failli l'oublier !

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la regarda bêtement quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il fallait qu'elle la prenne. Il la hissa sur ses pieds et ils se dirigèrent vers les tables sur lesquelles étaient disposées les boissons. Roxanne était appuyée sur l'une d'elles, une bouteille à la main. Elle avait les joues rouges et gloussait sans discontinuer sous les compliments que lui servait son auditoire.

– Si seulement je pouvais prendre une photo d'elle dans cet état-là, glissa Laura à James, je pourrais faire d'elle mon esclave.

Il lui sourit et alla appuyer ses coudes sur les épaules de deux garçons rassemblés autour de la jeune Weasley.

– Terry ! Henry ! les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. On s'amuse bien à ce qu'on dirait !

Tout le groupe sursauta à l'unisson.

– Je ne savais pas que ma cousine avait autant de choses passionnantes à raconter ! Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous discutiez à l'instant ?

La dizaine de garçons présents commencèrent à se dandiner, mal-à-l'aise, et à balbutier.

– Jaaames ! bafouilla Roxanne ravie. Ils ont été trèèèès gentils avec moi. Si, si. Ils m'ont dit plein de choses très gentilles. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais très jolie. Quoi ? C'est pas vrai que je suis jolie ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse à l'un deux qui pâlissait à vue d'œil depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche.

– Mais si, tu es très jolie, lui répondit gentiment James avant de rediriger un regard un peu moins avenant sur le groupe de garçons. Autre chose à ajouter messieurs ? C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Ils se mirent tous à murmurer des excuses avant de s'éclipser.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit James avec un sourire froid en les regardant partir.

– Tu a fait fuir tout mon fan-club ! pleurnicha Roxanne en s'accrochant au bras de son cousin.

– Demain tu me remercieras.

– Oui, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher Roxie, intervint Laura avec un sourire maternel, tu as eu une journée très chargée, il est temps d'aller au lit.

– C'est pas moi qui dis ça d'habitude ? réfléchit Roxanne.

Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose, ses yeux vitreux firent l'aller-retour entre James et Laura et lentement un sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres.

– Vous étiez ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle. Vous étiez où ?

Laura pâlit brusquement.

– Bon ! Et bien nous on va se coucher !

Elle agrippa le bras de Roxanne et l'entraina de force vers le dortoir.

– Vous voulez pas me dire ? continuait de babiller Roxanne dans son dos. Ça veut dire que vous étiez dans des endroits interdits. Vous y avez fait quoi ?

–Tu diras à Ashley qu'on est montées dans le dortoir, cria Laura à un James plié en deux en espérant couvrir les paroles sans suite de son amie.

– Par le slip de Merlin ! s'exclama soudainement Roxanne en s'arrêtant net. Ça impliquait la potion de contraception ?

Laura entendit James s'étouffer dans son rire derrière elles. Elle se hâta de pousser Roxanne dans les escaliers et referma la porte derrière elles.

Elle allait lui payer ça demain.

.

Comme prévu, le réveil fut difficile. Pour certaines plus que pour d'autres.

Quand Laura tira les rideaux vers onze heure et demi Roxanne grogna et mit sa tête sous son oreiller.

– Lumière ! dit-elle dans un long cri d'agonie. Ah ! Ma tête.

– Tu devrais t'inscrire dans un club de théâtre Roxie, répondit Laura. Je te conseille de tenter de percer dans la dramaturgie.

La tête rousse apparu.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? rouspéta Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils. Ne commence pas avec tes références moldue dès le matin.

– Je ne qualifierais pas ce moment de 'matin'. Il est plus de onze heure, espèce de paresseuse !

– Va dire ça à Ashley ! renvoya Roxanne en replongeant sous ses couvertures.

Laura alla se pencher sur son autre amie. Elle dormait à point fermés. En y repensant, Laura ne savait même pas à quelle heure elle était montée au dortoir.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

– Allez, levez-vous ! Ça fait trois heures que je tourne en rond. J'ai déjà eu le temps de finir les devoirs d'astronomie et d'écrire trois pages sur les sortilèges de mutation de la matière. Et on est un dimanche !

Laura se releva sur un coude. Roxanne ne bougeait toujours pas.

– On avait dit qu'on ferait un tour dans la forêt interdite cet après-midi, pleurnicha-t-elle. La température va bientôt passer ne dessous de moins 5°C. Si on n'y va pas aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus trouver les feuilles de suceuse-des-neiges qui te manquent Rox, elles auront toutes gelé. Et on n'est pas allées voir ton hippogriffe depuis trois semaines Ashley. Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas mort de froid ?

Laura compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et comme des diables sortant de leurs boites Roxanne et Ashley se propulsèrent en position assise.

– Ah ! C'est déjà mieux.

.

– …tu n'arrivais même plus à parler correctement, riait Laura à gorge déployée, et…et quand James est arrivé tu as dit : « Jaaaaamessssss tu as fait fuir toooouuuut mon fan cluuub » !

– Oh, c'est bon !

Roxanne poussa Laura hors du chemin de ses deux bras mais son amie continuait à rigoler et à se moquer d'elle.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec les joues aussi rouges et un sourire aussi stup…

Splash ! Une boule de neige de dix centimètres de diamètre atteint Laura en pleine figure. Elle essuya son visage et se tourna vers Roxanne qui se tenait au bord du chemin, les bras croisés, une baguette dans sa main droite.

– Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? dit Laura en plissant les yeux. Très bien. Vu que tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous ce matin, je te conseille de commencer à courir !

Elles se mirent toutes les deux en garde.

– Ashley, tu es de quel côté ? demanda Roxanne sans quitter Laura des yeux.

Ashley prit le temps de remonter son col et de sortir sa baguette.

– Du tiens Rox.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Laura en rompant la première le contact visuelle avec Roxanne. Je ne t'ai rien fait.

Ashley haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'as réveillée un peu trop brutalement ce matin et tu m'as lâchement abandonnée hier soir quand le groupe de Thomtrop est venu m'entrainer avec elles.

– Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, observa Laura avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

La neige qui faisait ployer une branche de sapin juste au-dessus de Laura glissa brusquement sur la jeune fille qui sursauta. Le rire de Roxanne résonna dans la forêt silencieuse effrayant plusieurs oiseaux.

– Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Les trois jeunes filles s'élancèrent, courant à s'en couper le souffle à travers les troncs sombres et de plus en plus resserrés de la forêt interdite.

.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de repérer et d'atteindre Roxanne et Ashley dans cette pénombre hérissée de barres sombres. A mesure qu'elles s'étaient éloignées du sentier, la neige s'était faite de plus en plus rare. Les branchages étaient si denses dans cette partie de la forêt qu'aucun flocon n'atteignait le sol. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la bataille de boules de neige était devenue une bataille de sorts.

A sa gauche, Laura vit les étincelles bleues d'un sort de fourmis dans les jambes fondre sur elle, elle se baissa à temps. Elle se faufila dans la direction d'où venait le sort, elle tendait l'oreille pour repérer les bruits de pas ou les chuchotements de ses deux amies mais la forêt était complètement silencieuse. Les animaux devaient tous dormir dans leurs terriers ou leurs nids. Elle progressait en se cachant derrière les troncs, entre les buissons épineux…Elle entendit enfin le faible bruit de feuilles mortes écrasées à sa droite. Les pas étaient très lents. Aha ! Elles essayaient donc de s'échapper sans bruits c'était sans compter sur son ouïe fine ! Elle commença à les suivre. Après quelque pas, cependant, elle entendit des brindilles craquer dans son dos. Elle se retourna et écouta. Quelqu'un de beaucoup moins discret marchait dans l'autre direction. Essayaient-elles de faire diversion ?

– Laura ? C'est toi ? retentit la voix tremblante de Roxanne derrière elle.

Laura entendit vaguement Ashley qui la faisait taire. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine. Les pas n'étaient ni ceux d'Ashley, ni ceux de Roxanne, d'ailleurs ils étaient beaucoup trop lourds. Elle commença à s'éloigner à reculons.

Depuis que Roxanne avait parlé, la forêt était redevenue calme. La créature, quelle qu'elle soit, s'était arrêtée. Par-dessus le bruit du sang qui battait à ses oreilles, Laura entendit un souffle rauque et les bruits de pas qui reprenaient, dans sa direction cette fois. La panique commença à la gagner, elle accéléra et son pied, dans sa hâte, rencontra une racine.

Elle eut l'impression que sa chute fit plus de bruit qu'une vitre qui explose en mille morceaux.

– Laura ? cria de nouveau Roxanne.

Un long grognement lui répondit.

– COUREZ !

Roxanne et Ashley n'attendaient que l'ordre de Laura pour détaler. Elles fonçaient l'une derrière l'autre entre les troncs, sautant au-dessus des racines et des buissons. Mais plus Roxanne courait plus elle avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ashley ! Arrête-toi ! Laura n'est pas derrière nous !

Ashley freina des quatre fers. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés et tendit l'oreille mais à part le battement de son cœur et leurs deux respirations saccadées, elle n'entendait rien. Elle échangea avec Roxanne un regard de pure panique. Sans un mot, elles repartirent dans la direction qu'elles fuyaient avec tant d'ardeur quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Merlin-tout-puissant, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Laura ! » récitait Roxanne dans sa tête. Quel genre de monstre se cachait dans ce coin de la forêt ? Roxanne imaginait toutes les créatures les plus effrayantes auxquelles elle pouvait penser. Elle le voyait renverser son cou poilu en arrière et lancer un grognement à glacer le sang, le corps mutilé de Laura à ses pieds, ses crocs rougis par le sang de son amie, les yeux fous, la bouche remplie de mousse…

BAMF !

Aie ! Elle avait dû se prendre un arbre dans sa course effrénée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de la bosse sur son front ! Laura était en train d'agoniser ! Elle sauta sur ses pieds…pour retomber aussitôt la tête la première quand Ashley lui rentra dedans.

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous elle, un grognement de douleur chatouilla son oreille. Elle repoussa Ashley sur le côté brusquement elle était à demi-allongée sur le corps de Laura. Elle remarqua tout de suite la griffure le long de sa mâchoire, se détachant sur sa peau pâle et son manteau déchiré au niveau de son ventre. Elle se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces.

– Laura ! Laura ! Réponds-moi !

La tête de Laura dodelinait à droite, à gauche, ses lèvres bleues s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un râle. Roxanne se mit à frapper ses joues tout en continuant à crier son nom, guettant un quelconque signe de conscience. Les paupières frémirent et les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent enfin sur le monde.

– Ça va pas de crier si fort ? dit Laura en se frottant la tête. Je suis pas à l'article de la mort que je sache.

La mâchoire de Roxanne se détacha sous la surprise, elle ouvrit lentement ses doigts crispés sur le col de manteau de son amie. Des larmes de soulagement lui montaient aux yeux. Laura cligna des yeux et se releva en position assise

– Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama-t-elle quand elle eut repris ses esprits. Quand je vous ai dit de courir, c'était de l'autre côté ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez tourné en rond !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, prête à repartir. Elle regarda les deux autres, encore affalées sur le sol. Elles la fixaient toutes les deux comme si elles venaient de voir une revenante.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je l'ai assommé mais c'est pas une raison pour rester plantées là trop longtemps !

.

– C'est…c'est bon là, non ?...Je…Je crois qu'on s'est assez…assez éloignées ! haleta Ashley, pliée en deux contre un tronc d'arbre.

– Oui…tu…as raison.

Roxanne appuya son dos et l'arrière de sa tête contre le même tronc. A chacune de ses respirations de grandes volutes de bués s'échappaient dans l'air glacé. Laura revint sur ses pas et se laissa tomber sur le sol, tout aussi essoufflée que les deux autres. Son regard croisa celui d'Ashley et elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. C'était un rire nerveux, incontrôlable. Ashley glissa au sol, ses épaules secouées sursauts silencieux. Laura, déjà à terre, tenait son ventre de ses deux mains. Leur course folle ayant déjà épuisé leur souffle et elles manquaient de s'étouffer.

Roxanne les regardait, consternée. Elles avaient échappé à la mort d'un cheveu et ces deux-là étaient mortes de rire.

– Calmez-vous un peu, intervint-elle avec sa plus belle voix autoritaire (elle avait copié celle-là sur son idole : sa grand-mère), vous allez manquer d'air et ce serait vraiment bête de mourir comme ça, après avoir échappé à une bête féroce.

Laura toussa un peu et réussit à reprendre la parole.

– Allez, déride-toi un peu Roxie. C'était marrant, non ?

– Marrant ? couina Roxanne. Mais vous êtes vraiment malades ! Et puis relève-toi ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manteau déchiré. Il t'a griffée ?

Laura se plia aux ordres de bonne grâce. Roxanne ouvrit son manteau, le pull en-dessous était aussi déchiré et les bords de la fente étaient tachés de sang.

– Mais tu saignes !

La peau avait pris une teinte verdâtre tout autour de la blessure. Roxanne pâlit. Un empoisonnement. Après avoir autant couru, l'infection avait dû circuler dans tout son corps.

– Comment étaient ses griffes ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment à Laura en continuant à examiner la blessure. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide ? Tu te sens fiévreuse ? La nausée, peut-être ?

– Il était énooorme ! Je dirais au moins trois mètres de haut !

Roxanne releva la tête. Mais de quoi parlait-t-elle ? Commençait-elle déjà à divaguer ? La fièvre était plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

– Comme l'ours à crête irisée qu'on a croisé en troisième année ?

– Non, plus gros que ça mais il se tenait aussi sur deux pâtes. En fait il ressemblait à un croisement entre un Troll nain de Croatie et une chauve-souris-zombie de Namibie pour la tête, le cou et les épaules.

– Vraiment ? demanda Ashley avec les yeux brillants. Et sa fourrure, elle était de quelle couleur ?

Roxanne aurait voulu se taper la tête contre un mur. Laura était gravement blessée, elle était en train de perdre tout son sang, un poison circulait dans ses veines et menaçait d'atteindre tous ses organes vitaux dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, et tout ce à quoi pensaient ces deux irresponsables c'était si le monstre avait une tache blanche au niveau de la gorge comme un Troll des neiges européen ou les yeux rouges comme un ours-zombie.

Elle referma le manteau de Laura d'un coup sec.

– On retourne au château, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

– Oui, approuva Ashley, il faut vraiment que je vérifie ça dans _L'encyclopédie des hybrides de grande Bretagne_. Les pupilles rouges, tu dis ? Hagrid m'avait bien dit qu'il y avait eu quelques ours-zombis dans la forêt il y a plus de cinquante ans mais je pensais qu'ils s'étaient tous éteints depuis. C'est vraiment fascinant…

.

Et pendant que nos trois héroïnes s'adonnaient aux activités en extérieur, certains préféraient la sécurité du château, et ses mystères…

– Bien le bonjour, dame Altaïr !

– De même, jeunes damoiseaux ! Je suis bien aise de recevoir votre visite en un jour si gris. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas me trouver assoupie, j'ai manqué cent fois de m'abandonner au sommeil depuis ce matin, dans l'espoir qu'il ferait passer le temps plus vite.

La jeune femme suspendue au mur ponctua sa phrase d'un long soupir et d'une moue lasse. Absolument personne n'était venu dans le couloir ce matin. Laura, Roxanne et Ashley étaient passées en coup de vent aux alentours de midi mais sinon…rien.

– Permettrez-moi de vous contredire, badina un des deux visiteurs, j'aurais bien aimé, au contraire, avoir la chance d'observer votre visage paisible, abandonné au sommeil. Je suis sure que je vous aurais trouvé très belle.

Le jeune femme gloussa et plaqua chastement ses mains sur ses joues vermeilles.

– Oh, William ! Vous me flattez toujours tant ! Je vous en prie, cessez. Je suis tellement plus âgée que vous.

– Vous êtes éternelle, ma dame, l'âge n'a pas de prise sur vous.

James leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs manières. Il avait déjà emmené Will visiter le couloir quelques fois depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à le taquiner sur ses visites fréquentes dans un coin si reculé du château. Devant une si belle jeune femme, le séducteur qu'était Will ne pouvait que débiter des flatteries à outrance, et Altaïr y prenait tellement goût que cela devenait gênant.

– Mon cher James, l'interpella le tableau, vous êtes si silencieux aujourd'hui. Mais je vois le sourire planer sur vos lèvres, des bonnes nouvelles ?

Ses propres amours à jamais platoniques ne surpasseraient jamais dans l'esprit rêveur d'Altaïr ceux de ce jeune couple. Le sourire de James s'élargit.

– De bonnes nouvelles, oui.

Altaïr alla appuyer ses coudes sur le bord de son cadre.

– Ne faites pas votre timide, jeune homme ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Vous êtes là pour me distraire, vous devez tout me raconter.

– Oh oui, James, dis-nous tout ! se moqua William.

James envoya un regard peu amène à son ami. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici déjà ? Il haussa les épaules.

– Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. On a discuté, c'est tout. Mais qu'elle accepte de me parler, sans que ce soit pour me demander un service, ou pour se disputer, je vois ça comme un grand progrès.

– Et c'est est un en effet, approuva Altaïr. Laura n'est pourtant pas une jeune fille qui se laisse apprivoiser si facilement.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et étudia le jeune homme devant elle, en proie à un débat intérieur.

– Je me demande…, murmura-t-elle, je me demande s'il n'est pas temps de vous offrir la récompense que je vous ai promis il y a un mois déjà.

La bouche de James tomba sous la surprise. Il la referma rapidement et essaya de dissimuler son excitation et son impatience. Il était lui-même étonné de sentir son cœur battre si vite.

– Oui…, continuait Altaïr, vous avez été très assidu. Et puis j'ai l'impression que si je veux continuer à être régalée de vos aventures il va falloir que je pousse un peu les choses. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

– Votre aide serait grandement appréciée, répondit simplement James.

Altaïr commença à faire basculer son portrait. Elle vit les yeux de James briller. Même William semblait se laisser gagner par l'agitation de son camarade.

– Un instant !

Elle laissa retomber le cadre et s'amusa du regard alarmé que le jeune énamouré lui lança.

– Vous devez me promettre quelque chose avant. Promettez-moi que vous ne continuerez à venir me voir.

James promit avec toute sa conviction.

– Bien. Alors, dans ce cas, bon voyage !

Et sur ce, elle bascula complètement.

Avant de disparaitre dans les appartements bleus, James lui murmura ses remerciements.

.

Altaïr referma le passage derrière eux et, face au couloir de nouveau silencieux, la culpabilité l'assaillit.

Non, tout irait bien. Après tout, les filles étaient parties pour toute l'après-midi.


	16. Les salons de madame Poufsouffle

**Et...on a atteint (et dépassé) les 100 review ! Figurez vous qu'il y a même des gens qui m'ont ajouté dans leur liste d'auteur favoris ! avec juste 15 chapitres ! Moi-même j'y crois pas ! Donc merci beaucoup à tous le monde : lupinette des bois (**Jame est amoureux depuis un long moment même si il ne s'en rend pas compte ... *sourire attendrit de sa créatrice* ^^),** lily (**cette fic est classée dans Romance donc un baiser, bien sûr qu'il y en aura un ! mais peut être pas tout de suite...** ), La-fane-d'HP, only ju, hatsuiyo-chan, francinette, Nerv (**moi aussi j'aimais vraiment l'idée du compliment à Miranda pour sortir Laura d'affaire ! Donc je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça bien ! Pour le suspense, on se doute quand même un peu de ce qui va arriver, non ? La suite si-dessous :D**), Dess (**La suite ? Comment-ça ? La suite est là juste dessous ! ...Bon oui, il y a un peu de temps d'attente avant d'avoir tous ses voeux exaucés, on est en période de licenciement et le génie de la lampe est un peu débordé, il faut l'excuser ! Plus serieusement, je suis contente que tu ais remarqué l'ambiance glauque de la foret, c'était l'effet que je voulais créer, et apparament j'ai reussit ! ^^**)**

**J'ai eu mon dernier oral jeudi donc, c'est les vacances ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Malheureusment je ne compte pas passer toutes mes vancances devant mon ordinateur et vous non plus. Ca veut dire que dans un peu plus d'une heure je pars pour 15 jours de vacances en camping donc sans ordinateur. Alors, le prochain chapitre...je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer d'en poster un début aout mais je ne garantit rien.**

**Conséquence directe de ce que je viens d'annoncer plus haut, je ne suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite de la fin du chapitre mais si vous voulez avoir quelque chose de nouveau à vous mettre sous la dent avant une durée indeterminée, il va falloir vous en contenter !**

**Bon , c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore une chambre à ranger et des choses de dernière minute à fourrer dans mon sac !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vancances et une bonne lecture !**

**P.S: l'abut de points d'exclamations est un effet secondaire du fait d'être en vancances !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 16 : Les salons de madame Poufsouffle<strong>

James lança un dernier regard en biais au tableau qui lui offrait généreusement l'accès aux secrets qu'elle gardait depuis des siècles puis il se tourna vers le long couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Les murs étaient couverts de boiseries sombres et de hautes fenêtres déversaient de grands rectangles de lumière à intervalles réguliers. Ils s'avancèrent, le plancher craquant sous leurs pieds. Will lançait de brefs coups d'œil vers son ami. L'instant était devenu très solennel et il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Il pensait qu'ils allaient entrer ici, leur voler toutes leurs farces-et-attrapes et repartir. Comme d'habitude. La routine, quoi. Mais James ne disait rien. Il marchait très lentement, ses yeux inspectaient chaque millimètre carré de l'espace, comme s'il souhaitait savourer ce moment. Will n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était sérieux avec cette fille. Et il n'était pas sûr que tout cela lui plaise vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte à deux battants, grande ouverte, donnant sur un salon. Les fenêtres encadrée de lourds rideaux bleus laissaient passer une lumière douce, tamisée. La neige qui tombait dehors rendait le silence de la pièce encore plus paisible.

– C'est franchement pas mal, ici, commenta William dans une veine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa voix résonna de façon déplaisante sous le haut plafond. James lui répondit par un grommèlement distrait et William décida de se taire. Il regardait son ami s'avancer entre les canapés moelleux, caressant du bout des doigts le velours usé qui les recouvrait. Par Merlin, il en tenait une bonne !

Malgré les couleurs froides et la lumière grise, la pièce respirait l'activité. Sur les bras des fauteuils trainaient des capes, des pulls en laine – James repéra l'éternel pull turquoise de Roxanne avec la lettre R brodée en vert par-dessus. Apparemment, les jeunes filles préféraient s'assoir par terre que sur les canapés. Des piles de livres scolaires trainaient sur le tapis, à côtés de devoirs à moitié rédigés. Jusque-là, cela ressemblait juste à une salle commune ou personne ne faisait jamais le ménage.

Mais de ci, de là, des indices bien plus intéressants laissaient des portes entrouvertes sur leurs petits secrets. Cela pouvait être une feuille, coincée sous une tasse de thé à moitié vide, sur laquelle étaient gribouillées des notes sur les feuilles de la suceuse-des-neiges et leurs effets une vague plan des cachots, oublié sur une étagère, sur lequel certain passages étaient marqués d'une croix et d'autres pas. Et bien sûr, au fond de la pièce, il y avait ce grand chaudron, trônant sur une table, à côté d'une armoire à ingrédients pleine à craquer.

James alla se pencher sur la mixture orange qui bouillonnait tranquillement. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette odeur. Il fouilla dans les piles de feuilles volantes qui trainaient sur la table, tachées par toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Elles étaient couvertes de l'écriture de sa cousine. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent au fil de sa lecture. Lentilles arc-en-ciel, Dragées du grand méchant loup, Antidote aux cas communs d'amare…Il était absolument certain de n'avoir jamais entendu le nom de tous ces produits dans la bouche de son oncle. Sur les pages, des listes d'ingrédients s'étalaient, certain barrés, d'autres ajoutés les marges étaient noircies de commentaires personnels. Par Morgane, depuis quand Roxanne travaillait là-dessus ? La remarque de Laura le soir précédent quand ils discutaient de Dan lui revint en mémoire. « Il s'entendrait bien avec Roxanne. » Il comprenait maintenant.

Il se tourna vers William, qui inspectait des étagères de livres un peu plus loin, et allait l'interpeller quand d'autres voix retentirent dans les appartements.

– Merci Altaïr ! On reviendra discuter une autre fois, c'est promis !

– Oui, j'ai plein de trucs intéressants à te dire sur la petite fête d'après-match hier…

– Laura ! Comment peux-tu plaisanter dans ton état !

Le tableau retomba à sa place avec un bruit sourd. Le plancher gémit.

– Quand même, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Altaïr était bizarre aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de nous retarder, comme si elle ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer…

James et William se regardèrent. Il fallait agir vite. Leurs instincts de trimardeurs reprirent le dessus. Ils se précipitèrent sur une large armoire en bois massif vers le fond de la pièce. James commença à se glisser dedans quand il vit sur une des étagères, bien pliée, sa cape d'invisibilité. Sa propre cape, sa précieuse, sa merveilleuse cape ! Juste à côté il avisa la carte des maraudeurs. Décidément, la visite n'aura pas été en vain. Il reprit possession de ses trésors et entraina William vers un coin de la pièce. Dans geste grandiloquent il les recouvrit tous les deux du tissu léger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois filles entraient dans le salon et allumaient les lumières. Roxanne balança son manteau sur un des fauteuils et se dirigea vers son armoire à ingrédients. Sur son chemin elle frôla les deux garçons recroquevillés.

– Laura, retire ton pull ! ordonna-t-elle.

William étouffa un éclat de rire dans sa main et fit des mouvements de sourcils suggestifs à l'intention de James. Ce dernier lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand Will allait-t-il grandir ? Cependant quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le centre de la pièce il avala sa salive de travers et manqua de partir dans une crise de toux. Laura avait bien sagement obéi à l'infirmière improvisée et avait retiré son manteau, son pull et le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle observait la large trace verte sur son ventre pendant qu'Ashley tournait les pages d'un épais grimoire.

– C'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant, commenta-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas seulement impressionnant, c'est empoisonné ! glapit Roxanne qui revenait avec pleins de flacons dans les bras. Allonge-toi !

– Où ça ?

Roxanne et Laura regardèrent le canapé. Il était recouvert de livres, capes, chemises d'uniforme sales, chaussettes, un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Roxanne donna un coup de baguette et le tas fut par terre.

– On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Laura se laissa tomber sur le canapé et disparu du champ de vision des deux intrus.

– Dommage, commenta William.

James lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

– Quoi ? C'est pour toi que je dis ça, ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Will.

– Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça, siffla James entre ses dents.

– Aouch ! s'exclama Laura. Ça brûle ton truc !

– C'est pour désinfecter la plaie, expliqua Roxanne d'une voix sèche. Quand il s'agit de rentrer tête baissée dans la forêt interdite et se faire courser par un troll-vampire-zombie-je-ne-sais-quoi, je ne t'entends pas te plaindre !

– Attention Rox, tu parles de plus en plus comme Pomfresh, se moqua Ashley.

– C'est vous qui me transformez en vieille infirmière acariâtre avant l'heure ! Et puis tu trouves quelque chose dans ton bouquin, au lieu de te moquer de moi ? Je ne peux pas contrer le poison si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

– Hé Laura, il ressemblait à ça ?

Laura regarda la page qu'Ashley tenait au-dessus d'elle.

– Oui, voilà. Tu vois c'est ça, les crocs pointus dont je te parlais.

– C'était bien un ours zombifié ! s'exclama Ashley avec un ton ravi. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir aperçu Laura, ce sont des créatures qui vivent en général loin des hommes et peu de personnes en ont déjà croisé. Vous voulez pas…

– Oh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Ashley, s'écria Roxanne, pas question qu'on y retourne !

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ash. J'ai beau faire ma fanfaronne je n'ai aucune envie de retourner lui dire bonjour.

– Enfin une attitude raisonnable ! Bon, et la composition du poison, ça vient ?

Ashley bougonna et retourna entre les pages de son grimoire.

– Ils disent qu'un ours – ou tout autre mammifère – peut être zombifié si on lui injecte moins de vingt-quatre heure après sa mort une potion dont ils ne donnent pas la composition.

Elle scanna du regard les lignes suivantes et pâlit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Là, à la fin de la page. Ils…Ils disent : un ours-zombie peut en zombifier un autre en mordant ou en griffant…

Laura pâlit et cru qu'elle allait être malade. Zombifiée ? Roxanne lui serra la main avec angoisse.

– Sache que quoi qu'il t'arrive, Laura, je t'aimerais toujours.

Ashley tourna la page d'une main tremblante.

– … en mordant ou en griffant un autre ours mort.

Laura ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Une morsure ou une griffure sur un organisme vivant, poursuivit Ashley, n'a d'autre effet que d'hyperstimuler les cellules et de provoquer, si la substance active est présente en forte quantité, la sécrétion du poison lui-même pas les cellules de l'hôte.

Laura déglutit.

– Roxanne, tu as intérêt à me débarrasser de cette affreuse substance verte. Sinon je m'ouvre le ventre pour l'évacuer moi-même !

– Pas de panique ! reprit Roxanne. Si ce n'est que ça, ça ira. On va drainer tout ça et on en reparlera plus.

Elle repartit fouiller dans son armoire et en retira deux bocaux. Elle versa un peu de leurs contenus dans son mortier et se mit à broyer. Elle dénicha dans le débarra sous la table un petit chaudron et un trépied en fer. Elle plaça un morceau de charbon sous le chaudron et y mit le feu d'un coup de baguette. « Aguamenti ! » Le chaudron se remplit d'eau.

– Roxanne ! J'ai l'impression que la tache verte s'étend, s'alarmait Laura depuis le canapé.

Ashley, penchée au-dessus d'elle, n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée.

– Ah ! Vous faites moins les malignes maintenant, railla Roxanne.

Elle versa un peu d'eau chaude dans le mortier et revint vers la blessée.

– Ça va drainer le poison, expliqua-t-elle en étalant une mixture grisâtre sur ventre de Laura.

– Tu as mis quoi dedans, s'intéressa Ashley.

– Il y a des extrais de feuilles et de fleurs de violette sauvage et de la racine de bardane. Ce sont de très bons dépuratifs. Il ne manque que…Accio « 1001 remède du medicomage débutant » !

Le tas sur le fauteuil en cuir à leur droite se mit à remuer et un grimoire s'en éjecta avant de retomber dans les mains tendues de Roxanne.

– Il faudra vraiment qu'on fasse un peu de rangement un de ces jours, fit remarquer la rouquine en tournant les pages de son livre. Ah voilà ! Elle décrivit un mouvement de spirale montante avec sa baguette au-dessus de Laura tout en prononçant une formule latine. Aussitôt un liquide visqueux vert se mit à suinter de la peau de Laura, absorbé par le cataplasme de plantes.

– Eww ! Dégoutant ! Je ne veux même pas penser que ce truc se trouvait dans mon corps.

Laura observait avec une certaine fascination mais surtout beaucoup de soulagement, le poison quitter son corps. Elle détacha le regard de son ventre pour chercher dans le regard de Roxanne l'assurance que tout irait bien. Elle y trouva autre chose.

– C'est bon Rox, tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire, j'ai compris : ça m'apprendra.

Roxanne lui sourit et lui tapota la cuisse avant de repartir vers ses chaudrons.

– Je vais te préparer une tisane astringente pour ralentir les sécrétions et, Ashley, vas nous préparer du thé, il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'on prenne froid.

Laura et Ashley échangèrent un regard entendu. Roxanne avait déjà toutes les qualités d'une grand-mère surprotectrice.

.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes déjà qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette pièce, serrés dans une position pour le moins inconfortable, et James ne voyait toujours pas comment ils allaient pouvoir en sortir. Avec Roxanne retournée à son petit atelier du parfait petit apothicaire, s'ils faisaient un seul mouvement, ils étaient repérés. D'un autre côté, le fait d'être coincé ici presque contre son gré arrangeait bien James. Il en avait appris plus sur sa cousine en dix minutes que pendant toute leur enfance commune. Son aisance au milieu des vapeurs de chaudrons le fascinait. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle était si douée en potion, et il n'était pas sûr que son père soit au courant non plus. Il avait l'impression de regarder une étrangère, le visage concentré penché sur la potion orange qui laissait échapper des Bloub ! Bloub ! réguliers dans le salon redevenu silencieux. Roxanne sembla satisfaite et repartit fouiller dans son armoire à ingrédients.

– Au fait, Laura, tu vas dire quoi à Sonsdale ? s'enquit-elle.

Un grognement s'éleva de derrière le dossier du canapé.

– Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui qu'on croise, au milieu de tous les étudiants de Poudlard ? Tu crois qu'il a vraiment vu mon manteau déchiré et le sang ?

– Il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme, il a failli manquer sa marche et dégringoler les escaliers, Laura. Il n'y a pas de doute : il a vu.

– Vous parlez de ce pauvre Patrick ? demanda Ashley quand elle revint dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

– Oui, soupira Laura, et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Rox ? Tu as peur qu'il nous dénonce ? Il ne dira rien, il n'osera pas.

– Non, bien sûr, mais il va s'inquiéter pour toi, dit Roxanne avec une voix mielleuse.

Nouveau grognement de Laura.

– Je suis malade ! protesta-t-elle. Un liquide verdâtre s'écoule de mon corps, ne me donne pas encore plus envie de vomir !

Ashley et Roxanne éclatèrent de rire. Roxanne éteint le feu sous le petit chaudron et apporta à Laura sa tisane.

– Tu as vraiment une vie sentimentale compliquée cette année, ma petite Laura, fit-elle semblant de s'apitoyer.

– Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna Laura dans sa tasse.

– Et à propos de vie sentimentale…, repris Roxanne avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce que tu faisais avec mon cousin hier soir…

– On _discutait_, OK ?

William envoya de nouveau mouvements de sourcils dans sa direction et James décida qu'il était temps qu'ils partent. Roxanne s'était enfin éloignée de ses chaudrons et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'écouter le reste de la conversation. C'était privé et c'était un peu de la triche, non ? Si William n'avait pas été là peut-être qu'il aurait pu…Mais il n'avait aucune envie que son meilleur ami entende ça.

– On lève le camp ! commanda-t-il.

William fit mine de protester un peu.

– Oh allez ! On va pas partir maintenant, le meilleur est encore à venir !

James l'écrasa de toute son autorité dans un seul regard.

Ils se faufilèrent vers la porte, pliés en deux pour ne pas que la cape laisse apparaitre leurs pieds et collés l'un à l'autre car, mine de rien, le bout de tissu millénaire n'était pas très large. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, James fit craquer une latte du plancher, mais seule Roxanne se retourna et son regard ne s'attarda pas. Ils poussèrent de profonds soupirs d'aise quand ils débouchèrent dans le couloir, William fit craquer plusieurs vertèbres en s'étirant. A pas de loup, ils attinrent le tableau et le firent pivoter.

Quand Altaïr les vit émerger, elle se leva d'un bond.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? Elles vous ont vu ?

– Altaïr, ma chère, la rassura William de sa voix le plus virile, vous avez devant vous des membres des célèbres Trimardeurs, la dissimulation, ça nous connait.

Altaïr se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, une main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

– Alors, elles ne vous ont pas vu ? Oh Morgane, j'ai eu si peur ! Elles ne devaient pas rentrer avant ce soir. Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurai jamais laissé entrer ! Partez ! Partez, avant qu'elles ne ressortent.

– Elles discutent assises dans les canapés, une tasse de thé à la main, précisa James, je ne pense pas qu'elles ressortiront avant…

– Partez quand même, l'interrompis Altaïr avec émotion, vous ne devriez pas être là ! Allez Partez !

Ils quittèrent le couloir, chassés précipitamment par les exclamations du tableau.

James glissa la carte dans la poche de son jean et fourra la cape dans celle de son sweater. La sensation familière du papier qui se pliait quand il marchait et la douceur du tissu qu'il caressait distraitement le firent sourire. Ainsi c'était ça, leur repère de fouineuses. S'il avait découvert ces pièces secrètes deux ans plus tôt il en aurait été mortellement jaloux. Mais là, tout ce qu'il éprouvait c'était de l'excitation. Il était imprégné de l'atmosphère du salon bleu. La vapeur qui bouillonnait indolemment dans un coin, les canapés moelleux, le bazar, les pulls, les jupes d'uniformes qui trainaient un peu partout, les tasses de thé et les discutions de filles. Ça avait la saveur des chambres d'adolescentes, ce huis-clos enivrant dont on ressort les joues rouges et les yeux voilés. Et il comptait bien y retourner. Mais il doutait qu'Altaïr leur ouvre de nouveau la porte avant longtemps, après sa petite frayeur. Tant pis, il avait déjà assez de matière à se mettre sous la dent en attendant.

Et pour commencer, c'était qui ce Patrick Sonsdale ?

.

Laura n'avait jamais remarqué le nombre de points communs que Roxanne avait avec son cousin. En tout cas ils partageaient le don de tirer les vers du nez des gens complètement à leur insu…à moins qu'elle ne soit une proie facile. En une demi-heure, grâce à une maitrise parfaite de la direction de la conversation et à moult questions détournées, Roxanne lui avait soutiré quasiment mot pour mot la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec James au pied des escaliers.

– Et c'est tout ? la gronda Roxanne quand elle sut toute l'histoire. Laura, tu aurais pu faire un peu plus d'efforts. Je ne sais pas moi, t'intéresser un peu à lui…Au lieu de ça tu lui pose des questions sur son ami, ça l'a peut-être vexé.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et je me soucie de son bien être mental parce que… ? ironisa-t-elle.

Roxanne était occupée à retirer l'affreuse mixture de plantes et de poison sur le ventre de Laura. Elle laissa planer un petit moment de suspense alors qu'elle finissait son travail, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

– Parce qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.

– Oh, s'il te plait Roxanne, fout moi la paix avec cette histoire ! s'exclama Laura en se levant. Oui, _stricto sensu_, Potter ne me laisse pas indifférente. Le temps béni où il pouvait me croiser dans les couloirs sans éprouver le besoin de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, de me faire trébucher ou de glisser des boules gluantes dans mon sac appartient au passé. Comment veux-tu que je reste indifférente face à ça ? Mais – et je pèse mes mots – cela ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Oui ton cousin peut être charmant, oui il peut être drôle, je suis même convaincue qu'il est capable de gentillesse mais James Potter peut aussi être un sacré salaud, il peut être blessant, il peut humilier parce que James Potter est populaire et il aime ça. As-tu oublié à quel point tu avais peur de lui en début d'année Roxie ?

– Non, balbutia Roxanne, mais…enfin Laura, il ne te ferait jamais ça à toi !

– Je sais. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que James a des bons côté et je peux apprécier sa compagnie par moments mais…pas plus, d'accord ? Je suis très bien dans la situation où je me trouve : largement ignorée par les autres élèves. Je ne changerais pas ça pour les beaux yeux de Potter.

Laura fixa Roxanne pour bien faire rentrer le message. La rouquine avait les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. Laura se détourna en soupirant. Et voilà, elle en avait encore trop dit. Une petite remarque et elle se retrouvait à déblatérer sur les obstacles à sa relation avec James. Un amour impossible. Voilà qui allait enflammer l'imagination suractive de Roxanne. La prochaine fois que cette commère approcherait avec sa tasse de thé et son sourire mielleux, elle prendrait la fuite, c'était plus sûr.

Laura renfila son pull tout en s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil interloqué que lui lançait Roxanne. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle la cape et la carte étaient rangées. L'autre jour, elle avait aperçu ce qui ressemblait à une petite lucarne donnant sur le toit de la tourelle de la veuve, elle-même reliée à la tour MacQuinan et au toit du couloir des esseulés. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à se rendre sur cette partie-là des toits de Poudlard et maintenant semblait être un bon moment pour partir en vadrouille. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et fit une chute libre de six mètres.

L'étagère devant ses yeux était vide.

Pas la peine de paniquer, il devait y avoir une explication.

– Rox, Ash, c'est vous qui avez pris la cape et la carte ?

– Non, répondit lentement Roxanne, tu as été la dernière à t'en servir. Pourquoi ? Elles ne sont pas dans l'armoire ?

Elle s'approcha pour voir. Ashley, assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée avait l'air vaguement inquiète. Laura claqua la porte de l'armoire et les fit sursauter. Elle tenta un sourire décontracté.

– J'ai dû les laisser trainer quelque part.

– Laura, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention. On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre.

Roxanne disparu derrière la porte vitrée de son armoire à ingrédient pour ranger les multiples flacons qu'elle avait dans les bras et Ashley remit le nez dans son herbier. Laura, elle, restait pétrifiée au milieu de la pièce. Elle se revoyait, pas plus tard que la veille, plier la cape, la glisser sur l'étagère, puis déposer le parchemin faussement vierge un peu plus loin. Elle ne se permettait aucune négligence quand il s'agissait de cela. Elle eu soudain l'impression qu'on l'observait. James Potter avait la cape et la carte. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Elle lança des regards nerveux dans tous les coins de la pièce.

– Tu es sûre que ça va Laura ? Tu es toute pâle.

Laura sursauta puis tourna rapidement le dos à Roxanne.

– Ça va. Ça doit être le contrecoup de ma petite frayeur tout-à-l'heure. Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle traversa le salon en coup de vent, saisissant au passage un manteau sur le dossier du canapé.

– Laura ! Tu vas prendre froids ! Tu es malade, reviens t'allonger !

Clac ! Le tableau s'était refermé.

.

Laura fit quelque pas dans le couloir puis elle se rappela brusquement de quelque chose. Elle fit demi-tour et fondit sur Altaïr qui se recroquevilla derrière la barrière fragile de sa toile.

– Alaïr ! Tu…tu les a laissés entrer !

– Comment ça ? couina Altaïr. Laisser entrer qui ?

Laura la foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait même pas besoin des aveux du tableau, ses mains qui se trituraient et son regard paniqué étaient suffisants. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la gardienne de leur sanctuaire.

– Tu…je vais…, dans sa rage elle ne pouvait même pas trouver une menace qui lui fasse comprendre l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

Sur une dernière exclamation de rage elle tourna les talons et repartit.

Elle alla se réfugier dans le seul endroit où elle était sure désormais que Potter ne pouvait pas la suivre : sur les toits. Avec la carte, il pourrait peut-être la traquer jusqu'à la lucarne donnant sur le toit du couloir d'arithmancie mais ses pas, une fois qu'ils se poseraient sur les tuiles glissante et couvertes de neige, ne pourraient plus être pistés à l'aide du parchemin ensorcelé. A partir de là, un simple sort suffirait pour effacer les traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle prit soin de bien s'éloigner de la lucarne par laquelle elle avait accédé à son havre de paix. Elle emprunta quelques corniches étroites pour s'assurer que personne, vraiment personne ne la suivrait cette fois. Cela virait à la paranoia. Qu'est-ce que ce diable de Potter ne la forçait pas à faire ! Elle pensa brièvement aux cris d'effroi que pousserait Roxanne si elle la voyait en ce moment, en train d'évoluer sur la savonnette qu'était la couche de neige sur les tuiles lisses, et ce à des dizaines de mètre d'altitude. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait des sorts pour s'agripper un peu partout, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné très cher de sa vie.

Elle atteint enfin le toit peu pentu de la tourelle des gardes, au bout du couloir des rondes. Elle fit fondre la neige sur un petit carré sur lequel elle s'assit. La neige tourbillonnait tout autour d'elle et le ciel, à l'approche du soir, s'était assombrit. Elle apercevait à peine la galerie de métamorphose devant elle. Enfin un peu de solitude. Elle souffla sur ses mains gelées et fouilla dans les poches du manteau de Roxanne. Elle dénicha un morceau de vieux parchemin et un bocal qu'elle avait prévu pour transporter les feuilles de suceuses des neiges qu'elles étaient parties cueillir. C'était parfait. Elle glissa le morceau de parchemin dans le bocal et y mit le feu grâce à un sort spécial que Roxanne avait appris de sa tante, la célèbre Hermione Weasley. Normalement le sort n'exigeait même pas de support pour les flammes mais Laura n'était pas une experte en sortilèges. Confortablement installée, réchauffée et isolée, Laura se laissa emporter par ses pensées.

D'abord, c'est la mortification qui l'envahit. Elle avait un désagréable goût de déjà-vu. La dernière fois aussi, elle s'était réfugiée sur les toits après que Potter l'ait désarçonnée, qu'il lui ait montré qu'elle ne contrôlait rien. A leur petit jeu de chat et de la souris, c'était lui qui gagnait, c'était sûr. Parce qu'elle avait abandonné comme une lâche et pas lui. Une lâche, c'était bien le mot. Elle avait peur, peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Depuis quand avait-elle décidé de faire confiance à Potter ? De le laisser entrer dans le club très privé de ses proches, de ceux qui avaient une place dans son cœur et qui, par conséquent, pouvaient le déchirer ?

A Poudlard ce club ne comptait que deux membres : Ashley et Roxanne. Avant de les laisser entrer Laura les avait observées très longtemps, elle avait appris à les connaître, à leur faire confiance. Et quand elle avait été sur que ni Roxanne ni Ashley n'utiliseraient jamais son attachement à elles pour lui faire du mal, elles étaient devenues ses amies. Cela avait pris du temps, cela avait été progressif.

Mais elle ne connaissait Potter que depuis quatre mois. Et encore, « connaitre » était un bien grand mot. Que savait-elle vraiment de lui au juste ? Il était populaire, il était curieux, il aimait s'amuser et donner des leçons aux autres. En fin de compte, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que tout le monde à propos de lui. Et pourtant, sans qu'elle lui en donne l'autorisation, il était là. Il s'était faufilé sous ses barrières, il pouvait saper ses défenses de l'intérieur s'il le voulait. Et elle, elle n'avait toujours aucune prise sur lui. C'était peut-être ça le pire.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains puis le releva rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. La peur l'avait conduit à tout refuser en bloc mais il ne suffisait pas qu'elle ignore Potter (avec plus au moins de succès) pour qu'il l'ignore lui aussi. Et pendant qu'elle jouait à l'autruche, il avait pris une longueur d'avance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre !

Tout d'abord, évaluer les forces de l'ennemi. Qu'avait-il bien pu apprendre dans les appartements d'Helga ? Pas grand-chose en fin de compte. C'étaient Roxanne et Ashley qui avaient le plus à perdre si un inconnu fouillait les lieux. Il savait déjà qu'elles aimaient parcourir les couloirs déserts du château. Mais quand avait-il été dans les appartements ? En même temps qu'elles ? Cette après-midi ? Elle rejeta l'idée. Ça aurait été une trop forte coïncidence. Puis elle se rappela le malaise évident d'Altaïr quand elles étaient revenues de la forêt. Elle avait à tout prix essayé de les empêcher d'entrer… Elle eut tout-à-coup une sensation de vertige qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'altitude à laquelle elle se trouvait. Il avait été là quand Roxanne l'avait soignée ? Quand elle… ? Ses joues chauffèrent et elle mit bêtement ses mains dessus pour essayer de les refroidir. Il les avait entendues parler aussi. Par merlin, quand exactement était-il partit ? Ou y était-il encore ?

Les questions se succédaient, chacune en entrainant une autre. Elle essayait d'imaginer dans quel recoin il avait bien pu être caché, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir et entendre, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait pensé…Elle réalisa avec un sursaut qu'elle était en train de sourire. Et était-ce de l'excitation, cette sensation de légèreté au fond de sa gorge ? Si elle n'avait pas serré les lèvres, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait mise à rire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle se leva précipitamment et s'affaira à éteindre le feu et ranger le bocal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été surprise dans une action honteuse. Elle lança un dernier regard gêné au carré gris sur lequel elle s'était assise et s'éloigna dans le tourbillon de neige, laissait derrière elle dans son cocoon de solitude les pensées qu'elle n'oserait jamais avouer à personne.


	17. Changement de cap et rembarrage

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pendant les... quoi ?...3 derniers mois. Je les ai toutes lues même si je n'y ai pas répondu. Euh, oui. Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de répondre maintenant. Les gens n'auraient sans doute pas compris pourquoi je les remerciais. Donc, à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé de tester une technique révolutionnaire et inédite : répondre aux reviews à mesure qu'elles arrivent. On se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ...  
><strong>

**Enfin bref ! Donc oui, ça fait trois mois. Et moi qui pensait pouvoir profiter des grandes vacances pour écrire des chapitres à l'avance... J'ai eu un gros blocage. Le syndrome de la page blanche mais en bien pire. Je ne vous raconte même pas combien de versions de ce chapitre j'ai écrit, j'ai honnêtement perdu le compte pour certaines scènes. Et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. Si je ne vous avait pas déjà fait poireauter pendant si longtemps, je serais bien tentée de réécrire ces mêmes scènes complètement.  
><strong>

**Mais, à ma décharge, le chapitre que je consent à publier aujourd'hui est super long. 11 pages en Word, police 12, interligne simple. Je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long. Et à la fin j'ai enfin, enfin, réussit à caser une scène que j'ai écrite il y a super longtemps. Alors que Laura était encore une version revue de Lily Evans (je vous avait déjà dit que j'aimais bien changer les noms des personnages ?) et James était encore le vrai James, le maraudeur. Mais Patrick Sonsdale existait déjà ! Et il n'a pas du tout changé depuis. Si je vous dis ça c'est parce qu'en fait cela fait plusieurs chapitres que je voulais caser cette scène mais à chaque fois, d'autres événement s'intercalaient et je repoussais, et repoussais. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pourquoi ce chapitre est si long (et pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à l'écrire et à le corriger) parce que je refusais de repousser encore d'un chapitre.  
><strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me forcer à écrire en ce moment parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne m'aide pas à surmonter mes difficultés à apprécier ce que j'écris. Mais je ne pense pas que ça durera trois mois, rassurez-vous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 17 : Changement de cap et rembarrage<strong>

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, dimanche, quand elle était seule sur sa petite portion de tuiles, Laura évita James toute la semaine suivante.

Non, ce n'était pas une fuite. Elle prenait du recul pour mieux évaluer la situation et mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque... Stratégie d'attaque ? Non, ça ne sonnait pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle prévoyait d'assaillir et de conquérir Potter…assaillir et conquérir Potter ?! Ça, ça ne sonnait décidément pas bien ! Les métaphores sur les batailles épiques ne convenaient pas à la situation…

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi pensait-elle à un truc pareil ? Elle secoua un peu sa tête. C'était le manque de sommeil. Pourquoi son cerveau ne pouvait pas faire comme tous les autres et simplement s'éteindre quand elle avait eu moins de trois heures de repos la nuit précédente ? Non, il fallait qu'il se mette à divaguer, qu'il rame à toutes vapeurs, qu'il…Arg ! Ça suffit ! Pas un mot de plus !

Elle lâcha sa plume et se frotta les yeux pour, peut-être, enfin se réveiller. Elle devait se concentrer sur la leçon. Elle n'avait déjà rien compris au cours précédent sur les sortilèges d'expulsion et si elle ne faisait pas un peu plus attention aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas dépasser D comme moyenne en Sortilèges ce trimestre.

–… et donc les sortilèges d'attraction nécessitent une forte concentration de la part du sorcier qui les lancent, débitait le professeur Flitwick du haut de sa pile de grimoires. Cela permet différents niveau de spécificité du sortilège. Finalement le nom donné après la formule Accio a peu d'importance, il suffit que le lanceur du sort sache ce qu'il désigne. Par exemple…

– Hé ! chuchota une voix. Hé, Laura !

Laura alloua une oreille distraite à celui qui l'appelait. L'autre s'efforçait de ne rien louper des explications du professeur.

– Heu…Ça va ?

Laura lança un coup d'œil vers Sonsdale, assis un rang devant elle, qui s'était retourné pour lui offrir encore un autre de ses regards soucieux. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– … c'est pourquoi si vous n'êtes pas familiers avec l'objet que vous appelez le sort sera moins précis, continuait Flitwick.

Familier avec quoi ? Précis pourquoi ? Juste au bord de son bureau, Sonsdale continuait à chercher timidement son regard. Elle fixa un sourire reconnaissant mais distrait sur ses lèvres.

– Ca va très bien Patrick, merci, répondit-elle juste avant de se pencher pour reprendre ses notes.

Elle espérait qu'elle avait été assez ferme dans sa réponse. Elle avait autres chose à faire que de répéter dix milles fois la même réponse à la même question, essayer de comprendre quelque chose au cours par exemple.

Roxanne avait visé juste : Patrick avait bien vu sa blessure lorsqu'elle lui était rentrée dedans en revenant précipitamment au château dimanche et depuis il ne cessait de la couver du regard et de lui demander au moins dix fois par jour si elle allait bien. Ce garçon était le vrai stéréotype de l'adolescent empoté aux portes de la puberté. Cela aurait pu être attendrissant si ce n'était pas aussi exaspérant. Par merlin, les premières fois, il avait eu l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand il lui avait adressé la parole !

Mais c'est vrai qu'an fil des jours il était devenu plus audacieux. Oser se retourner et parler en classe, il s'était surpassé ! Malheureusement Laura n'avait pas que ça à faire de l'envoyer balader. Ça commençait sérieusement à la fatiguer de devoir toujours prendre des pinces pour lui répondre.

Quand Flitwick congédia ses élèves pour la pause de midi, Laura n'avait pas compris la moitié du cours. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi les choses les plus importantes et les plus dures étaient enseignées pendant à l'adolescence. Comme si la vie d'un adolescent n'était déjà pas assez compliquée ! Qui avait encore le temps de se consacrer à ses études en plus de tout le reste ?

– Laura ! Houhou Laura ?

La voix de Roxanne la fit sursauter.

– Sors de ta bulle ! On a faim !

Laura leva la tête de ses notes encore étalées sur sa table et vit Roxanne et Ashley, debout, leurs sacs déjà sur leurs épaules. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se levait enfin pour ranger ses affaires.

– Allez-y sans moi, il faut que je pose des questions à Flitwick.

– Tu veux qu'on t'attende ? proposa Roxanne.

Le visage torturé de son amie arracha un sourire fatigué à Laura. Roxanne ne pouvait rien dire contre son assiduité, elle était la première à l'encourager à faire un peu plus d'efforts en classe, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait réellement faim.

– C'est bon, Rox, je t'autorise à donner la préférence à ton estomac, pour cette fois.

– Moi, je peux t'attendre, offrit Ashley sans plus d'enthousiasme.

– C'est bon, je vous dis ! Allez manger, espèces de goinfres !

Elle les chassa de la pièce en se moquant gentiment avant de revenir vers le bureau du professeur.

.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, elle se dirigeait à son tour vers la grande salle en repassant dans sa tête les explications de Flitwick. Quand il lui avait expliqué elle avait eu l'impression de comprendre mais plus elle y pensait plus la clef de voute qui allumerait dans son esprit la lumière de la connaissance semblait lui glisser des mains. Qu'avait dit Flitwick, déjà ? Plus le mot qui appelait l'objet était général plus le sort était facile à réaliser, plus le degré de spécificité augmentait plus le sort était puissant…donc plus difficile à réaliser ? Non, c'était le contraire, plus on était familier avec l'objet à attirer plus c'était facile parce qu'on savait quoi attendre…non, ce n'était pas ça non plus, ça n'avait pas de sens. Flitwick avait beau être très gentil et patient avec elle, elle sentait bien que ça l'irritait de devoir lui répéter ce qu'il venait d'expliquer en classe. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra plus fort. Par merlin, elle avait réussi à comprendre une fois, même pendant une milliseconde, elle devait être capable de le faire une deuxième fois !

Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et entendit des bruits de pas. Elle estima plus sage de rouvrir les yeux pour ne pas rentrer stupidement dans un autre élève. Et elle avait bien fait car l'autre ne regardait pas non plus où il allait. Il marchait en lisant des feuilles de parchemin couvertes de notes. Laura nota distraitement ses cheveux sombres en désordre.

Attendez une seconde ! Vous avez dit cheveux noirs de jais pas coiffés ?

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie où tournoyaient des bribes de phrases de Flitwick et se figea. Elle se trouvait seule, dans un couloir, avec Potter. Elle n'avait pas eu assez d'heures de sommeil pour gérer la situation.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, il lui restait quelques secondes déterminantes. Bien réveillée pour la première fois de la journée, elle scanna son environnement. Le tournant se trouvait trop loin derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse faire demi-tour, pas d'armures pour se cacher, pas de cape d'invisibilité sur elle (devinez à cause de qui). Bon, ca réduisait sérieusement les options.

A ce moment-là, James arriva à la fin de sa page et releva les yeux un instant, le temps de la retourner. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il remarque la forme figée devant lui. Un éclair de surprise traversa son visage.

Laura eut alors le même reflexe que le chien qui a peur : elle grogna pour effrayer l'ennemi. Ce qui dans son cas, se traduisait par un regard meurtrier. Le regard ainsi décoché atteint James en plein dans les yeux. Il se campa à son tour sur ses pieds pour ne pas fléchir sous l'attaque puis il plissa les paupières et lui renvoya l'imprécation implicite. Laura résista de toute la force de son embarras mais, dans son état de doute, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son assurance, à lui. D'un coup de menton vers le plafond il prit le dessus.

– Je ne m'excuserai pas, triompha-t-il.

– On culpabilise, Potter ? grogna Laura un peu plus fort alors qu'elle se faisait acculer contre le mur.

– Pas du tout. Mais ton regard me donne l'impression que tu m'accuse alors je te le dis tout de suite : je ne m'excuserai pas. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui m'appartenait. Même toi, tu dois reconnaitre que c'est de bonne guerre.

– Il ne s'agit pas de la carte et de la cape, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il haussa les sourcils. Un regard de défi. Il avait l'air de lui dire : « C'est quoi ton problème ? Vas-y, dis-le. Dis-moi. » Mais il savait pertinemment quel était son problème. Il ne s'agissait plus de leur petite guerre où chacun volait les trésors de l'autre c'était devenu personnel. En fin de compte, si n'importe qui d'autre que lui était rentré dans ces appartements, elle n'aurait pas été aussi énervée.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit d'y aller ! C'est privé !

Dès que la phrase franchit ses lèvres, elle se sentit mieux. Voilà, elle l'avait dit ! Ah, pour une fois elle n'avait pas fui ! Non, elle n'avait pas peur de dire à la face de Potter que là, il était allé un peu trop loin !

– C'est bon, rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas écouté votre conversation. Je suis parti avant.

Elle le foudroya du regard avec une dignité de vierge. Cet idiot savait bien que ce n'était pas la conversation qui posait problème.

– Je ne suis pas un voyeur, dit-il plus doucement.

– Ça reste encore à prouver, Potter ! claqua-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Laura était tournée de trois quarts vers le couloir d'où elle venait, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées. Elle ne serait pas la première à partir, certainement pas. Mais elle ne dirait pas un mot non plus pour désamorcer la tension.

– Alors comme ça, vous allez souvent vous promener dans la forêt interdite ? reprit James, beaucoup plus décontracté.

– Ce n'est pas votre territoire, que je sache !

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. En fait, nous allons assez peu dans la forêt interdite. C'est froid, c'est humide et il n'y a aucun élève à qui faire une farce.

Il alla nonchalamment s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre comme s'il se préparait à faire la conversation. Il rangea même dans son sac les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main. « Avec qui exactement, compte-t-il discuter ? » pensa Laura avec indignation.

– Tu me feras visiter ? demanda-t-il.

– Mais oui, bien sûr Potter, répondit Laura avec une fausse voix affable. Je pourrais te montrer les jolis champs de fleurs, les oiseaux qui chantent, les papillons qui butinent et puis, à la nuit tombée, quand on se sera assez promenés, on pourrait faire un détour par le territoire des acromentules et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là je pourrais m'arranger pour te semer ! Ça te dit ?

Cela le fit rire.

– Tu m'en veux encore vraiment ou tu dis ça juste par habitude ?

– Je ne comprends pas la question. J'ai toujours quelque chose à te reprocher Potter. A partir de ce moment-là je ne sais pas si tu qualifie ça d'habitude ou si tu considères simplement, qu'une fois de plus, je t'en veux vraiment.

Il s'inclina avec un petit sourire. S'il y avait au moins une chose positive à tirer de sa fréquentation avec Potter, c'est qu'elle faisait des progrès dans l'art de converser. Puis il pencha la tête et un sourire en coin joua sur ses lèvres.

– Mais quand même, je m'inquiète. Ton ventre, ça va ?

Laura faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Le sang monta à son visage plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se retint de justesse de le gifler. D'un air digne, elle rajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et partit à grands pas.

– Mon ventre va très bien Potter ! Merci bien !

.

Quand elle arriva à la table du déjeuner, Laura était encore toute empourprée. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Ashley et Roxanne, sur le banc d'en face, se mit aussitôt à la scruter.

– Je ne savais pas que Flitwick te faisait autant d'effet.

Laura lui répondit par une moue fatiguée.

– Très bien, je ne pose plus de questions, répondit la Rouquine, vexée. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais Ashley ?

– Je disais qu'Annie, tu sais, la petite brune de Poufsouffle, était venue me dire…

« Si seulement » pensa Laura en plantant sa fourchette dans un petit poids et en décrochant de la conversation. « Si seulement c'était vrai, qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions. » Mais elle savait qu'à la première occasion, quand elle se retrouverait seule avec elle, Roxanne la criblerait de questions. Et pas seulement sur ce qui s'était passé ce midi. Elle allait bien finir par réaliser que la carte et la cape étaient manquantes et Laura était la dernière à les avoir vu. Elle était déjà assez surprise que Roxanne ne lui ait pas posé plus de questions que ça sur son attitude étrange dimanche dernier.

Elle reposa sa tête lourde sur sa paume, son coude posé sur la table. Elle faisait tournoyer sa fourchette dans son assiette, créant un cercle presque parfait bordé de petits poids. Ses pensées suivaient le même chemin. Qu'allait-elle faire avec Potter ? Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la carte et la cape. Les deux objets étaient bien trop formidables pour qu'elle s'en passe. Mais toute seule ça allait être difficile. Et bien moins drôle. Elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre dans l'angoisse le moment où ses deux amies lui poseraient des questions. Elle était fatiguée. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas décidé qu'elle n'était plus dans le déni ? Ses amies n'étaient pas là pour qu'elle s'en méfie constamment, qu'elle redoute le moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec elles. Elles étaient là pour partager ses secrets et ses aventures, et aussi, revers de la médaille, ses pires humiliations, quelques fois.

Laura se pencha vers ses deux amies et interrompis de nouveau leur conversation.

– En fait, les filles, j'ai quelque-chose à vous dire.

Roxanne lâcha sa fourchette dans une expression ravie et joignit les mains, attendant solennellement qu'elle parle.

– Euh, pas ici, précisa Laura. Ce soir.

Roxanne soupira et repris sa fourchette avec une mine horriblement déçue.

– Ca concerne James ? tenta-t-elle quand même avec un coup d'œil malicieux vers son amie.

– Ce soir ! conclut Laura avec un sourire.

Elle comprit, à la lueur pas très discrète qui passa dans le regard de Roxanne, que celle-ci avait mal interprété son sourire. Ce n'était pas le contenu de la réponse qui la faisait sourire si joyeusement. C'était le simple fait que, ce soir, elle s'installerait confortablement avec ses deux amies, une tasse de thé entre les mains, et elle soulagerait son cœur du dernier secret qu'il portait.

.

Ce soir. Oui, c'était une excellente idée d'attendre le soir. Mais n'aurait-elle pas pu attendre aussi « ce soir » pour dire à Roxanne qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur révéler ? Pendant toute l'après-midi, la rouquine fut proprement insupportable. Sa résolution de ne plus poser de questions n'avait décidément pas tenu longtemps. Quand elles entrèrent dans les cachots pour la dernière heure de cours de la journée, le sac de Laura débordait de tous les petits mots que la jeune Weasley lui avait faits passés. Elle la suppliait de lui donner un petit indice, essayait de lui soutirer sournoisement des réponses ou faisait les plus folles conjectures quant au secret si bien gardé. Laura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait très déçue par ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle refusait de lui répondre et s'efforçait de ne pas prendre de retard dans ses notes. Il fallut qu'elle accuse Roxanne de saboter sa prochaine note en métamorphose pour que celle-ci se calme.

Mais quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours à dix-sept heure, elle perdit toute retenue et fourra les affaires de Laura de force dans son sac – y compris le parchemin sur lequel Laura était en train de recopier les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'un antidote contre les morsures de verlieu.

– Mais…Roxanne ! Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ce qu'il y a au tableau ! Rends-moi mon parchemin ! Et mon sac !

– Tu es trop lente, se plaignit Roxanne. Tu as promis que tu nous dirais ce secret. N'essaye pas de te défiler.

– Je ne me défile pas ! J'essaye d'avoir des notes complètes en potion.

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel et profita de l'indignation de Laura pour lui arracher sa plume des mains.

– Je te passerai mes notes. Allez, viens maintenant !

Dès que Laura se leva en soupirant, Roxanne l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers les appartements bleus.

Elle ne la lâcha pas de tout le chemin.

– …mais puisque je te dis que je ne m'enfuirais pas ! protestait Laura pendant tous le chemin. Lâche moi, c'est bon, je sais marcher toute seule ! Aie, tu m'as marché sur le pied, idiote !

Elles arrivèrent ainsi dans le couloir de l'aile nord, bataillant et zigzaguant tandis qu'Ashley marchait quelques pas devant, faisant semblant de ne pas connaître les deux folles-à-lier qui étaient derrière elle.

Dès que le tableau fut en vue, Roxanne appela Altaïr.

– Vite ! Ouvre-nous avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie !

– Mais…que faites-vous ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Sont-ce des manières pour des jeunes filles bien élevées de se comporter ? gronda-t-elle gentiment. A quoi jouez-vous ?

– Laura – dans un moment d'inattention, j'en suis sûre – nous a promis de nous révéler un secret, raconta Roxanne. Et j'entends bien qu'elle s'y tienne ! J'ai été obligée de la trainer jusqu'ici !

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme affichée au mur s'éleva dans le couloir. Laura dégagea son bras de la poigne de Roxanne.

– Pour la énième fois : je serais venue toute seule, marmonna-t-elle en se massant le poignet. Et maintenant, ouvre-nous Altaïr, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire !

Altaïr cessa brusquement de rire. Elle croisa le regard de Laura et fit basculer le tableau sans un mot de plus.

– Je vais préparer le thé, cria Roxanne en s'élançant vers la cuisine avant même que le tableau ne se soit refermé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Altaïr ? demanda Ashley à Laura quand elles entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

– Rien.

– J'ai vu le regard qui est passé entre vous, insista Ashley, ce n'était pas « rien ».

Laura se hissa sur le comptoir et lâcha un petit soupir. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le grand moment de la révélation arriverait si vite. Mais bon, puisqu'elles étaient sur le sujet.

– En fait, ça a un rapport avec ce que je voulais vous dire.

Roxanne se retourna immédiatement. Ça faisait presque peur, un peu comme un vautour qui se précipite sur sa proie.

Laura tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère (et de gagner du temps).

– Tu ne veux pas attendre que le thé soit prêt ? demanda-t-elle à Roxanne.

Deux pupilles sombres l'épinglèrent. Ok, tant pis pour l'atmosphère.

– Bon, bon. Très bien. Et bien, voilà.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Altaïr a laissé entrer James dans les appartements dimanche dernier.

Roxanne prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était tout, que Laura avait sorti tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, et quelques secondes de plus pour que les mots lancés à toute vitesse forment un phrase qui ait un sens.

– Quoi ?!

Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Roxanne n'ait pas eu de tasse de thé à la main à ce moment-là sinon la fine porcelaine serait surement allée se fracasser contre le carrelage.

– Quand ? Dimanche dernier, tu dis ? Et tu comptais nous le dire quand exactement ? Et puis d'abord, comment tu as su ça ? C'est Altaïr qui te l'a dit ? Ou James ?

Laura s'était attendue aux questions.

– Je l'ai su dimanche dernier, quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire et que j'ai vu que la carte et la cape n'étaient plus là où je les avais rangées la veille et que vous affirmiez ne pas les avoir touchées.

– Depuis quasiment une semaine ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Si quelqu'un fait intrusion dans nos quartiers, cela nous concerne toutes !

Roxanne semblait plus indignée que surprise, elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Laura chercha les mots pour s'expliquer.

– J'étais…j'étais surprise moi aussi et indignée !

– Mais à quoi pensait Altaïr quand elle l'a laissé entrer ? poursuivit Roxanne sans écouter sa réponse. Il a forcément vu mes chaudrons ! Et mes notes éparpillées !

Elle levait les mains au ciel chaque nouvelle exclamation. « On arrive au cœur du problème », pensa Laura. Ashley se leva du plan de travail contre lequel elle se tenait appuyée en silence et fit chauffer d'un coup de baguette l'eau que Roxanne avait oubliée.

– Et alors ? dit-elle calmement. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si grave, Roxie. Tu sais bien que ton père sauterait de joie si il savait toutes les potions que tu as créées dans ton petit laboratoire. Il serait si fier.

Laura attrapa trois sachets de thé dans un placard et les passa à Ashley qui les mit à infuser.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Roxanne. Il sera fier de moi seulement si je réussis. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait s'extasier devant la moindre mixture parce que c'est moi qui l'ai faite, comme n'importe quel père le ferait. Par Merlin, il est le patron et l'inventeur-en-chef de la plus grande chaine de magasins de farces-et-attrapes ! Et puis, il ne s'agit pas seulement de lui. Quand on est la fille de quelqu'un d'aussi connu dans son domaine, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Si je ne fais pas des choses révolutionnaires moi-aussi, je resterais toujours « la petite fille qui veut faire comme son papa ».

Roxanne se laissa choir sur une chaise autour de la petite table ronde dans un coin de la cuisine. Ashley lui tendit une tasse fumante dont elle se saisit avec avidité. Elle se mit aussitôt à tourner férocement sa cuiller dans le liquide ambré et parfumé.

– Et puis, à la rigueur, ce ne serait pas grave si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait découvert. Ils auraient pu penser ce qu'ils en voulaient, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Mais James…

Roxanne but une petite gorgée et fit une grimace.

– Il est trop curieux pour laisser tomber comme ça. Il voudra savoir. Ce que je fais, comment ça marche, etc. Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et secoua la tête tristement.

– Pourtant, dit Laura tout bas, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit savoir ce que c'est que le poids d'avoir un père prodige, c'est bien lui, tu ne crois pas ?

La remarque, venant de Laura, fit fleurir un petit sourire attendrit sur les lèvres de Roxanne. Elle hocha la tête lentement.

– Tu as sans doute raison. Des fois, j'oublie qu'il a changé. Des années de moqueries et de farces traumatisantes, ça ne s'efface pas d'un coup.

Roxanne se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs peut-être. Laura et Ashley sirotèrent leurs tasses dans le silence. Puis, quand Roxanne releva le visage, elle était redevenue elle-même. Pour le plus grand malheur de Laura.

– Mais au fait, pourquoi, toi, tu étais bouleversée, Laura ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Tu n'as rien de vraiment compromettant caché dans les appartements, que je sache.

Un éclat de rire retentit en réponse à la question. Ashley, qui plongea son nez dans sa tasse quand Laura la mit en garde d'un regard.

– Quoi ? demanda Roxanne avec un rire prêt à fuser sur ses lèvres.

– Rien, s'empressa de répondre Laura.

Mais Ashley était déjà en train de parler.

– Voyons, Rox. Rappelle-toi un peu ce que nous faisions dimanche dernier dans les appartements… avant que Laura ne se rende compte que la carte était manquante.

Roxanne fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour calmer le rire qui commençait à la secouer.

Laura grogna et enfouis sa tête dans ses mains.

– Tu veux dire quand elle… ? Quand je lui ai demandé de… ?

Ashley essaya d'acquiescer entre deux hoquets. Elle riait tellement que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Roxanne tenta de tempérer.

– Tu es sûre qu'il était là _exactement_ quand nous y étions ?

– Tu te rappelles comment Altaïr a essayé de nous retenir à la porte ? répondit Laura entre ses dents serrées. Comment elle avait l'air bizarre ?

Roxanne repartit dans un fou rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Laura en sautant du plan de travail pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

Elle se sentait toujours aussi mortifiée quand elle repensait au moment où elle avait retiré son pull pour que Roxanne l'examine mais l'hilarité de ses deux amies commençait à la gagner, bien malgré elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à rire avec elles.

– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Ashley. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire ?

Laura lui tira la langue et ramassa la sangle de son sac près de la porte.

– Tu quittes notre charmante compagnie, fit mine de s'étonner Roxanne en essuyant des larmes (de rire) au coin de ses paupières.

– Oui, ironisa Laura, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je quitte votre compagnie reposante _et_ compatissante parce que j'avais d'autre choses à faire, moi, avant qu'une sauvageonne rousse ne me traine jusqu'ici.

– Comme quoi ? la défia Roxanne.

– Comme passer à la volière envoyer une lettre à mes parents et aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de DCFM.

Elle tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir.

– Et n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de me passer tes notes de potion ! rappela-t-elle à Roxanne juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie.

Elle enjamba le rebord du tableau, riant doucement pour elle-même, tout en fouillant au fin fond de son sac pour retrouver la lettre qu'elle y avait fourré le matin même. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tous ses petits mots de Roxanne qui débordaient de tous les côtés, elle pourrait peut-être retrouver le parchemin.

– Laura.

Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête sans pour autant se retourner. La voix d'Altaïr avait l'air ferme et autoritaire.

– Laura, je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

Laura se mordit les lèvres puis fit volte-face.

– Altaïr. Oublie-ça, d'accord. Je…je ne suis plus fâchée. Tu as sans doute voulu bien faire mais… s'il te plait, ne nous refais pas un coup pareil. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi.

Elle changea de jambe d'appui et passa sa main dans son cou, cherchant ses mots.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça…, intervint Altaïr.

– Ecoutes Altaïr, continua Laura sans l'écouter. J'ai dû finir pas le dire aux deux autres. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. James a pris des trucs en partant et je n'aurais pas pu le cacher très longtemps. Roxanne n'est pas très contente non plus. Ce sont tes appartements, Altaïr, tu les ouvres à qui tu veux mais, s'il-te-plaît, préviens-nous avant.

Quand le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche, elle expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu sans faire attention. Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles délicatement tracées de la jeune femme. Altaïr lui sourit tendrement.

– Ma petite. Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler. Ces appartements sont bien plus les vôtres que les miens. Vous les faites vivre, moi je ne fais que les garder. Mais…je ne pouvais pas te laisser gâcher ça, Laura.

Laura fronça les sourcils. Elle hésitait sous le regard complice et malicieux de la toile.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce jeune homme t'aime vraiment, Laura, dit Altaïr d'une voix douce.

C'était donc ça. Roxanne ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Altaïr s'y mette maintenant. Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

– Cela fait longtemps qu'il vient, tu sais, plaida Altaïr avec plus de force. Il s'assoit sur le carrelage, juste là, devant moi, et il me raconte toute son histoire.

– Il ne faut pas l'écouter, objecta Laura. C'est un manipulateur, un charmeur, il ferait n'importe-quoi pour…

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma chère. En plus de sept siècles, j'en ai vu des hommes frapper à cette porte et me supplier de les laisser entrer. J'ai appris à reconnaitre la sincérité du caprice. James ne m'a jamais demandé de la laisser entrer. Il a simplement attendu.

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque-chose. Elle avait en tête tout un tas de contre-arguments : James était intelligent, il savait comment se comporter pour plaire, tous les bons prédateurs savaient se montrer patients pour attraper leur proie au bon moment,… Mais à quoi bon ? Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ?

Elle referma la bouche et partit vers la volière.

.

Après les évènements de vendredi, Laura retrouva un sommeil plus paisible. L'orage, les orages, avaient éclaté et l'atmosphère avait retrouvé sa légèreté.

Elle croisait de nouveau Potter dans les couloirs, qui avait toujours une gentille attention à son égard. Ça pouvait être une moquerie, un nouveau sort à tester sur elle ou un de ces affreux Ebouricoptère, une nouvelle invention sortie tout droit de la cave de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il suffisait de souffler sur les petites hélices et l'engin infernal s'envolait pour aller ébouriffer toutes les chevelures qui passaient à la portée de ses pincettes. Bien sûr, James s'arrangeait toujours pour que Laura soit en première ligne quand il lançait l'objet. Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir tout son attirail fin prêt quand il la croisait ? Cela n'était un mystère ni pour Laura, ni ses deux acolytes de toujours. D'ailleurs les trois jeunes filles étaient en train de mettre au point un plan pour reprendre la carte et la cape. Oui, tout était revenu à la normale.

La seule chose qui n'était pas revenue à la normale, c'était Patrick Sonsdale. Il était toujours bien accroché à son petit nuage et continuait de monter, monter, monter… Apparemment il était déjà monté trop haut pour entendre la voix de Laura, tout en bas, qui lui criait qu'il se leurrait.

Lundi, il franchit une nouvelle étape. Ashley et Roxanne s'étaient mises à la même table en potion et Laura attendait à la table juste derrière, qu'Alexandra Thomtrop, celle avec qui elle faisait habituellement équipe dans ces cas-là (bien contre son gré) pointe le petit bout de son nez pointu, quand un raclement de gorge plutôt rauque à sa droite la fit sursauter. C'était Patrick qui lui demanda en balbutiant et en rougissant si il pouvait s'assoir à côté d'elle. Laura fut prise de court. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de refuser et en même temps, elle voyait déjà le petit nuage de Patrick faire un bond de dix mètres dans les airs si elle acceptait. La réponse fut apportée par le professeur de potion qui entra en trombe dans la salle et demanda à tout le monde de s'assoir rapidement. Patrick, désormais seul au milieu de l'allée, lui lança un regard désespéré et elle hocha la tête.

Le cours fut un vrai désastre. Patrick renversa trois fois le flacon de sang de salamandre, broya trop fin l'ortie séchée et reversa quasiment tout le bocal de baies de gui dans le chaudron. A chaque fois, il se rependait en excuses, rougissait, bafouillait et manquait de provoquer une autre catastrophe en essayant de réparer celle qu'il venait de commettre. Laura lui répétait sans discontinuer que « ce n'était pas grave », « ça arrivait à tout le monde », mais quand elle sortit enfin de ces deux heures de torture, elle était décidée à faire quelque-chose pour ramener Patrick sur terre.

Une occasion s'offrit à elle mardi soir. Elle avait fui les appartements bleus, bien trop bruyants avec Roxanne qui tentait par tous les moyens, et échouait, à associer la poudre de perlimpinpin et de la salive de scrout-à-pétard dans sa potion sans que l'interaction entre les deux principes actifs ne produise une explosion. Elle était allée s'installer à une table dans la salle commune. Elle avait pensé pouvoir y trouver un peu de tranquillité pour pouvoir finir son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal qui était à rendre le lendemain.

C'était sans compter sur Patrick, qui, à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit assise, était venue s'installer juste en face d'elle.

Oh, ce n'était pas que Patrick était bruyant. Cette fois, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Mais il allait attraper un torticolis, à relever sa tête comme ça, tous les quarts de seconde, pour lui sourire. Et il allait lui en faire attraper un par la même occasion. Laura tentait bien de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son devoir mais elle pouvait presque sentir son regard lui brûler le crâne. Pour la centième fois en une demi-heure, elle leva les yeux de son devoir et lui fit un petit rictus qu'elle espérait froid et crispé mais qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire niais du garçon.

Laura se retint de justesse de se frapper la tête contre la table. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il y avait urgence. Elle scanna rapidement l'autre table installée dans la salle commune puis elle se leva lentement et ramassa ses affaires. Le sourire de Patrick se fana. Laura lui adressa un dernier petit sourire désolé et alla s'assoir à l'autre table, à côté de James Potter.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Elle déballa ses affaires en faisant bien attention à faire bruisser ses feuilles de parchemin et à taper son coude quand elle sortit son encrier. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle se pencha imperceptiblement par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il dessinait des diagrammes d'astronomie.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et tapota sur le bras de son voisin.

– Potter, j'ai une question pour mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Elle frissonna de dégout, la phrase sonnait bien plus aguicheuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. James n'avait toujours pas bougé, il finit de tracer la trajectoire de Vénus dans le ciel de décembre.

– Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Wellington, lui dit-il finalement sans la regarder.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire s'il-te-plaît ?

– Tu essaie de te débarrasser de Sonsdale.

Il avait enfin posé sa plume et s'était tourné vers elle. Laura soupira. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Patrick qui avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Il avait un rictus triste et amer au coin des lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit Laura en chuchotant. Il est vraiment très gentil mais… je n'en peux plus ! Il me suit presque partout où je vais !

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de James. Il reprit sa plume.

– Il faut dire que tu as tout fait pour l'encourager.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva Laura.

Quelques têtes se levèrent vers eux.

– Tous ses petits sourires gênés, c'était vraiment mignon, s'extasia James avec une voix aigüe. Il ne manquait plus que tu rougisses.

Laura se renfrogna. Elle ouvrit son encrier.

– C'est très dur de l'ignorer quand son regard te transperce le crâne à chaque fichue minute de la journée ! reprit-elle en baissant d'un ton.

Son voisin rit doucement.

– Il n'y a qu'un regard exercé comme le mien qui puisse déceler l'exaspération qui se cache dans les sourires que tu lui adresses. Lui, ça ne fait que l'encourager.

– Justement Potter, dit Laura en se tournant résolument vers lui. Tu n'es pas censé vouloir sortir avec moi ? Dans ce cas-là, tu n'es pas censé décourager tous les autres garçons qui…ont des prétentions ?

C'était un défi, une provocation. Elle avait relevé le menton et trouvait la force de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– On compte donc sur moi pour faire le sale boulot, hein ? la taquina-t-il.

Puis il laissa tomber son sourire quand il tourna la tête vers Patrick.

– Dès que je vous ai entendu parler de lui dans les appartements d'Altaïr, je l'ai cherché sur la carte, je me suis renseigné sur lui et je l'ai coincé dans un coin sombre du château pour lui poser quelques petites questions. Ça en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Mais pas lui.

Il fit une pause et chercha le regard de Laura.

– Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment, finit-il dans un murmure.

Laura grimaça et baissa le regard sur son parchemin à moitié rempli.

– Je m'en rends bien compte, déplora-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je lui fasse très vite comprendre que c'est sans espoir.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

– Non, Wellington, je ne le ferais pas pour toi. Le pauvre garçon me déteste déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Il reprit sa plume et se repencha sur son devoir.

– Tu ne sers vraiment à rien Potter, râla Laura avant de l'imiter.

La tête de James se releva. Il regarda pensivement la figure contrariée de sa jolie voisine. Il se demanda si il n'était pas en train de se faire complètement prendre au piège, si l'embarras et la maladresse de Laura quand elle était avec lui n'étaient pas qu'un rôle exécuté à la perfection. Quand elle le voulait, elle savait parfaitement le manipuler.

– Laura, appella-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête. James avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure paniqué.

Elle tenta de se reculer mais les doigts de James avaient déjà atteint la limite entre l'os de sa mâchoire et son cou et il attirait délicatement son visage vers le sien. Elle était trop déboussolée pour résister vraiment. Les lèvres de James s'approchèrent du creux de son oreille et lui chuchotèrent :

– Je suis en train de t'aider. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Laura était pétrifiée, incapable de produire une réponse à la question. Elle avait vaguement conscience de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de ses joues rouges et de son souffle saccadé, juste dans l'oreille de James. Elle sentait par-contre avec une acuité impressionnante, le bout des doigts de James qui effleuraient une mèche de ses cheveux sagement rangée derrière son oreille. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue et à la manière dont il expulsait l'air, longuement et de manière soutenue, elle était sûre qu'il était en train de sourire.

Puis sa main glissa, effleurant au passage la peau sensible de son cou. La mâchoire de James, légèrement rugueuse, traça le chemin du retour en travers de sa joue. Elle le vit, à travers le brouillard qui recouvrait ses yeux, lancer un regard derrière elle, dans un coin de la salle commune, avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle dû cligner une ou deux fois des yeux. Peut-être que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle posa son avant-bras sur la table, pour se retenir.

Puis, brusquement, elle se souvint. Elle se retourna. Patrick était parti.

Elle se pencha sur son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal dont les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle murmura « merci » à James sans le regarder. Elle espérait juste que ses longs cheveux suffisaient à cacher son visage empourpré.


	18. Les premiers symptômes d'une épidémie

**Ça fait plaisir de voir que même si je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment il y en a quand même qui s'entêtent et continuent à me lire ! Donc merci encore pour toutes les gentilles reviews. Merci l (**c'est un l le pseudo ou une barre verticale ? À part ce détail, merci, et je te rassure : j'ai encore de l'inspiration, c'est plutôt la peur de ne pas réussir à l'écrire correctement qui me bloque en ce moment**), Nerv (** Nerv, ah…ma chère Nerv ! J'ai l'impression que nos échanges commencent toujours de la même façon : tu me dis que tu as la banane quand tu lis mes textes et je te réponds que moi, d'abord, j'ai un sourire encore plus grand quand je lis tes reviews. Sauf que moi, il me faut une dizaine de pages pour te faire sourire et toi il ne te faut qu'une dizaine de ligne et ça, c'est vraiment pas juste ^^ ! Tu connais un Patrick Sonsdale ?! Le pauvre… Déjà que je culpabilise d'avoir créé un personnage aussi peu chanceux alors savoir qu'il existe des personnes comme lui dans la vraie vie ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal…**), Cissy (** haha, oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ! Quand j'écrivais la scène je pouvais presque entendre la respiration retenue de mes futurs lecteurs puis leur soupire de déception juste après ! Patience, patience….**), DameLicorne, Mpie's (** merci ! Il n'y a qu'un auteur qui puisse prendre comme un compliment le fait qu'on lui dise que ses personnages sont plein de défauts mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**)**

**Deux mois ! C'est déjà moins qu'avant, je progresse ! Et, en plus, vous savez quoi ? J'ai écrit la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre en une seule journée, c'est-à-dire 2710 mots, soit un peu moins de cinq pages Word. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit aussi longtemps. Donc, oui, c'est plutôt positif. Et c'est pour ça que je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude que la suite arrivera dans moins d'un mois.**

**Par contre, je devrais vous prévenir tout de suite : la fin approche ! Selon mes plans, le prochain chapitre serait le dernier mais vu la tendance ces derniers temps il se dédoublera sans doute en deux chapitres. (pour info : ce chapitre devait juste faire un peu de remplissage, je pensais atteindre difficilement 5 pages. Finalement il en fait 11…sans commentaires…). Et puis après, comme je ne veux pas vous abandonner si brusquement, un épilogue est prévu et après…The end ! Comme ça vous êtes prévenus !**

**Enjoy it while you can….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 18 : Les premiers symptômes d'une épidémie<strong>

La semaine de Laura n'en finit pas de devenir encore plus bizarre. Après le stress qui l'avait poursuivie jusqu'au vendredi la semaine précédente, puis la journée de lundi marquée par le cours de potion infernal et enfin la mouche qui avait piqué Potter la veille, elle avait espéré que le mercredi serait enfin une journée à peu près normale. Raté.

Roxanne s'était tourné les sangs toute la journée à propos de l'entrainement de quiddicth du soir et, par la même occasion, en avait rebattu les oreilles à Laura et Ashley du matin au soir. Elle qui se moquait tant de Laura au début de l'année, avait une peur bleue de la confrontation avec son cousin maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il savait sans doute qu'elle savait.

Elle avait tourné et retourné dans son lit toute la nuit, empêchant Laura, qui avait l'ouïe fine, de dormir, et le matin elle avait carrément refusé de sortir de son lit.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à tout le monde que je suis horriblement malade, gémissait-t-elle alors que Laura et Ashley tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur la couverture qu'elle maintenait au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle ne consentit à pointer le bout de son nez (ou plutôt à sauter du matelas pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain) que quand Laura lui fit innocemment remarquer que James, si il apprenait qu'elle était 'horriblement' malade, monterait sans doute en personne dans leur dortoir pour venir voir comment elle se portait.

Avec toutes ces histoires elles arrivèrent toutes les trois en retard en cours. Heureusement qu'elles avaient histoire de la magie ce matin et pas métamorphose.

Mais Laura et Ashley n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, loin de là. Roxanne alterna durant toute la journée des phases de déprime et de couardise avec des phases de détermination et de bravoure, tantôt se trainant et gémissant que sa vie était finie, qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à ses rêves d'alchimiste, qu'elle était d'une nullité navrante tantôt brandissant le poing de la révolte, assurant qu'elle se fichait de ce que pensait son moins-que-rien de cousin et qu'elle poursuivrait ses aspirations.

Malheureusement, au moment d'aller chercher ses affaires et de filer à l'entrainement, Roxanne était dans une phase de découragement. Il faut dire que le blizzard à l'extérieur n'aidait pas non plus à la motiver. Elles étaient toutes les trois installées devant l'âtre d'une cheminée dans la salle commune et Roxanne, emmitouflée dans un ancien pull tricoté main par sa grand-mère appartenant à son frère, s'était enfoncée dans un fauteuil moelleux et refusait d'en sortir.

– Roxanne, ne sois pas ridicule, la réprimanda Ashley en levant un sourcil au-dessus de son bouquin, tu ne pourras pas éviter ton cousin toute ta vie.

– Je vais déménager au Guatemala, gémissait Roxanne. Au moins là-bas, il ne neige pas.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

– Par tous les dieux, Roxanne ! Je te rappelle que tu as déjà eu un entrainement de quidditch la semaine dernière et James avait déjà vu ton petit laboratoire.

Roxanne gémit de plus belle et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux relevés.

– Il me semblait bien qu'il était plus sévère que d'habitude ! déplorait-elle pour elle-même. Il m'a reproché deux fois de ne pas faire assez attention aux adversaires qui arrivaient par ma gauche et quand….

La suite devint inaudible pour Laura mais Roxanne continua longtemps à marmonner.

– Je laisse tomber, déclara Ashley à Laura avant de se replonger dans son roman.

À ce moment-là, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et James entra en trombe dans la salle commune, portant déjà sa tenue de quidditch et ayant l'air plutôt pressé. Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier de son dortoir quand quelque-chose sembla attirer son regard. Il pila, revint sur ses pas et se dirigea droit vers Laura, Ashley et le tas informe sur le fauteuil à côté d'elles. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil où Roxanne continuait à marmonner et souleva une des manches trop grande qui retombait sur la masse de boucles rousses.

– Roxanne ?! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? L'entrainement commence dans cinq minutes !

Roxanne sursauta, couina quelques chose qui ressemblait à « J'aipasvul'heuredésolée » et se précipita dans son dortoir.

James lança un regard interrogatif à Laura et Ashley qui assistaient tranquillement à la scène avec tout juste un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

– Rien, répondit distraitement Ashley en tournant une page.

Laura haussa les épaules et évita son regard. Il arqua un sourcil et repartit rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons en marmonnant quelque chose sur les filles et leur absurdité.

.

Laura et Ashley étaient déjà remontées dans leur dortoir quand Roxanne revint de l'entrainement, trempée des pieds à la tête, de la boue jusqu'au mollet et les lèvres bleues…étrangement étirées en un large sourire béat.

– Euh…Ça va ? demanda Ashley en regardant Roxanne chercher son pyjama sous ses oreillers en fredonnant.

– On ne peut mieux ! s'exclama Roxanne en se retournant.

– Tu as parlé avec ton cousin ? demanda Laura.

– Moouuiii… répondit Roxanne évasivement en fouillant dans sa malle pour trouver une serviette propre.

– Et ? pressa Laura.

Roxanne leur avait pris la tête toute la journée avec ses histoires et elle espérait s'en tirer comme ça ?

– Vous avez parlé de tes…petites activités clandestines ? repris-t-elle comme Roxanne ne semblait pas décidée à desserrer les mâchoires pour laisser échapper autre chose qu'un fredonnement enjoué.

Roxanne haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas de danse jusqu'à la salle de bain ou elle s'enferma. Quelques secondes plus tard, Laura et Ashley entendirent le chuintement de l'eau qui coule couvert par la voix de Roxanne qui entamait le refrain de sa chanson. Elles se regardèrent.

– Tu penches pour quoi, demanda Ashley, coup trop fort à la tête par un cognard ou empoisonnement au philtre d'amour ?

– Définitivement le philtre d'amour, répondit Laura, très sérieuse.

Depuis la salle de bain, Roxanne entama un nouveau couplet avec un entrain redoublé.

.

Le lendemain matin, Roxanne semblait s'être un peu calmée mais elle souriait toujours plus que ce qui est raisonnable quand une tempête souffle à l'extérieur et qu'une journée interminable de cours s'annonce.

Laura et Ashley tentèrent bien de lui soutirer des réponses plus circonstanciées que la veille mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elles réussirent à savoir c'est que Roxanne et James avaient « clarifié la situation » et que « leur relation était revenue à la normale ». Cependant, le sourire éclatant que Roxanne ne pouvait retenir quand elle leur sortait ces réponses neutres prouvait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ces réponses à demi-mot.

Le premier signe que Laura eu, qui lui prouva que la relation de Roxanne et son cousin était revenue à quelque chose de bien plus proche que « la normale » survint le soir même, dans un coin sombre la salle commune. Laura revenait des appartements bleus, où elle avait passé la fin d'après-midi avec Ashley sans que Roxanne ne daigne y pointer le bout de son nez, quand elle trouva Roxanne et Potter, assis coude-à-coude tout au bout d'une des tables de travail, parlant avec animation.

Elle tenta une approche discrète par la gauche, rasant le mur circulaire de la tour Gryffondor. Les quelques élèves en train de travailler lui lancèrent des regards intrigués mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dos tourné de Roxanne et, plus délicat encore, Potter qui lui faisait face et qui pouvaient lever les yeux à tous moment si elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre Roxanne qui parlait à voix basse. Encore un pas…voilà ! Elle discernait quelques mots que sa meilleure amie prononçait avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres.

– …génial ! …Et alors on pourrait…perlinpimpim…

Perlinpimpim ? À moins que ça n'ait été « tarte tatin » ? Elle fit un pas de plus. À ce moment-là James releva les yeux et l'aperçu.

– Hey Wellington ! cria-t-il soudain.

Roxanne sursauta, se retourna et arrêta de parler. Laura maudit intérieurement Potter de tous les noms puis fixa un air détendu sur ses traits et s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière.

– Tu me tournes encore autour Wellington ? la taquina James avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. C'est le méchant Patrick qui t'embête toujours ?

Laura l'écoutait à peine. Elle fixait Roxanne dans l'espoir de lire sur son visage les secrets que Potter l'avait empêchée de surprendre. Roxanne répondit à son regard soupçonneux par un sourire tranquille, amical mais qui était toujours trop large de quelques centimètres pour être tout-à-fait normal.

– Vous parlez de Patrick Sonsdale ? demanda-t-elle de son petit air ingénu.

Laura réalisé soudain de quoi ils étaient en train de parler et fit les gros yeux à Potter pour qu'il ferme sa grande bouche. Il lui sourit plus largement encore et il se leva en riant pour venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

– Tu sais, à chaque fois que je croise le pauvre garçon maintenant, se plaignait James en lui tournant autour et en venant appuyer ses coudes sur ses épaules, il me lance un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Il mima un frisson démesuré.

– Pour compenser, tu dois être encore plus gentille avec moi en ce moment, conclut-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Décidément, il devait y avoir des trafics d'hallucinogènes dans la famille Potter/Weasley. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Quoi que Potter n'était pas un bon critère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de lui attribuer un comportement 'normal'. Mais tout de même, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une attitude aussi enfantine.

– Tu ne m'as pas l'air très traumatisé, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de repousser ses coudes.

Bien évidemment, dès qu'elle réussissait à repousser un coude il le remettait tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas…

James abandonna soudainement la lutte et pris une dernière fois ses cheveux d'assaut pour les laisser sans dessus-dessous. Bien sûr, tout cela le faisait beaucoup rire.

– Aaarrrggg ! râla Laura en se recoiffant avec de grands gestes, tu es insupportable Potter quand tu es de bonne humeur ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ça ?

– Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment car toi, malheureusement, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur.

– On se demande à cause de qui !

Elle lança un dernier regard agacé à Potter, pour faire bonne mesure, et se retourna vers Roxanne.

Elle ne vit que le tableau de la grosse dame qui se refermait sur la crinière de cheveu roux. Elle en resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, stupéfaite. Roxanne lui avait échappé…une fois de plus. Et c'était de la faute de Potter, une fois de plus. Elle fit volte-face pour accuser Potter, le frapper, faire quelque chose !

Il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle. Le diable était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle commune et il lui tira la langue, avant de disparaitre sur les pas de sa cousine.

.

Après cette débâcle, Laura n'eut plus aucun doute : Roxanne leur cachait quelque chose et cela avait un rapport, plutôt proche que lointain, avec Potter. En six mots : ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle fut sur ses gardes en permanence. Enfin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moments où elle pouvait vraiment être sur ses gardes. En dehors des heures de cours, si elle voyait Roxanne plus d'une heure par jour cela relevait du miracle. Le reste du temps, la rouquine passait son temps à lui glisser entre les doigts. C'est tout juste si elles se croisaient dans la salle commune. La plupart du temps, quand Laura y entrait, Roxanne en sortait. Elle avait bien essayé de la suivre une ou deux fois mais Roxanne se débrouillait toujours pour disparaitre. À croire qu'elle avait découvert de nouveaux passages secrets !

Il ne fallait même pas parler des appartements bleus. Roxanne n'y mettait quasiment plus les pieds. Elle ne faisait qu'y passer en éclair pour fouiller dans son petit laboratoire et repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les poches de son uniforme bizarrement lourdes et volumineuses. Altaïr était celle que cela affectait le plus. Elle était persuadée que si Roxanne ne venait plus c'est parce qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir faire entrer des inconnus dans les appartements et il avait fallu qu'Ashley la console et la rassure à plusieurs reprises.

Et puis il y avait les repas. Là non plus, aucune trace de Roxanne.

En s'installant à table ce mardi-là, Laura lança à tout hasard des regards le long de la table des Gryffondors. Pas de cheveux roux bouclés en vue, ni de tignasse noire non plus d'ailleurs. A la table des Poufsouffles, Fred Weasley racontait une blague à son audience pendue à ses lèvres mais Roxanne n'en faisait pas partie.

– Tu sais où est passée Rox ? demanda-t-elle à Ashley.

– Pas vue depuis la fin du cours de métamorphose, répondit Ashley entre deux bouchées de pomme de terre.

Les sourcils de Laura se froncèrent tandis qu'elle regardait son amie se goinfrer.

– Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

Ashley abandonna à regret sa cuisse de poulet pour répondre à Laura.

– Oh moi, j'ai l'habitude des repas en tête-à-tête maintenant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était toi qui jouais à l'homme invisible.

– C'est un reproche ?

– C'est une constatation, c'est toi qui le prends comme un reproche, s'amusa Ashley en se saisissant du plat de salade.

« Si elle le prends comme ça », se vexa Laura. Elle replongea son nez dans son assiette et se résolut à ne plus aborder le sujet. Mais alors qu'Ashley faisait difficilement disparaitre dans sa bouche sa troisième feuille de salade, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre :

– Mais quand même ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement ? Pour commencer, je pense qu'on devrait fouiller sous son matelas voir si elle ne cache pas de la drogue.

– De la drogue ? répéta Ashley. Tu veux dire le truc moldu dont Miss Pettybot nous a parlé la semaine dernière ? C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. J'étais restée sur l'hypothèse du philtre d'amour.

– Ce sont exactement les symptômes ! insista Laura. Éclats de rire spontanés, hyperactivité, euphorie, éloignement de ses proches, trous de mémoire,…Tiens, par exemple, l'autre jour je l'ai croisé dans les appartements bleus – et au passage, ça m'a fait un sacré choc de la croiser là-bas – elle était à sa paillasse et elle ne retrouvait rien. Elle m'a demandé où était son essence de bardane, son petit chaudron en étain, elle ne retrouvait rien ! Si ce n'est pas un état avancé de confusion ça !

– Je connais peut-être son fournisseur, plaisanta Ashley à son tour. L'autre jour, alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune Matthew Mordson l'a saluée.

– Le trimardeur ?! s'étouffa Laura.

– De qui vous parlez ?

C'était la voix de Roxanne légèrement essoufflée qui avait retentit au-dessus de la tête de Laura.

– Roxie ! Comme c'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous, fit Laura, on parlait justement de tes nouvelles connaissances !

– Mes nouvelles connaissances ? dit Roxanne distraitement en passant une jambe par-dessus le banc.

– Mais oui, ton nouveau super copain : Matthew Mordson.

Roxanne haussa un sourcil.

– Matthew ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans votre conversation ? – Ash, tu peux me passer les pommes de terre s'il te plaît ?

– Ashley aimerait bien être présentée, continua Laura alors que le plat de pomme de terre lui passait sous le nez.

– Ah non ! Mordson est peut-être plutôt mignon mais il a l'air d'avoir un caractère de cochon. A la rigueur je préfèrerais Sharps mais je sais que Roxie à des vues sur lui.

– Ashley ! Fais un effort s'il-te-plait ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie subtilement de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

– Ah, j'avais loupé la partie « subtilement », commenta Roxanne.

– Un changement de stratégie s'impose, soupira Laura. Puisque tout a été dévoilé, je vais être directe : qu'est-ce que tu traficote avec Mordson ?

– Mordson ? Je ne sais pas où vous avez eu vos idées ridicules, je lui parle à peine.

– L'agent Ashley ici présent était en faction dans la salle commune il y a quelque jour et elle affirme vous avoir vu échanger des signes ressemblant fort à un échange de civilité entre connaissances.

Au cours de sa tirade, Laura avait gonflé sa poitrine et croisé les bras. Elle toisait à présent l'accusée d'un regard sévère. Roxanne pouffa – ce qui, avec une bouche pleine de pommes de terre, donne un résultat qu'il est préférable de ne pas décrire.

– Vous avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire, vous deux, que de me filer et de vous faire des films dès que je lève la main pour me recoiffer ? Vous vous ennuyiez à ce point ?

– A deux, on s'amuse beaucoup moins qu'a trois, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Laura, sur un ton plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Oh, ma pauvre chérie, se moqua Roxanne affectueusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. La petite Laura se sent abandonnée. Tu sais, Maman aussi a une vie, elle ne peut pas être tout le temps-là, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime plus sa petite Laura…

– Et puis c'est sympa pour moi, fit semblant de s'offusquer Ashley. Dis tout de suite que je suis rasoir !

– En tout cas comme acolyte pour mes missions d'espionnage, on a vu mieux. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne prends pas ton boulot très au sérieux…

Elles continuèrent à plaisanter pendant que Roxanne aspirait sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne la mangeait pour ne pas être en retard au cours de sortilège qui commençait dans un quart d'heure. Laura l'observait à la dérobée, comme si elle espérait pouvoir lire sur son profil à quoi elle avait occupé plus de la moitié de sa pause de midi. Quand la conversation avait dérivé sur le devoir d'astronomie à rendre le lendemain, Roxanne s'était carrément retirée dans ses pensées et c'est Laura qui avait dû expliquer à Ashley la réponse à la question 5.b) bien que ses propres notes dans cette manière laissent plutôt à désirer. La conversation avait fini par s'éteindre et Laura et Ashley avaient simplement fixé leur regard sur Roxanne, dont le regard était perdu dans les hauteurs nuageuses du plafond magique. Ashley comptait à voix basses le nombre de secondes qui passaient sans que Roxanne ne se rende compte du silence qui l'entourait. Quand elle eu dépassé 15 elle abandonna et regarda sa montre.

– Rox, si tu veux que ce bout de poulet finisse dans ton estomac avant d'aller retrouver Flitwick, je te suggère de mettre cette fourchette dans ta bouche avant le prochain millénaire et de prendre ton sac.

Roxanne sursauta et se dépêcha de remplir sa bouche de poulet pour le mâcher sur le chemin. En sortant, elle lança un dernier regard vers les nuages gris au-dessus des tables presque vides.

– Ton expérience de botanique craint la neige ? demanda Laura.

Roxanne haussa un sourcil à son attention, sa bouche étant trop occupée par la fin de son repas.

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder les nuages, expliqua Laura, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va neiger.

Roxanne fit un grand bruit de déglutition.

– Non, répondit-t-elle, ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais…

– Tu te demandais ? pressa Ashley alors que l'esprit de Roxanne repartait loin, très loin de l'escalier du grand Hall.

– Je me demandais : vous croyez que le plafond à une limite ? Je veux dire, si on prenait un balai et qu'on s'envolait dans la grande salle, vous pensez qu'on attendrait quelque-chose ? Vous pensez qu'il y a un vrai support solide et que le ciel étoilé ou autre qui nous parait si éloigné n'est qu'une illusion ? Ou bien le plafond est-il vraiment troué ?

Laura et Ashley furent un peu prise de court pas la question.

– Je peux te garantir qu'il y a un toit au-dessus de la grande salle, dit Laura. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de l'atteindre mais le toit de la bibliothèque offre une magnifique vue dessus.

– OK mais là on parle de Poudlard. On peut peut-être mettre y marcher en arrivant du dessus mais rien ne garantit que si on part de l'intérieur de la grande salle, on ne rejoigne pas l'extérieur en passant par ailleurs.

Laura et Ashley eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchit à la question, conclut Ashley.

Roxanne haussa les épaules.

– On passe presque deux heures par jour sous ce plafond, ça m'intéresse, c'est tout.

– C'est pas ta cousine Rose qui a « L'histoire de Poudlard » comme livre de chevet ? C'est à elle qu'il faudrait poser la question.

Roxanne poussa une petite exclamation ravie.

– Mais c'est vrai ça !

Elle se tourna vers Laura et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

– Tu es un génie Laurie ! On se retrouve en sortilège !

Et en moins de deux elle avait disparu dans la foule qui se pressait au pied de l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage.

– Elle va être en retard, dit Ashley alors que Laura s'appuyait sur son épaule et montait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer suivre des yeux la tache rousse qui sautillait au milieu de la foule.

– Elle est partie vers le couloir d'arithmancie, annonça Laura, je prédis 10 minutes de retard.

– Et moi je nous prédis un retrait de 10 points. Cette fois Flitwick sera moins sensible à son sourire…

.

Après ce que lui avait rapporté Ashley à propos de Mordson, Laura mena une petite contre-enquête. Puisqu'il était impossible de suivre Roxanne, elle décida de suivre les Trimardeurs – enfin, pas Potter, ça aurait été malsain.

Elle commença par William Sharps, qui était le plus bruyant et le plus facile à repérer dans une foule mais elle abandonna bien vite cette piste-là. En un samedi après-midi (elle aurait bien voulu commencer la filature le matin mais sa cible n'avait émergé de son dortoir qu'à 12h36, les yeux à peine ouverts) il n'avait fait que trainer dans sa salle commune, affalé sur un sofa à somnoler ou à interpeler des filles et des copains pour leur crier des blagues douteuses.

Le dimanche, Ashley et elle se partagèrent les tâches. Il fut décidé que Laura s'occuperait de Daniel Haddock et Ashley de Matthew Mordson. Ashley avait refusé de suivre Haddock sous prétexte que le pauvre garçon était très impressionnable et qu'elle refusait de faire peur à une si innocente créature en se cachant dans les coins sombres. Comme d'habitude, c'était Laura qui se coltinait le sale boulot.

En fait de boulot, Laura n'eut pas grand-chose à faire ce jour-là. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put pas apercevoir une seule mèche des cheveux de Haddock.

Elle s'était pourtant levée à sept heure et demie et avait fait le pied de grue dans la salle commune sous le couvert de rédiger son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle vit émerger Potter à 8h23 qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là une heure pareille. Elle lui retourna la question et il partit sans lui poser plus de questions. Puis c'est Mordson qui pointa le bout de son nez à 9h43 et qui fut suivit à travers le portrait de la grosse dame par une frêle silhouette. Et puis…et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que Sharps trébuche au bas de l'escalier à une heure de l'après-midi passée.

À deux heures, Laura décida qu'une petite inspection de la chambre des Trimardeurs était de mise. Haddock avait peut-être glissé sur une flaque d'eau dans la salle de bain, il gisait inconscient, perdant progressivement son sang et avait besoin de son aide. Il s'avéra en fait que la chambre était totalement vide, sans aucune trace de Haddock. Laura se dirigea de très mauvaise humeur vers les cuisines. Dans toute cette histoire, elle avait loupé le repas de midi !

Sans la carte, elle n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver Haddock dans l'immensité du château de Poudlard et tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était se demander si c'était bien normal pour le Trimardeurs de se lever un dimanche matin avant sept heure et demie. En remontant à la salle commune elle croisa Ashley qui lui annonça qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Mordson en fin de matinée. C'était un véritable fiasco.

Elles ne virent aucun des trimardeurs de toute la journée, même Sharps avait déserté son canapé. Elles ne virent pas plus Roxanne mais ça, elles avaient pris l'habitude. Aux yeux de Laura, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus douteuse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir, en fin d'après-midi, pour aller y reposer son livre d'astronomie, elle aperçut James, affalé dans un des canapés, seul. Tout le reste de l'espace sur et autour du canapé était recouvert de parchemins, y compris les genoux de James. Laura hésita à peine deux secondes. C'était le premier Trimardeur qu'elle voyait de toute la journée, elle ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

Elle alla se planter devant lui, campée sur ses jambes, mains sur les hanches, la totale quoi.

– Quelle surprise de te trouver ici, Potter !

Il releva son visage vers elle et Laura perdit brusquement toute son assurance. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et ses yeux beaucoup moins vifs. Il avait l'air complètement crevé. Pas l'image la plus séduisante qu'il aurait pu offrir et pourtant Laura ressentit une sensation bizarre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait soudainement un peu plus de mal à respirer. Le regard de James sembla prendre quelques secondes pour faire la mise au point mais quand il la reconnu un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et passa une main sur son visage.

– Laura.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Laura attendit mais apparemment le simple fait de former le mot l'avait épuisé et il n'avait plus la force de prévoir la phrase suivante et de la prononcer. Il continuait à la regarder, le sourire béat ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Laura se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, génée. À le voir ainsi, son hypothèse de trafic de drogue lui vint à l'esprit et cela la fit sourire. Il avait l'air complètement shooté. Elle finit par venir s'assoir à côté de lui, tout au bord du canapé, en poussant des piles de notes. Il continuait à la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle se racla la gorge.

– Tu as un test de sortilèges demain ?

Le son de sa voix sembla lui envoyer un petit électrochoc, il cligna des paupières et se remit à bouger.

– ah…euh…oui. Demain à huit heure. Je suis plutôt mal barré.

Il lui envoya un petit sourire de chien battu alors qu'il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le tapis de feuilles autour de lui.

– Tu es debout depuis huit heure et demie et tu n'as toujours pas fini de réviser ? demanda Laura innocemment.

Son regard lui dit qu'il n'était pas dupé pour deux sous par sa candeur.

– Le grand James Potter ne passe pas son dimanche à réviser ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui.

– A vrai dire, je croyais que le grand James Potter ne s'épuisait pas à réviser ses cours non plus, pas comme le commun des mortels.

– C'est peut-être dur à croire mais le grand James Potter a aussi une mère, une mère qui maitrise trop bien le sort de chauve-furie et qui exige une certaine moyenne générale.

– On pourrait croire qu'entre ton père et ta mère, c'est ton père le plus effrayant ! rit Laura.

– Et c'est là que tout le monde se trompe… dit James avec une mine sombre.

James fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux choco-grenouilles. Ils les mangèrent en silence. C'était plutôt rassurant, pensait Laura, de voir que même James pouvait parfois être dépassé.

– Et tes copains ? reprit-elle pour recentrer la conversation. Ils n'ont pas de mère ?

– Pas une aussi démoniaque. Will se fiche de ses notes et de ce qu'en pensent ses parents, Matt ne veux pas que quiconque le voie s'échiner sur ses cours donc il ne travaille jamais dans la salle commune et Dan connait tout par cœur depuis une semaine de toute façon.

– Ils sont dans leur dortoir, alors ? C'est pour ça que tu es réduit à travailler ici ?

D'accord, pas le plus subtil, mais James était fatigué et Laura espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquerait pas…

– Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les gribouillis que tu faisais sur ton parchemin ce matin, alors que tu te cachais derrière ton bouquin de DCFM, répondit James. Travailler à huit heure et demi, un dimanche matin, si ce n'est pas de l'assiduité, ça !

Laura se renfrogna.

– Et puis Roxanne m'a raconté à quel point tu lui collais au train en ce moment…

– Un jour, il faudra que j'apprenne à ne plus lui faire confiance, elle va toujours tout te raconter, marmonna Laura.

James lui tapota sur la joue.

– Allez, ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu ressembles vraiment à une petite fille qui boude comme ça !

– Je découvrirais ce que vous me cachez, tous les deux !

Elle reprit son livre d'astronomie et s'apprêtait à se relever mais James l'arrêta.

– Il se pourrait que tu n'aies plus très longtemps à attendre…

Laura se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il élabore.

– Ca veut dire quoi exactement « plus très longtemps » ?

– Tu comptes sauter le diner, aussi ?

– Comment est-ce que tu…

– Sois là au dîner, c'est tout.

Laura continua à le scruter un fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ses paroles.

– Tu as autre chose à me demander ? Parce que sinon, j'ai du travail. À moins que tu ne veuille me faire réciter les effets d'un sort de mutisme.

– Dans tes rêves, Potter ! répondit Laura en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

.

Au dîner avait dit Potter…au dîner, elle serait donc. Ashley ne compris pas vraiment quand Laura la traîna dans la grande salle à six heures et demie mais son amie fut si insistante qu'elle se laissa faire.

Quand elles s'assirent, la salle était quasiment vide mais Laura tenait à être aux premières loges si quelque-chose se passait. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas James les années précédentes mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas connu et respécté le nom des Trimardeurs. Et comme le reste des élèves, elle savait que si un Trimardeurs vous disait d'être à un endroit particulier du château à une heure précise, il allait s'y passer des choses intéressantes. Par contre s'il vous glissait d'éviter tel endroit, il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Laura picora dans son assiette tandis que les tables se remplissaient lentement. Elle avait mangé assez tard cet après-midi et elle n'avait pas très faim. De l'autre côté de la table, Ashley patientait gentiment elle aussi et cela surpris Laura. Elle ne lui avait même pas rapporté la suggestion de James. Il est vrai qu'Ashley était toujours plus au courant des rumeurs qu'elle et elle avait peut-être appris la nouvelle de quelqu'un d'autre mais dans ce cas-là c'était bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas partagé l'information avec Laura.

Vers sept heures et demie le niveau sonore dans la grande salle devait avoir atteint un niveau jugé suffisant par les Trimardeurs car ils firent leur apparition sur le seuil. Roxanne les accompagnait mais cela n'étonna pas Laura. Ils s'assirent vers le milieu de la table des Gryffondor, à leurs places habituelles, et Roxanne, après avoir échangé quelques mots et quelques sourires avec eux, continua pour venir rejoindre ses deux amies qui lui avaient gardé une place. Laura observa avec un petit sourire Roxanne qui ne s'était pas même pas servi à manger et qui gardait le nez en l'air en inspectant le plafond magique sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

– Ca va partir de quel côté ? demanda Laura d'un air dégagé en inspectant à son tour le plafond.

Cela eu l'effet désiré. Roxanne baissa immédiatement le regard vers son amie. Elle eut l'air un peu surprise d'abord puis elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, n'essayant même plus de cacher son excitation.

– De tous les côtés ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pourras pas le louper !

– Et tu comptais nous dire la vérité quand exactement ? demanda Laura sur n ton qu'elle essayait de rendre sévère. L'association avec les Trimardeurs est considérée comme de la haute trahison !

– Je comptais vous le dire ce soir de toute façon, en apothéose ! Vous avez complètement gâché mon effet dramatique, se plaignit-elle avec une petite moue. Qui te l'a dit, demanda-t-elle à Laura. James ?

– James m'a simplement dit de ne pas louper le dîner ce soir, mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement ?

Roxanne lui lança un regard espiègle.

– Tu vas le savoir dans 5…4… 3… 2…

La fin de son compte à rebours se perdit dans le bruit des détonations qui résonnèrent au-dessus de la tête des élèves. Il y eut quelques cris d'effroi et même Laura, qui avait été préparée, sursauta. Tous les visages, ceux des professeurs compris, se levèrent. Derrière la couche de nuages bas qui déversaient leur neige illusoire sur les tables des étincelles partirent des quatre coins de la salle. Puis, dans un grand BOUM ! digne des meilleurs explosifs de chez Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux un Père Noël et son traineau apparu dans une forte odeur de poudre et fit un passage bas au-dessus des tables. Les élèves se mirent à rire, à applaudir et à acclamer. Certains levèrent les bras pour essayer de toucher les feux d'artifice. Laura avait la bouche ouverte sous la surprise, elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en suivant des yeux le traineau coloré. Le boucan dans la salle faisait trembler la table et le sol sous ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus de bruit : les fusée qui partaient à droite et à gauche du traineau ou les cris d'allégresse des élèves. Elle serait sûrement sourde à la fin du repas mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se boucher les oreilles. Puis, alors que le père Noël se dissipait dans une dernière explosion de fumée multicolore une bannière rouge, verte et or se déploya au-dessus de la table des professeurs qui durent se dévisser le cou pour lire.

_Mes camarades, le temps béni de Noël arrive à grands pas !_

Le texte resta affiché quelques secondes avant que les lettre dorées ne s'étalent et se reforment pour afficher la phrase suivante.

_Plus qu'une semaine avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël…_

_Plus qu'une semaine avant que votre meilleur(e) ami(e) et/ou votre amour secret n'aille s'enterrer dans la maison familiale passer Noël avec sa vieille tante…_

_Vous l'aurez compris : plus qu'une semaine pour faire plaisir à tous ceux que vous aimez et pour les surprendre !_

_Heureusement, les bons anges de Poudlard ont pensé à vous et c'est pour cela que nous déclarons ouverte la semaine de toutes les folies !_

_Soyez créatifs, soyez attentionnés, soyez courageux, soyez ambitieux et faites de cette semaine la meilleure semaine de tous ceux qui vous entourent !_

La dernière phrase resta affichée plus longtemps que les autres alors qu'à toutes les tables, les élèves se tournaient les uns vers les autres, haussaient les épaules, roulaient leurs yeux comme s'ils n'osaient pas comprendre et prendre au sérieux les exhortations, puis éclataient d'un rire d'excitation à l'idée que, peut-être, ils pourraient le faire, eux aussi. Enfin, les lettres s'estompèrent mais avant de disparaitre complètement une dernière phrase s'inscrivit :

_(et pour ceux qui sont en manque d'inspiration, vous savez à qui demander de l'aide !)_

Les lettres dorées se rassemblèrent bien vite pour former un visage souriant qui adressa un immense clin d'œil à toute l'assemblée d'élèves qui riaient. Puis des flammes apparurent aux extrémités de la bannière et la dévorèrent progressivement, gagnant en ampleur, jusqu'à baigner tous les visages surexcités dans une lueur rougeâtre et vacillante. Des visages prirent des expressions horrifiées en voyant l'incendie, des mains se plaquèrent sur les bouches béantes. Quand les flammes attinrent le centre de la bannière elles se mirent à crépiter, des étincelles rouges, bleues, vertes, violettes partirent dans toutes les directions jusqu'à une dernière explosion qui réduisit la bannière en confettis.

Un silence irréel, bourdonnant, régna sur la grande salle pendant quelques secondes avant que la foule d'adolescent n'explose d'applaudissement et de « hourras! ». À la table des Poufsouffles, on se mit à taper des pieds sous les bancs et bientôt les quatre cents élèves les imitèrent. En se dissipant, le nuage de fumée au-dessus de la table des professeurs révéla un simple disque maintenu par un corde qui s'enfonçait dans les nuages. Il proclamait : Plus que **5** jours de folie !

Le vacarme dura plusieurs secondes encore, bien que MacGonagall se soit levée et fasse signe aux élèves de baisser d'un ton. Aux quatre coins de la grande salle on se levait pour aller d'une table à l'autre retrouver des amis et se crier à l'unisson des exclamations enthousiastes.

– C'était génial ! s'exclama Laura à l'adresse de Roxanne quand elle eut détaché ses yeux de la fumée qui rodait encore entre les petites bougies volantes bien secouées qui parsemaient le plafond.

Roxanne tenta un petit sourire modeste.

– Je sais, merci, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence. Mais je n'étais pas seule ! Il faut absolument que j'aille les féliciter aussi !

Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller se jeter au cou de James. Les quatre Trimardeurs riaient et se tapaient dans les mains. Si quelqu'un doutait encore de qui avait orchestré tout ce cirque, ils ne faisaient rien pour se cacher. Laura et Ashley échangèrent un sourire en voyant Roxanne s'assoir tout naturellement entre James et Daniel et commencer à parler encore plus fort que les quatre garçons de cinquième année qui l'entouraient. Elle avait enfin trouvé comment épanouir ses talents, même si ce n'était pas de la manière le plus honnête qui soit. Laura se prépara à se lever et à quitter la grande salle qui devenait un peu trop bruyante et emplie d'émotions exacerbées pour elle maintenant que le spectacle était fini quand elle croisa le regard de James. Il lui souriait, fatigué mais heureux.


	19. Un vent de folie

**Comme toujours (et je ne m'en lasse jamais) on commence par les remerciements, d'autant plus que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de remerciements à faire aujourd'hui ! Pas moins de 13 reviews pour ce chapitre et avec ça on atteint presque les 150 reviews, vous ne savez pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! Donc merci à Lunaoscura, Ero-Chikachu, Manon( **qui gagne la palme de la review la plus enthousiaste pour ce chapitre )** ), Rosalieemmamailie, MissSarah20, Nerv ( **Moi aussi j'aime bien le James fatigué, enfouit sous les devoirs ^^. Est-ce que je vais continuer la fanfiction ? Je suis contente que quelqu'un me pose la question car la réponse est oui ! Et dans l'univers d'Harry Potter en plus ! En fait je suis en pleine planification, j'ai déjà un paquet d'une vingtaine de feuilles de fiches de personnages, arbres généalogiques, et description de l'intrigue… Mais cette nouvelle fic sera dans un style radicalement différent de celle-ci, plus sérieux et mélancolique. Et ce sera sur le personnage de …Lily Luna Potter ! Oui, je suis très excitée ! **), DameLicorne (** Oui, elle ne complotait que ça, Laura a un peu une tendance à l'exagération ^^**), MaraudeurSkull267, Bazil (**j'aime bien que quelqu'un prenne le temps de ma montrer mes fautes de frappe ou de grammaire, ça m'évite de les chercher moi-même ! Sache que j'ai tout corrigé sauf sur le pourcentage car dans un texte écrit mettre un signe % au milieu ça me fait bizarre. Et sinon merci pour le compliment sur les paroles des maraudeurs, il me semble que tu es le premier à me le faire et j'étais, il est vrai, assez fière de moi sur ce chapitre ) **), lupinettedesbois (**Pas de problème pour le chapitre 17, c'est dejà bien que des gens fassent l'effort de faire un commentaire sur chacun de mes chapitres ! Et sinon je me demande, tu lis dans mes pensées à distance ? Sur tous les points que tu as fait ils se sont presques tous réalisés dans le chapitre pourtant je jure que je ne me suis pas appuyé sur ta review pour le rédiger ! Sauf pour le POV tritri mais tu verras c'est presque comme si ! **), Tomoe-chi** **( **Si, si j'écris la suite ! Regarde : elle est là ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps en ce moment…**)**

**Pffui ! J'ai vraiment fait un pavé pour les réponses cette fois. Donc pour la suite je vais faire court. Donc comme prévu, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre parce que le chapitre s'est dédoublé. C'est un peu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un filler mais j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur les Trimardeurs !**

**Je voulais le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu un peu moins de temps libre que prévu. Mais j'ai encore une semaine de vacances pour vous rédiger le dernier chapitre alors cette fois c'est promis, et vraiment promis, je poste le prochain dans deux semaines ou plus tôt !**

**Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, Bonne lecture !**

**Chap 19 :** **Un vent de folie**

– C'est là, à gauche.

– Quoi, « là à gauche » ? Il y a un mur « là à gauche ».

– Et bien sûr tous les murs de Poudlard ne sont que ça, des murs…

– Bah oui…c'est Gertrude Stein qui l'a dit. J'avoue que je comprends pas trop ou tu en venir là, Rox.

– Tes reflexes de née-moldue m'étonnerons toujours et tes références moldues me laisseront toujours déconcertée…Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a un passage secret là, à gauche !

– Et bien sûr, tu pouvais pas être plus énigmatique.

– Les filles, je propose qu'on ouvre le passage au lieu de rester planter devant.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ash. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle de regarder à quel point Laura devient agressive et de mauvaise fois quand elle est mal-à-l'aise ?

– Pfff ! Je ne suis pas mal-à-l'aise. Ça finit juste par me taper sur les nerfs de me faire guider à travers tout le château par une fille qui me demande de passer à travers les murs comme si c'était naturel.

– Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

– Roxanne…

– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ouvre. Poussez-vous de là.

Roxanne s'approcha du mur de pierre et fit résonner une petite mélodie en tapant sur des pierres creuses avec la bout de sa baguette. Le mur se disloqua dans une bouffée de poussière et pivota. Roxanne fit la révérence devant Laura.

– Après vous.

Laura la toisa et s'enfonça dans le couloir caché plongé dans le noir. Roxanne leva trois doigts et fin le décompte pour Ashley. Alors qu'elle repliait son pouce un cri retentit du fin-fond du passage.

– Arg ! Mais c'est plein de toiles d'araignées là-dedans ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as laissé passer devant Rox, c'est pour que j'essuie toutes les toiles avant que tu passes, c'est ça ?

– T'as tout compris !

– Je te déteste !

Un rayon rouge éclaira un instant le couloir.

– Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça !

Derrière Laura, Ashley alluma le bout de sa baguette.

– C'est quoi cet odeur ? s'alarma Roxanne.

– C'est l'odeur des toiles d'araignées qui ne toucheront plus jamais ma belle chevelure, répondit Laura, très contente d'elle, en se remettant à avancer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu les as toutes cramées ?!

– Yep !

– Tu es complètement cinglée !

Le couloir les conduisit à un escalier en spirale étroit et interminable avant qu'elles ne puissent rejoindre des couloirs mieux éclairés.

– J'ai compris pourquoi Rusard ne se donnait pas la peine de faire le ménage dans ce genre de passages, dit Laura en essayant vainement de retrouver la couleur noire de son uniforme sous la couche de poussière, il suffit qu'un jour un élève décide de passer dans cet escalier et il emmène toute la poussière accumulée en dix ans avec lui !

– Ne sois pas dramatique, Laura, je suis passée dans ce couloir il y a moins d'une semaine et tu vois bien qu'il restait assez de poussière pour te recouvrir !

Laura haussa les épaules et se résigna à porter du gris pour le reste de la journée. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et inspecta le couloir où elles avaient atterrit. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

– C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, c'est au fond du deuxième couloir à gauche.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel en marchant à la suite de Roxanne.

– Ils auraient pas pu trouver un endroit plus reculé…

– Le couloir d'Altaïr est aussi plutôt reculé, fit remarquer Ashley.

– Et puis d'abord, on est vraiment obligées de t'accompagner Roxanne ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on est là…

– Tu devrais auditionner pour doubler dans les dessins irisés, Laura, tu fais vraiment bien la vois de l'enfant pleurnichard.

– C'est « dessins animés », soupira Laura.

– Peu importe. Et pour répondre à ta question : tu es là parce qu'en fait tu es très curieuse et tu meurs d'envie d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemble mais tu es trop têtue pour le dire à voix haute donc je t'ai forcée à venir. Tu devrais me remercier.

– Tu diras ça à mon pull. Pour ton information, celui-là sortait tout juste de la laverie ce matin.

– Tu remarqueras quand même que mettre un pull propre quand tu savais qu'on allait aller se promener dans les couloirs était particulièrement idiot. Ou peut-être que tu cherchais à faire bonne impression pour quelqu'un…

Celle-là venait d'Ashley mais elle faisait aussi beaucoup rire Roxanne apparemment. Laura refusa de répondre.

– Ne sois pas si peureuse, Laura ! se moqua Roxanne. Tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour de toute façon.

– Rafraichis-moi la mémoire Roxanne, veux-tu ? C'était qui déjà qui se trainait en pleurnichant de fauteuil en fauteuil la semaine dernière parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à son propre cousin ?

– …

– Ah ! Le silence est d'or !

Elles tournèrent à gauche alors que Laura et Roxanne se défiaient du regard et faisaient un concours de grimaces.

– Ce serait pas là, par hasard ?

Ashley désignait la seule porte du couloir qui avait l'air d'avoir été utilisée récemment. La poignée était bien brillante, pas recouverte de poussière, le bois avait été poli et creusé sur une région presque circulaire, un peu au-dessus de la poignée et il régnait à cet endroit du couloir une distincte odeur de plantes séchées et de poudre.

Un sourire grandit sur le visage de Roxanne. Elle se tourna vers Laura :

– Prête ou pas prête, on est arrivées !

Elle s'approcha de la porte et se mit à frapper sur la zone déjà bien abimée au-dessus de la poignée. Un court, un long, deux courts, petite pause, deux courts, petite pause, un long, trois courts, une pause, un court, une pause, un court,…à partir de là, Laura perdit le compte. Quand Roxanne eu terminé de frapper, elle s'éloigna un peu de la porte. Laura se déplaça imperceptiblement, de manière à ce qu'Ashley soit obligée d'entrer la première.

– Oui, oui, on arrive ! retentit une voix grave derrière la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant s'ouvrit bien grand sur la sourire inquiétant de William Sharps.

– Entrez mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie !

– Ben, dis donc, j'ai jamais eu droit à une telle courtoisie ! s'offusqua Roxanne en entrant avec assurance.

Ashley suivit plus timidement et Laura essaya de relever la tête et de paraître blasée.

– C'est qu'on n'a jamais eu des jeunes filles ici, continuait Sharps. Dan a même nettoyé un peu la pièce pour l'occasion.

Laura regarda autour d'elle.

La pièce avait dû être une ancienne salle de classe, avec un tableau noir et un bureau. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les canapés et les fauteuils avaient remplacés les chaises inconfortables et les pupitres, le bureau servait de paillasse de potion et le tableau était couvert de schémas du plafond de la grande salle sous tous les angles, avec quelques noms d'ingrédients gribouillés dans un coin…Et il y régnait un bazar incroyable. Si Sharps ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils avaient fait un peu de ménage, Laura n'aurait pas deviné toute seule.

La table basse, faite d'une vielle planche de bois perchée sur des piles de vieux grimoires, était couverte de papiers froissés, de plumes cassées et, de-ci de-là, de quelques bouteilles de bière-au-beurre encore debout ou mises au tapis par un nouveau venu sur cet espace déjà bien encombré. Les deux pieds enfoncés dans la couche débris appartenaient à Matthew Mordson. Il jetait aux « invitées » des regards assez peu amènes depuis sa place sur un des canapés. En fait, ces regards désagréables semblaient plutôt dirigés vers Ashley, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison pour ça. Daniel Haddock, droit comme un i derrière son chaudron, leur souriait, lui, au moins. Il adressa un petit signe de la main à Laura auquel elle répondit. De tous les gens dans la pièce (sans compter Roxanne et Ashley bien sûr) il était le seul à qui elle avait déjà adressé la parole.

James n'était pas là. Laura ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou encore plus gênée.

D'autant plus qu'un silence embarrassé s'était installé dans la pièce que ni Mordson ni Sharps ne semblaient disposés à briser. Mordson parce qu'il avait l'air trop occupé manifester sa mauvaise humeur en fronçant les sourcils avec beaucoup d'application et Sharps parce qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de l'ambiance pesante justement. Ce fut Daniel qui vint à leur rescousse. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois car la première fois sa voix sortit sous forme d'un coassement rauque et il dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir former une phrase intelligible, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

– Vous …hum … vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Roxanne lui sourit gentiment et pris sur elle de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Merci Dan, bonne idée. C'est bon, je peux aller les chercher moi-même, ne te dérange pas.

Elle attrapa autant de bouteilles qu'elle put dans ses deux mains, ce qui en faisait quatre. Daniel se précipita vers la table basse pour libérer l'espace strictement nécessaire et suffisant pour poser toutes les bouteilles. Il fourra tous les bouts de papiers sous un fauteuil aussi discrètement qu'il put. Laura fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Roxanne fit signe à Laura et Ashley d'approcher. Elle leur distribua une bouteille à chacune et les invita à s'assoir. Laura se félicita d'avoir attendu d'être assise avant d'ouvrir la bouteille. Le canapé était si défoncé qu'elle perdit l'équilibre en essayant de s'y assoir gracieusement. Elle aurait pu être assise sur le sol, cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Roxanne donna une bouteille à Dan et garda la dernière pour elle. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en prenant soin de glisser une jambe repliée sous elle avant pour pouvoir se tenir à peu près droite sur le coussin qui ne soutenait rien. Laura reconnu ici une technique sans doute maitrisée au bout de nombreuses heures d'utilisation de ces canapés trompeurs et nota l'astuce dans un coin de sa tête. Sharps restait debout, stupéfait.

– Pas de bière-au-beure pour moi ?

Roxanne lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

– Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas attraper six bouteilles. J'ai préféré servir les invités en premier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla attraper deux bouteilles pour lui et Matthew. Il resta debout, appuyé sur le dossier du canapé ou était installé Matthew.

« Il est trop cool pour s'assoir comme tout le monde, pensa Laura, ou il a juste peur de ne pas trouver le moyen de s'installer dans un de ses canapés sans s'affaler de façon ridicule ? ».

– Mon cousin n'a même pas pu faire l'effort d'être là ? demanda Roxanne.

C'était précisément ce qu'était en train de se demander Laura. William pouffa.

– C'était pour la bonne cause ! Un gamin de…je ne sais pas moi…première ou deuxième année…l'a interpellé cette après-midi dans la salle commune pour lui demander de l'aider à faire une petite surprise pour sa bien-aimée. Le gosse était rouge comme une tomate et avait l'air à deux doigts de faire dans son pantalon ! C'était tellement mignon ! s'exclama-t-il avec un voix mièvre.

– Ce ne sont pas les détails que j'aurais choisi de rapporter si c'était si 'mignon', fit remarquer Roxanne avec les lèvres pincées avant de continuer avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, mais c'est génial qu'il ait osé le faire et osé demander ! Les gens jouent vraiment le jeu ! James est encore en train de l'aider ? C'était qui ce garçon ? Et c'était qui celle qu'il voulait séduire ?

Jouer le jeu ? Oui, on pouvait dire que les gens jouaient le jeu.

C'étaient les Trimardeurs qui avaient brisé la glace le Lundi matin, à l'apparition de MacGonagall au petit déjeuner, en déversant des confettis sur la table des professeurs et en faisant chanter à tous les élèves présents l'hymne de Poudlard. Quatre hiboux lui avaient ensuite délivré un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans lequel, avait révélé Roxanne à Laura et Ashley, se cachait une carte qui disait « De vos quatre élèves favoris à leur directrice favorite. Vous ne le réalisez peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans quelques années nous sommes sûrs que c'est ce que vous penserez ! »

Cela avait officiellement ouvert les journées de folie. Dans les couloirs tout le monde ne parlait que de ça : de ce qui était arrivé dans les autres salles de classes dans la matinée, de ceux qui avaient eu la chance de recevoir leur première surprise, de ceux qui se trituraient les doigts en attendant le moment adéquat pour placer leur propre petite surprise, etc. Tout le monde spéculait sur les surprises « anonymes ». Qui avait bien pu offrir ce coffret de chocolat à Susan Warren ? On disait que Tobby Meadcrow voulait sortir avec elle depuis plus d'un an mais récemment elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Denis Ross…

Les champions toute catégorie pour l'envoi et la réception des surprises étaient quand même le clan Potter-Weasley. A priori, ils se verraient tous à Noel mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les empêcher de participer. Laura soupçonnait James d'avoir demandé à tous ses cousins de faire un petit quelque chose pour lancer la machine. À la table du petit-déjeuner, Roxanne avait reçu de son frère un petit papier plié en forme de bonhomme animé qui traversa tout la grande salle de la table des Poufsouffle à celle des Gryffondors et qui contenait quand, elle le déplia, une blague qui la fit beaucoup rire. Lily Potter, au déjeuner, avait demandé l'aide des elfes de maison pour qu'ils glissent dans les assiettes de tous ses cousins des petits mots personnalisés. Roxanne en reçut un qui disait : « Il ne faut pas avoir honte d'être romantique – Ewan McGregor ». Enfin, dans l'après-midi une rumeur courut dans tous les couloirs que Dominique Weasley, en classe de potion, avait concocté, à la place de la potion de force demandée, la potion d'amortensia qu'elle avait fait sentir à Dean Blaze pour qu'il réalise son amour pour la meilleure amie de Dominique : Helen Quinn. Toutes les filles avaient trouvé ça très romantique. Laura soupçonnait Roxanne d'y être pour quelque chose dans cette surprise-là. Elle l'avait vu discuter avec Dominique à l'entre-cours à 10 heures et un philtre d'amour, c'était tellement une idée digne de Roxanne, l'alchimiste fleur bleue. Il n'y qu'à la voir soutirer tous les détails qu'elle pouvait à Sharps sur cette histoire d'amour entre deux deuxième année. À coup sûr, ça faisait battre son petit cœur.

– Il l'aimait depuis longtemps ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? soupira William qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

– Et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque-chose ?

– Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva William pour de bon.

– C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, je demande, c'est tout, se renfrogna Roxanne en avalant une goulée de sa bière-au-beurre.

Dès que Roxanne et William arrêtèrent de se chamailler, le silence retomba. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler James Potter en personne. Il apportait avec lui un sourire radieux et une bonne humeur qui tombaient à pic.

– Ah ! Je vois que tout le monde est déjà là. Bonjour Laura ! Bonjour Addams ! Bonjour Roxie !

Roxanne l'inonda immédiatement de questions sur la petite amourette qu'il venait de lier. Il lui raconta que le garçon s'appelait Ben et la fille Amanda, qu'il avait passé la nuit à lui écrire un poème et qu'il voulait le glisser sous les couvertures de sa bien-aimée pour qu'elle le trouve ce soir mais qu'il ne savait pas comment pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles (à ce moment-là de son récit le jeune homme avait beaucoup rougit et bafouillé) et qu'il ne faisait confiance à aucunes des autres filles de son année pour placer correctement les fleurs en papiers et les petits cœurs qu'il avait prévu d'installer savamment autour de ses vers. James lui avait donc montré le passage entre les deux dortoirs et lui avait aussi appris à faire apparaitre des vraies fleurs avec sa baguette.

– Je suis fière de toi, James, dit Roxanne, un jour je ferais de toi un vrai cupidon !

– Ouais, rétorqua James, Bilan de ma journée : j'ai fait ma B.A. pour au moins les cinq prochaines années et j'ai réussi par la même occasion à corrompre un innocent petit deuxième année. Parce que je peux te dire, vu son expression quand je lui ai montré le passage, que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il l'utilisera et dans quelques années je ne pense pas que ce sera pour déposer chastement des fleurs sur le lit de sa bien-aimée.

– James ! s'offusqua Roxanne alors que les quatre garçons dans la pièce se mettaient à rire. Tous les représentants du sexe masculin n'ont pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que toi. En tout cas je l'espère parce que sinon c'est sérieusement déprimant.

– Mais oui, mais oui, Roxanne.

Il lui tapota la tête d'un air distrait avant de se frotter les mains, surexcité.

– Bon, allez, au boulot tout le monde ! Finissez moi ces bière-au-beurre petits paresseux, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Et tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez souhaité la bienvenue à la petite nouvelle ici : Laura !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle s'étouffa un peu avec sa goulée de bière-au-beure et toussota avant de répondre :

– Pourquoi je suis la seule à qui on souhaite la bienvenue ? Il y a Ashley aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Ashley de se dandiner dans son siège. James haussa les sourcils puis fit un petit sourire faussement gêné.

– Oh, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

Ce sentait très mauvais tout ça.

– Toi aussi tu étais dans le coup ?! s'exclama Laura en se tournant vers Ashley. Mais tu étais avec moi tout le week-end !

– Non, j'ai su seulement dimanche quand j'ai suivi Mordson. J'ai réussi à remonter sa piste jusqu'à cette salle.

À ce moment-là Mordson laissa échapper un borborygme et se renfrogna encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Ashley continua sans y prêter attention.

– J'ai fait le pied de grue devant jusqu'à ce que je vois sortir Roxanne et je lui ai sorti tous ses aveux mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire jusqu'à sa révélation dramatique hier soir.

– En fin de compte c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a privée de ce plaisir, commenta Roxanne en lançant un regard appuyé à James.

Laura s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé (ce qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts) et croisa les bras.

– Donc pour faire court, tout le monde s'est bien moqué de moi la semaine dernière.

– C'est un peu ça, oui, s'amusa Roxanne. Mais on t'aime quand même. Tu arrêteras de bouder si je te donne une sucette ?

Laura aurait bien aimé donner un gros coup sur le bras de Roxanne mais elle était sûre que si elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque sur ce canapé elle s'étalerait la face la première dans les cousins et elle y mourrait étouffée puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever. Peut-être que tout à l'heure elle trouverait un moyen de faire tomber Roxanne de tout son long dans le canapé.

James se plaça debout à côté de la table basse et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée.

– Roxie, on arrête d'embêter ses petites camarades ! Matt et Laura, on arrête d'essayer de tuer ses petits camarades d'un seul regard ! Et Will, je t'ai déjà dit de t'assoir au premier rang en classe, quand tu es au fond tu n'écoutes rien.

Il ménagea un petit silence pour bien vérifier qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde et alors seulement il se lança dans la description de son plan génialissime pour la semaine.

Il leur expliqua avec de grands gestes que les journées de folie avaient été ouvertes en grande pompe mais que la situation réclamait qu'elles soient refermées de manière encore plus spectaculaire. Il leur rappela que ces journées étaient un cadeau des Trimardeurs à tous les élèves de Poudlard, que c'était une occasion qu'ils leur offraient pour dépasser leurs limites, vivre leurs rêves les plus fous, être cette autre personne qui sommeillait en eux, cette personne qui était un peu plus audacieuse, un peu plus exceptionnelle, un peu plus libre. Mais il leur démontra que pour que cette personnalité s'épanouisse, sorte au grand jour, il fallait qu'elle soit encouragée, appâtée, parfois tirée de force hors du corps des plus récalcitrants au changement. Il leur affirma qu'il était de leur devoir de créer cet environnement propice, de le maintenir et de le graver dans les mémoires. Ainsi il en appelait à l'Imagination (oui, avec une majuscule) de tout le monde, que leurs cerveaux s'unissent, qu'ils donnent jusqu'à la dernière goutte de leur jus pour graver dans l'histoire officieuse de Poudlard un nouveau chapitre des grandes actions des Trimardeurs pour le plus grand bien du corps étudiant.

Arrivé à la fin de cette phrase là il était un peu essoufflé et dû faire une petite pause. Dan lui passa sa bouteille de bière-au-beurre et il but quelques gorgées avec reconnaissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard il repartait sur une liste détaillée des objectifs qu'ils voulaient atteindre cette semaine. La cérémonie d'ouverture avait été soudaine, explosive, stupéfiante pour frapper les esprits et les pousser brutalement à l'action. Il ne s'agissait plus de cela maintenant. Pour accompagner la prise d'ampleur du phénomène, il fallait des farces progressives, variées, disséminées à travers tous le château. Il fallait créer une sensation d'anticipation et surtout une sensation d'implication.

Laura l'écoutait parler et un sourire irrépressible lui démangeait les commissures des lèvres. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour toucher les gens, les faires ressentir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils ressentent. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour les manipuler complètement et les plier à ses envies. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les visages de son public pour s'en rendre compte. Roxanne et Dan étaient complètement fascinés. Ils avaient une expression presque identique sur le visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui, leur corps entier tendu pour ne perdre aucune de ses paroles enchanteresses. Le pli sur le front de Matthew avait disparu. La jalousie et l'admiration se battaient dans son regard, comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de détester James mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas, pris lui aussi dans le filet des sensations qu'éveillaient en lui les mots du leadeur des Trimardeurs. William ne se battait pas avec autant de dilemmes. Un grand sourire éclairait sa face et une flamme brillait dans ses yeux à la pensée des quatre cents coups qu'ils allaient jouer plus tard. Ashley souriait aussi mais son sourire était plus gardé, ses mains étaient sagement croisées sur ses genoux et Laura pouvait lire une certaine crainte dans le léger froncement de ses sourcils. Elle avait peur d'autant de fougue, et elle avait peur de l'influence que cela avait sur elle.

Et Laura ? Que ressentait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas exactement distinguer les sentiments évoqués par ses paroles des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait tout le temps et de plus en plus fortement quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait une présence plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre, un regard plus vivant, des paroles moins vides de sens. Elle s'étonnait qu'elle soit la seule à le ressentir avec autant d'acuité. Et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'ignorer pendant plus de trois années.

Mais elle était contente d'être là. Non pas qu'elle l'admettrait jamais devant Roxanne. Quand la jeune Weasley leur avait annoncé qu'elle et Ashley étaient invitées à la prochaine réunion des Trimardeurs elle avait d'abord refusé d'y aller. Non, pas question, elle refusait de se retrouver dans une pièce juste pour admirer et obéir aux ordres de son excellence James Potter. Elle pensait que s'il l'invitait c'était seulement pour ça : pour se donner en spectacle dans son environnement le plus favorable et elle refusait d'entrer dans son jeu. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que ce n'était pas son intention. Il était juste lui-même. Et tout cela promettait des aventures très intéressantes.

– Alors ? Des idées ? lança James quand il eut fini.

Cela sortit tout le monde de sa stupeur. Il y eu un petit silence puis Dans se décida.

– Quand tu dis participatif, tu veux dire qu'il faut que les élèves soient des acteurs de la blague ?

James l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

– On pourrait déposer quelque part du matériel, je ne sais pas moi, des explosifs, des boites avec tous les ingrédients pour lancer un sort au faire une potion puis laisser les élèves les utiliser à leur guise.

– Pourquoi pas ! acquiesça James. Mais je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi avec. Il faudrait donner une direction à la blague. Éventuellement il faudrait leur donner un endroit et un moment particulier pour qu'ils déclenchent les sorts qu'on a mis à leur disposition.

– A ce moment-là ils n'auront pas un grand rôle à part transporter le matériel en question d'un point A à un point B, fit remarquer Matthew d'un ton maussade.

Apparemment, il avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur.

– Tu oublies que transporter ce matériel d'un point A à un point B sera contre le règlement, répliqua James, ce sera une mission nocturne interdite donc très excitante pour des novices dans l'art du fautage de troubles !

Matthew haussa les épaules avec un petit rire dédaigneux.

– Mais, intervint Roxanne, pour leur communiquer l'endroit ou retrouver le matériel et l'endroit où le transporter il faut d'abord trouver un moyen de communication qui passe inaperçu des profs et qui soit un peu marrant et inattendu.

La conversation partit dans cette direction. Toutes les propositions y passèrent, depuis un message codé sur les panneaux d'affichage des maisons que Matthew jugea trop compliqué pour la compréhension de l'élève moyen, jusqu'au pommeau de douche truqué qui se mettait à chanter une énigme quand l'eau coulait proposé par William mais qui fut refusé à l'unanimité. Enfin la voix timide d'Ashley proposa de cacher le massage dans la nourriture des élèves. Les repas étaient un passage obligé de tous les élèves ou presque, c'était un lieu où ils étaient réunis donc où ils pouvaient discuter du message entre eux et le fait que ça se passe juste sous le nez des professeurs rendrait le jeu encore plus risqué. L'idée enthousiasma tout le monde, sauf Matthew bien sûr.

– Tu proposes quoi ? ricana-t-il. D'écrire un message avec les petits poids ?

A ce stade de la soirée, personne ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à ses remarques.

– Lily a sans doute une bonne réputation auprès des elfes, réfléchit James à voix haute, vu ce qu'elle a réussi à faire ce midi. Je lui demanderais de nous aider si besoin est personne ne peut résister à ces sourires. Il faut qu'on organise quelque chose le plus vite possible pour ne pas que l'excitation retombe. Et avant l'idée de Dan, j'avais pensé moi à quelque-chose qu'il faut qu'on mette en place ce soir si possible ou au plus tard cette nuit pour demain matin.

Il leur exposa son idée de jauge de folie. Il faudrait l'installer quelque part dans la grande salle ou dans le hall. Sur le modèle des jauges des points de chaque maison, elle se remplirait ou brillerait plus intensément en fonction de degré de folie des élèves à l'instant présent. C'était selon lui, la manière la plus efficace de pousser les élèves à se dépasser pour faire monter le niveau.

C'est à ce moment-là que Laura vit vraiment les Trimardeurs passer à l'action. James se tourna d'abord vers Dan.

– Tu penses que certains sorts de perception nous permettraient de faire ça ?

Les yeux de Dan luirent un instant, il bafouilla quelques paroles qui voulaient sortir tellement vite de sa bouche qu'elles trébuchèrent toutes sur sa langue puis il se précipita vers une étagère dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour consulter quelques bouquins. Matthew se redressa et consulta sa montre.

– James, dit-il sur un ton très sérieux, ça va être dur de faire ça pour le dîner. Il est déjà 18h45 – et à ce propos on va sans doute louper le repas dans la grande salle – et si en plus vous vous lancez dans des choses que vous n'avez encore jamais faites ça va prendre un certain temps, qui peut se compter en jours.

James se mordit la lèvre, contrarié.

– Ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire pourtant, intervint Will, je trouve que c'est une super idée.

– OK ! décida James. Dan, laisse tomber, on va faire plus simple. On règlera la jauge nous-même, comme ça en plus on pourra manipuler la foule comme on veut en la faisant baisser quand on veut un peu plus d'action.

Il tapa dans ses mains pour rappeler à lui sa main d'œuvre et remonta ses manches. En quatre grandes enjambées, il avait traversé la pièce et s'était placé devant le tableau noir, dont il effaça un coin avec des gestes nerveux pour pouvoir dessiner le design auquel il avait pensé pour la jauge.

– Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, résuma-t-il, il faut qu'on trouve un objet à remodeler dans cette forme et après il faut qu'on mette en place un sort pour la remplir à notre gré. Mais il faut que le sort soit suffisamment complexe ou codé pour que personne d'autre que nous ne puisse jouer avec le niveau. C'est clair ?

Roxanne, Dan, Matthew et Will hochèrent la tête.

– Alors au travail !

Tous les trimardeurs se levèrent de leur siège et se mirent à la tâche sans qu'ils n'aient jamais discuté entre eux de la répartition du travail. Roxanne et Dan allèrent s'assoir au bureau et commencèrent à discuter entre eux d'un sort approprié, gribouillant leurs idées sur un bout de parchemin trouvé dans les environs. Will ouvrit un placard que Laura n'avait pas encore remarqué dans un coin de la pièce et une multitude d'objets usés ou cassés s'en écroulèrent, dont un siège de toilette fendu. Matthew se mit à fouiller avec lui dans le bazar.

– Il est temps qu'on s'éclipse, non ? chuchota Ashley à l'oreille de Laura.

Laura hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent discrètement vers la porte, ne voulant pas troubler l'atmosphère studieuse qui avait brusquement envahit la pièce.

– Vous partez déjà ?

La question venait de James qui leur faisait la moue devant la porte. Laura lui sourit.

– Je crois qu'on n'est pas très utiles ici, vous avez l'air parfaitement rodés. Et en plus on a faim. Mais c'était une après-midi très intéressante. Merci de nous avoir invitées.

Ashley s'était faufilé derrière lui et avait ouvert la porte. Elle attendait Laura dans le couloir.

– J'ai peut-être une mission pour toi, Laura, dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Je tiens vraiment à installer cette jauge avant ce soir. On devrait avoir fini dans trois quarts d'heure. Une heure grand maximum. Il faudrait que tu t'arranges pour qu'au moment où on arrive pour installer la jauge, il n'y ait personne dans le hall pour nous voir.

– Quoi ?! Mais je…

– Voyons Laura, ce sont les jours de folie ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. On enverra Roxanne vous prévenir quand on aura fini. Restez dans la grande salle, d'accord ?

À ce moment-là Matthew l'appela de l'autre bout de la pièce et il s'excusa sur un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil.

.

Une bonne heure plus tard, cachée derrière une colonnade avec les Trimardeurs et Ashley, Laura regardait le liquide doré bouillonner tranquillement dans la jauge de folie.

Ils l'avaient installé insolemment juste au-dessus des jauges qui comptaient les points des maisons. Pour l'instant, le liquide montait jusqu'au niveau « gentiment déjanté » et il avait la couleur d'un filtre de Felix Felicis. Mais James lui avait expliqué que plus le liquide montait (jusqu'à dépasser les niveaux « folie fumeuse » et « démence délirante ») plus il devenait lumineux et en ébullition. Quelques élèves qui avaient fini leur diner tardivement tournaient autour de la jauge en riant. Ils avaient été attirés hors de la grande salle par les pétarades de quelques vieux pétards mouillés du docteur flibuste que les trimardeurs avaient lancés avant de partir se cacher pour que leur installation ne passe pas inaperçue. Ces quelques élèves iraient sans doute bientôt raconter dans leurs salles communes la surprise déposée à la sortie de la grande salle et avant le lendemain matin, tout le château serait au courant.

– C'était bien la peine, qu'on mette une demi-heure à faire évacuer les lieux, si c'était pour faire venir les gens quelques secondes après, grommela Laura.

James la poussa de l'épaule.

– Arrête de rouspéter, tu vas faire baisser le niveau de la jauge. Et puis honnêtement, vous auriez pu trouver un peu plus marrant que l'excuse vieille comme le temps de « Peeves est dans le hall ! Tout le monde aux abris ! » Chaque élève la ressort à chaque fois qu'il veut détourner l'attention. Je suis même surpris que les gens s'y laissent encore prendre.

– Tu sous-estimes la terreur qu'inspire Peeves. Et puis on n'avait rien sous la main ! On n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer !

– Vous aviez une heure pour y réfléchir et vous aviez des baguettes sur vous, répliqua James du tac au tac. Enfin, bref. Je compte sur toi pour faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Elle hocha les épaules en détournant son visage. Il lui défit sa queue de cheval et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Les Trimardeurs repartirent faire un peu de rangement dans leur antre, qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, avait été mise dans dessus-dessous dans leur précipitation et Laura, Ashley et Roxanne remontèrent ensemble dans leur dortoir. Elles parlèrent des évènements de la journée, de ceux attendus pour le lendemain, de la visite qu'elles devaient bientôt rendre à Altaïr … comme au bon vieux temps.

Roxanne et Ashley mirent longtemps à se mettre au lit. L'atmosphère surexcitée imprégnait la salle commune des Gryffondors et se diffusait jusqu'au dernier étage des dortoirs. Roxanne passait son temps à s'assoir sur son lit puis à se relever pour aller se brosser les cheveux, ranger une chaussette qui trainait, lisser un pli sur ses couvertures, etc. Elle essayait de convaincre Ashley de faire quelque chose pour la semaine de folie même si cette dernière affirmait qu'il n'y avait personne à qui elle pourrait faire une surprise. Laura faisait semblant de relire ses notes de métamorphose pour échapper aux questions. Roxanne commença alors à leur raconter ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire le lendemain pour répondre à la blague de son frère. Ses cousins voulaient aussi faire quelque chose de collectif pour remercier Lily qui avait été si mignonne. Enfin, vers onze heure et demie, Laura rappela à Roxanne que James avait prévu une réunion des Trimardeurs avant le petit déjeuné pour mettre en place la distribution des message au repas et qu'elle ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir si elle voulait pouvoir ouvrir un œil le lendemain. Cela décida Roxanne à se glisser dans son lit et même si elle leur affirma qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une respiration profonde et régulière provenait de son lit.

Laura attendit une demi-heure de plus pour qu'Ashley s'endorme aussi. Elle se redressa alors, ferma hermétiquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se mit à la tâche à la lumière d'une bougie. Elle montrerait à Potter qu'elle savait aussi faire des blagues drôles, qu'elle pouvait aussi être cette personne plus audacieuse, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de participer à la semaine de folie.

Mais surtout, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne sache jamais que cette surprise venait d'elle.


	20. Décorations d'intérieur

**Merci à ****Rosalieemmamailie**** (**En fait, si je ne les découpais pas, mes chapitres seraient super long…mais il vous faudrait attendre 6 mois pour les lires !^^**), Cissy (**Merci pour le décorticage. C'est vrai qu'Ashley est un personnage assez effacé mais je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le moment adéquat pour développer le personnage. C'est dommage parce qu'elle a une histoire familiale plus complexe que Roxanne ! Pour la séduction, je m'attendais à ce qu'on me dise ça quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent ;). Mais je ne voulais pas rallonger encore plus le dernier chapitre en rajoutant ce genre de scène juste histoire d'en émailler le récit régulièrement. Pour moi, chacune des interactions Laura-James doit avoir un but et faire un peu avancer le récit sinon ça se transforme vite en suite de répliques pseudo-humoristiques qui rallongent la sauce pour rien. Si je n'ai pas vraiment l'inspiration pour une scène comme ça, je ne préfère pas me forcer à en inventer parce qu'en général ça ne donne pas quelque chose de très fameux. Mais sinon je suis contente que tu aimes le groupe des Trimardeurs, je les aime bien moi aussi. Dans le groupe ils ont chacun une personnalité à part entière et un rôle.**), Manon( **haha ! On oublie trop souvent de remercier les animaux de compagnie !**) et Pimpy !**

**Haha ^^'…euh…je suis désolée en fait ce chapitre n'est toujours pas le dernier. J'ai décidé de le dédoubler encore une fois quand j'ai atteint 14 pages word (le double d'un chapitre normal) sans encore être arrivée à la scène finale. Donc, oui, un chapitre ou il se passe un peu plus de choses mais le vrai chapitre, celui de la fin, arrivera Jeudi prochain avant 16h15 (oui, c'est précis) et l'épilogue sans doute le week-end qui suit.**

**Et au passage : vous avez vu ? Cette fois j'ai tenu la deadline ! Si vous comptez bien vous verrez que j'ai même un jour d'avance (hip, hip, hip hourra !)**

**Allez, encore un effort, c'est bientôt fini (promis) !**

**(ah, et au fait, je vous le dis tout de suite pour pas vous créer de faux espoirs, la surprise de Laura c'est aussi pour le chapitre prochain mais si elle prend autant de temps c'est pour vous faire quelque chose de vraiment génial !)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 20 : Décorations d'intérieur <strong>

Heureusement que les professeurs avaient décidé, avant même la cérémonie d'ouverture des journées de folie, d'être sympas pour la dernière semaine de cours avant Noel et de ne pas inonder les élèves de devoirs car Laura n'eut pas eu une seule minute d'oisiveté pendant ces cinq jours. Peut-être avaient-ils pressentis que même sans les journées de folie, les élèves n'auraient pas trop la tête à leurs études à l'approche des réunions de famille et de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Laura savait maintenant que l'image des Trimardeurs comme des dieux qui voyaient tout, savaient tout et maitrisaient tout était complètement fausse. Elle découvrit pendant ces quelques jours qu'ils faisaient tout à la dernière minute, et surtout, qu'ils étaient les rois du bidouillage. Comment elle avait acquis ces connaissances ? C'est bien simple, elle passait maintenant plus de temps dans la salle de classe réaménagée que dans son dortoir ou en cours. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu garder ses distances et les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls avec leurs grands projets mais Roxanne ne l'avait pas laissée faire, elle l'avait inclus de force au groupe. Laura soupçonnait les Trimardeurs d'être si accueillants envers elle et Ashley parce qu'ils n'avaient, à cinq, pas assez de main d'œuvre pour réaliser tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans des temps records. Bien sûr avec Potter, c'était différent. Lui il s'était toujours montré particulièrement 'accueillant' avec elle, même du temps au elle ne lui avait rien demandé.

Le programme de la semaine était chargé. Mardi matin, les Trimardeurs avaient réussi à convaincre les elfes de maison de glisser des petits papiers dans les toasts du petit déjeuné des élèves. On avait constaté une hausse de la consommation de toast de 75 % ce matin-là. Sur ces petits mots étaient inscrits des défis tous plus fous les uns que les autres et des récompenses promises aux premiers qui parviendraient à les relever.

Reid MacLaggen était ainsi devenu l'heureux propriétaire d'une boite à Flemme nouvelle édition, modèle de luxe, généreusement offert par Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux pour avoir redécoré avec beaucoup de goût le tableau de Beldon le grognon au cinquième étage. Il y avait ajouté quelques guirlandes, deux ou trois pompons, certains assortis de jolies clochettes. Il avait aussi débarrassé la table dans le coin gauche de la toile de sa miche de pain rassi et l'avait remplacée par quelques bouteilles de Fire Whisky plus ou moins vides assorties de pétards de noël. Enfin, touche finale, il avait fixé un grand sourire et un nez rouge sur la face à jamais grise et déprimantes de Beldon.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Elliott Beresford, un jeune homme de poufsouffle, avait relevé avec succès le défi de suspendre dans la cage d'escalier du château une grande bannière rappelant à tout le monde les journées de folie. À midi, il était venu réclamer à James comme récompense un baiser de Roxanne au lieu du très bel assortiment de plumes (depuis la plume à correcteur d'orthographe intégré jusqu'à celle qui débitait des vers avec de l'encre qui contenait un philtre d'amour) qui lui était promis. James, aidé de Fred qui, malheureusement pour Beresford, ne se trouvait pas très loin à ce moment-là, lui dit droit dans les yeux qu'il aurait les plumes ou qu'il n'aurait rien.

Et ce n'étaient que les évènements les plus spectaculaires de la journée. Il y avait eu des dizaines d'autres élèves qui avaient participés à la dissémination des couleurs de la semaine de folie dans tous les recoins du château.

Pour les Trimardeurs non plus, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les commandes pour les récompenses avaient été faites Lundi soir et avaient été envoyées en express depuis le magasin de Farces et attrapes à Londres. Dans l'après-midi, James avait séché son cours d'histoire de la magie pour faire une petite expédition à la poste de Près-au-lard, y récupérer les nombreux colis et les ramener dans Poudlard discrètement. George avait eu l'idée lumineuse de mettre les colis dans une hotte qui trônait maintenant sur un canapé défoncé du repère des Trimardeurs, si bien qu'avec cette hotte flamboyante et l'atmosphère d'intense activité qui régnait dans la pièce on avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'atelier du père Noel.

C'est précisément ce que pensait William quand il revint au QG après avoir fait une tournée des dortoirs de Serpentard pour déposer les récompenses sous les oreiller, sur les lits ou dans les chaussures.

– J'ai l'impression d'être le Père Noel, soupira-t-il en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil.

– C'est sûr qu'avec l'embonpoint et la barbe tu fais presque illusion, taquina James.

– Hé !

Ils avaient tous passé leur fin d'après-midi à courir le château pour tout distribuer. James insistait pour qu'ils placent les récompenses discrètement. Personne dans le château n'avait de doute quant à l'identité de ceux qui se cachaient derrière tout ça mais James insistait pour qu'ils gardent un certain mystère, cela faisait partie de leur image. « Et ce ¥ ҉ !§ ¡ de Beresford a failli tout foutre en l'air avec son insolence ! » précisa-t-il.

Alors que l'heure du diner dans la grande salle était déjà bien entamée, James avait annoncé que qu'il était temps de faire un debriefing.

– Il ne reste plus qu'un paquet de produits de beauté magiques à distribuer chez les filles de Gryffondor, dit-il en s'adressant à Laura, Ashley et Roxanne, une de vous trois s'en occupera ce soir.

– C'est pour qui ? s'informa Laura en s'asseyant en tailleurs par terre entre la table basse et le canapé ou était installée la hotte maintenant vide. James consulta une liste et sourit. Il baissa les yeux vers Laura.

– Miranda Downson, dit-il simplement.

– Miranda ? s'étonna Laura. Elle participe ?

Elle essaya de ravaler son irritation à l'entente de ce nom.

– C'est parce qu'elle veut te faire plaisir, répondit-elle à sa propre question avec amertume.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce.

– Et tout cas ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller déposer son paquet sur son petit lit rose bonbon, continua Laura pour couper court aux remarques.

– Je t'autorise à truquer les flacons que contient le paquet, lui dit James, même si oncle George ne serait pas content de savoir que l'on sabote ses produits.

Il souleva la hotte pour la placer contre le mur et s'installa sur le canapé à la place libérée.

– Laura, tu veux pas attraper la liste qu'on a fait hier, elle doit être sous la bouteille vide. Non, l'autre bouteille vide. Ah, elle est pas là ? Euh…là-bas sous le boite en carton peut être.

Laura trouva le bout de papier déchiré dans la pile de détritus tombés sous la table. Elle le tendit à James.

Il commença à faire le bilan.

– Bon. Donc la décoration spéciale semaine de folie a été placée sur le sapin dans la grande salle.

– Il a eu quoi celui qui a fait ça ? demanda Matthew.

James consulta l'autre liste dans ses mains.

– Une boite de friandises déjantées avec des nougats qui changent la voix, des réglisses qui rendent les bras élastiques, des trucs comme ça.

– On aurait dû lui donner un truc mieux. Elle était pas facile celle-là, il y toujours des gens à proximité de la grande salle. C'était qui ?

– C'est une jeune fille, en réalité. Une certaine Eleanor MacGregor, Serpentard.

– Connais pas, conclut Matthew en haussant les épaules.

– À part ça, continua James, plusieurs tableaux ont été redécorés, certains avec plus de succès que d'autres. Ah, celui de Gertrude la boutonneuse dans l'allée des cachots n'a pas été fait. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

– On n'a qu'à laisser, c'est pas très grave, répondit William. Si un d'entre nous passe devant un de ces jours il fera quelque-chose rapidement.

– Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde n'ont pas étés égayées non plus.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna William. Pourtant elle était facile celle-là. Il y a jamais personne là-dedans.

– Il y a Mimi Geignarde, corrigea Roxanne.

– Mimi Geignarde est un fantôme, souligna William en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mimi Geignarde est pratiquement un poltergeist comme Peeves, dit Laura en prenant immédiatement le parti de Roxanne, elle peut ouvrir les robinets et t'asperger d'eau de la tête aux pieds. Je sais qu'elle a un point faible pour les beaux garçons populaires c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne vous a jamais paru bien dangereuse, mais vous ne l'avez clairement jamais vu en pleine crise de larmes quand elle vous passe à travers le corps et qu'elle vous perce les tympans avec ses cris.

Cela déclencha un débat, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. James fit taire tout le monde quelques minutes plus tard en assurant qu'il s'occuperait de Mimi Geignarde plus tard dans la soirée.

De manière générale, les élèves avaient assurés et ils avaient ôté beaucoup de travail des mains des Trimarderus. Les professeurs enlèveraient peut-être une partie des décorations mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'ils enlèvent tout.

Cependant, la soirée n'était pas finie pour le petit groupe des organisateurs. Il fallait préparer les blagues du lendemain. Pour mercredi, ils avaient prévu quelque chose de plutôt simple. Cela leur laisserait le temps de commencer les préparations pour la grosse journée de Jeudi et celle encore plus chargée de Vendredi. Après avoir reçu les dernière directives, ils se mirent tous au travail. Roxanne, aux chaudrons, et Dan, le nez dans les grimoires, avançaient sur les expérimentations pour les sorts à mettre en place pour Vendredi. Laura jouait le rôle de leur assistante, ce qui consistait surtout à ranger derrière eux tous les flacons et ingrédients qu'il déployaient pour qu'il reste toujours un minimum d'espace de travail sur le bureau. Matthew, William et Ashley (enfin, surtout Matthew et Ashley) planifiaient la logistique pour Jeudi. Et James était chargé des touches finales pour le sort du lendemain.

– La potion est dans la bouteille sur l'étagère du bas, lui indiqua Roxanne sans relever la tête de son chaudron. Il faut juste ajouter l'essence d'aigremoine et une demie langue de hyène. Mais coupe la langue vraiment en petits morceaux avant de la mettre dedans sinon ça ne va jamais se dissoudre. Si tu trouves un chaudron tu peux refaire chauffer la potion, ça aidera.

James leva un sourcil. Il était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à ingrédients et y avait trouvé l'essence d'aigremoine mais pas le deuxième ingrédient.

– De la langue de hyène…on a ça nous ?

Dan leva la tête, horrifié.

– La langue de hyène, j'avais complètement oublié ! Non, on en a pas.

Roxanne agita sa cuiller en cuivre et les quelques gouttes de potion qui en tombèrent creusèrent en crépitant des trous dans le bois du bureau.

– Vous manquez cruellement d'ingrédients, admonesta-t-elle. Heureusement pour vous, moi j'en ai de la langue de hyène, dans les appartements d'Helga.

– C'est pour ça qu'on t'a prise Roxie, la complimenta James en lui déposant un rapide bisou sur la joue. A plus, dit-il en prenant la bouteille de potion, le petit flacon d'aigremoine et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Hé ! s'écria Roxanne, où tu vas comme ça ? Pas question que tu retournes dans les appartements seul !

James pris un air angélique.

– Je promets que je ne toucherais à rien, dit-il en battant des cils.

– Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? rétorqua Roxanne. Non, Laura va t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas Laura ?

Laura avait tellement l'habitude maintenant qu'elle ne fut même pas surprise. Elle répondit par une moue amusée au regard appuyé de son amie qui semblait lui dire « Je t'offre une super chance, ne la laisse pas passer ! ». Elle se dit que Roxanne méritait bien qu'elle la fasse suer un peu. En réprimant un sourire sadique, elle tourna le dos à son amie pour ranger le flacon de pattes de cafards.

– Tu as parano Roxanne, Potter a déjà tout découvert la dernière fois qu'il nous a rendu une petite visite, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire de plus.

Roxanne l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Ses yeux lui lançaient des signaux de détresse dans le genre : « Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut encore découvrir ! Je t'offre un tête-à-tête sur un plateau en or ! ». James attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– De toute façon, Altaïr a ordre de ne plus le laisser entrer, dit Roxanne avec une voix légèrement paniquée, il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne.

– On peut lui remettre un mot de notre part autorisant Altaïr à le laisser passer, rétorqua tranquillement Laura.

Les yeux de Roxanne devinrent fous. Laura pouvait presque entendre les alarmes qui résonnaient aux quatre coins de son cerveau : « S.O.S, relation en péril, relation en péril ! S.O.S il nous faut d'urgence une répartie imparable pour sauver la situation ! ».

– J'ose espérer qu'Altaïr ne se laissera pas prendre aussi facilement ! cria presque Roxanne. Il aurait très bien pu falsifier le mot !

À ce point de la discussion, Roxanne avait attrapé les deux bras de Laura et les serrait jusqu'à lui couper la circulation. Bientôt elle allait commencer à la secouer comme un prunier.

– Elle a raison, intervint James depuis la porte avec toujours le même sourire, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire deux fois le chemin si ça ne marche pas.

Laura leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, Potter, je vais t'accompagner.

Roxanne lui lâcha lentement les bras et alla s'appuyer contre le bureau. Alors qu'elle passait devant elle pour rejoindre la porte, Laura entendit son profond soupir de soulagement. Elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse plus tard mais elle s'était vraiment trop amusée.

.

– Des fois je me demande si Roxanne et toi vous êtes meilleures amies au pires ennemies, dit James une fois qu'il eu refermé la porte derrière eux.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça Potter ? dit innocement Laura. J'adore Roxanne !

– Elle a failli avoir une syncope.

– Celle-là, elle l'avait méritée, dit Laura avec un grand sourire.

James leva les bras, l'air de dire : « c'est exactement ce que je disais ». Laura ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança :

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me dire que c'est un truc de fille et que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

– Je vois que tu n'es pas né de la dernière pluie, Potter. Si ça peut te faire plaisir je m'excuserai ce soir, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence, elle me balancera un coussin dans la figure et nous serons quitte.

Il lui sourit.

– Ça, ça ressemble déjà plus à la façon dont je règle mes problèmes avec William !

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. La plupart des élèves étaient en train de diner dans la grande salle et les couloirs étaient vides. Laura commença à s'inquiéter de ce que penseraient les élèves si ils les croisaient tous les deux en train de marcher côte-à-côte.

– Ah tiens ! s'exclama soudain James en la faisait sursauter, on n'est pas très loin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, on a qu'à aller s'occuper de ça, ça sera fait.

Laura grogna.

– Il fait froid ce soir, se plaint-elle, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver mouillée.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras protégée par un beau garçon populaire, dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, une légère teinte rose monta à ses joues.

– Haha, ironisa Laura en détournant le visage, je ne crois pas. Mimi peut être très jalouse.

Il ne répondit pas et elle lança un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter ! Je n'ai pas dit que sa jalousie était fondée.

Il essaya de cacher son rire dans son poing.

– Il y a quelques mois, quelques semaines même, tu n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille à voix haute !

– Ferme-là, Potter !

Et comme il n'arrêtait toujours pas de rire elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il tourna dans le couloir des gargouilles et elle le suivit en rouspétant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Laura tendit l'oreille. Ça avait l'air calme ce jour-là, et le couloir n'était pas inondé. Ils attinrent la porte des toilettes et James entra sans aucune hésitation.

– Tu sais que ce sont des toilettes pour filles, n'est-ce pas, Potter, dit Laura en entrant après lui, d'avantage sur ses gardes.

– Il n'y a jamais personne, rétorqua-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il.

Seul son écho lui répondit.

– Tu vois bien.

– Je m'assurais juste que tu le savais. J'espère que tu n'entre pas comme ça dans les autres toilettes pour filles. Et pour ton information, il y a parfois des filles qui viennent pleurer en compagnie de Mimi ici.

– Pas pendant la semaine de folie, décida-t-il. Bon, c'est partit.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un geste vif et se tint prêt, comme s'il allait s'engager dans un duel. Il se tourna vers elle, grave.

– Observe, Wellington. Et apprend.

Il se lança avec de grands gestes du bras. Pour redonner des couleurs au lieu, il peint les portes des toilettes dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et ajouta quelques motifs sur les sièges des toilettes. Celui tout au fond de la pièce, par exemple, eu droit à des poids vers le deuxième à droite, à des rayures jaunes et violettes. D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit briller le grand miroir au-dessus de la rangée de robinets. Il l'embellit d'un cadre avec des dorures et dessina dessus des petits sapins de Noël, des cannes à sucres, des petits lutins animés, … Soucieux jusqu'aux détails, il prit soin de nouer un petit ruban doré sur les tuyaux sous un des robinets pour masquer le sceau lugubre qui signalait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Enfin, il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'il agrandit et qu'il embellit pour donner une bannière qu'il pendit au plafond et à qui il fit dire : « Ceci est un lieu pour pleurer de rire ! ».

Il se frotta alors les mains et se tourna vers Laura, satisfait.

– Voilà.

– Tu as oublié l'eau.

James resta quelques secondes interdit devant son manque d'enthousiasme. Il parcouru la pièce du regard.

– Quelle eau ?

– Quand Mimi va revenir ici et qu'elle verra ça, la première chose qu'elle va faire c'est ouvrir tous les robinets dans sa rage et la pièce sera de nouveau inondée.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, mademoiselle la spécialiste des toilettes du deuxième étage ?

Laura prit un moment pour réfléchir.

– Puisque tu as l'air de tant aimer les couleurs tu n'as qu'à changer la couleur de l'eau qui coule des robinets. Comme ça, en inondant la pièce Mimi pourra changer l'ambiance de ses toilettes à volonté. Bleu pour le calme, jaune pour la joie, orange pour la folie …

– C'est une bonne idée !

– Tu as l'air surpris, s'offusqua Laura.

– Pardon, je la refais.

Il prit un air enjoué.

– C'est une bonne idée, comme toujours Laura !

À la fin de sa phrase il se figea comme ça, les bras ouverts, l'air bonhomme. Elle essaya de froncer les sourcils devant son idiotie mais les coins de ses lèvres la démangeaient. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, James guettant son sourire et elle le défiant du regard. Les quelques secondes s'éternisèrent et devinrent vaguement gênantes.

– Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui, ce sort de changement de couleur de l'eau, ou on attend que Mimi revienne, finit par dire James.

– C'est toi que j'attends, rétorqua Laura, c'est toi l'expert en métamorphose. Je n'ai jamais réussi à changer mon hamster en portefeuille sans qu'il lui reste les poils et les dents.

– C'est sûr que si tu n'essaie pas tu n'y arriveras pas. Allez, c'est pas comme si t'étais en cours, tu le fais pour la bonne cause, l'encouragea-t-il. La motivation y fait pour beaucoup, tu sais.

Laura pensa qu'elle était avec lui et que c'était sans doute pire mais ça, elle ne le dit pas à voix haute. Elle s'avança et appuya sa baguette sur le robinet.

– C'est quoi déjà la formule pour le changement de couleur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit.

– Puisque ce n'est pas pour changer la couleur de l'objet lui-même mais la couleur de ce qui va s'en écouler, essaie plutôt « abintus color ».

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une magnifique couleur violette. Elle prononça la formule et rouvrit les yeux. C'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas avec la vraie magie, pas celle dans les livres de contes. Il n'y avait aucun flash lumineux, aucunes particules scintillantes, elle n'avait aucune idée si ça avait marché. Elle continua à fixer le robinet, le défiant de résister à ses sorts. James s'avança et tourna la poignée à sa place. L'eau qui s'écoulait avait une indéniable teinte parme. Ce n'était pas le violet qu'elle avait imaginé mais ce n'était pas si mal.

– Un peu trop pastel à mon gout, commenta James avec un sourire, mais ce n'était pas un fiasco total.

Il donna un petit coup de baguette, sans même prononcer la formule, et le liquide pris une teinte violette prononcée. Le monde était injuste.

– Bon je vais m'occuper des autres robinets sinon on a pour la nuit, se moqua-t-il gentiment, mais si tu t'entraines un peu plus souvent, sur les cheveux de Miranda par exemple, je suis sûr que tu t'amélioreras rapidement.

Il avança le long de la rangée de robinet en chantonnant, donnant des petits coups de baguettes à intervalles réguliers, prenant parfois quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'exercer sa magie et lançant fréquemment des regards en arrière vers Laura. Elle se contentait de l'observer et elle se demandait comment une personne comme lui avait pu se prendre d'intérêt pour une personne comme elle.

Il arrivait au dernier robinet quand un grand bruit d'éclaboussure dans la cabine du fond de la pièce les avertit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Laura se boucha précipitamment les oreilles. La seconde d'après, un cri suraigu déchirait la pièce.

– QUI ? _Qui_ a fait ça ? Ah, ce n'est que Mimi après tout ! On peut profaner son lieu de repos, tout le monde s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ! On s'en fiche de Mimi la pas jolie !

La porte orange vif se mit à trembler sur ses gonds, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le battant aille frapper le mur dans un grand vacarme. Mimi s'éjecta de la cabine et fondit sur la première personne qu'elle vit : Laura. La jeune fille fut secouée d'un violent frisson quand l'esprit vengeur traversa son corps, pile au niveau du cœur.

– C'est toi ? s'égosilla Mimi de sa voix stridente, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Réponds-moi ! On ne peut même plus se lamenter en paix dans ce château ! On ne me laisse même plus démolir mes toilettes en paix !

Laura criait pour se faire entendre et dire à Mimi que ce n'était pas contre elle, qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'offenser mais Mimi ne l'écoutait pas et couvrait complètement sa voix de ses vociférations inhumaines.

– Mais je sais bien ce que vous pensez tous ! se lamentait le spectre. Ca ne la dérange pas, Mimi, non ça ne la dérange jamais, elle…

Sa voix mourut brusquement dans sa gorge laiteuse. Laura la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre. Mimi toussota puis elle voleta, la bouche en cœur et les cils battants vers le fond de la pièce.

– Oh mon Jamesie-chou, c'est toi ! dit la revenante, sa voix fluette et plaintive retrouvée.

Laura, qui était restée en état de choc, les oreilles sifflantes, près de du premier robinet de la rangée se retourna brusquement et fut prise d'une quinte de toux intempestive. Mimi venait de repérer James. Elle s'enroula amoureusement autour de lui, frotta sa joue contre la sienne et soupira lascivement dans son oreille. James frissonna – de dégout ou de froid, ce n'était pas très clair – et essaya de se défaire du fantôme.

– Il fallait me le dire que c'était toi qui avait fait ça, continuait de roucouler Mimi en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Alors comme ça tu as pensé à moi ? Tu as pensé à la pauvre Mimi dans ses toilettes décrépis et tu as décidé de venir me faire une petite surprise ?

James se racla la gorge.

– Euh…oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça.

Il réussit à lui adresser un petit sourire crispé. Elle fit un petit bruit pour exprimer son ravissement et passa ses bras translucides autour de son cou.

– Comme c'est gentil ! Tu es un amour, Jamesie-chou.

Elle caressa lentement sa joue et James avala bruyamment sa salive, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

– Bon, lâcha-t-il quand il n'y tint plus, bah je suis content que ça t'ait fait plaisir. On va y aller maintenant.

L'emploi du pronom « on » rappela à Mimi qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Elle lâcha le cou de James et pointa un doigt sur Laura qui se tenait toujours près du premier lavabo, secouée d'un rire silencieux.

– Et elle, elle fait quoi ici, elle ! aboya-t-elle.

Laura s'étouffa avec son dernier éclat de rire. Elle leva les bras en signe de soumission.

– Oh, rien, rien du tout, je…je suis juste entrée là par hasard … mais je vais vous laisser.

James, qui avait profité du fait que Mimi l'ait lâché pour contourner le fantôme, attrapa le bras de Laura et la tira vers la porte.

– Oui, _on_ va te laisser Mimi.

Ils se replièrent rapidement vers la sortie. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Mimi eut le temps de se précipiter vers le robinet le plus proche, de l'ouvrir et d'en asperger Laura avec un sourire méchant.

.

– Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! jura Laura quand elle se retrouva dans les courants d'air du couloir. C'est froid !

James se retourna et contempla la grande tache violette qui s'étendait sur son pull. Il éclata de rire.

– Hé ! protesta Laura. Tu étais censé me protéger, pas te moquer de moi !

James pris un air contrit, il se mit à marcher en arrière devant elle pour lui faire un semblant de révérence.

– Mademoiselle, cette couleur vous va à ravir.

– Mauvaise réponse, essaie encore Potter.

Elle sécha son pull mais la tâche violette resta.

– Hé, c'est moi qui aie le plus souffert là-dedans ! se plaignit James. Tu t'es déjà fait enlacée par un fantôme ?

– Je t'avais prévenu de la dangerosité de Mimi, Potter, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu me croire.

Il lui tira la langue et lui fit une remarque de plus sur sa mauvaise humeur constante, elle l'ignora, gardant la tête haute. Il continua à la taquiner et elle continua, avec plus ou moins de succès, à l'ignorer alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des appartements bleus.

Quand ils tournèrent dans le couloir nord, Laura se demanda comment allait réagir Altaïr à leur arrivée. Elle, Ashley et Roxanne n'étaient quasiment pas venues la voir ce week-end et cela faisait deux jours qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait mis les pieds dans le couloir. La pauvre Altaïr devait se sentir bien seule.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à hauteur du tableau, Altaïr était avachie dans son fauteuil et caressait pensivement les pétales de sa rose. Elle était l'image même de l'ennui. Mais quand Laura se racla la gorge et qu'elle releva la tête son visage s'éclaira immédiatement d'un grand sourire.

– Par Merlin, en voilà un duo surprenant ! dit-elle de sa voix douce en relevant le buste. Devrais-je vous féliciter ?

Laura sursauta et la corrigea prestement.

– Non ! Je veux dire, non. Je ne fais qu'accompagner Potter. Il a quelque chose à récupérer dans les appartements et nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'a plus de droit d'y entrer seul.

– Hum…je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Mais, dites-moi, jeune homme, reprit-elle d'un ton légèrement fâché, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Vous n'êtes jamais revenus me voir une fois que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez.

A la grande surprise de Laura, James rougit légèrement.

– Mais c'est que…enfin, à vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas vraiment le bienvenu dans ce coin du château après ce qui est arrivé.

– Ah, j'ai bien peur d'avoir une part de responsabilité là-dedans, concéda Altaïr, mais je retire ce que j'ai dit. Notre affaire à l'air d'avoir eu quelques développements intéressants ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé vers Laura, et je ne peux même plus compter sur la petite Roxanne pour me tenir au courant. Cela fait bien une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Laura avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet de la conversation et elle s'indignait qu'ils osent en parler de manière si décontractée juste devant elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air si stupide, si ?

– Je crains d'avoir un part de responsabilité là-dedans aussi, se repentit James, c'est moi qui accapare ma cousine depuis une semaine.

– Raison de plus pour venir réparer vos fautes le plus vite possible, conclut Altaïr avec un sourire satisfait. Je vous attendrai de pied ferme !

Les sourcils de Laura se fronçaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'on se moquait d'elle devant son nez. Elle se demandait comment mettre fin à cette conversation tout en restant digne et composée. Mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. James inclina légèrement la tête devant le tableau et la toile bascula sur un dernier mot d'Altaïr presque chuchoté :

– Bonne visite guidée.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Laura se retourna pour voir l'expression sur le visage de James. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'il était déjà venu ici, elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. La pièce semblait vide et froide à Laura. Elle alluma les lumières et les pas de James firent craquer le plancher derrière elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle retournait dans les appartements après une absence, aussi courte fut-elle, Laura dressa inconsciemment la liste des tâches ménagères qui s'imposaient pour maintenir l'appartement dans le meilleur état possible. Elle se dit qu'il y avait grand besoin qu'on y allume un feu de cheminée pour réchauffer l'air et faire évaporer l'humidité. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de laisser les appartements fermés aussi longtemps avec un temps aussi mauvais dehors. Elle avait aussi aperçu dans l'évier de la cuisine deux tasses qui y trainaient en attendant d'être lavée.

– Tu sais ou Roxanne range ses chaudrons ? demanda la voix de James derrière elle.

Son cœur fit un petit bon, elle avait presque oublié sa présence.

– Dans le bazar sous la paillasse.

Elle le regarda fouiller et faire dégringoler un trépied et une balance en cuivre. Elle connaissait l'atmosphère des appartements quand elle s'y réfugiait seule. C'était une atmosphère calme, rassurante, chaleureuse. Elle en profitait souvent pour étudier ou lire. Elle connaissait aussi l'atmosphère des appartements quand elle, Roxanne et Ashley s'y retrouvaient. C'était une atmosphère joyeuse, remplie d'éclats de rire et de vapeurs de thé. Mais l'atmosphère des appartements maintenant lui était étrangère. C'était silencieux et le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement mais elle n'était pas seule et du coup la pièce perdait toute l'atmosphère de cocon. Elle se trouvait dans son sanctuaire mais une autre personne s'y était invitée. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle y fasse attention et la firent presque sursauter.

– Ça fait bizarre de te voir ici.

James releva la tête et l'observa un instant avant de lui adresser un petit sourire sincère.

– Ça fait bizarre d'être ici. Surtout avec toi.

Le rose lui monta de nouveau aux joues sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi et elle se détourna pour ranger un pull qui trainait sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Elle continua à ranger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, chose qu'elle rechignait toujours à faire quand Roxanne le lui ordonnait, pendant que, dans son dos, James finalisait la potion.

– C'est prêt ! s'exclama James quelques minutes plus tard en éteignant les flammes sous le chaudron.

Laura se rapprocha de la mixture orange.

– Tu sais, maintenant que je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie de boire quoi que ce soit demain matin lui dit-elle.

James acquiesça en riant puis se mit à la recherche d'un entonnoir pour remettre la potion dans la bouteille en verre qu'ils avaient apporté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laura éteignait les lumières du salon pendant que James se dirigeait vers la sortie.

– C'est quoi le programme maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il atteignait le tableau pivotant.

– En route vers les cuisines ! On va glisser de ce produit dans toutes les boissons du petit déjeuné !


	21. Mots d'amour

**Il y a eu beaucoup de review en seulement quatre jours : merci à Cissy (**ce ne seront pas des feu d'artifices dans la grande salle mais je me rends compte en relisant ta review après avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre qu'en fin de compte ce n'est pas si éloigné que ce que tu proposes ! J'espère que ça te plaira !**), DameLicorne, lupinettedesbois (**Ah, non, cette fois ils n'ont plus besoin de Roxanne, ils se débrouillent tout seul comme des grands…**) et Nerv (**haha, je suis fière de moi quand je me rends compte que maintenant je poste des chapitres tellement vite qu'il y a des lecteurs qui en loupent ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien les petits moments qui servent à rien mais que je rajoute quand même. C'est en grande partie avec des moments comme ça que mon chapitre en deviens trois alors il faut au moins que les gens les aiment ! Sinon pour la future fic, James fera definitivement une apparition et je pense glisser des références à Laura, juste pour le fun. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une scène avec James et Laura ensembles…enfin je dis ça maintenant mais ça peut changer !**)**

**Voilà, ça se fini en apothéose parce que, mesdames et messieurs, ce chapitre fait 16 pages Word, nouveau record ! Et en plus il y a un bonus POV James de 7 pages ! **

**Bon je crois que je vais vraiment faire court parce que de toute façon vous préférez sans doute lire le chapitre que mon bla-bla et en plus j'ai fini de l'écrire ce matin à 2h du mat donc je n'ai pas les pensées très claires. J'aurais aimé le corriger un peu plus, surtout sur la fin, mais j'ai déjà passé 4 bonnes heures dessus et dans moins d'une demie-heure je dois aller en cours, donc voilà. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !**

**Ah, oui ! Dernier détail : j'ai dit que je posterai l'épilogue ce week-end mais en fait ça va pas être possible car je serai loin de mon ordi ce week-end. Donc ça arrivera sans doute dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 21 : Mots d'amour<strong>

Le lendemain matin, quand James ressortit en baillant des cuisines, il était de très bonne humeur. Les elfes s'étaient fait un peu prier le soir précédent pour accepter de mettre la potion dans le jus de citrouille et l'eau pour le thé. C'était la troisième fois dans la semaine qu'ils acceptaient de truquer la nourriture et cela commençait à leur poser des problèmes de conscience. Après que James les ait priés, suppliés, flattés ils avaient promis de le faire mais il était quand même passé ce matin pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tenu leur promesse.

Il consultât sa montre : 6h43. Dans moins de vingt minutes les premiers élèves descendraient prendre leur petit déjeuné et la potion ne tarderait pas à montrer ses effets. Il aurait bien aimé aller s'assoir dans la grande salle pour observer ça mais il avait rendez-vous avec Dan au QG pour discuter de ce liquide indélébile avant le début des cours. Tant pis, il demanderait à Matthew et à William de lui raconter plus tard. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers du grand hall, il passa devant la jauge de folie et baissa légèrement le niveau au-dessous de la barre « extravagance fêlée » que le liquide avait atteinte la veille. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et ses camarades devraient refaire leurs preuves.

Quelques minutes après que le chef d'orchestre de cette semaine eu disparu en haut de l'escalier du grand hall, les premier élèves pointèrent discrètement le bout de leur nez. Ils allèrent tous docilement s'assoir à leur place habituelle, machinalement, sans penser à leur trajectoire, leur tête encore dans le brouillard. Ils mâchouillèrent leurs tartines sans en apprécier le goût, ils portèrent leurs verres et leurs tasses à leurs lèvres sans faire attention à ce qu'ils burent. Les élèves étaient encore trop peu nombreux, ils étaient assis seuls ou par petits groupes silencieux.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais, à mesure qu'ils prenaient des forces pour affronter cette journée, ils acquéraient aussi le potentiel de faire de cette nouvelle journée une journée de folie. Et à mesure que les élèves sortaient de leurs lits et se déversaient dans la grande salle ce potentiel grandissait. Les carafes de jus de citrouille se vidaient, depuis les cuisines elles étaient sans cesse re-remplies. Les boites en bois contenant les sachets de thé étaient peu à peu dépouillées de leur contenu, mais en plus de leur dose de théine les élèves ingurgitaient à leur insu une substance plus efficace encore pour les maintenir éveillés et de bonne humeur tout au long de la journée.

Un léger murmure commençait à s'élever dans la grande salle. On commençait à agiter des mains, à lancer des bonjours en longeant les tables. Les yeux endormis s'étaient levés des assiettes où ils avaient été rivés jusqu'à maintenant, on prenait les nouvelles du matin. Ces derniers jours, les élèves, en moyenne, se levaient plus tôt. Ils avaient d'avantage hâte d'entamer leurs journées. C'est ainsi que ce mercredi 18 décembre, 3eme jour de folie, commença à 7h27 précises quand Patricia, table de poufsouffle, 23ème assiette sur la gauche en partant de l'entrée, demanda à son amie Lisa en riant si celle-ci comptait commettre ce jour-là cette 'folie' dont elles avaient parlé.

Au moment où elle disait cela, le verre de jus de citrouille Patricia était à moitié vide. C'était le premier verre qu'elle s'était servi mais elle avait déjà suffisamment de potion dans ses veines. Quand ses lèvres se tendirent pour former le son sifflant du « f » toutes les molécules actives dans son système répondirent à l'appel. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait plus largement pour laisser le passage à la voyelle ronde et pleine « o » Patricia pouvait déjà sentir cette chaleur au fond de sa gorge. Cette chaleur grandit et s'enroula autour de sa langue quand celle-çi se courba pour donner naissance à la consonne fluide « l ». Et quand ses mâchoires s'écartèrent pour lancer la dernière syllabe aigue « ie » et relâcher le mot tout entier ce n'est pas seulement sa voix qui s'échappa de sa gorge mais aussi une magnifique bulle dorée qui enfla, s'éleva et forma au-dessus de sa tête le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer : « folie ». Ainsi, le mot ne fut pas seulement adressé à sa meilleure amie bouche bée devant elle mais à la totalité de la grande salle. Il brilla dans les airs, non plus éphémère et fragile mais bien visible et tangible. Et au milieu du silence relatif qui avait pris place dans la grande salle, ce mot brillant appela des profondeurs un rire. Un rire d'abord grave, chevrotant, puis hystérique et suraigü, un rire incontrôlable de hyène.

Dès lors, cela ne s'arrêta plus. Dans le moment de surprise qui suivit ce rire dément des petits mots dorés apparurent aux quatre coins de la grande salle, le mot « folie » fleurissait au-dessus des têtes partout où il avait été prononcé. Les éclats de rire sauvages, ceux du sort de ceux des élèves, résonnèrent sous le haut plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes, les lettres dorées finissaient par éclater dans une pluie d'étincelles mais ils s'en élevaient toujours d'autres pour les remplacer. La folie, ce matin-là aussi, était contagieuse. Et le phénomène ne se limita pas à la grande salle. En se levant pour se rendre sagement à leurs cours les élèves, les têtes blondes, brunes ou rousses, emmenaient avec elles leur « folie » qui flottait gaiment au-dessus d'eux, comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium qu'ils auraient accroché à leur poignet. Dans les couloirs les têtes se croisaient et à chaque accrochage avec des nouveau venus, de nouvelles de ces auréoles non conventionnelles apparaissaient. Puis elles se séparaient de nouveau, chacune dans sa direction, entrainant dans leur sillage un rire guttural qui faisait sourire et briller les yeux de ceux qui portaient fièrement leur folie au-dessus de leur tête et de ceux qui les regardaient passer.

.

C'est dans cette atmosphère surréaliste qu'évoluait James Potter, un grand sourire collé sur le visage, alors qu'à huit heure moins dix il redescendait en hâte vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner express.

– Hé Potter ! l'interpella-t-on alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévaler deux à deux les marches du grand escalier.

Terrence, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, se frayait un chemin parmi la foule.

– Hé, je voulais te prévenir, l'entrainement de ce soir est annulé. En l'honneur de la semaine de …

Il se rattrapa juste à temps.

–… de l'approche de Noël, finit-il par dire avec un clin d'œil complice. Si tu croise ta cousine, tu pourras lui dire ?

– Pas de problème ! lança James avec une nouvelle pointe de bonne humeur.

Ça lui libérait un temps libre inattendu et bienvenu ce soir. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course vers son toast à la confiture mais Terrence le retint une dernière fois.

– Attend, je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier plié en quatre et lui tapa virilement sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. James s'arrêta un instant et ouvrit le papier, intrigué.

_C'est définitivement le meilleur Noel de toute ma scolarité !_

_Signé,_

_T_

James examina le papier pendant plusieurs secondes mais il ne portait que ces mots. Il leva les yeux pour demander à Terrence ce que ça signifiait mais le capitaine avait déjà complètement disparu dans la foule. Étrange. Il se sentait bien sûr très flatté par le message mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Terrence de lui faire passer un mot comme ça, comme une adolescente de 12 ans à son amour secret, plutôt que de le lui dire en face. Alors qu'il était toujours figé sur la première marche du grand escalier, la première sonnerie retentit, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour se précipiter dans la grande salle, engloutir son petit déjeuner et remonter une demi-douzaine d'escaliers jusqu'à la salle d'Astronomie. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et se remit à courir.

Mais cette énigme se rappela à lui plus tôt que prévu. Au milieu du cours d'astronomie c'est Uma Whitefields, une camarade de son année à Gryffondor, qui lui fit passer un mot qui disait :

_Je n'oublierai jamais le regard d'une personne chère à mon cœur quand elle a découvert la surprise que j'avais laissée pour lui._

_Signé,_

_U_

C'était le même type de signature, avec une seule lettre, et le même type de message : une sorte de remerciement pour cette semaine. Il se retourna. Uma était engagée dans une conversation murmurée très vive avec les autres filles de son année. Quand elles s'aperçurent qu'il les regardait, deux de ses camarades plongèrent leur nez dans leur parchemin en riant bêtement, les autres détournèrent le regard en rougissant et Uma lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire amical. James haussa les épaules, il cherchait peut-être trop loin. Il savait que les élèves adoraient cette semaine. Il était normal que certains veuillent le remercier.

Ce n'est que quand il croisa sa petite sœur Lily dans les couloirs entre son cours d'astronomie et de défense contre les forces du mal et que celle-ci lui glissa dans la main, sans un mot, un petit papier qu'il fut certain que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas tellement bizarre pour Lily de lui passer comme ça des petits mots plutôt que de le complimenter de vive voix mais elle signait toujours ses mots par son prénom complet ou son surnom, jamais par une seule lettre : L.

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Juste avant qu'il n'entre dans sa salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Alice Crook, une amie de Dominique, lui tendit un nouveau petit papier, lui aussi signé A. En cours, il essaya de demander à ses amis ce qu'ils pensaient de cette histoire mais ils lui chuchotèrent tous qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Leur conversation fut vite interrompue par le professeur Bloom qui semblait d'une humeur exécrable, ce qui contrastait grandement avec l'humeur des élèves dans tous le château.

Ils eurent l'explication pour cela quand, à la petite pause de 10 heure, ils croisèrent Fred Weasley sur le palier du troisième étage.

– Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas encore ? cria-t-il par-dessus le boucan quand ils se plaignirent devant lui de l'humeur de Bloom.

Depuis le matin, le nombre de bulles dorées dans les airs avait un peu diminué, les élèves connaissaient tous à présent le mot à éviter, mais certains s'amusaient encore à le prononcer ne serait-ce que pour entendre le rire déjanté qui suivait et cela rajoutait quelques décibels au brouhaha déjà assez fort en temps normal.

– A son premier cours, ce matin, il a vu plusieurs élèves entrer avec les petites bulles et les rires. Il était complètement hors de lui et dans sa furie il a crié : « Mais c'est de la folie ! ». Vous devinez ce qui s'est passé après…

Les trimardeurs éclatèrent de rire. Fred regarda sa montre et fouilla dans son sac. James le vit en ressortir un petit papier plié en deux. Il tenait encore dans sa main le papier que lui avait donné Sheldon Bauer il y avait à peine deux minutes.

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me donner ce papier, dit-il à Fred avant que celui-ci ne tende le bras.

Fred haussa les sourcils et feignit l'ignorance.

– Tu es le sixième aujourd'hui à vouloir me glisser un mot doux, continua James. Et je parie que le mot est signé « F ». Alors je ne le prendrais qu'à une seule condition : que tu m'explique ce que cela signifie.

Fred sourit, moqueur.

– Ceci est un mot dans lequel j'épanche mon cœur et je confesse ma profonde admiration et mon amour inconditionnel pour toi, dit Fred de façon grandiloquente, je ne pense pas que tu ais le droit de poser des conditions pour le recevoir, c'est complètement absurde.

Puis il passa du coq à l'âne avec un sourire malicieux.

– Tu as les oreilles qui sifflent ?

– Quoi ? Pourquoi tu…

– Parce que quelqu'un pense à toi.

Et sur ce, il glissa lui-même le papier dans la poche de la chemise de James et partit rejoindre un autre groupe d'amis.

James resta figé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la très désagréable impression d'avoir rougit, impression accentuée par les regards bizarres qui lui lançaient ses trois amis. Sans un mot, il retira le papier de sa poche et le lut pour voir si Fred avait glissé d'autres indices dedans. Ce n'était qu'une suite de blagues douteuses, vaguement flatteuses, surchargées de points d'exclamations. Typiquement le style de Fred.

Mais Fred lui avait quand même apporté un indice : une seule personne était derrière tout ça, et il devinerait qui. Pendant le cours d'étude des Moldus, il griffonna sur ses notes des hypothèses. Il essaya de relier toutes les personnes qui lui avaient déjà donné un mot. Il y avait Lily et Fred qui faisaient partie de sa famille mais c'étaient les seuls. Sinon il y avait des Gryffondor : Terrence et Uma mais ils avaient deux années de différence et James était quasiment sûr qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais. Et puis il avait les autres : Sheldon et Alice qui n'étaient reliés à aucunes des personnes précédentes.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, il n'était pas plus avancé et absolument pas préparé à ce qui allait lui arriver quand il mettrait un pied hors de sa salle de cours. Ce fut la folie. Un véritable raz-de-marrée. Pendant les cinq minutes que lui prit le trajet entre la salle d'étude des Moldus et la serre n°2 pour son cours de botanique il reçut au total 11 mots. Cela faisait un mot tendu toutes les 27 secondes et demi. James était abasourdi. À chacun de ses pas, de nouvelles mains se tendaient, de nouvelles personnes l'appelaient. C'était une jeune fille qui lui tendait un mot en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de retourner précipitamment dans son groupe d'amies se faire féliciter. C'était un garçon plus âgé que lui qui le lui mettait dans la main de force d'un ton bourru. C'étaient des connaissances plus au moins proches ou des inconnus complets dont il ne connaissait du nom que la première lettre dans leur signature. Mais c'étaient toujours des mots de remerciement qui lui faisaient étonnamment chaud au cœur. Untel qui souriait avec fierté à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le tableau qu'il avait redécoré la veille, Unetelle qui s'était réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie après trois mois de disputes parce qu'elle avait enfin osé lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. James parcourait les couloirs dans un état second de stupeur et d'émerveillement. Il ne faisait plus attention au mot doré et aux éclats de rire qui continuaient de résonner dans les couloirs mais il inspectait tous les visages qu'il passait pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça. Il crut remarquer qu'on le suivait des yeux plus que d'habitude. Sur son passage on se chuchotait à l'oreille et on souriait. Pas les sourires excités et d'admiration qu'il recevait en permanence mais des sourires plus discrets, et plus attendris, surtout ceux des filles. On détournait le regard quand on rencontrait ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être le sujet d'un secret partagé par tout le château et dont il avait été exclu.

Quand il arriva dans le refuge frais et calme des serres il découvrit qu'on lui avait glissé en secret cinq mots supplémentaires dans son sac.

Et le plus gros de la tempête était encore à venir.

Au moment où le professeur Londubat expliquait les propriétés du cranson officinal trois petits mots se faufilèrent sous la porte de la serre pour venir se précipiter vers James. Des éclats de rire retentirent derrière la porte mais la buée qui recouvrait le verre l'empêcha de vois autre chose que trois silhouettes qui s'éloignaient. Il apprit en dépliant les petits papiers qu'il s'agissait de M, I et R qui, eux aussi, voulaient le remercier. Tout cela le dépassait.

À la pause de midi, la situation devint délirante. Il menaçait d'être enseveli sous le papier. Les mots arrivaient de tous côtés, il ne pouvait pas avaler plus de trois fourchetées d'affilé sans qu'un bout de papier n'atterrisse dans son assiette ou qu'on lui tape que l'épaule. Dorénavant la plupart des gens qui lui tendaient ces petits mots étaient des gens à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole avant. Les trois autre Trimardeurs étaient tout autant dépassés que lui et William affirmait en rigolant qu'il commençait à être sérieusement jaloux.

– Après tout, nous aussi on a participé ! se plaignit-il.

– C'est vrai ça ! insista Matthew réellement vexé.

– Mais c'est quand même James qui a eu l'idée à la base, précisa Dan avec un grand sourire pour James, aucun d'entre vous n'y aurait jamais pensé !

Un peu plus tard, Roxanne qui avait entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs vint voir son cousin pour se rendre compte elle-même de l'ampleur de la situation.

– Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été prévenue ! s'exclama-t-elle, je t'aurais écrit un petit mot moi aussi !

Et pendant tout ce temps, James eu beau tendre le cou et surveiller la table des gryffondors il ne put jamais ne serais-ce qu'entrapercevoir le visage de Laura.

Il pensait que cela se calmerait un peu pendant son heure libre juste après le repas. Après tout, tout le monde serait en cours, il pourrait donc se livrer en toute tranquillité à ses activités clandestines de Trimardeur pour la journée du lendemain. C'était sans compter sur leur détermination. Il fit un bon de deux mètres quand quelqu'un l'appela depuis l'autre bout du couloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la cachette ultrasecrète qu'ils avaient mise en place pour les festivités du 4ème jour de folie. Ainsi, six personnes (P, O, U, R, T et O) réussirent à le trouver alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était William qui avait la carte en ce moment.

À mesure que les heures passaient, le nombre de bulles dorées dans les couloirs diminuaient mais les bouts de papier continuaient d'alourdir les poches et le sac de James. Il était frappé par le nombre d'élèves qui osaient l'approcher bien qu'il les impressionne visiblement. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter tout cela et il avait encore plus de mal à croire que les élèves d'une volonté commune, avaient décidé d'organiser cela.

Une autre chose qui l'avait frappé tout au long de la journée c'était le nombre d'élèves qui, en lui tendant leur papier, marmonnaient : « On m'a demandé de te donner ça ». Il avait d'abord cru que c'était par timidité, un excuse pour se détacher de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il lui apparut bientôt que c'était sans doute la vérité. Fred lui avait bien dit « quelqu'un pense à toi ». Un seul cerveau était derrière tout ça. Pour faire participer autant de monde il fallait un initiateur, un leadeur, qui ressemble les élèves et veille au bon déroulement de l'opération. Il avait bien une idée de qui cela pourrait être, de qui il aimerait bien que cela soit, mais aucunes preuves. Paradoxalement cela ne faisait que renforcer son impression. Oui, c'était typiquement elle. C'était un de ses traits de caractère, un de ses talents : dissimuler son identité en toutes circonstances.

Quand il se montra pour la première fois depuis trois jours au dîner dans la grande salle, les bouts de papiers continuèrent à affluer vers lui mais il n'en était plus aussi surpris à présent et il était capable de les accepter beaucoup plus calmement, de répondre « merci » à ceux qui les lui offraient.

– Il dit quoi celui-là ? demanda William avec qui il dinait en tête à tête ce soir.

– Il dit que sans cette semaine il n'aurait jamais osé dire à sa petite amie qu'il savait qu'elle en aimait un autre et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se force à rester avec lui, qu'il comprenait et qu'il lui souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur, lut James. C'est signé D.

– Wow ! C'est un peu le contraire de ce qu'on voulait faire, remarqua William. Mais je suppose que c'est assez courageux de sa part, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

James lui répondit par un sourire distrait. Il était certain à présent que toutes ces personnes lui donnaient ces mots parce qu'on les avait encouragés à le faire mais il ne pensait pas pour autant que leurs mots n'étaient pas sincères. Il était très touché mais il réalisa que sa gratitude allait surtout à celle qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir orchestré tout ça.

– Dit, Will, demanda-t-il en rangeant précautionneusement le mot dans sa poche avec les autres, tu as vu Laura aujourd'hui ?

– Dan m'a dit que les trois filles étaient bien passé chercher le matériel qu'elles étaient chargé de déposer vers 14 heures quand on était dans le couloir de Barbak l'insomniaque pour installer les explosifs. Pourquoi, tu te languis déjà d'elle ?

Il faisait une figure idiote et battait des cils. James tendit le bras à travers la table et lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

– Ferme-là.

– Attention tu commences à avoir aussi peu de répartie qu'elle !

– J'ai dit : la ferme !

.

Le soir, en rentrant dans son dortoir vers onze heures et demie, après avoir passé une fois de plus une bonne partie de sa soirée à trainer dans les couloirs pour faire ceci ou cela, il trouva un dernier petit mot sur son oreiller, pas plié, celui-là.

_Félicitations pour ces quelques jours et les deux encore à venir. Tu as clairement emporté l'admiration et la gratitude de beaucoup d'élèves._

_Quant à moi, il y a quand même une question que je me pose…_

_Signé,_

_?_

Et ça s'arrêtait là. James fouilla dans toute la chambre, il ne trouva pas d'autre mot qui lui dévoilerait la suite. Il se demanda si il fallait qu'il attende encore, si il recevrait le dernier mot plus tard. Mais il était trop agité pour juste se coucher et attendre le lendemain. Non, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Toutes ces personne, tous ces mots dans la même journée, ce n'était pas pour ensuite laisser durer le suspens. Il s'enferma dans le cocon de son baldaquin alors que ses amis ronflaient déjà autour de lui et déversa tous les mots qu'il avait reçus sur ses couvertures, pensant que peut-être la question se trouvait cachée dedans.

Et alors il se trouva bête. C'était pourtant la première chose qu'il avait remarquée, ces signatures étranges, avec une seule lettre. Il se rappelait aussi avoir remarqué que des noms se suivaient souvent de manière étrange pour former des mots. Des U qui suivaient des O par exemple, ou la suite de lettres P, O, U, et R. Et pourtant il n'avait pas eu le déclic… Il entreprit avec des doigts tremblants de remettre tous les mots dans l'ordre où il les avait reçus. Au début, c'était facile. Il y avait Terrence, Uma, Lily, Alice, Sheldon, Fred, Aaron, Iris : TULASFAI. Après c'était plus flou. Il se demandait si celui de Theresa venait avant celui de Paul. Si celui de Thérésa venait en premier cela formait les mots : Tu l'as fait. Le début d'une phrase, il avait deviné juste ! Il se prit à rire tout seul, dans son excitation, à avoir un sourire grand comme une banane fixé sur le visage à mesure qu'il relisait les mots et essayait de trouver la phrase cachée. Pour tout remettre dans l'ordre il jouait aux anagrammes et il s'aidait de ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait par exemple avoir lu ce mot alors qu'il descendait l'escalier étroit entre le quatrième et le deuxième étage et avoir failli louper une marche. Il était sûr qu'il avait reçu ce mot-ci juste après quand il était arrivé au pied de l'escalier d'une toute jeune fille de Serdaigle.

Peu à peu, la question se dévoila devant ses yeux et à mesure que la question était posée il réalisa qu'il avait sous-estimé Laura. Sous-estimé ses capacité d'observations et sous-estimé à quel point elle avait appris à la connaitre. Quand il aligna les derniers petits bouts de papier, il lut :

_Tu l'as fait pour gagner l'admiration des autres, pour que les autres se battent pour ton admiration ou pour que les autres s'admirent eux-mêmes ?_

Son cœur se serra. Elle était la première à lui poser cette question. Et pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se la poser.

Il y avait deux façons de répondre. Il y avait la vraie réponse et la réponse qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir donner en toute honnêteté.

Il y avait la réponse que tout le monde connaissait et il y avait la réponse à laquelle personne n'avait jamais pensé mais qu'elle lui proposait. Peut-être était-elle la seule à douter assez de la réponse pour la lui poser et cela voulait tout dire sur l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Non, en fin de compte il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de répondre. La réponse, il la connaissait depuis longtemps et il avait attendu longtemps pour la donner. Mais elle avait enfin posé la question.

.

James se leva le jeudi matin avec une nouvelle détermination. Dans sa tête, le déroulement de la journée était parfaitement clair et il comptait en savourer chaque moment. Et heureusement que le déroulement était parfaitement clair parce qu'il n'aurait pas un seul moment libre pour douter ce jour-là.

Il avait convoqué la veille une réunion pendant le petit déjeuné à laquelle tout le monde était sommé d'être présent. Ce matin, Laura ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Comme le jour précédent, il se leva un peu plus tôt que tout le monde (cela laissait à William une demi-heure de plus pour réussir à ouvrir un œil) et il se rendit de bonne heure aux cuisines. Là-bas, comme un général inspectant ses armées, il vérifia que les petits mots étaient bien cachés dans les muffins à la myrtille et que les muffins à la myrtille destinés aux élèves étaient bien séparés des muffins destinés à la table des professeurs. Tout était en place. Il remercia les elfes de maison et leur remis leur payement : un kilo de friandises variées dont les elfes raffolaient. Mais juste avant, il profita du pouvoir qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour se faire donner plusieurs muffins, des toasts, du bacon et deux litres du jus de citrouille. Avec son butin, il remonta au QG.

– Ah ! Tu as amené le petit dèj' cette fois ! s'exclama Roxanne, ravie, je commençais à en avoir marre de sauter le petit déjeuné à cause des réunions !

Elle se précipita sur les paquets qu'il portait dans ses bras et entrepris de débarrasser la table basse de son bazar de la manière la plus expéditive qui soit : en mettant tout par terre. Alléchés par l'odeur des muffins encore chaud, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de la table, assis en tailleur au milieu de la couche de débris.

James observa Laura. Elle paraissait tout à fait normale. Elle plaisantait avec Roxanne, se battait avec Matthew pour savoir qui allait avoir le dernier muffin à la framboise, elle aurait presque donné parfaitement le change si seulement elle ne faisait pas autant d'efforts pour éviter son regard. Il sourit avec tendresse. Avait-elle vraiment pensé qu'il ne devinerait pas que c'était elle qui se cachait derrière toute l'agitation de la journée précédente ? Son regard se perdit sur ses lèvres qui mordait avidement dans un muffin au chocolat, sur ses cheveux encore humides ramenés en une queue de cheval haute qui se balançait sur sa nuque, sur…hum…un peu de sérieux. Il avait ramené tout le monde pour faire un récapitulatif du programme de la journée pas (que) pour avoir la chance de déjeuner en face de Laura.

– Bon, tout le monde est parfaitement au clair sur son rôle aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Il va y avoir pas mal de choses à gérer.

– Mais oui, James, tout le monde a compris, répondit Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel et en cherchant la complicité de Laura et d'Ashley, on a déjà tout récapitulé trois fois hier !

– On a récapitulé le scénario idéal, réplica Matthew à la place de James, ce matin il faut qu'on se mettre au point sur la procédure si il y a un problème. Par exemple, vous trois, il désignait les trois filles, quand vous ferez le tour des point de ralliement à 11 heure au moment de votre période libre, vous faites comment si les profs ont complètement vidé une des cachettes ? Nous serons tous les quatre en cours et les cartes supplémentaires sont dans l'armoire là-bas, vous n'aurez aucun moyen de venir les récupérer.

– Donnez-nous une clef, répondit Roxanne avec évidence. C'est assez énervant d'avoir à taper ce code super long à chaque fois qu'on veut entrer.

– Pas question ! répondirent James, Matt et Will en même temps.

– Comment ça « pas question » ?! s'insurgeât Roxanne. Je fais autant de travail que vous ici, j'ai droit à une clef. Laura, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? appuya Roxanne en donnant des coups de coudes significatifs dans les côtes de celle qu'elle venait d'appeler à la barre.

– Je suis d'accord avec Roxanne, dit Laura par principe.

– Ne commencez pas avec vos histoires de solidarité féminine, menaça James. Tes intérêts sont encore trop flous Roxanne, il n'est pas très clair si tu es de notre côté au de celui de tes amies. Quand vous nous laisserez avoir accès aux appartements, on réfléchira à te donner une clef.

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard un instant.

– Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, James, prévint Roxanne. On en reparlera.

– Bien ! interjeta Matthew. On peut revenir aux affaires plus urgentes, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour que les trois filles emportent une partie du matériel de secours dans les appartements d'Altaïr et ils eurent même le temps de se décider sur les groupes qui assureraient la permanence au QG pendant toute la nuit.

Cinq minutes avant le début des cours, le ventre bien plein, les deux groupes, garçons d'un côté et filles de l'autre, se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectifs et ainsi fut ouverte la quatrième journée de folie.

.

Quand Laura, Ashley et Roxanne arrivèrent devant leur salle de potion, un peu essoufflées, les élèves avaient déjà tous lus les mots qui avaient été glissés dans les muffins. La professeur, comme d'habitude, était en retard, et les discutions allaient bon train. Personne dans le château ne soupçonnait l'association des trois filles avec les Trimardeurs et on parlait librement devant elles.

– Je ne sais pas, répondait Alexandra Thomtrop à Leslie Milldew qui lui avait demandé si elle comptait participer ce soir, ils ne nous ont même pas dit ce qu'on devait faire…

– Moi en tout cas, j'y vais, dit Leslie avec assurance. Allison et Rosy m'ont dit qu'elles viendraient aussi. On va aller chercher le premier accessoire ensemble à la pause de dix heure.

Leslie inspecta ses ongles, le dos droit, le visage mutin. Alexandra hésitait, elle avait peur de ce que les Trimardeurs pourraient leur demander mais, en même temps, toutes ces amies allaient le faire.

– Vous, savez, intervint Ashley l'air de rien, j'ai entendu dire par Whitefields, celle qui est en cinquième année et assez bonne amie avec James Potter, qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter. Ils vont vachement nous aider, ils ne voudraient pas qu'on se fasse prendre.

Cela eu l'air de décider Alexandra. Elle adressa un discret signe de tête à Ashley puis elle se tourna vers Leslie qui avançait vers l'entrée de la salle potion maintenant que Miss Vane avait enfin ouvert la porte.

– Vous vous retrouvez où, avant d'aller chercher le premier accessoire ?

Leslie se tourna vers Alexandra, secrètement contente sa camarade ait changé d'avis. Allison et Rosalyn étaient toutes les deux des sixièmes années et elle était quand même un peu intimidée d'y aller avec elles.

– On a rendez-vous devant la statue de Cunégonde la moribonde, lui chuchota-t-elle. Mais il faudra faire vite. Il y a plein de monde qui va y aller et on veut être les premières à arriver !

Laura, Ashley et Roxanne entrèrent derrière elles en s'échangeant des regards complices.

.

Dans une stratégie bien réfléchie qui visait à amener les élèves à participer par la ruse, les Trimardeurs avaient décidés de ne dévoiler aux élèves leur véritable mission qu'à la dernière minute. Ils avaient commencé par exciter leur imagination, encore fraîche au réveil, en glissant dans le petit déjeuné des messages mystérieux qui leur confiaient une tâche capitale. Mais pour ne pas les effrayer, le message leur promettait deux gadgets pour les aider. Ces gadgets étaient cachés dans le château et les élèves avaient toute la journée pour venir les récupérer. À chaque nouvelle cachette trouvée une énigme leur indiquerait l'emplacement de la suivante. Le premier sujet sur lequel il fallait plancher ce matin était :

_Sous les pieds de celles qui portent vos nouvelles aux quatre coins du monde vous trouverez de quoi vous guider dans les heures les plus sombres._

Ca commençait plutôt simple mais le jeu se corsait par la suite. Une fois que les participants avaient escaladé les échafaudages glissants et putrides de la volière, il pouvaient récupérer dans les nids des chouettes pas toujours contentes d'avoir des visiteurs des cartes simplifiées de Poudlard qui leur indiquaient par des points rouge des endroits ou se rendre pour leur mission et l'indice pour l'étape suivante :

_Au plus profond des tiroirs des bureaux de ceux parmi vous qui vous dirigent vous trouverez le seul objet qui, dans votre aveuglement, vous permettra de choisir la bonne direction._

C'était là la partie la plus risquée, celle qui permettait de faire le tri entre ceux qui venaient là en amateur de ceux qui ne reculeraient devant rien. Il s'agissait d'entrer par effraction dans les bureaux à accès réservé des préfets et de fouiller dans les tiroirs jusqu'à découvrir un double-fond dans lequel étaient cachés des dizaines de badges. Une petite notice accompagnait les accessoires :

_Félicitation ! Vous avez trouvé votre deuxième gadget !_

_Pour l'instant cela va peut-être vous paraitre obscur mais quand le moment viendra, croyez-nous, tout deviendra limpide._

_Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de respecter ces instructions à la lettre :_

_1__ère__ règle : durant votre mission gardez toujours ce badge sur vous à un endroit où vous pourrez clairement le voir_

_2__ème__ règle : où que vous vous trouviez à ce moment-là, si le badge se met à briller : déguerpissez !_

_3__ème__ règle : Si le badge devient jaune : tournez à gauche !_

_4__ème__ règle : Si le badge devient bleu : tournez à droite !_

_5__ème__ règle : Si le badge devient rouge : faites demi-tour !_

_6__ème__ règle : en tout circonstances, ne paniquez pas, rester silencieux et suivez les instructions._

_7__ème__ règle : Vous pouvez choisir le badge de votre choix (premier arrivé, premier servi !), on vous demande simplement de remplir la fiche ci-jointe avec votre nom à côté du slogan du badge que vous avez choisi !_

_8__ème__ règle : pour ceux qui ont une mauvaise mémoire, nous vous suggérons fortement de recopier ces instructions…_

_Vous êtes maintenant correctement équipés. Pour enfin connaitre le contenu de votre mission ultra secrète ce soir, rendez vous dans le lieu où se trouvent les réponses à toutes les questions (c'est pas nous que le disons, ce sont ces personnes un peu bizarres qui répondent aux questions d'un aigle)_

_Indice : vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelques connaissances en arithmancie pour cette mission_

Et juste sous le nez de Mme Pince, entre les pages de plusieurs grimoires d'arithmancie, se trouvait le dernier message :

_Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de vous faufiler en dehors de vos dortoirs ce soir pour venir vous exprimer sur tous les murs de notre vieux château. _

_Mots d'amour, promesses d'amitiés éternelles, bon vœux, pamphlet de votre invention, tout nous intéresse._

_Aux points marqués en rouge sur votre carte se trouvent des feutres spéciaux indélébiles (du moins jusqu'à ce que nos chers professeurs trouvent un contre sort) et, oui, mesdemoiselles, il y en a de toutes les couleurs. Nous vous conseillons d'ailleurs un magnifique feutre fuchsia à paillettes._

_Le badge nous servira à vous prévenir si un professeur s'approche de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, gardez le bien toujours en vue._

_Le jeu commence à minuit._

_Bonne chance !_

…Et à minuit moins le quart les Trimardeurs et les trois jeunes filles étaient à leur poste au QG.

.

– Liste avec les noms et les badges ? demanda James.

– Présente !

James cocha sur sa liste.

– Bon, je crois qu'on a tout. Ah oui ! Le café ?

– Affirmatif, chef ! répondit Roxanne. Mais de toute façon nous avons apporté notre propre thé, merci bien.

Elle leva la tasse fumante déjà dans sa main.

– Bon, reprit James en prenant un air sérieux. On vous laisse toute les trois seules ici, ne faites pas de bêtises !

– C'est promis, on sera sages ! répondirent les trois filles en chœur.

– Ne vous laissez pas entrainer par vos discutions de filles, gardez toujours un œil sur la carte.

– Mais, oui, Potter, on est pas des incapables.

– Et rappelez-vous : votre priorité va à couvrir _nos_ arrières. Les élèves arrivent en deuxième.

A ce point-là il ne reçut plus aucunes réponses, juste des regards blasés.

– Et… Non, en fait je crois que c'est tout.

– Allez, tous les quatre, ouste ! les congédia Roxanne avec de grands gestes des bras. On a la situation en main, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle se leva et les guida vers la porte. James arriva quand même à crier un dernier ordre :

– On sera bientôt de retour ! La salle a intérêt à être dans l'état où on l'a laissée !

Clac ! fit la porte en se refermant.

– Ah ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais nous laisser seules !

Roxanne revint s'assoir au milieu de ses deux amies déjà installées auprès de la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle s'étira longuement.

– C'est partit pour une longue nuit ! À votre santé, dit-elle en levant sa tasse de thé.

Laura, Roxanne et Ashley avaient le premier tour de garde : de minuit à une heure. Cela avait donné lieu à un grand débat le matin même. Les quatre garçons n'avaient au début pas voulu les laisser seules sans surveillance dans leur repère mais en même temps ils avaient des choses à installer sur la façade qui exigeaient un peu d'escalade et James avait décidé que c'était un travail risqué pour des filles. Aucune des trois concernées ne l'avait détrompé et ainsi elles avaient gagné au terme d'une âpre bataille une heure de tranquillité entre elles.

En plus de siroter du thé, leur tâche consistait à surveiller sur la carte des maraudeurs les professeurs qui patrouillaient. Si ils s'approchaient trop près d'un groupe d'élève en plein acte de vandalisme, elles devaient prévenir les élèves et les aider à s'échapper. C'est là que ça devenait vraiment marrant.

Au sol avaient été déposées les répliques exactes des 194 badges choisis par les élèves dans le bureau des préfets et, à côté de chaque badge, écrit à la craie sur le plancher, le nom de l'élève qui possédait ce badge. Si elles changeaient la couleur de l'un d'eux, la couleur du badge porté par l'élève changeait aussi et ainsi elles pouvaient diriger les troupes à distance. Assise devant les petits bouts de métal rond, Laura avait l'impression de se trouver devant un panneau de contrôle complexe, comme le cockpit d'un avion qu'elle avait pu visiter une fois quand elle avait neuf ans. Et elle avait hâte de commencer à jouer avec les petits boutons…

Heureusement, ce serait pendant la première heure que le maximum d'élèves tenteraient leur chance et elles n'allaient surement pas manquer d'action. C'est avec une même sensation d'excitation et d'anticipation que Roxanne, Ashley et elle regardèrent peu à peu les étiquettes rassemblées dans les dortoirs descendre dans les salles communes, hésiter à la limite de la sortie et enfin mettre les pieds dehors par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Elles les regardèrent avidement se disperses aux quatre coins du château. La révolution avait commencée.

Elles se prirent d'émoi quand elles virent, à minuit vingt, sortir l'étiquette de Bloom de son bureau, tel un prédateur partant en chasse. Chacune se mit à encourager son groupe favoris :

– Non, pas à droite ! pas à droite ! criait Laura à un petit groupe d'étiquettes qui avaient osé s'aventurer dans les cachots.

Elle eu un moment d'effroi quand ils tournèrent à droite. La figure de Bloom n'était plus que deux couloirs plus loin. Les trois jeunes filles étaient prêtes à déclencher le plan d'action quand la figure de Bloom décida brusquement de faire demi-tour pour se rendre aux toilettes. A mesure que le temps passait, de nouveau profs se mettaient à faire des rondes dans les couloirs, et d'autres se retiraient dans leurs appartements pour la nuit. Vers minuit et demi le hasard voulu que trois professeurs quadrillent le troisième étage et il leur fallu sauver un petit groupe de trois filles coincé au milieu des lignes ennemies. Laura restait près de la carte et donnait la direction, Ashley la traduisait prestement en code couleur et Roxanne ensorcelait le badge plus vite que son ombre. Elles formaient une véritable équipe de choc ! À 0h43 elles eurent même à gérer deux urgences en même temps : un groupe au deuxième étage et un autre au septième. Dans l'urgence, Ashley avait été placée avec Roxanne à l'ensorcèlement de badges et Laura restait seule à gérer les directions et le code couleur. Mais à ce stade de la soirée, c'était devenu un reflex, elle criait « jaune ! » à la place de « gauche ! » et « bleu ! » à la place de « droite ! » sans même y penser. Une équipe de choc, on vous dit.

Bref, à une heure moins le quart, quand les quatre Trimardeurs revinrent au QG, elles s'amusaient comme des folles.

– Brrr ! dit Will en entrant, il fait un froid de Jobarbille dehors et en plus il neige !

– Ashley ! Jaune ! Jaune ! continuait de crier Laura alors que l'équipe du septième étage prenait quelques derniers tournants pour échapper définitivement à la silhouette menaçante de Miss Farnham.

Il fallut à Mattew et William beaucoup d'efforts pour détacher Laura et Ashley de leur centrale de commande et de la carte alors que leur tour de garde arrivait à sa fin.

Une fois qu'elles avaient gouté à l'impression de puissance que leur donnait la vue d'ensemble sur la carte, se retrouver elle-même dans les couloirs sombres, sachant qu'il y avait un danger qui régnait mais ne sachant pas où il se trouvait leur paru beaucoup plus effrayant. Mais il n'y avait pas trop de temps pour la peur. Il y avait beaucoup de matériel à installer pour le lendemain et pour cela ils ne disposaient que de trois heures. Il y avait des explosifs à installer un peu partout, des lustres et des armures à ensorceler, des petites papillotes de Noel à cacher, … Mais au moins, courir aux quatre coins du château leur permettait de rester éveiller.

Laura découvrit cela quand elle fut de nouveau de garde avec Dan et Will entre deux heure et trois heures. À cette heure-là, beaucoup de groupes décidèrent qu'ils avaient eu assez d'émotion forte pour la soirée et retournèrent dans leurs lits. Seules les histoires d'horreur que se mit à raconter William à la lueur d'une bougie réussirent à maintenir Laura éveillée. Ainsi, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, Laura fut heureuse de la distraction quand James dit vers trois heures :

– Laura ! On y va !

– Oui, oui j'arrive, répondit-elle en s'étirant, avant de se lever difficilement.

Ashley et Matt étaient la dernière relève. Dans une heure, Laura serait dans son lit. Peut-être même avant ça. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus que des trucs à installer dans un lustre au quatrième, ils avaient bien avancés.

– Tiens, lui dit James en lui tendant une cape. Tu devrais la prendre, il fait de plus en plus froid dans les couloirs.

Elle cligna des yeux, légèrement endormie et la prit pour s'en draper maladroitement. Elle, Roxanne et Dan sortirent dans le couloir.

– A plus, dit James avec un petit sourire à William, Ashley et Matt qui étaient de garde, essayez juste de ne pas vous endormir.

– En marche mauvais troupe ! lança James et les quatre se mirent en marche.

– Comment ça se fait qu'il soit si en forme ? demanda Laura à Roxanne en baillant. Il est trois heures du matin.

– Ca me dépasse aussi, répondit Roxanne en se frottant les yeux, moi je n'ai qu'une envie : m'effondrer sur mon lit. Ça te dérange si je prends ton épaule comme oreiller ?

– Vas-y, moi je m'appuierai sur ta tête, avec tout tes cheveux frisés, ça me fera un coussin.

– Eh ! Vous deux derrière ! Ne vous endormez pas debout !

Bizarrement, plus la nuit était profonde, moins Laura avait peur de se balader dans les couloirs. Pourtant Merlin seul sait de quelle punition ils écoperaient si des élèves étaient trouvés à errer dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive (ou matinale, c'était selon). Ça devait être la fatigue ou l'impression que plus il était tard, moins elle avait de chance de croiser une personne encore éveillée. Elle avait pourtant vu sur la carte qu'il restait encore pas mal de professeurs qui rodaient. Ils savaient qu'il y avait eu pas mal d'élèves en dehors des dortoirs cette nuit même si ils n'avaient pu en attraper aucun.

Elle remarqua que les couloirs étaient encore plus silencieux que quand elle s'y était baladée une heure plus tôt, la plupart des tableaux dormaient profondément maintenant. Bizarrement ce calme, cette obscurité et ce froid la réveillèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage sous le lustre qu'ils devaient piéger, elle se sentait plus alerte. Dan plaça plusieurs flacons fumant sur le sol. Ce lustre devait faire tomber de la vraie neige pendant toute la journée de demain et, à heure fixe, laisser échapper quelques surprises : des sucres d'orges, des chocogrenouilles, des trucs comme ça. James avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent tomber de la vraie neige qui s'accumulerait sur le sol et pas juste lancer un sortilège qui en donnerait l'illusion. Dan et Roxanne avaient donc élaboré une potion qui produisait du froid et qui, si on la plaçait suffisamment en hauteur faisait tomber des flocons de neige. Pour les surprises, un simple sort de rétention un peu élaboré suffirait. Ils se mirent au travail. James fit la courte échelle à Laura et Roxanne et Dan lui passaient les flacons pour qu'elle les installe aux endroits où ils lui demandaient. L'ambiance était concentrée, entrecoupée seulement de petites phrases brèves et chuchotées. « Un peu plus à gauche », « un peu plus à droite », « encore un tout petit peu… », « ah, non, là c'est trop à droite ». À force d'avoir les bras en l'air, Laura sentait son sang les quitter et elle pensait à son lit bien chaud en haut de sa tour pour se motiver.

Tout à coup, James sursauta et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle finit de déposer l'avant dernier flacon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse : le badge sur la poitrine de James s'était mis à briller par intervalles de trois flash dorés, ce qui signifiait, selon le code un peu plus complexe que les Trimardeurs avaient mis en place entre eux, qu'un professeur se trouvait à 30 mètres. C'était la première fois de la soirée que Laura voyait un de leurs badges s'animer, elle avait presque oublié que leurs escapades n'étaient pas des balades de santé.

– Vite, dit James, on a encore le temps de déposer le dernier flacon, après on aura fini !

La sensation d'urgence et de danger acheva de réveiller tout le monde. Roxanne tendit le flacon à Laura.

– Par-là, vers la gauche.

Laura leva le flacon en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son contenu et essaya de la placer de manière stable au milieu des barres de bois et de fer forgé qui formaient le lustre.

– Plus que vingt mètres, disait Roxanne en-dessous d'elle.

Les doigts de Laura se mirent à glisser, elle resserra sa prise et glissa le flacon dans une alcôve stable qu'elle avait repérée, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour faire les difficiles sur la position. Elle poussa un soupir et sauta prestement à terre.

– Tu les sens, ma mignonne ? susurra une voix à leur droite. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Cherche ma mignonne, cherche.

Les quatre hors-la-loi se figèrent. C'était la voix de Rusard, le vieux concierge. Celui-ci était trop vieux maintenant pour courser les élèves dans les couloirs mais son chat satanique, bien qu'une rumeur dise qu'il avait le même âge que son maitre, arrivait encore à planter ses griffes dans les mollets des élèves qui pensaient pouvoir lui échapper.

Ils entendirent le pas trainant du vieil homme qui venait vers eux. Laura regarda avec une horreur grandissante le bout du couloir qui était progressivement éclairé par la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne.

Soudain, à quelques pas d'eux, deux yeux verts apparurent réfléchissant la lumière d'un rayon de lune sur le carrelage. Et alors, Miss Teigne se mit à siffler.

James jura.

– Tu les as trouvé la mignonne ? …ATTRAPE-LES !

Les quatre élèves détalèrent et le chat s'élança à leur poursuite avec un son de griffes raclant sur le carrelage. Le badge de James se mit à clignoter en jaune mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ses indications pour savoir quelle direction prendre pour éviter leurs poursuivants. Toutes les directions qui n'étaient pas celle d'où ils venaient étaient les bonnes. Tout en courant, James attrapa la cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans sa poche et se retourna pour la lancer à sa cousine.

– Roxanne ! Attrape ! Faites-nous une diversion !

– Je suis peut-être à moitié aveugle, brailla Rusard derrière eux, mais je peux encore vous entendre, sales morveux ! Attrape-les ma mignonne ! Attrape-les !

Roxanne adressa un signe de tête entendu à son cousin. Elle freina et entraina Dan sous la cape avec elle. James attrapa la main de Laura et l'emporta avec lui. Elle eu juste le temps de voir un éclair lumineux par-dessus son épaule, suivit d'un couinement aigu de chat qui a mal avant qu'ils ne prennent un tournant à droite et qu'ils se perdent dans les couloirs sombres.

Ils dévalèrent un escalier et arrivèrent à un carrefour. James consultât son badge mais celui-ci restait inerte.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent un grand fracas et la voix de Rusard dont ils ne pouvaient comprendre les mots. James pris une décision et tira Laura vers le couloir de gauche. Ils se remirent à courir. Le cœur de Laura battait la chamade, plus à cause de la peur qu'à cause de sa course. Ils longeaient une suite de fenêtres et les rayons de lune qu'ils traversaient zébraient sa vision et la désorientaient. Elle commençait à s'essouffler. Le seul repère qu'elle avait c'était la main de James qui la tirait en avant. Brusquement, cette main donna un grand coup et elle fut projetée dans une alcôve derrière une statue. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qui se passait, la main de James se plaqua contre sa bouche.

Dans un premier temps, tout ce qu'elle put entendre c'était sa respiration rapide, rendue difficile par sa bouche obstruée, et le sang qui refluait dans ses oreilles. Puis elle les entendit : deux voix. Graves, adultes et beaucoup trop proches.

– Attends, j'ai cru entendre quelque-chose, dit la voix de Bloom.

Elle entendit près de son oreille une petite saccade dans une respiration, qui, elle le réalisa à ce moment-là, n'était pas la sienne. Elle sentait un souffle balayer sur son cou, les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval pendant sa course. Elle sentait aussi dans son dos un battement de cœur qui n'était pas le sien mais celui de James.

– Oui, je crois aussi avoir entendu quelque chose, répondit la voix de Septima Vector à celle de Bloom. Ça venait de ce couloir-là.

Le battement dans son dos et le sien s'accélérèrent légèrement. L'autre main de James qui enserrait son bras se resserra. Ils entendirent des pas prudents se rapprocher de leur cachette.

– C'est vraiment de la folie, reprit Bloom à voix basse, autant d'élèves dans les couloirs en une seule nuit, c'est intolérable ! J'avais bien dit à la directrice de mettre fin à cette « semaine de la folie » quand il en était encore temps.

– Chut ! fit Vector.

Sa voix semblait beaucoup plus près que celle de Bloom. La lumière artificielle d'une baguette dessina des ombres sur le bras de la statue derrière laquelle ils se cachaient. Ils allaient être découverts d'une minute à l'autre. Deux mains poussèrent fortement Laura dans le dos, hors de la cachette.

– COURS ! cria James.

Laura partit comme une fusée, James sur ses talons. Elle entendit confusément les exclamations des deux professeurs derrière eux puis leurs pas lourds qui les suivaient.

A la tête de leur petite colonne, Laura courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, toute peur et toute idée de discrétion oubliée. Elle passa devant l'escalier qu'ils avaient descendus quelques minutes avant et s'engagea aveuglément dans le couloir d'en face. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit un autre couloir à droite et elle s'y engagea à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'il y avait un passage secret pas loin. Alors qu'elle négociait le tournant, elle sentit ses chaussures déraper sur le carrelage parfaitement astiqué. Elle rentra dans James qui était juste derrière elle. Il la rattrapa par la taille et la remit d'aplomb. Puis il prit son bras et l'entraina sous une tenture sans ralentir. Ils dégringolèrent deux à deux les marches du petit escalier en bois derrière. Après avoir traversé en coup de vent un couloir plongé dans le noir, ils s'engagèrent dans le passage derrière l'armure d'Alfred IV qui leur permettait de rejoindre le couloir des décapités. Derrière eux, ils entendirent les craquements sinistres du petit escalier en bois et les jurons de Bloom. Les murs du couloir des décapités étaient couverts de tableaux et sur leur passage ils semaient l'agitation. Des bougies s'allumaient et des personnages historiques en bonnet de nuit montraient leurs faces blêmes :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

– Ah ! Des élèves en vadrouille. C'est la quatrième fois ce soir !

– On ne peut vraiment pas dormir en paix, ici. Je crois que je vais aller voir mon amie Gertrude au septième, je suis sure que c'est plus calme là-bas !

– Désolé, cria James en passant, on est les derniers, promis !

Les tableaux grommelèrent en réponse. James guida Laura vers un petit couloir perpendiculaire.

– Attention, baisse la tête, dit-il en appuyant sur son crâne.

Il fit basculer un pan de mur de pierre pas plus haut qu'un mettre vingt qui donnait sur un passage que Laura ne connaissait pas. Le mur se replaça derrière elle et cela les plongea tous les deux dans l'obscurité absolue. Ils se hâtèrent le long du tunel en pente douce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débouchaient sur un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussé, tous les deux essoufflés et grisés par la course.

Laura s'appuya un instant sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient atterrit tout près d'une des cachettes où étaient placés des feutres indélébiles : le mur en pierre devant eux était recouvert d'écritures multicolores. Elle avait déjà vu quelques écritures plus tôt dans la soirée mais c'étaient des petits mots éparpillés, écrits par les élèves en passant. Ici, il y en avait du sol au plafond. Il y avait les classiques : « M+E=3 » écrits le plus souvent en rouge, il y avait les vraies déclarations : « Eliza T., je t'aime ! » et il y avait tout le reste, des bouts de poèmes, des noms écrits en petits groupes bien serrés, les dessins,… Laura n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans cette fresque. Le son d'une voix à sa droite la fit sursauter et James lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle remarqua qu'il jouait avec un feutre doré qu'il avait dû piquer à l'instant. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Ils marchèrent à grands pas le long du couloir, l'oreille aux aguets.

– Attends, la retint James brusquement.

Laura s'arrêta et se retourna, une interrogation dans le regard. Avec un sourire énigmatique, James se tourna vers le mur vierge qui se trouvait devant lui et déboucha le feutre.

– Il y a quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas le nom qui m'a posé une question hier et j'aimerai lui répondre, dit-il.

La respiration de Laura se prit dans sa poitrine. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement, à tel point que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avait deviné que c'était elle. Il avait trouvé la question.

Le feutre de James crissa alors qu'il courrait sur la pierre rugueuse, il traça les premiers mots dorés :

_Je l'ai fait…_

Il avait pris le temps de chercher la question, pensait Laura. Les mots l'avaient suffisamment touché pour qu'il cherche qui se cachait derrière, cela avait été suffisamment important qu'il prenne le temps de les remettre dans l'ordre et de déchiffrer le message. Et surtout : il était prêt à y répondre.

James continuait à écrire en lettres géantes, avec une encre qui ne s'effacerait pas avant plusieurs semaines, à la vue de tous.

_Je l'ai fait pour voir si les autres étaient digne de mon admiration mais c'est parce que cela leur a permis de s'admirer eux-mêmes que cette semaine restera gravée dans ma mémoire et qu'au passage ils ont gagné mon admiration._

Quand il posa le point final et qu'il se retourna, ce n'était pas la réponse que Laura regardait, mais c'était lui. Lentement, il referma le feutre et le rangea dans sa poche. Il s'approcha d'elle.

– Laura…

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers le couloir.

– Hé, vous deux ! Ne bougez plus !

C'était le professeur Vector qui les avait retrouvés.

– Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, dit James calmement à Laura en prenant sa main.

Elle lui sourit et ils se remirent à courir.

– Arrêtez-vous ! cria le professeur dans leur dos.

James se mit à rire comme un fou et allongea encore ses foulées. Laura n'entendait que ce rire d'allégresse et le martèlement cadencé de leurs pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, plus à cause de l'émotion qu'à cause de sa course. Elle avait envie de rire elle aussi. Elle se retourna et ne vit que le couloir sombre, le pan de sa cape qui flottait derrière elle et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage.

James les propulsa dans une vieille salle de classe du rez-de-chaussé. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers la fênetre qu'il ouvrit grand. L'air glacé et des lourds flocons de neige s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. James sauta par-dessus le rebord et atterrit dans la neige.

– Viens, vite !

Il tendit ses bras à Laura pour l'aider à enjamber le rebord. Elle retomba à côté de lui et sentit le froid de la neige remonter le long de ses chevilles. James referma la fenêtre d'un sort et s'éloigna dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard. Il tournoyait sous l'averse drue de neige, son sourire et ses bras grand ouverts l'invitant à le rejoindre. Laura laissa alors s'échapper son rire, elle courut derrière lui, laissant avidement l'air glacial emplir ses poumons. Le sourire de James à travers le mur dense de flocons la guidait et l'entrainait plus loin dans le brouillard.

Enfin, James se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Le silence retomba sur le parc. Il n'y avait même pas de vent. Elle entendait juste leurs deux respirations sifflantes.

– Tu sais, James, dit Laura, brisant le silence, je devrais te détester.

Il rit. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu et elle devina qu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est vrai, insista-t-elle, tu es détestable : tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, tu te sers des autres à ta guise et tu en es conscient.

– Pas avec toi, répondit-il.

– C'est bien ça le pire, parce que du coup, je ne te déteste pas.

Elle entendit le craquement caractéristique de la neige à côté d'elle et elle sut ce qu'il allait faire. Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne se sentait pas dépassée par les évènements. C'est pourquoi quand sa main glissa le long de sa joue et quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'eut pas envie de fuir, elle n'eut pas envie de se cacher, à part peut-être dans la chaleur de son manteau.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Je vous aurais vraiment fait attendre jusqu'à la fin ! XD<br>**


	22. Epilogue : His main victory

**Sortez vos mouchoirs car ceci est la dernière réponse aux reviews ! Donc merci à Cissy (**euh, le suite…c'est un épilogue donc c'est vraiment court** !), CFLM angel, Rosalieemmamailie, Pimy ( **arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ^^ Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir des gens qui apprécient autant !**), Dess ( **haha, je connais ça, attendre la fin et finalement être déçu quand ça arrive parce qu'après…il n'y a plus rien ! Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fic, plus d'infos à la fin de l'épilogue mais je le dis tout de suite : ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faut que je l'écrive avant !^^**), Nerv ( **Haha, cette fois, je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, pour ne pas vous perdre quand j'écris plus vite que mon ombre ! XD A la base j'avais prévu de décrire un peu plus les mots mais j'ai pas trouvé au caser ça alors c'est passé à la trappa, à chacun d'imaginer ce qu'il veut. C'est vrai qu'avec la carte ça peut être compliqué mais en fait, il n'y a pas tous les élèves du château qui ont osé participer, les élèves sont en groupes de quatre ou cinq et en plus le château est grand, un groupe ne croise pas un prof toutes les secondes ! C'est comme ça que je m'en sors mais de toute façon les Trimardeurs ne sont pas connus pour être raisonnables, ils ont tendance à voir plus grand qu'ils ne peuvent supporter.**), NessieSalvatore (**Victoire ! J'ai réussi à faire sortir une de mes lectrices de son silence ! Haha, je délire mais plus sérieusement, mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suis toujours contente de voir des nouveaux pseudos. Partick Sonsdale…c'est vrai tu dois sans doute être une des seules à te soucier encore de lui ! Je suis sure qu'il apprécie énormément ! Le pauvre je crois qu'il s'est rendu à l'évidence. Il a compris que c'était sans espoir avec Laura (et surtout que c'était sans espoir contre James ^^). Il va essayer de faire son deuil de ses sentiments et de s'inspirer de la force de son idole pour changer, grandir un peu, sortir ses muscles comme dirais ma grand-mère ^^**). Et voilà ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot (ou plusieurs) ça m'a énormément motivé pour continuer à écrire et finir cette fic.**

**Comme je n'ai pas trop l'intention d'éditer ce chapitre pour répondre aux anons qui me laisseraient des gentilles reviews dans le futur, si vous avez des choses à me dire (compliments, critiques, je prends tout) vous pouvez m'écrire directement à l'adresse mail que j'ai créée pour ce profil : eunolie hotmail(point)fr. C'est une adresse fait tout exprès donc ne craignez pas de me spammer ma boite mail (tant que c'est pour commenter la fic bien sur…)**

**Alors cette fois, un titre en anglais pour changer, car la fin de la fic est inspirée d'un dessin de viria13 sur DeviantArt qui porte ce titre (donc si ne voulez pas de spoilers, n'allez pas regarder avant d'avoir fini de lire p). Le dessin représente Lily et James mais je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne vous mets pas de lien parce que vu comme je suis douée avec la technologie à coup sûr ça ne marchera pas mais google est votre ami !**

**Et sinon, bah… voilà l'épilogue ! C'est court, ça sert pas à grand-chose à part à finir un peu plus en douceur et à donner une dernière impulsion à mes personnages avant que je les laisse seuls !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : His main victory<strong>

Laura déjeunait en face d'Ashley, son visage légèrement contrarié alors qu'elle fixait du regard le groupe bruyant et haut en couleur parmi lequel étaient assis James et Roxanne. Non pas qu'elle déjeunât très souvent avec James en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui le voir être entouré, sourire et rire avec autant de personnes étrangères l'agaçait plus que d'habitude.

Ce samedi était un jour de match de quidditch. Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle au cours du quatrième match de la saison et l'agitation régnait dans la grande salle. On tapait sur l'épaule des joueurs, on les encourageait, on les interpellait. L'opinion générale donnait Gryffondor gagnant et la table rouge et or était plus animée que toutes les autres. Beaucoup de supporteurs avaient peint leurs visage des couleurs de la maison, chacun avait sorti ses sifflets, ses trompettes, tout ce qui pouvait faire du bruit et n'attendait pas d'être sur le terrain pour les utiliser.

– Je commence à avoir un mal de crâne, grommela Laura en se massant les tempes.

– Tu sais, si ça te dérange tant que ça, dit Ashley avec un léger sourire, je suis sure que tu pourrais aller t'assoir avec eux. La petite amie de Terrence y est bien assise. Et ça ferait plaisir à James.

Laura tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit-elle, il y a déjà assez de ragots et de rumeurs qui circulent ce matin, je n'ai pas envie d'en créer plus.

Ashley haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : « comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ». Laura redirigea son regard vers son assiette et son amie, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas _si_ contrariée que ça. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand le rire haut perché d'une prétendue pom-pom girl parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Quand toute l'équipe se leva pour se rendre sur le terrain, elle et Ashley s'approchèrent avec difficulté du groupe pour venir donner leurs derniers encouragements à Roxanne. La jeune rouquine était beaucoup moins stressée que lors de son premier match mais elle était quand même un peu crispée et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant à mesure que l'heure de début du match approchait. Ashley lui fit un grand câlin et passa dans son dos pour lui masser les épaules pendant que Laura essayait de la faire rire. Elle finit par y parvenir, mais à ses dépens. Quelqu'un attrapa ses épaules par derrière et fit un trait avec quelque chose de gras sur sa joue. Elle poussa un petit cri et se retourna. James se tenait derrière elle, un gros crayon de maquillage rouge à la main.

– J'ai remarqué que tu ne portais pas les couleurs, dit-il avec un large sourire, c'est une honte !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir il sortit un crayon doré et lui fit un deuxième trait à côté du premier. Elle résista au reflex qui la poussait à essuyer la substance gluante sur sa joue.

– J'espère pour toi, Potter, dit-elle en pointant du menton les crayons qu'il tenait à la main, que ce ne sont pas des restes des marqueurs indélébiles de la semaine de folie.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, c'est une super idée !

Puis il sembla réfléchir.

– Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sur toi, je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer irréversiblement.

La phrase et le regard qu'il lui lança en disant ça la firent rougir. Elle avait pensé que ce genre de chose cesserait après qu'ils se soient réellement mis ensemble mais apparemment pas.

En attendant, Roxanne avait retrouvé le sourire.

– J'ai essayé de les convaincre de se maquiller pendant toute la journée d'hier, dit-elle en désignant Laura et Ashley, mais elles ont catégoriquement refusé ! Ashley, maintenant que Laura est maquillée, tu dois le faire aussi !

Ashley accepta à contrecœur et Roxanne approcha les crayons de son visage en jubilant.

– Laura ! cria Ashley, tu vérifie qu'elle s'en tient à des bandes des deux couleurs ! Hé ! Tu l'as fait sur les deux joues ! Laura, elle, n'a qu'une seule joue.

– Une seule joue, c'est bizarre, décida Roxanne. James, tu dois lui faire la deuxième joue sinon ta petite amie aura l'air ridicule.

– Roxanne ! siffla Laura entre ses dents en foudroyant son amie du regard.

Elle détestait quand Roxanne l'appelait la « petite amie » de James, ça sonnait juste trop bizarre et, en plus, ils étaient entourés de gens. Mais le mot semblait, depuis deux mois, être devenu le mot préféré de Roxanne, elle le criait à tout bout de champ. James se contenta de lui attraper le visage au niveau de la mâchoire pour le tourner vers lui et lui appliquer les couleurs sur l'autre joue en riant doucement.

– Voilà, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu comme pour admirer son œuvre d'art. Et je veux t'entendre applaudir et acclamer.

– On verra si tu joues assez bien pour ça, Potter, répondit-elle avec un regard de défi.

.

Quand Ashley et Laura sortirent dans le parc, un rayon de soleil éclairait les serres, le premier après plus d'une semaine de grisaille. Laura se prit à penser au printemps mais le vent glacé qui s'engouffra sous sa cape la rappela vite à l'ordre. On n'était encore que fin février en Ecosse et les températures étaient négatives.

Dans les gradins, cependant, les élèves étaient si entassés et si agités que le froid ne se ressentait pas, à part au bout des doigts de ceux qui les mettaient en porte-voix autour de leur bouche pour crier plus fort. Dans l'ensemble les poufsouffles étaient pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards soutenaient les Serdaigles par principe, ce qui donnait à peu près autant de supporteurs pour chaque équipe. Sur la pelouse du terrain, les pom-pom girls de Gryffondor faisaient des pirouettes et des grands mouvements de bras mais personne ne leur prêtait une grande attention, chacun guettait la tribune des professeurs où Fred Weasley devait bientôt annoncer les deux équipes. Après quelques tests techniques et quelques blagues d'échauffement il but une grande gorgée d'une gourde qu'il avait apportée et s'élança :

– Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Les applaudissements et les cris couvrirent immédiatement sa voix. Il sourit et attendit que le vacarme retombe.

– Vous êtes bien nombreux, dit-il en jouant l'idiot. Vous attendez quelque chose ?

Une vague lui répondit. Ce n'était pas un « oui », ce n'était pas un son défini, c'était une éruption de bruit. Les bancs commencèrent à trembler quand les élèves des dernières rangées se mirent à taper des pieds sur l'échafaudage instable en bois.

– Je ne vous entends pas ! s'égosilla Fred dans le micro. Vous attendez quelque chose ?

Cette fois ce fut un raz de marée. Des trompettes résonnèrent, des élèves lancèrent des étincelles de plusieurs mètres de haut avec leurs baguettes.

– Eeeeeeeet bien, les voilà ! rugit Fred.

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'éjecta des vestiaires à mesure que Fred les présentait. Laura, prise par l'ambiance, cria elle aussi pour saluer son équipe. Elle suivit James des yeux alors qu'il faisait quelques figures acrobatiques pour la foule. Elle était trop loin pour voir les détails de son visage mais elle pouvait imaginer le sourire surexcité qu'il devait avoir en ce moment et la lueur un peu folle dans ses yeux. Dans ces moments-là, il restait un vrai gamin. Roxanne passa en trombe à côté de lui en faisant son tour d'honneur et ils se tapèrent dans la main. À côté de Laura, Ashley hurla :

– T'es la meilleure Roxie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeu était lancé.

Laura aimait bien regarder le quidditch, pas pour garder le compte des points de chaque côté mais juste pour l'aspect esthétique de la chose. C'était un chassé-croisé de couleurs bleues et rouges. Ça se doublait, se frôlait, s'évitait. Ça passait en-dessous, au-dessus, dans un sens puis l'autre sens. Le mieux s'était quand les joueurs exécutaient des stratégies, surtout les poursuiveurs. Ils se mettaient alors en formation et bougeaient de concert. Le premier joueur perçait dans les lignes adverses et sur la moindre variation de sa trajectoire, un deuxième joueur surgissait de nulle part, le frôlait à la vitesse de la lumière et alors, comme par un tour de passe-passe qui laissait l'équipe adverse confondue, le souaffle avait changé de mains. Vu de haut, cela ressemblait vraiment à des chorégraphies, fluides, millimétrées, synchronisées.

Laura était sûre que si elle disait ça à James il s'offusquerait, il se vexerait. Il dirait que le Quidditch, ce n'était pas une danse, c'était un sport de compétition. Mais elle était sûre qu'il la ressentait cette coordination, ce rythme et la balance précise de son poids sur son balai. Sinon, elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait arriver à se mouvoir avec une telle aisance et une telle rapidité dans ce groupe en perpétuel mouvement que sont deux équipes de quidditch sur un terrain. Car question plans de vol et synchronisation, les poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor surpassaient facilement les trois autres équipes et ils devaient sans doute cela à la façon presque instinctive avec laquelle James et Roxanne travaillaient ensemble.

Elle vit Roxanne, James et Kerby, le troisième poursuiveur, échanger un seul regard alors que Sheringham, de l'équipe adverse, fonçait vers les buts de Gryffondor, le souaffle sous le bras. Kerby s'élança dans un piqué sur le joueur bleu et bronze. Celui-ci le vit clairement arriver par sa droite et fit un écart pour l'éviter. Mais pendant ce temps, Roxanne s'étaient glissée, inaperçue, sous le joueur de Serdaigle et quand celui-ci rétablit son équilibre après son embardée il réalisa que le souaffle n'était plus sous son bras, il fonçait déjà vers l'autre extrémité du terrain, emporté par une crinière rousse. La petite silhouette de Roxanne fut rapidement encadrée de deux autres petites formes bleues. Sans même lancer un regard au-dessus d'elle, elle accéléra et amorça une descente tout en glissant subrepticement le souaffle dans son dos et en l'envoyant en chandelle au-dessus d'elle. Alors que Roxanne emmenait son escorte vers la pelouse, une trainée rouge et or passa au-dessus d'elle et saisit furtivement la grosse balle qui flottait dans les airs.

Les gradins de Gryffondor explosèrent en acclamations. James était à moins de vingt mètres des buts adverses. Les plus fanatiques s'éjectèrent de leur siège et leurs mains s'envolèrent vers leurs cheveux pour les agripper nerveusement. Leurs yeux étaient fiévreusement rivés sur les joueurs et leurs lèvres remuaient à peine alors qu'ils se répétaient dans leur tête « Allez, allez, allez… ». Laura ne s'était pas levée mais elle fixait le maillot numéro 6 comme les autres. Elle devina le regard que James lança sur le cognard qui arrivait par sa droite. Elle supposa le rapide inventaire qu'il fit sur les dangers et les bénéfices et elle le vit accélérer et passer quand même, sans dévier sa trajectoire. Le cognard qui lui frôla la tête fit s'élever les cheveux sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'il atteint les cercles dorés et qu'il releva le buste, elle inspira profondément. Sa main se resserra sur son genou quand il déplia largement le bras et envoya le souaffle droit dans le cercle central sans que le gardien de Serdaigle n'ait eu le temps de remonter pour intercepter la balle, s'étant rendu compte trop tard que le souaffle ne se trouvait plus dans les mains de Roxanne.

Tout autour d'elle, d'un seul mouvement, les élèves se levèrent, les bras vers le ciel, applaudissant, criant, hululant. Il fallut quelques secondes à la foule pour se discipliner et se mettre à scander en rythme : « Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! ». James leva les bras et son sourire radieux vers ses adulateurs et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Laura ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mépriser toutes ces personnes qui criaient son nom si fort alors qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas la personne qui se cachait derrière les deux syllabes. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où ce sentiment lui venait. Elle n'était pas jalouse de tous ces gens, ça aurait été absurde. Elle n'enviait pas non plus à James sa popularité, elle faisait partie prenante de sa personnalité. Non, cela n'avait jamais été un problème entre eux. James avait très vite compris que Laura souhaitait rester discrète avec leur relation. Elle avait déjà gouté aux rumeurs et aux jugements des autres en début d'année et elle ne voulait pas de ce fardeau. Elle était bien plus libre dans l'ombre, ignorée de tous. Ils trouvaient suffisamment de temps à passer tous les deux ou avec leurs amis proches, loin des yeux fureteurs des autres. Mais alors pourquoi, à ce moment précis, ne se sentait-elle pas libre ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se forcer à rester bien sagement assise, de devoir ordonner à son visage de ne pas montrer plus de joie et de fierté qu'il n'était acceptable pour l'élève lambda ?

Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues quand tous les élèves autour d'elle se levèrent de nouveau de leurs sièges et qu'un vacarme encore plus monstrueux que les autres écrasa ses oreilles. Elle se leva pour essayer d'apercevoir le terrain, elle n'avait pas suivi les dernières minutes de jeu. Elle vit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor faire le tour du terrain, le poing levé et refermé sur un petit éclat doré. En contrebas, les joueur rouge et or se prenaient dans les bras et se tapaient dans les mains.

– Il l'a attrapé ! On a gagné ! cria Ashley en sautillant sur place et en se jetant au cou de Laura.

Comme une baignoire dont on aurait ouvert la bonde, les gradins de Gryffondor commencèrent à se vider alors que les élèves se déversaient plusieurs mètres plus bas sur le terrain. Laura et Ashley furent entrainées comme tout le monde à une vitesse croissante le long du petit escalier tournant et éjectées un peu hagardes sur la pelouse. En temps normal, elles auraient évité la cohue, elles auraient joué des coudes pour se faufiler sur les côtés et s'échapper discrètement du terrain. Elles auraient attendu de retrouver Roxanne à sa sortie des vestiaires, quand la foule se serait dispersée, pour la féliciter et l'écouter raconter ses exploits.

Mais cette fois, Laura se surprit à se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le groupe de plus en plus dense et de plus en plus large au centre du terrain, là où tous les joueurs de l'équipe avaient atterri. Ashley était sur ses talons et elle sautait à intervalles réguliers pour repérer les cheveux de Roxanne et guider leur trajectoire. Elles se glissèrent sous les bras, entre les groupes d'amis, en dessous des bannières jusqu'à trébucher sur le premier balais abandonné au sol. De la gauche, Roxanne surgit et intercepta Ashley mais Laura fixait du regard une autre personne et elle continua à avancer. James avait un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur et de l'autre il repoussait William qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Puis William aperçut Laura derrière lui et il fit un signe de tête à James. Celui-ci se retourna et vit Laura. D'un seul mouvement, il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer.

– On a gagné, Laura ! On a gagné !

Elle avait les avant-bras posés sur ses épaules et baissa le regard sur son visage rempli d'une joie enfantine. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et leurs nez se frôlèrent.

– James, murmura-t-elle, tout le monde nous regarde.

Ses yeux brillants la supplièrent.

– On s'en fiche de tout le monde.

Elle examina un moment son visage tout près du sien.

– Tu as raison, on s'en fiche !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de son cou et fermait les yeux, sourde aux exclamations de la foule.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez vu ce point ? Oui, celui juste avant la barre grise. Vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est un POINT FINAL ! Et vous savez ce qui le rend encore plus extraordinaire ? C'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Oui, moi ! C'est mon premier point final depuis mes rédactions au collège ! Car cette fic n'est pas le premier projet d'écriture que j'amorce mais c'est le premier que je fini. Et honnêtement, si je ne l'avais pas posté ici et si je ne m'étais pas sentie obligée vis-à-vis de mes lecteurs de leur livrer la fin, je pense qu'il serait resté au même état que les autres : un texte de plus abandonné sur mon disque dur.<strong>

**Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait ! Ça m'a forcé pendant plus d'une année (et surtout en spé quand je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre) à écrire régulièrement (a part un petit raté en fin de parcours) et j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris énormément en terme d'écriture même si j'ai encore des progrès à faire.**

**Et après ? Comme certains d'entre vous l'on peut-être déjà lu dans les réponses aux reviews, la suite est déjà prévue ! Ce sera une fic sur Lily Luna lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Pour cette fic là je m'y suis pris d'une manière complètement différente que pour celle-ci ou je suis juste partie à l'inspiration, sans plan, sans idée de plans, rien. Pour la prochaine, comme je veux traiter un sujet un peu plus sérieux et délicat j'ai tout planifié. J'ai toutes les fiches de personnages, un début, un milieu, une fin et actuellement je planifie le contenu de chaque chapitre.**

**Donc allons-y pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Ceci est un avertissement général : la prochaine fin sera dans un style complètement différent de celle-ci. Il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour, à part arrière-plan entre deux personnages secondaires. Il n'y aura pas de blagues de Trimardeurs. Il y aura des passages tristes. Mais à part ça il y aura aussi des passages plein de joie de vivre, il y aura de l'amour fraternel, des relations de famille, de l'amitié et beaucoup plus de personnages fouillés que pour cette fic. On y retrouvera Albus, Hugo, Rose et pleins d'autres personnages que vous connaissez ! Donc, je vous assure, ce sera vraiment bien, mieux écrit, mieux organisé, ce sera juste différent. **

**Voilà, c'était la minute pub ! L'autre mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture même si je compte m'y mettre bientôt et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Car, oui, je ne vous ai pas dit, pour cette fic, j'aimerais l'écrire en entier avant de commencer à la poster. Si vous voulez, je peux mettre sur mon profil l'état d'avancé planification/écriture/correction. Et même si vous ne voulez pas, je le ferais peut-être quand même car ça me motivera !**

**Et je vous ai assommé avec l'histoire de ma vie mais j'ai le droit parce que j'ai fini une histoire !**

**En espérant en revoir (façon de parler) certains au détour de mes futurs (du genre très lointain) chapitres !**

**Eunolie**


End file.
